Crossroads
by KatieWR
Summary: -Utolsó fejezet fent- Hetalia Franada AU. Matthew Williams egyetemi éveit tölti Párizsban, mikor modellnek áll egy festőművészhez, Francis Bonnefoy-hoz. Új főnöke töretlen kedvessége meglepi, ám a zárkózott, csendes fiú nehezen oldódik fel, kezdeti bizonytalanságából testvére asszisztálásával lassan lesz ragaszkodás. De ahogy lenni szokott, semmi nem mehet könnyen…
1. Prológus

Hali!  
Egy ideje figyel ennek a történetnek a kezdete a gépemen, illetve a gondolataim között, de csak mostanában támadott meg az érzés, hogy nekem Franadát kell írnom, így továbbírtam. Mire felocsúdtam, már több fejezet van belőle, mint amilyen hosszúnak eredetileg terveztem : D  
A páros **Franciaország/Kanada**. Alternatív univerzum, tehát mondhatom azt is, hogy napjainkban játszódik, de lesz utalás bőven a Hetalia világára (ld. Francis népes nemzetközi családját ;) ) Őszintén, csak egy könnyed szerelmes, „ha nincs problémánk, csináljunk magunknak" stílusú történet lesz, megspékelve némi családi gonddal, meg azzal, hogy szerencsétlen Matthew mindig depresszív lesz, ha elkezdem írni.  
Ajánlva **Hei**nek, a kedves szavakért, amiket kaptam tőle pár napja; **Kijá**nak, (egyes fejezetek külön kiemelve a kedvéért), a segítségért, meg úgy, _mindenért,_ és Neked, Kedves Olvasóm, akit még nem riasztott el a féloldalnyi bevezető szövegem. Jó olvasást kívánok!  
(Katie; 2012. 12. 17.)

Crossroads

Prológus

A kép ott állt a teremben, körülötte összevisszaság, ecsetek, paletták, festékek. Tojástempera és olajfesték jellegzetes szaga a levegőben, a vászon éppen csak megszáradt, a közepe talán még fogott. Olajkép volt, a technika minden szépségével és erejével, mégis légiesen könnyed. Csodálatos, zöldellő erdős környezetben, egy áttetsző, kékvizű patak partján, lapos kövön ücsörgött az alak. Se nem fiú, se nem lány, amolyan tündér vagy angyalszerű jelenség, lenge ruhái összeolvadtak hófehér bőrével. Egyik lábát felhúzva, térdére hajtott fejjel ült, arca hibátlan bőrű, orra gyermekien pisze, szemei alatt apró, alig-alig észrevehető óvatos szeplők. Szája finom vonalú, ajkai keskenyek, halovány rózsaszínek. Sápadt sárga-szőke, finom hullámokban végződő haj ölelte körül arcát, leghosszabb tincsei is csak az álláig értek. Szemeiről nem igazán lehetett eldönteni, hogy bordók, avagy lilák, de elálmodozva néztek ki a hosszú szőke szempillák mögül, mégis a képnek ez volt az egyetlen része, ami nem tűnt álomszerű ködnek. A jelenés tekintete fogta meg a nézőt. Másik lába lelógott a kőről, lábujjai a kék vízbe értek, a víz gyengéden fodrozódott körülötte. Hátából két leheletfinom szárny nőtt ki, melyek alig látszottak, csak fátyolszerűvé, opálossá tették a környezetüket. Ez a halovány sejtelmesség tette még meseszerűbbé a képet. Mozgalmassá pedig a fénypettyek, amelyek ott voltak mindenhol: a ruhán, az arcán, a haján, a fákon, a vízen, a szárnyakon, fakítva-tarkítva-élínkítve az egyébként nyugodt összhangot.  
Mestermű volt a maga nemében.

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis már két napja figyelte a furcsa srácot a téren. Bizonyára egyetemista, bár ki nem nézte volna belőle, a különböző időpontokban való felbukkanás azonban nem jelenthetett mást, hiszen az átlag középiskolás egész délelőtt az iskolában ül. Ráadásul nem vállal évközben diákmunkát. A fiú azonban a közeli étterem akcióját reklámozó szórólapokat osztogatta, igaz, nem túl lelkesen. Nem igazán irigyelte szerencsétlent.  
A mozgásában volt valami megkapó, légiesen könnyed lépésekkel közlekedett. Nem volt magas, ezt az érzetet csak a hosszú lábai kölcsönözték neki. Mindkét alkalommal vastag, kissé bő pulóvert viselt, így az alkatát csak sejteni lehetett. Haja sötétszőke, enyhén hullámos, és egy tincs valahogy furcsán kiállt a hajából, akárha külön életet próbálna élni. Arca szabályos, kissé kerekded, ami kedvességet kölcsönöz neki, és a hajához képest is világos. Felül keretnélküli szemüveget hordott, ez komolyított a megjelenésén egy kicsit.  
És ha már megfigyelte, apró firkák sokasága került a rajzlapokra. Egy-egy röpke mozdulat, próbálta elkapni, ahogy lép, de ez annál sokkal bonyolultabb volt, mert valami egészen különleges, mégis természetes mozdulattal _táncolt _előre, talán ez a legjobb szó rá.  
Fél tizenkettő múlt pár perccel, mikor a rajztáblát becsúsztatta a táskájába, az eltompult ceruzáját pedig zsebre tette. Felemelkedett a padról, és határozottan megindult a fiú felé. Az csak az utolsó méteren vette észre, hogy mögötte áll, automatikus mozdulattal nyújtott felé egy szórólapot, már csak pár darab volt a kezében. Ő azonban kíváncsian az arcát nézte, a szemeit, amiket eddig nem tudott megszemlélni. Olyan tömör kék pillantása volt, hogy talán inkább lilának tetszett. _Tökéletes._ Elvette a reklámcetlit, és érdeklődve maga elé emelte.  
- Mondd csak, jól fizetnek a reklámért? – kérdezett rá.  
- Pardon? – nézett fel rá kutató pillantással, hangja alig hallatszott az emberek zajától.  
- Azt kérdeztem… áh, hagyjuk. Tudnék neked jobb munkát is ajánlani ennél – mondta, mire a fiú összevonta a szemöldökét, tekintetét újra végigfutatta rajta, aztán elfordult tőle.  
- Elnézést, de dolgozom – mondta halkan, elutasítása a mozdulatban volt, nem a hangjában. Talán be van rekedve? Két lépéssel előrébb ment, máris emberek léptek közéjük. Francis sóhajtott, és utána ment.  
A vállára tette a kezét, a fiú belerezzent az érintésbe, hirtelen kapta felé a fejét, arcán meglepettség, szemei elkerekedtek. Elvette róla a kezét, mire a másik hátrált egy lépést. Na tessék, halálra rémítette. Elmosolyodott, biztatóan, kedvesen, és megpróbálta még egyszer:  
- Mielőtt azt hinnéd, nem valami súlyosan illegálisra akarlak rávenni.  
- Remek, akkor akár békén is hagyhat – válaszolta, ezúttal kicsit megemelve a hangját, így feltűnt, hogy a kiejtésében van valami furcsa. Talán nem is francia? Mindenesetre nem mozdult, mintha tartana attól, hogy újra hátat fordítson neki.  
- Ne haragudj – szólt békítően. – Nem akartalak zavarni, csak megtetszettél, ahogy itt térülsz-fordulsz.  
- _Megtetszettem?_ – ismételte a szót, mintha nem teljesen értené, arcán a zavartság kifejezésével.  
- Festőművész vagyok, és modellt keresek – magyarázta, és a zsebéből előhúzott egy névjegykártyát, hogy igazolja a szavait. A fiú átvette, rápillantott, aztán vissza őrá.  
- Miért pont én? – kérdezte tanácstalanul, majd megrázta a fejét, mint aki képtelen gondolatot akar elkergetni. Ám mielőtt megszólalhatott volna, Francis megkérdezte:  
- Meghívhatlak egy kávéra? Nyugodtabban tudnánk beszélni.  
- Órára kell mennem… úgy öt perc múlva – válaszolta.  
- Utána esetleg? – A fiú vetett még egy pillantást a névjegyre, aztán kelletlenül bólintott. – Van egy kávézó a tér túl oldalán, megfelel? – Újabb bólintás. – Mikor végzel?  
- Fél kettőkor – hangzott a tömör válasz.  
- Akkor várlak – mosolygott rá kedvesen. – Esetleg a nevedet megtudhatnám?  
- Matthew Williams – nyújtott kezet.  
- Angol vagy? – érdeklődte meglepve.  
- Kanadai – felelte azonnal. Még mielőtt újabb témát hozhatott volna fel, újra megszólalt: – És most mennem kell, Monseiur – pillanatnyi megakadás, lepillantott a cetlire – Bonnefoy. Viszontlátásra. – Sarkon fordult, és sietős léptekkel távozott.  
Francis elmosolyodott. Megnyerni sokkal könnyebb lesz. Matthew Williams… nem is hangzik rosszul.


	2. I Fejezet

I. Fejezet

Matthew nem igazán állíthatta volna, hogy történt vele bármi érdekes, mióta Párizsba költözött. A legkiemelkedőbb esemény a macskája örökbefogadása volt, de már ennek is van vagy fél éve, szóval igazán nincs miről beszélni. És most ez a fura pasas csak úgy odamegy hozzá, hogy legyen a modellje. Először komolyan azt hitte, hogy valami illegálisba akarják belerángatni, vagy ami még rosszabb, valami súlyosan kétes dologba, olyasmibe, aminek köze van az ősi mesterségekhez, és itt most nem a tűzcsiholás és barlangfestés művészetére gondolt elsősorban. Beleborzongott a gondolatba. Mondjuk egy névjegy sem garancia semmire. A kávézó viszont egészen jól hangzott, mégsem egy félhomályos bár, és nem is egy szex shop… Megrázta a fejét, és megállapította, hogy túl sok amerikai filmet nézett mostanában. Másrészről viszont van ráció a gondolkodásában, elvégre több száz ember tűnik el évente nyomtalanul, és az, hogy ő is ilyen sorsra jutott, nem igazán tűnne fel senkinek. (Rendben, egyvalakit kivéve.) Szóval legyünk csak óvatosak. Áh, a fickó túl jólöltözött volt ahhoz, hogy emberrabló legyen, és esetleg eladja a szerveit jó pénzért a feketepiacon.  
Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok születtek a fejében, míg a kávézó felé lépdelt. Azért azt elhatározta, hogy ha a férfi megkérdezi a vércsoportját, akkor feláll és otthagyja a fenébe. Egyébiránt még akár valami jó is kisülhet a dologból, bár nem jósolt neki nagy jövőt.  
Szóval a kávézó. Csendes hely, a forgalmas tér ellenére kevesen voltak bent, rögtön kiszúrta a francia férfit az egyik ablakmelletti asztalnál. Az is pont a bejárat felé figyelt, és elmosolyodott, amikor megpillantotta, hívó mozdulatot tett a kezével. Odament hozzá, letette a hátizsákját, aztán leült vele szemben.  
Az asztalon üres kávéscsésze, és egy kis vázlatfüzet, aminek legfelső lapján apró firkák voltak, többek közt a kávéscsészéről, a kávézóban ülőkről, az utcán elhaladókról. Bonnefoy odacsúsztatta elé a tömböt, mikor feltűnt neki, hogy nézi.  
- Nyugodtan nézd meg – mondta biztatóan, köszönés után, mosolyogva figyelte, ahogy lassan felé nyúl, és maga elé húzza. – Nem gondoltam volna, hogy eljössz.  
- Én sem – válaszolta halkan, és örült, hogy a rajzokat nézheti. Így legalább nem kell a férfira pillantania. Lapozott egyet visszafelé, és meglepetten vonta fel a szemöldökét. – Ez én vagyok – bukott ki belőle a megállapítás, és mégis felnézett. – Maga figyelt engem?  
- Azt hitted, hogy csak úgy odamentem hozzád? – kérdezett vissza. Matthew bámulta a gyors skicceket magáról, ahogy azokat a vacak szórólapokat osztogatja, aztán lapozott még egyet. Tegnapi dátum, mégis ő szerepelt ott is.  
- Fogalmam sincs, hogy működik ez – vallotta be aztán, és érdeklődése nem lankadt a rajzok iránt, bár hála az égnek nem talált többet magáról, más emberekről, teljesen hétköznapi tárgyakról, állatokról azonban sokat. Egészen elbűvölte a rengeteg, szebbnél szebb grafika. – Én… azt hiszem, ön nagyon tehetséges – mondta végül, ahogy óvatos mozdulattal visszacsúsztatta a papírtömböt és felnézett. A férfi elmosolyodott, finom mozdulattal visszahúzta magához.  
- Köszönöm – biccentett. – Szóval, mit iszol? – kérdezte, és egy alig észrevehető mozdulattal magához intette a csinos pincérlányt. A szőke lány kedvesen rájuk mosolygott, bár egyértelműen a férfira nézett.  
- Teát tartanak? – érdeklődte udvariasan. A lány rápillantott, alig észrevehetően végigmérte.  
- Gyümölcstea van – válaszolta. Na persze, nem lehet mindenhol Earl Greyt kapni…  
- Az jó lesz – biccentett.  
- Barackos, almás, narancsos-fahéjas?  
- Utóbbi jó lesz, köszönöm – válaszolta.  
- Nekem az előbbi lesz még egyszer, kedves – mosolygott Bonnefoy a lányra, az szempilla rebegtetve bólintott, majd ellibbent az asztaluktól. – Tea? – pillantott Matthew-ra.  
- Nem szeretem a kávét – felelte vállát vonogatva. – Teán nőttem fel.  
- Angol származású a családod? Kanadából jöttél, azt mondtad. Egyáltalán, mi hozott vissza az öreg kontinensre? – érdeklődte. Megrázta a fejét, mielőtt válaszolt volna.  
- Azt mondtam, kanadai vagyok, nem azt, hogy onnan jöttem. Tizennégy évig Londonban éltem – magyarázta halkan. Nem igazán volt ínyére a téma.  
- Ahhoz képest jól beszéled a nyelvet – mondta elismerőn. Erre haloványan, kissé talán meglepetten mosolyodott el.  
- Köszönöm szépen – válaszolta, és titkon nagyon örült a dicséretnek.  
- Igazán nincs mit – mosolygott vissza. – Egyetemre jársz, igaz?  
- Igen – biccentett.  
- És mit tanulsz?  
- Történelmet.  
Még pár teljesen hétköznapinak számító kérdés után végre megkapta a teát, így volt ürügye a bögréjét bámulni a férfi helyett. Nagyon zavaró volt az átható pillantása, amivel figyelte. Éppen fontolgatta, hogy a tárgyra kellene térniük, amikor megrezzent a zsebe. Zavartan kezdett a telefonja után kutatni, és nem lepődött meg, amikor megpillantotta a kijelzőt.  
- Elnézést, megengedi, hogy felvegyem? – pillantott a férfira kérdőn.  
- Persze, nyugodtan – bólintott. A fiú a füléhez emelte a telefont, és angolul szólalt meg.  
- Jó reggelt, hétalvó, fogadok, hogy megint azért hívsz, mert elaludtad a buszodat. – Elmosolyodott, hátradőlt, röviden nevetett is. – Úgy tudtam! Szóval, nem mész be órára? – kérdezte, közben a pulóvere egyik madzagjával babrált. Francis rajzolni kezdett. – Értem. Nem sok, délután leszel? Akkor majd beszélhetünk. Jó-jó, akkor majd elmondhatod, mit láttál. Nem, még nem. Héé, nekem nincs ám annyi szabadidőm – rázta a fejét elnéző mosollyal. Hangja sokkal közvetlenebb lett, hangsúlyok és színek is kerültek bele, és nagyon úgy tűnt, hogy szereti az illetőt, akivel beszél. – Rendben. Akkor délután, szia – köszönt el, és egy pillanatig még nézte a kijelzőt. – Elnézést, ha a testvérem nem talál jobb elfoglaltságot magának, felhív – váltott vissza franciára, és egy sokkal közvetettebb, csendesebb hangra, ám a szeretet még ott ült a szavaiban.  
- Semmi probléma – felelte mosolyogva. – Most ébredt?  
- Washingtonban reggel kilenc óra van – magyarázta. – Sosem figyelt az időzónákra – megvonta a vállát, mint akinek mindegy. Nem volt probléma a testvéréhez való alkalmazkodás, bár azt a lelkére kötötte, hogy washingtoni idő szerint este hattól hajnali háromig ne nagyon hívja, mert akkor Európa nagy része, és így ő is alszik.  
- Áh értem – bólintott, és beleivott a kávéjába, majd húzott még két vonalat a rajzra. Matthew felé fordította, aki érdeklődve pillantotta meg magát. Telefonált, keze a pulóvere madzagjánál, tartása laza, kényelmes, és mosolygott. Sosem próbálta még kívülről figyelni magát, de abban biztos volt, hogy az átlagos benyomása nem ez az embereknek róla – már, ha van ilyen. – Szeretem megfigyelni a modelljeimet – jelentette ki. – A hétköznapi mozdulatok a legigazibbak.  
- Nem beszéltünk még részletekről – jegyezte meg óvatosan, és mindkét tenyerét rácsúsztatta a bögrére, kissé előre dőlve emelte ajkaihoz, hogy kortyoljon belőle. Letéve az italt, beleszórta mindhárom cukros tasak tartalmát.  
- Ó igen, a pénz az fontos – biccentett, és elgondolkodva firkált valamit egy üres oldalra. – Jut eszembe, kollégista vagy?  
- Albérletben lakom – _már ameddig tudom fizetni a lakbért,_ tette hozzá magában kelletlenül.  
- Lakótársad van? – tette fel az újabb kérdést, mintha csak mellékes lenne. Tekintete még mindig a lapon függött.  
- Jamesnek hívják – felelte.  
- Remek… - hirtelen felpillantott, kék szemei szinte perzseltek. A fiatalabb lesütötte a szemeit, és kezdte magát kényelmetlenül érezni. – Mit szólsz? – tudakolta, mikor megint elé csúsztatta a tömböt. Azon most számok szerepeltek. Négy is, egymás mellett. Matthew zavartan emelte fel a fejét. Bonnefoy komolynak tűnt, ami miatt neki megint megfordult a fejében, hogy menekülőre kéne fogni a dolgot, és addig kihátrálni a dologból, amíg még megteheti. És mégis győzött a kíváncsiság, meg az, hogy így aztán egy ideig nem lenne gondja.  
- És… mit kellene tennem pontosan? – kérdezett rá színtelenül.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Ezerötszáz rugó, azért, hogy ácsorogj vagy ücsörögj neki, miközben ő egy papírra mázol? Ember, ekkora szerencse az életben csak egyszer van! – hüledezett a mikrofonba Alfred vidám hangja.  
- Ha tényleg igaz – tette hozzá kissé pesszimistábban, és kortyolt a bögréjében hűlő teából. A kis lakás hálószobájában ült az íróasztalnál, a macskája az ölében dorombolt lelkesen, míg a gazdája élvezte a huszonegyedik század szépségeit, és Interneten telefonált a testvérével.  
- Miért ne lenne? Rákerestél a tagra, nem? Tényleg művész.  
- A Google szerint az – bólintott rá, bár ezt a másik nem láthatta. – De nem hinném, hogy milliomos lenne, vagy valami.  
- Ki tudja, örökölt a megmurdelt bácsikájától, nénikéjétől, térde kalácsától, aztán kész. Művész pálya, helló! Azt mondtad, jól csinálja, nem?  
- Hát a rajzok jól néztek ki – ismerte el.  
- Na, akkor gond egy szál sem. Azért, ha valami kiállításra kerül egy kép, amin rajta vagy, azt fotózd le nekem, oké? – kérte lelkesen, mire elmosolyodott.  
- Ahogy akarod.  
- És kajakra ilyen hosszú haja van?  
- Aha, én is figyeltem, fura.  
- Hát végül is… ha el kellene képzelnem egy random franciát, tuti, hogy valami ilyesmi jutna az eszembe. – Alfred nevetgélt egy kicsit. – A hétvégén most már nézd meg azt a filmet, jó? – váltott hirtelen témát.  
- Nem lehet, Londonban leszek – tiltakozott.  
- Megint? – volt a nem túl lelkes reagálás.  
- Havonta csak egyszer járok haza, többször nem is tudnék – magyarázta. – Így is több mint te… Másfél éve nem voltál otthon, Alfred – mondta ki halkan.  
- És nem is megyek! – vágta rá hevesen. – Ne kezdjük újra!  
- Hiányzol – jelentette ki szomorúan.  
- Hé, te is nekem, oké? – jött a vigasztaló hang, mire Matthew az asztalra fektetett karjaira dőlt. – De azért ez is több mint a semmi, nem? Egész sokat tudunk beszélni így…  
- Szeretnélek látni – mormolta a pulóverének, messze a mikrofontól. Nem is volt biztos benne, hogy a bátyja meghallja a szavait.  
- Én is téged. Hé, mi lenne, hogy ha megjön az ösztöndíjam, akkor átruccannék hozzád? Mondjuk vizsgaidőszakban, az ünnepekre. Azt mondtad, van hely. Majd úgy rakjuk össze a vizsgáinkat, hogy legyen időnk, mit szólsz?  
- Tavaly is ezt mondtad – suttogta.  
- De most tényleg! Tényleg-tényleg. Megígérem, oké?  
- Oké – visszhangozta, és felegyenesedett ültében. Szerette… nem, imádta a bátyját, de nem mert igazán hinni neki. Tavaly is eljátszották ezt, és emiatt az utolsó pillanatban utazott csak haza, ami miatt kellemetlenül érezte magát. – Gyere nyugodtan bármikor.  
- Kösz' – hallotta a megkönnyebbült mosolyt a hangján. – Most lépnem kell, órám lesz, meg előtte még van egy kis dolgom. Örülök, hogy beszéltünk.  
- Én is.  
- És hé, fel a fejjel, oké?  
- Persze-persze.  
- Peace, tesó.  
- Neked is szia – válaszolta. Megvárta, míg Alfred bontja a vonalat, és addig nézte a monitort, míg a neve offline-ra nem váltott.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Csak sétálj el az ablakig, és gyere vissza – adta ki az utasítást Francis (azóta tegeződtek) komolyan. Nem tűnt megerőltető feladatnak. Mégis, két lépést sem tett, mikor a férfi megállította. – Nem természetesen jársz – jelentette ki a fejét rázva. _Azt meg hogy?!_  
- Bocsánat – motyogta.  
- Zavar, hogy nézlek, igaz? – Aprót biccentett. – Képzeld azt, hogy az utcán mész, és senki nem figyel rád. – _Azt nem nehéz…_  
Próbálkozott, de őszintén fogalma sem volt, hogyan szokott menni, elvégre soha nem figyelte. Két perc múlva Francis megállította, firkált valamit a rajztáblájára, és megköszönte.  
- Ülj csak le oda – intett egy odakészített szék felé, ő engedelmesen megindult. – Kényelmesen, csak nyugodtan. Dőlj hátra, ha úgy tetszik. Úgy-úgy. Csak nyugodtan – ismételte el. – Vegyél levegőt rendesen, de ha lehet most öt percig ne nagyon mocorogj, oké? Helyezkedj csak el. Pisloghatsz meg minden, csak ne forgasd a fejed – kérte.  
- Rendben – válaszolta. Kipécézett magának egy pontot a falon, pontosabban egy felakasztott, keretes festményt, és azt nézegette. Igyekezett minden egyes részletet alaposan megfigyelni, hogy ne unja el magát, ameddig Francis a festőállvány mellett forgolódik. Végül is, nem volt nehéz.  
Amikor megérkezett (kissé szorongva, azok az ostoba rémképek még mindig üldözték), a francia vidáman fogadta, és körbevezette a művészteremben. Egy második emeleti helyiség volt, alattuk bolt, felettük lakások. Az épület sarkán foglalt helyet, ezért két sor ablak is tartozott hozzá, de minden bizonnyal rendben volt tartva a szigetelés, mert kellemes meleg uralkodott bent (mondjuk kint sem volt még rossz idő, ősz közepe, ő maga remekül megvolt egy pulóverben). Hatalmas, vastag, kék sötétítőfüggönyök, a falak összecsapkodva mindenféle színű festékkel. Járólapok voltak a padlón, fehér (nos, inkább a falhoz hasonlóan festék pettyes) négyzetek, fekete fugával. A bejárat mellett fogas a kabátoknak, meg egy nagy halom felfeszített vászon, mellettük egy doboznyi literes kiszerelésű festék mindenféle színben, csap a falon, szappannal és törölközővel, három festőállvány összecsukva, egy széles, fakkokra osztott polc papíroknak, egy régi íróasztal tele ecsettartó dobozokkal, befőttesüvegekkel, tolltartókkal, rögtön mellette másik, amin ceruza, szén meg egyebek voltak, a sarokban egy nagy, tömör asztal állt, faragott lábakkal, valamiféle szövetanyaggal letakarva, körülötte reflektorok. Az ablakok alatt, a fűtőtestek környékén elszórva egy-egy papírdoboz, a tartalmukat nem ismerte. Két ajtó nyílt még, az egyik, mint megtudta, fürdőszoba, a másik egy aprócska szoba, melynek egész szélességét kitöltő matrac foglalta el a nagy részét, felette pedig könyvespolc volt, de nem látta, milyen kötetek vannak fent. Az ajtók mellett egy rendes íróasztal volt, olvasólámpával, laptoppal, egy márkás fényképezőgéppel, mobiltelefonnal. Mellette berregett egy hűtő, tetején egy mikrohullámú sütő, és valahol szólt egy rádió is, mikor belépett. Egészen otthonos és kényelmes, ha az ember csak egy-két éjszakát tölt itt a héten. Olyan festék és grafit illat volt a helyiségben, ami a régi bentlakásos iskola rajztermét juttatta az eszébe.  
- Gyere csak ide – kérte Francis hirtelen. Felállt, odalépdelt hozzá. – Szeretném megnézni a szemed színét – mondta. – Megtennéd, hogy addig leveszed a szemüveget? – Némán engedelmeskedett, felnézett a férfira. Egy kissé zavarta a helyzet, mivel általában kerülni szokta más emberek pillantását, de most legalább ő is megnézhette magának a művész szemeit. Hasonlóan kékek voltak, mint a testvéréi, csak talán egy árnyalatnyival sötétebbek. Amúgy is, Alfred szemei rendszerint kivilágosodtak, pasztellessé színeződtek a jókedvtől. Figyelem és érdeklődés, ennyit olvasott ki belőlük. Aztán Francis elfordult, és kevert valamit a palettáján, hogy utána a papírra fessen vele. Kritikusan visszapillantott a szemeire, a színre, a tekintete villant, felragyogott benne valami furcsa öröm, és újrakezdte. – Na, most talán jó – biccentett magának. Matthew kicsit előre hajolt, hogy meglesse a képet, Francis mosolyogva engedett neki helyet. – Most csak a színek lényegesek – magyarázta. Bólintott.  
Elmosódó foltokat látott csak, ezért visszalökte orrára a szemüveget, és a világ a helyére került. Csak az arcra volt a papírra félig rajzolva, félig festve. Bőrének színe, hajának a főbb hullámai, külön a rakoncátlan, kunkorodó tincs, és a furcsa színű szeme. Ő maga kéknek hívta, mert biztos volt benne, hogy hivatalosan a _lila_ nem szemszín. De mégis inkább arra hasonlított.  
- Hogy tetszik? – érdeklődte.  
- Tetszik – mondta elgondolkodva. És hozzátette: – Ne haragudj, én nem értek a képzőművészethez.  
- Semmi probléma – mosolygott rá megértőn. – Nem várom, csak érdekelt.  
- Rendben.  
- Mert amúgy máshoz értesz? Mármint művészetre értem.  
- Tudok zongorázni – vont vállat.  
- Zeneiskola?  
- Nem, csak a suliban kellett tanulni. – Ismét megvonta a vállát, mint aki nem tartja ezt fontosnak.

Megnyugodva hagyta ott a művésztermet. Nem is olyan rossz, mint amire számított, és Francis is kedves vele, mindent elmagyaráz neki, mindig mosolyog, és próbál vele beszélgetni. Lehetne sokkal rosszabb is, nem igaz?

~*KWR*~

Mint mindig, a történet hátteréről a blogomon olvashattok: www. never-marauders-land. blogspot. com  
A véleményetek érdekel, kérlek, juttassátok el hozzám~  
Üdv~


	3. II Fejezet

II. Fejezet

- Szóval jól beszéled az angolt és a franciát. Tudsz még valamilyen nyelven? – érdeklődte a következő találkozójukkor. A fiút próbaképpen odaültette egy színes drapéria elé, és mivel nem nagyon szeretett teljes csendben dolgozni, inkább beszélgetést kezdeményezett.  
- Van latin vizsgám a szakhoz, meg olaszul tanulok – felelte Matthew, és valami furcsa mosolyféle rezgett a szája sarkában. Ez a téma talán tetszett neki.  
- Molto bene – mosolygott rá Francis, mire a fiú kicsit oldalra döntötte a fejét, és megkérdezte:  
- Tu parli in italiano?  
- Piccolo[1] – válaszolta, és visszaváltott az anyanyelvére. – Van két öcsém… na jó, szóval három öcsém van meg egy húgom, és az ikrek olaszok – magyarázta. – A legkisebb néha meglátogat, szoktuk egymást tanítgatni.  
- Aszta, nagy családod van – jegyezte meg meglepetten.  
- Igazából csak féltestvérek vagyunk – vont vállat mosolyogva. Mivel látta az érdeklődést a lila szemekben, folytatta: – Apánk nagy utazó volt, és nagy hódító, ha érted, mire gondolok – kacsintott a fiúra. – Engem anyám nevelt fel, meg Antoniót is az övé, ő Spanyolországban született, és Bellát is, ő Belgiumból származik – bár mi anyai ágon vagyunk testvérek, neki az apja révén van még egy bátyja, azt hiszem, Hollandiában –; a két kicsivel meg letelepedett valahol, Firenzében, talán. Néha tartunk családi találkozót, de nem túl jellemző, nem nagyon hasonlítunk egymásra, bár én Antonióval jóban vagyok, barátok vagyunk, mondhatnám így – mesélte. A kanadai erre elmosolyodott.  
- Én is jóban vagyok a testvéremmel – jegyezte halkan, elgondolkodva. – Csak mióta kiköltözött az Államokba, nem láttam. – Hangjában valami furcsa szomorúság ült meg, egyáltalán nem az a vidám rezgés, ami annál a telefonhívásnál a múltkor.  
- Nagyon szereted őt, igaz? – kérdezett rá, mire a szemüveges aprót bólintott. – Szerencsés ember – jelentette ki. Matthew röviden, örömtelenül felnevetett.  
- Annyira azért nem – rázta a fejét, és nem nézett fel.  
Francis úgy gondolta, itt az ideje témát váltani.  
- Szóval szeretsz nyelveket tanulni? – érdeklődte. Erre a fiú zavartan felpislogott rá, aztán határozottan bólintott.  
- Kanadában sokfélét beszélnek, tudod, bevándorlás, meg minden, és majd szeretnék visszaköltözni, ha befejeztem az egyetemet – mondta, és csendes hangjában most izgatottság rezdült.  
- Jó terv – ismerte el mosolyogva.  
- Köszönöm – biccentett.  
Egy ideig csend volt, aztán megint a francia szólalt meg.  
- Szólj nyugodtan, ha zavar, hogy folyton faggatlak.  
- Nem zavar – felelte halkan. – Én csak nem vagyok egy beszédes típus, ne haragudj. De szívesen válaszolok a kérdéseidre.  
- Ugyan, nem probléma – mosolygott rá. – És köszönöm.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Na, akkor jó a meló? – kérdezte Alfred két nappal később, mikor volt idejük beszélgetni.  
- Aha, nem terhel túl, az biztos – válaszolta. – Francis is kedves, bár néha vannak ilyen elszállt művész pillanatai. Múltkor lehajoltam cipőt kötni, és ez neki annyira tetszett, hogy lefotózott. Fura volt.  
- Hát, azért vigyázz magadra. Mármint a végén még fétise lesz rád, vagy valami. Ki tudja, fura népek ezek az európaiak – bölcselkedett az idősebb.  
- Életed nagy részét Európában töltötted – jegyezte meg majdnem nevetve.  
- Anglia más.  
- Ja, még furább – nevette el magát.  
- Legalább csigát nem esznek.  
- Meg sült krumplin kívül mást se nagyon – felelte.  
- Hé, a sült krumpli jó cucc – figyelmeztette, mire mindketten nevettek.  
- Visszatérve a munkára, tényleg nem rossz, és ahhoz képest jól fizet, úgyhogy megnyugodtam, hogy egy ideig nem lesz gond a lakbérrel meg ilyenek – magyarázta. – És ott az ösztöndíj, meg tettem félre a nyáron, és néha még _neki _is eszébe jutok, nem lesz gond.  
- Egy évben egyszer, mi? – horkantott fel gúnyosan.  
- Ne légy gonosz – kérte.  
- De az vagyok! Megérdemli!  
- Légy szíves – suttogta szinte könyörgőn. – Váltsunk témát.  
- Szerezned kéne lakótársat – jegyezte meg hirtelen. – Fele rezsi, fele para.  
- Nem akarok egy vadidegen emberrel együtt élni – tiltakozott. – A csoporttársaimnak meg már van szállása. Még az olaszosoknak is. Megkérdeztem.  
- Lehet lesz egy haverom, aki fél évre átcuccol suliba oda, mondjam neki, hogy nálad volna egy hely, egész olcsón?  
- Mondhatod – sóhajtotta beleegyezőn.  
- Köszi!  
- És neked milyen a munka? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Egész jó. Mondjuk a kolesz fél emelete velem rendelteti a pizzát, mert nekem olcsóbb – magyarázta jókedvűn. – Meséltem a múltkori pasit?  
- Melyiket?  
- Amelyik azt hitte, hogy chippendale fiú vagyok – nevetett fel.  
- Mi?! Nem, nem mondtad. Mesélj csak! – vigyorgott rá a monitorra.  
- Szóval, megyek ki a házhoz, csöngetek, pasas kijön, végignéz rajtam, de ilyen full morc feje volt, érted. Ez a tipic kiöregedett negyvenes hapsi, vágod. Én meg ezer wattos vigyor, helló, én vagyok a pizzafutár, erre rám fog egy baseball ütőt, hogy húzzak a vérbe, mert a lánya így meg úgy. Nézek rá kistányér szemekkel, hogy most mi baja van, nem arról van szó, hogy nem szeretek baseballozni, de ha lehet, ne a fejem legyen már a labda, mert az egészségtelen, ugye. Szóval mondom neki még egyszer, lassabban, hogy a pizzát hoztam, erre megint megnéz magának, mondom magamba', ez tuti valami homo' pasi, nem mintha bajom lenne, de full nem az esetem, szóval ne nézegessen már ennyire, erre kinyögi, hogy – és itt elmélyítette a hangját – „Tudom ám, hogy a lányomnak akarsz vetkőzni!" – Matthew felkacagott.  
- Ne már!  
- De! És a faszi komolyan ezt így üvöltve, én meg nézek, hogy most mi van? Elkezdtem neki magyarázni, hogy helló, ha annyira vetkőzni akarnék, nem rövid ujjú ingben kezdenék, és amúgy is, katonai egyenruhában jöttem volna, meg a francba már, hát nézzen rá a motorra, azt csak nem pingáltam ki a lányka kedvéért! Meg mondom, kérdezze meg bent, itt a telóm, csak haladjunk már, mert nekem időre kell kiérni még másik helyre. Erre jött a lánya, olyan tipic csinos cheerleader lány, meglepően értelmes amúgy, lekapcsolta az apját, aztán nem győzött bocsánatot kérni, meg borravalót adni. A'sszem az egész heti zsebpénzét lepasszolta nekem, én meg mondom neki, hogy azért legközelebb vagy ő jöjjön a pizzáért eleve, vagy legalább a telefonba mondja már rendelésnél, hogy közveszélyes az apja a pizzafutárokra. De a többiek bent úgy röhögtek rajtam, na jó, így utólag tényleg jó sztori, de áhh! – A kanadai nevetve borult az asztalra, aztán szemüvegét fellökte a hajába, és a szemeit törölgette.  
- Jesszus, ilyen is csak veled történhet – közölte vidáman.  
- Ohó, ez itt Amerika, itt bármi megtörténhet!  
- És meg is történik, ahogy hallom – mondta, és nagyot szusszantott. Rápislogott az órára. – Késő van… - suttogta.  
- Mi? Még csak hat óra!  
- Az nálam tizenegy, emlékszel? – Elnyomott egy ásítást.  
- Ja, tényleg. És korán kelsz. Akkor hagylak aludni, okés? Mikor tudunk legközelebb beszélni?  
- Öhm… - rápislogott az asztalon lévő órarendjére. – Vasárnap, talán – mormolta. – Egész nap itthon leszek.  
- Hát az még soká' van. Akkor vigyázz magadra, rendben?  
- Te is.  
- Jó éjszakát – köszönt el.  
- Neked is jó éjt – válaszolta.

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis nem ismert a fiúra, mikor az befékezett előtte. A piros pulóver rendben, meg a sötétkék farmer is. Laza mozdulattal a nyakába lökte a tenyérnyinél alig kisebb juharleveles fejhallgatót, és kikapta szájából a nyalókát.  
- Bocs, hogy késtem, otthonról jövök, gondoltam, ledobom a cuccom – magyarázta, s bár a hangja a megszokott módon csendes volt, egész kiállása változott egy kicsit. A szemei. A szemei vidáman ragyogtak. A görkorcsolya miatt kicsivel magasabb volt nála.  
- Semmi probléma, csak egy percet vártam – válaszolta, és elnézte, ahogy könnyed mozdulattal a lépcsőhöz gurul, és cipőre váltja a kerekes lábbelit. – Mondd csak, sokat korcsolyázol? – érdeklődte.  
- Amíg nincs hó, igen – biccentett. – De a jeget jobban szeretem.  
- Szóval ezért olyan a járásod, amilyen… - vonta le a következtetést.  
- Miért, milyen? – kérdezett rá felpillantva.  
- Hát olyan… - Francis elgondolkodott, addig Matthew érdeklődve figyelte az arcát. – Kicsit olyan, mintha táncolnál. – A fiú felvonta a szemöldökét, elgondolkodva hümmögött.  
- Nem tudok táncolni – jelentette ki végül. Talpra pattant, és felkapta a görkorikat is. Elindultak fel a lépcsőn.  
- És a nyalóka? – érdeklődte.  
- Édességfüggő vagyok – közölte majdnem nevetve.  
- Mitől van ilyen jó kedved? – Elmosolyodott, olyan igazi, vidám mosollyal és megvonta a vállát.  
- Nem tudom, de jó érzés – felelte. – Talán rám ragadt a testvéremről, felhívott délután, megint lekéste a buszt, és mesélte, hogy tegnap ment ki egy vásárlóhoz – mert pizzafutár – és a pasas másodjára nézte chippendale fiúnak – magyarázta és nevetett hozzá egy kicsit. – Pedig már a múltkor is mondta, hogy nem az. Olyan idióta, csak ő járhat így! – Francis szélesen elmosolyodott. Ugyan alig ismerték egymást pár hete, de egyszer sem hallotta ennyit beszélni a fiút.  
- Tényleg vicces – bólintott. – Szeretnék mutatni valamit – jegyezte meg, mikor felértek a műterembe.  
- Mit? – pislogott rá érdeklődve. Valamiért nagyon örült, hogy a kanadai ilyen jó hangulatban van, ráadásul még kíváncsi is.  
- Egy pályázati kiírást – kezdte, és intett, hogy menjen vele oda az íróasztalhoz, aztán a kezébe adott egy összetűzött, pár oldalas nyomtatott szöveget. Matthew figyelmesen végigolvasta a papírt, szemei gyorsan futottak egyik sorról a másikra.  
- Ezt a szót nem értem – bökött a sokszor előforduló három betűre. – El tudod magyarázni? – pillantott fel kérdőn.  
- 'Fairy' in English – válaszolta.  
- Tényleg, rá kellett volna jönnöm – mormolta. – Így már világos – visszaadta a papírokat.  
- Úgy gondoltam, hogy elég jó a határidő, úgyhogy megpróbálhatnánk – mondta, figyelve a reakciót. A fiú lepillantott a lapokra, aztán megvonta a vállát.  
- Te vagy a főnök – mondta. – De ez érdekesen hangzik – ismerte el. – Szóval miért is ne. Mire gondoltál? – kérdezte kíváncsian.  
- Fordítsunk a kérdésen: te mire gondolnál, ha kéne valamit kezdened ezzel? – A kanadai elgondolkodott.  
- Nekem erről a… tündérmesék – így mondják? – pillantott kérdőn a férfira, az biccentett. – Szóval azok jutnak eszembe. Tudod, királykisasszony a vártoronyban, szőke herceg fehér lovon, meg gonosz sárkány, meg manók, koboldok, unikornis, szivárvány meg arany, tündérek, ilyesmi. Csupa olyasmi, ami mindenki másnak is eszébe jutna… nem vagyok túl… – megakadt, kereste a megfelelő szót – kreatív, valljuk be. – Francis elmosolyodott.  
- Azon van a hangsúly, hogy ezek tényleg mindenki másnak is eszébe jutnának – biccentett. – Üljünk le – intett a nagy asztal felé. Felkapcsolt egy állványos reflektort, minden máshol lekapcsolta a világítást, és a rajztáblájával ő is felült a nagy asztalra. Matthew lerúgta az egyik cipőjét, felhúzta talpát maga elé, átkarolta a térdét és rádőlt a lábára. – De így tudjuk a legkönnyebben kiszűrni azokat az ötleteket, amikkel nem megyünk semmire.  
- Értem – biccentett, és egy gyűrődést piszkált a térdénél.  
- Ez persze nem jelenti azt, hogy rossz ötlet, csak úgy kell megvalósítani, hogy az vagy olyan jó legyen, hogy mindenki eldobja tőle az agyát, vagy annyira újba kell csomagolni, hogy ne tűnjön fel: ez egy tömegötlet – magyarázta. A szemüveges biccentett.  
- Akkor mi lesz? – kérdezett rá.  
- Ötletelünk – jelentette ki.  
- Ötletelünk – visszhangozta.  
A tündérektől egy ügyes kerülővel eljutottak a görög mitológiai alakokig, a sárkányoktól a középkor mindenféle eseményéig, amiből a boszorkányok és varázslók következtek, megint utána egy ugrással az unikornis jött, majd Pegazus, s ismét ókori kultúrák, ezúttal Egyiptom, ahonnan rendre átnyergeltek a korabeli Kínára, majd az amerikai kultúrák hitvilágára, amiről Matthew beszélt egy keveset. Az egész beszélgetést egymás mellé dobált címszavak, és elnagyolt alakokból, firkákból álló alig tenyérnyi rajzok szegélyezték, amik lassan beterítették az egész asztalt körülöttük, egynéhány még a padlóra is leszállingózott, mikor nem figyeltek.  
Francis a végén kritikus szemmel végignézett a rajzok sokaságán, kivett belőlük párat, a maradékot egy mozdulattal le akarta söpörni az asztalról.  
- A többi mehet a szemétbe – jelentette ki.  
- Ne! – kapott a karja után a fiú, felnézett rá, majd hirtelen visszarántotta a kezét és lesütötte szemeit. – Izé… kiválogathatom, ami nekem tetszik? – kérdezte zavartan, halkan. – Csak ha megengeded – tette hozzá óvatosan.  
- Ne viccelj már, ezek csak firkák – csóválta a fejét.  
- De… – kezdte, aztán megakadt, elharapta a mondanivalóját. – Elnézést – suttogta.  
- De?  
- Semmi – ingatta a fejét lassan. Korábban már mindkét lábát lógatta az asztalról, de most ismét visszahúzta az egyiket, hogy átkarolhassa. Egyértelműen a védekezés jele volt, ahogy összehúzta magát.  
- Szedd össze nyugodtan, amit szeretnél – adott engedélyt. A felragyogó, világosra tisztuló lila tekintetért bőven megérte.  
- Köszönöm szépen – hálálkodott csendesen, mosolyogva, és gyorsan magához vette a rajzokat.  
- Kerítek neked egy mappát, és mehetsz is.  
- Máris annyi az idő? – húzta elő a telefonját a zsebéből, hogy rápillantson. Este hat óra volt.  
- Sokat beszéltünk – jegyezte meg mosolyogva, és átadta a mappát. – De nem baj. Jól szórakoztam. – Matthew zavartan nézett fel rá, arcán meglepetés ült, végül elmosolyodott.  
- Én is – mondta ki a rá jellemző csendességgel. – Kösz. – Elfordult, sietős mozdulatokkal, de vigyázva tette bele a papírmappába a rajzokat.  
Francis lekísérte a lépcsőn, és megvárta, míg felveszi a görkorcsolyákat.  
- Akkor hétfőn – intett neki.  
- Igen. Szia – köszönt el a fiú, és már ott sem volt.  
Nézett utána, és azon gondolkodott, vajon mitől ilyen zárkózott, és miért mondja magáról, hogy nem beszédes, ha egyszer lelkesen beszél, ha olyan téma jön fel, amit szeret?

~*KWR*~

[1] olasz, a beszélgetés magyarul:  
- Nagyon jó.  
- Beszélsz olaszul?  
- Kicsit.

És, hogy kicsit dicsekedjek: Heitől nagyszerű illusztrációkat kaptam a történethez, amiket a blogomra felteszek a fejezetek mellé. A never-marauders-land. /search/label/Crossroads címen találjátok őket~


	4. III Fejezet

III. Fejezet

Matthew keze remegett, ahogy maga elé emelte a mobiltelefont. Délután egy óra. Esélye sincs, hogy háromig jobban érezze magát, és el tudjon indulni a művészterembe. Hiszen attól a hideg rázza, ha a kisujját kidugja a paplanja alól. Francis biztosan nem lesz mérges, majd levonja a fizetéséből és készen van. De a pályázat… van még rá idejük. Január elején kell leadni, és még csak november van. Majd' két hónap. Megírta az SMS-t.  
_Nem tudok ma menni, beteg vagyok, fekszem. Ne haragudj; Matthew W._  
A párna mellé ejtette a készüléket és lehunyta a szemeit. Akkor pillantott csak fel újra, mikor némán rezzent kettőt a telefon.  
_ Jobbulást!_ _Mi baj?_, kérdezte Francis rövid üzenete.  
_Ez a vírus_, válaszolta.  
_Hol laksz?  
_Megírta a címet, és hozzátette: _De nem kell idejönnöd, jól leszek. _Szavai teljes ellentétben álltak azzal, amit érzett, de mégsem mondhatta neki azt, hogy örülne, ha valaki vele lenne most, nem? Elvégre Francis csak a főnöke, hiába is vannak jóban. Mert ugye… jóban vannak? A férfi kedves vele, mindig mosolyog, és próbál beszélgetni vele, tehát érdeklődik iránta. Magához ölelte a fehér plüssmedvét, arcát a puha bundába fúrta, és elaludt.  
Furcsa dolgokat álmodott, szempillái átnedvesedtek, akaratlanul is könnyezett, és egyszerre volt melege, miközben borzalmasan fázott. Egy percig nem tudta, mire ébredt fel, aztán ismét megszólalt a csengő. Összekoccantak a fogai, és óvatos, megfontolt léptekkel indult az ajtó felé, hogy kinyissa. Zúgott a feje, szédült, reszketett, és a gyomra is felkavarodott, pedig amennyire emlékezett, legutóbb előző nap délután evett bármit is.  
- Hé, mondtam, hogy ne gyere – suttogta rekedten Francisnak, mikor ajtót nyitott. A férfi szigorúan nézett rá.  
- Miért te nyitsz ajtót? – kérdezte. – Hol a lakótársad?  
- Itt kell lennie valahol – motyogta. – Bejössz? Ne haragudj, nem vagyok jól, és most igazán nem tudok jó vendéglátó lenni – kezdte a magyarázkodást, de felköhögött, és meg kellett kapaszkodnia az ajtóban. Ijedten lehunyta a szemeit és behúzta a nyakát, mikor Francis felé nyúlt, de ijedtsége alaptalan volt, a férfi csak az arcához ért, aztán belépett mellette a lakásba.  
- Semmi baj, semmi baj, majd én kikúrállak szépen – nyugtatta, ahogy finoman átkarolta a vállát, hogy megtartsa, amíg becsukja az ajtót és ráfordította a kulcsot a zárra.  
- Nem kell – susogta erőtlenül. – Holnapra jobban leszek, és hétfőn tudok menni hozzád.  
- Na azt még meglátjuk – felelte. – Lázasan nem mehetsz sehová – jelentette ki.  
- Itt van James – jegyezte meg hirtelen. – James, ő itt Francis, a főnököm, Francis, ő itt James, a lakótársam.  
- Egy macska?  
- Hé, ne piszkáld, a honfitársad – mormolta. – Tavaly fogadtam be – mosolyodott el büszkén. Aztán amilyen gyorsan jött, olyan gyorsan el is tűnt a görbület a szájáról. – Olyan jó, hogy itt van, nem érzem magam annyira egyedül – suttogta, egy pillanatra lehunyva a szemeit. – Szeretnék lefeküdni – szólalt meg. – Ott a szobám.  
Visszabúj a paplanja alá, magához karolta a medvét, és felpislogott Francisra.  
- Miért jöttél? – kérdezte aztán.  
- Gondoltam, megnézem, tehetek-e érted valamit – válaszolta komolyan. – És úgy látom, többet, mint gondoltam.  
- Te… olyan kedves vagy velem – suttogta megremegő hangon. – Pedig én nem is érdemlem meg, én nem vagyok jó semmire…  
- Shh – tette az arcára a hűvös kezét. Olyan jól esett az érintése! – Lázas vagy, és félrebeszélsz – hallotta a férfi mély hangját. Mindig ilyen kellemes volt? – Mindjárt hozok neked gyógyszert, attól majd jobban leszel, rendben? Addig aludj kicsit, Mathieu.  
Engedelmesen lehunyta a szemeit. Ha Francis azt mondja, hogy aludjon, akkor azt fogja tenni.

Francis főzött levest meg egy kis tésztát bele, Matthew-nak ennie kell valamit, mielőtt beveszi a gyógyszert alapon, közben fél szemét a macskán tartotta, aki érdeklődve leste a mozdulatait, és alkalomadtán a lábának dörgölőzött. Talált tea filtert és főzőt, úgyhogy feltett egy kannával vizet is. Aztán kipakolta a bevásárló szatyor tartalmát, amit magával hozott: egy kis narancs, C-vitamin tablettás kiszerelésben, lázcsillapító, orrcsepp, gyógytea. Utóbbira rápislogott, aztán a talált Earl Grey mellé lógatta a melegedő vízbe.  
Aggódott a fiúért, összevissza beszélt, és láthatóan azt sem vette észre, hogy egyik mondata angolul, a másik meg franciául volt, esetleg mindkettőn. Ráadásul eddig úgy képzelte, hogy van vele valaki, egy korabeli, talán csoporttársa, vagy barátja az egyetemről, erre kiderül, hogy egy macskával osztozik a lakáson, ami valljuk be, nem egy nagy társaság.  
A hálószoba talán ötlépésnyi hosszú volt. Az ablak az ajtóval szemben, alatta fűtőtest, mellette íróasztal és polc, velük szemben az ágy, előtte szekrény. Rend volt és tisztaság, az asztalon nyitott fedelű, kikapcsolt laptop hevert egy mikrofon és a korábban látott fejhallgató társaságában, könyvek és füzetek vették körbe, gondosan feltornyozva, és egy keretes fénykép. Francis kíváncsian felemelte, és a fény felé fordította.  
Ketten mosolyogtak a kamerába, összekapaszkodva, fekete öltönyben, két fiú, akik nagyon hasonlítottak egymásra. Matthew mosolya szolid, egyik keze a másik vállán, a másik karja leengedve. A másik, bizonyára a testvére, szélesen mosolygott, egyik karját előre nyújtotta, hüvelykujját emelte a kép készítője felé. Neki kék szemei voltak, amennyire megállapíthatta, és kicsit sötétebb, szőke haja, rövidebb, máshogy fésülte, de neki is volt egy elmaradhatatlan, kiálló tincse. Szemüveget is hordott. Mintha csak ikrek lennének. Visszatette a képet a helyére.  
A fiú ugyanúgy aludt, mint amikor otthagyta: arcát a plüssállat bundájába fúrva. Meg sem mozdult. Finoman megérintette Matthew vállát, aki erre megrezzent, könnyes szemekkel pislogott fel rá.  
- Al… Alfred? – suttogta kiszáradt torokkal.  
- Francis vagyok – mondta halkan.  
- Tényleg – hagyta rá. – Ne haragudj, nem látok rendesen szemüveg nélkül, és mindketten szőkék vagytok, és kék a szemetek – magyarázta halkan.  
- Semmi baj. Hoztam neked egy kis levest, meg gyógyszert. Fel tudsz ülni? – kérdezte kedvesen.  
- Máris. – Kis segítséggel felült az ágyban, aztán úgy helyezkedett, hogy hátát a falnak vetette. – Leves?  
- Most főztem – biccentett.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta. Átvette, óvatosan az ölébe tett kispárnájára tette, és belekanalazott.  
- Főztem egy kis teát is – tette hozzá. – Sokat kell most innod. Meg hoztam vitamint és narancsot.  
- Hú… – pislogott, és szemein, arcán látszott a meglepettség, vagy talán inkább az ámulat. – Nem is emlékszem, mikor kaptam ennyi mindent utoljára – jegyezte meg, és felemelte a bögrét, beleivott a levesbe. – Nagyon finom.  
- Valójában leveskocka, mert nem akartam húzni az időt – vallotta be elmosolyodva.  
- Az mindegy. – Szótlanul kortyolgatta tovább a levest, míg el nem fogyott.  
- Itt a gyógyszer is – nyújtotta felé a tablettát meg a másik bögrét, amiben tea volt. – Ez majd leviszi a lázad.  
- Köszönöm – vette át, és bevette.  
- És most aludnod kell rá – jelentette ki. Miután visszafeküdt, betakarta, rámosolygott, és kisöpörte a szemébe lógó tincseit az arcából. – Itt maradok, míg elalszol, rendben?  
Matthew nem válaszolt, csak újra magához ölelte a medvéjét, és az oldalára fordult. Már azt hitte elaludt, amikor mégis megszólalt.  
- Figyelj csak, Francis…  
- Igen? – hajolt hozzá kicsit közelebb, hogy jobban értse a szavait.  
- Én úgy örülök, hogy most itt vagy – vallotta be alig hallhatóan.  
- Szívesen segítek neked – válaszolta, és megsimogatta a haját. – De most aludj – kérte.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá, és lehunyta szemeit.

Amikor felébredt, sokkal jobban érezte magát. Hatott a lázcsillapító, s bár lázmérője nem volt, csak hőemelkedést tippelt magának. Feküdt egy ideig az ágyban, aztán hirtelen eszébe jutott Francis, hogy itt volt, és felült. Az asztalon egy bögre tea volt, és a telefonja, meg egy levél. Odahúzta a gurulós széket, átült rá, és rápislogott a kitépett füzetlapra. Azon volt egy kisebb, tenyérnyi rajz is, ő volt, ahogy a medvéjéhez bújva aludt. Zavartan méregette, majd megkereste a szemüvegét, és szemeit az írott sorokon futatta. A franciának kalligrafikus, szép, jól olvasható betűi voltak.

_Mathieu,_

_A teát melegítsd meg, lázcsillapítót ma már ne vegyél be, ha rosszul érzed még magad, tusolj hideg vízben! Hagytam levest a hűtőben, ne vegyél be semmilyen gyógyszert, míg nem ettél. Edd meg a narancsot, sok benne a vitamin! A macskádnak is adtam enni, ne aggódj miatta. Hétfőn ne gyere be, inkább pihenj még egy kicsit.  
Gyógyulj hamar!_

Üdv; Francis

Ui.: Ha rosszul érzed magad, vagy bármi van, nyugodtan hívj fel.  
Ui2.: Találtam pótkulcsot a bejárati ajtóhoz, azt vittem el, szerdán visszakapod.

Furcsa boldogság szállta meg a levél sorait olvasva, aztán belekortyolt a teába, és elfintorodott. Egy csomó cukor kell még bele, hogy jó legyen. Odakint hajnalodott, a naptár szerint vasárnap volt. Van egy egész napja kiheverni a tegnapi rosszullétet.  
Feltette megmelegedni a levest és a teát, addig gyorsan letusolt, másik pizsamát vett, a leves után elnyammogott egy narancsot és bevett egy fejfájás csillapítót. A megédesített teájával együtt beült a számítógépe elé, aztán mivel Alfred vagy a „már alszik", vagy a „még bulizik" állítások között egyensúlyozott szerinte, inkább lehajtotta a gép fedelét, és visszadőlt aludni. Félálomban töltötte a napot, és a hétfőt sokkal jobb állapotban kezdte.

~*CrossRoads*~

Felkocogott a lépcsőn, hangosan kopogtatott, aztán belépett a helyiségbe. Zavartan torpant meg az ajtóban, amikor megpillantotta bent lévőket.  
- Öhm… üdv – szólalt meg egészen halkan, és minden eddigi határozottsága szertefoszlott, ahogy mind a hárman felé pillantottak. – Zavarok…? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Mathieu! Jó, hogy látlak, jobban vagy? – köszöntötte Francis mosolyogva. – Dehogy zavarsz, kerülj csak beljebb!  
- Igen, jobban vagyok, köszönöm – biccentett, ahogy letette a hátizsákját a fogas mellé, és közelebb lépdelt.  
- Örömmel hallom – az újabb mosolya még szélesebb volt. – Bemutatom neked az öcséimet – intett a két fiú felé, akik megszólalásig hasonlítottak egymásra. – Lovino és Feliciano Vargas. Fiúk, ő segít most nekem, a neve Matthew Williams.  
- Piacere – biccentett feléjük visszafogott mosollyal. Erre az egyikük, a világosabb hajú, barna szemű fiú, akin kék pulóver és nadrág volt, felragyogott, odaugrott hozzá, és vidáman kezdett hadarni az anyanyelvén.  
- De jó, tudsz olaszul? Honnan jöttél? A neved olyan angolos! Angol vagy?  
- Kanadai – válaszolta. – De Angliában nőttem fel.  
- Canadese! Hallod, bátyus? – fordult hátra a testvére felé. A másik, kissé sötétebb hajú, zöldes szemű, barna ruhákat hordó fiú összevonta a szemöldökét.  
- Hallom, nem kell kiabálni – válaszolta morogva, aztán visszahátrált a nagy asztalhoz, és felugrott rá.  
- És, hány éves vagy? Tanulsz? Ugye milyen szép Párizs? Én úgy szeretek itt lenni, és Francis bátyus mindig elvisz szép helyekre, és főzhetek neki pastát és olyan jó! – jött a beszédáradat, ráadásul olaszul. Most először használta a nyelvet tényleg kommunikációra, és nem órai gyakorlásra.  
- Húsz. Igen, az egyetemen. Igen, nekem is nagyon tetszik – bólogatott, és haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Elég lesz, Feliciano, ne fáraszd szegényt – karolta át a francia az olasz vállát, és ölelte egy pillanatra magához. – Nem lesz készen a kép, ha nem mész vissza a helyedre – figyelmeztette kedvesen, mire a fiú odalibbent a bátyja mellé, és leült. – Minden rendben? – pillantott rá Francis.  
- Persze – biccentett elmosolyodva.  
- Akkor jó. Ha nem bánod, egy kicsit átvették a helyed, de nemsokára végzem – bökött ecsetével a fiúk felé.  
- Semmi gond – mondta. – Idehozhatom a széket?  
- Csak nyugodtan, érezd magad otthon – biztatta a férfi, és visszafordult a festőállványhoz.  
Figyelte a franciát, ahogy életre keltek a színek a keze alatt, szinte varázzsal ért fel, ahogy a két olasz köré kerített egy képzeletbeli, meseszép rózsalugast. Megfordította a székét, karjait a támlára támasztotta, ráejtette az állát, és néma csodálattal figyelte a férfi minden mozdulatát. A testvérek halkan beszélgettek, és Francis láthatóan teljesen elmerült a munkájában, csendben, minden ecsetvonásra figyelve _alkotott. _Matthew azt kívánta magában, bárcsak egyszer őt is ilyen mély belemerüléssel, áhítattal festené, mint most az öccseit. Ekkor jött rá, hogy kedveli ezt a munkát.  
- Kész – jelentette ki negyed óra múlva, és hátrébb lépett. Felkapta a fejét, és a nyakát nyújtogatta, de Feliciano ott termett a semmiből, így nem tudta az utolsó tíz perc változásait megszemlélni.  
- De szép! – lelkendezett az olasz. – Olyan ügyes vagy! Ugye hazavihetem? Naaa, kérlek! Szeretném kitenni a falra! Nagyapusnak is biztosan tetszene!  
- Előbb kap egy szép keretet, mit szólsz? – borzolta össze a haját, és most tűnt csak fel, hogy a fiúnak van egy furcsa, kunkori, kiálló tincse. – Karácsonyra utánatok küldöm.  
- Rendben! – kiáltott fel nevetve, és odafordult a másik bátyjához. – Nézd, Lovino, ugye, neked is tetszik?  
- Nem rossz – ismerte el, mire Francis is nevetett.  
- Ezt most dicséretnek veszem – jelentette ki, és felé nyúlt, de a fiú csúnyán nézett rá, és elperdült előle.  
- Ne érj hozzám! – mordult rá összefonva karjait a mellkasa előtt.  
- Elnézést – eresztette le a karját, és bocsánatkérőn mosolygott, míg Lovino villogó zöld szemekkel méregette.  
Feliciano ekkor felé fordult.  
- Neked hogy tetszik, M… Ne haragudj, elfelejtettem a neved – pislogott zavartan.  
- Mathieu – segítette ki Francis.  
- _Matthew _– jelentette ki határozottan.  
- Ó, elnézést. Szóval?  
- Gyönyörű – jelentette ki franciául halkan. Jobb szót nem tudott volna rá egyik nyelven sem.  
- Hola! – rikkantott egy ötödik hang, és mindenki az ajtóban állóra pillantott. Magas férfi volt, legalább akkora, mint Francis, barna bőrű, rövid, barna, borzas haja volt, és nagyon zöld szemei. Jókedvűen mosolygott.  
- Már csak Bella hiányzik – jegyezte meg a francia mosolyogva. – Ő Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, a legidősebb öcsém – mutatta be.  
- Örvendek – vigyorgott rá a férfi, és a kezét nyújtotta.  
- Matthew Williams – válaszolta, és nem tudott nem visszamosolyogni.  
- Te vagy Francis kis védence, igaz? Mesélt rólad. – A hangja mély volt, és angolul beszélt.  
- Nem a védencem – jegyezte meg a francia, ő viszont az anyanyelvén szólt. – A modellem – jelentette ki önérzetesen.  
- Egyre megy – vigyorodott el. – Vigyázz magadra, nagyon szereti ám elkényeztetni a modelljeit, bizony – kacsintott rá, amit Matthew nem tudott mire vélni, ezért csak tétován bólintott.  
- Ne vedd komolyan, amit mond – tanácsolta neki a szőke mosolyogva.  
- Oké.  
Francis pakolászni kezdett, addig ő elnézte, ahogy Antonio megöleli Felicianót, majd ad egy puszit az arcára, aztán megölelte Lovinót is, de ez a mozdulat egészen más volt, hiába nem viszonozta gesztusát a fiatalabb. Antonio őt is megpuszilta. _A száján._ Az olasz zöld szemei felé villantak, mire ő elkapta róluk a pillantását, és érezte, hogy elpirul. Ilyesmi még nem történt vele, kellemetlenül fészkelődött, ahogy visszaült a székére, és a cipője orrát bámulta.  
- Akkor mi most megyünk – jelentette ki a spanyol hangja. Most olaszul beszélt.  
- Rendben, este találkozunk – hagyta rá a francia. – Vigyázz rájuk – pillantott mosolyogva a két fiatalabbra.  
- Nem kell izgulni – vigyorgott rá. – Sziasztok!  
- Ciao! – integetett vidáman Feliciano.  
- Arrivederci – morogta Lovino, ezzel a hármas elhagyta a művésztermet. A francia sóhajtott egyet.  
- Hangosak, mi? – kérdezte mosolyogva, mire Matthew hasonlóképp feloldódva visszamosolygott.  
- Pont erre gondoltam én is – bólintott.  
- Kipihented magad? – érdeklődte.  
- Igen. Már teljesen jól vagyok, köszönöm szépen a segítséget – nézett fel a férfira hálásan, aztán felugrott a székről. – Hoztam neked valamit, hogy megháláljam – jelentette ki, ahogy odasietett a hátizsákjához.  
- Ugyan már, igazán nem kellett volna – válaszolta meglepetten.  
- Így megnyugszik a lelkiismeretem, szóval kénytelen leszel elfogadni – közölte határozottan, közben visszatrappolt a férfihoz. – Gondoltam, hátha érdekel, vagy hasznát veszed, vagy valami – mormogta lehalkítva a hangját, és átnyújtotta a könyvet, ami a borítóján hirdette, hogy az amerikai kontinens őslakosainak népéletéről, művészetéről szól.  
Francis nézett rá pár pillanatig, Matthew feszülten figyelte az arcát. Aztán a férfi letette a kötetet a székre, közelebb lépett hozzá, és megölelte. Meglepte a dolog, de némi fáziskéséssel viszonozta, és elmosolyodva lehunyta a szemeit.  
- Köszönöm, ez egy igazán értékes ajándék.  
A fiú csendesen nevetett.  
- Még tavaly találtam egy antikváriumban, én már kívülről tudom az egészet – magyarázta.  
- Nem baj. Akkor is köszönöm.  
- Nem, nem, én köszönöm.  
És álltak az ölelésben még egy ideig.

~*KWR*~

Békés, boldog karácsonyt kívánok minden Kedves Olvasómnak~ :D  
A fejezet ajánlva **Kijának**, a Spamano moments miatt~ ;)


	5. IV Fejezet

IV. Fejezet

A következő héten Francis vidáman jelentette, hogy elnyerte egy korábbi pályázat harmadik helyét, és kapott két belépőt a Louvre-ba. Így a szombati munkanapjuk helyett elhívta magával múzeumlátogatásra.  
- Jártál már itt? – érdeklődte, mikor végigsétáltak egy termen.  
- Egyszer, még a sulival – biccentett. – Nem volt jó kirándulás – húzta el a száját az emlékre.  
- Miért?  
- Majdnem itt hagytak – felelte tömören. – De a múzeum tetszett.  
- Mennyit láttál belőle?  
- Nem sokat, siettünk. – Vállat vont. – Azt hallottam, egy hétig is lehet itt menni. – Francis felnevetett.  
- Annyi azért nem kell – mondta. – Erre megyünk – ért a hátához, és fordította egy folyosóra.  
- Hová viszel? – kérdezte.  
- Kikerüljük a tömeget. És megmutatom, hol voltam tárlatvezető egyetemista koromban – magyarázta. – Hé, ne nézz így rám, van diplomám, bizony. Taníthatnék rajzot, ha volna hozzá türelmem – vigyorodott el.  
- Nem tudlak elképzelni tanárként – motyogta.  
- Hát ne is! Szóval, volt az a professzorom, a legjobb barátja volt éppen az igazgató. Év elején feldobta, hogy aki itt akar dolgozni egy kicsit, az kapja össze magát. Életemben nem tanultam meg rajzoltam annyit, mint akkor. De három hétig lebzselhettem itt a nyáron, és imádtam.  
- De jó – mosolyodott el. Francis boldognak tűnt az emlék miatt.  
Az volt a jó, hogy a férfi egy csomó mindent tudott mondani bármiről, amit csak láttak, és olyasmiket mutatott meg neki, amik amúgy elkerülték volna a figyelmét. Igazán elemében volt az épület falai közt, és a lelkesedése ragadósnak bizonyult, Matthew nagyon élvezte az együtt eltöltött napot, még ha a végére el is fáradt.

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis végig mosolygott, ahogy egyik termet hagyták maguk mögött a másik után a kastélyban, aztán előreengedte egy ajtóban, ahonnan végre nem nyílt több. Matthew körülnézett (süppedős-vastag szőnyeg, hatalmas ablakok, kristálycsillár, zongora) és a szorongás egy csapásra lángra kapott benne. Zavartan, egyszersmind ijedten fordult a férfi felé.  
- Ugye… nem akarod, hogy játsszak rajta? – kérdezte halkan, hangja alig volt több suttogásnál. Nem gondolta, hogy csak ezért jöttek ide. Elvégre még mindig azon a fantasy pályázaton dolgoznak, vagy mi.  
- Hát, ez volt a szándékom – ismerte be Francis, de látva rajta az ijedtséget, eltűnt arcáról a mosoly. – Miért, mi a baj?  
- Én… tudom, hogy azt mondtam, hogy tudok zongorázni, és tudok is, mert hét évig tanultam, de hidd el, hogy nem akarod hallani, én béna vagyok, de tényleg, nem tudok _zenélni_, ahhoz készség kell, és az nekem nincsen egyáltalán – suttogta sietve, zaklatottan, egész testében megfeszülve. Francis kutató pillantást vetett rá, lesütötte a szemeit, és nem mert rá felnézni. Egyik lábáról a másikra állt, ahogy várt valamiféle választ. A férfi a vállaira tette a kezeit, amitől összerezzent, levegőért kapott, de semmi más nem történt.  
- Figyelj csak, Matthew… – kezdte, és tartott egy kis szünetet.  
- Igen? – kérdezte, ahogy nagyon lassan felnézett rá. A kék szemek komolyan nézték őt, komolyan, de barátságosan és biztatóan.  
- Bízol bennem? Akár egy egészen kicsit? – kérdezett rá. Nem tudta, mit válaszolhatna erre, elvégre a férfi… kedves volt vele, barátságos, sőt mi több, _törődő_. Olyasmit tapasztalt meg a közelében, amit még soha senkivel. Hiszen Alfreddel eredendően bíztak egymásban, az teljesen más, de Francis… Nem adott okot a bizalmatlanságra. Nyelt egyet.  
- Igen – válaszolta, de hangja alig volt több egy sóhajnál. Megköszörülte a torkát. – Persze – mondta ki, ezúttal határozottabban. A férfi elmosolyodott, tekintete felolvadt, és ragyogott, akár egy fényes csillag az éjszakában, elengedte a vállait, és lassan megkerülte őt. Zavartan figyelte, aztán csak azt vette észre, hogy leveszi róla a szemüvegét, ami miatt foltokká oldódik fel a világ. – H-hé…  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan, kedvesen. – Vissza fogom adni – ígérte. A következő pillanatban a művész egyik tenyere a szemeire csúszott, muszáj volt lehunynia őket, a másik karja a hasánál ölelte át. – Foglak, nem tudsz elesni, rendben? És most szépen elindulunk – jelentette ki.  
- Hová? – kérdezett rá.  
- A zongorához – válaszolta.  
- De…  
- Shh, nincs semmi baj – ismételte nyugtatóan. – Ez egy kísérlet. Nem foglak bántani, és nem kényszerítelek semmire, amit nem akarsz. Semmiféle következményei nem lesznek.  
- Oké… – súgta beleegyezően, és engedte, hogy a férfi vezetni kezdje. Megpróbált ellazulni, és nem görcsösen kapaszkodni az őt ölelő karjába, de szüksége volt egy biztos pontra, hogy ne vesszen el teljesen. Nem mondta volna, hogy kellemetlen az élmény, csak váratlanul érte, és sosem gondolt ilyenekre.  
- Ülj le – kérte, ő szó és gondolatok nélkül engedelmeskedett. A zongoraszék érintése fájdalmasan ismerős volt, összerándult. Összeszorította a fogait, fejében különféle mondatok visszhangoztak fel, legszívesebben befogta volna a fülét, hátha akkor nem hallja őket. – Szem csukva marad – figyelmeztette Francis, ahogy elvette a tenyerét a szemétől, de reszkető pilláit amúgy sem merte volna kinyitni. Legalább visszarántotta a valóságba. – Ne félj, nem lesz baj – nyugtatta halkan, mintha tudná, mennyire meg van rémülve. Még ha akart volna, sem tudott volna válaszolni. Ha megszólal, talán csak a könyörgés bukott volna az ajkaira, hogy ne, hogy hagyják abba, ő nem akarja megszólaltatni a hangszert, nem, nem, nem.  
Francis mindkét tenyere az ő kezeire csúszott, óvatosan fogta meg őket, és emelte a billentyűkre. Megrándult, vissza akarta húzni a kezeit, de nem volt igazi ellenállás, már egészen beletörődött a helyzetbe. Hagyta magát. A férfi előbb csak végighúzta ujjaikat a billentyűkön, óvatosan, finom mozdulatokkal. Aztán leütött egyet-egyet a saját, majd az ő ujjaival. Csak mintha véletlenül tenné, hol az egyik kezével, hol a másikkal. Ismerős dallam kezdett összeállni, és Matthew egy idő után magától ütötte a billentyűket, magától nyúlt, olykor kihagyott egyet, mert számított arra, hogy a férfi leüti helyette, és így is történt. Lassan zengte be a helyiséget a dallam, finoman szétterülve, együtt játszottak, végül Francis fokozatosan visszavonult, először csak egyik kezét húzta el, és ölelte át vele, aztán a másikat. Matthew csak ült és lehunyt szemekkel játszott, és amikor a darab véget ért, egy hosszú percre csend telepedett a helyiségre.  
- Gyönyörű volt – jelentette ki a francia halkan. – Nyisd ki a szemed – kérte, és csak most tűnt fel, nem lát, nem a valóságot látja.  
Lepillantott a fekete-fehér billentyűkön nyugvó kezeinek homályos körvonalaira, aztán a férfi karjaira, amik átölelték őt. Nem volt teljesen nyugodt, de nem reszkettek az ujjai. Ez már haladás.  
- Valójában utálok zongorázni – szólalt meg halkan.  
- Miért? – kérdezte, és a vállára támasztotta az állát.  
- Soha nem akartam megtanulni, de kellett – jelentette ki. – És soha nem ment jól. Mindig csak „elmegy" meg „jól van", és „nem érzed át". De hogyan érezhetnék át olyasvalamit, amitől ha már csak rágondolok, rosszul érzem magam? – kérdezett rá, és megremegett a hangja. – Én… megpróbáltam, tényleg, akartam, hogy sikerüljön, de egyszerűen képtelen vagyok rá. Nem és nem. Én erre egyszerűen csak alkalmatlan vagyok – fejezte be.  
- Ki szerint? – érdeklődte a férfi.  
- Mindenki szerint. Szerintem.  
- Ha engem kérdezel, remekül csináltad – jelentette ki, mire megrázta a fejét.  
- Te vagy az első, aki ezt mondja – suttogta.  
- Talán ez a baj – mondta. – Hogy nem ismerték el a munkádat.  
- Ha egyszer nincs mit elismerni…  
- Még ha tényleg nem csinálnád jól, de a próbálkozásodat mindenképpen értékelniük kellett volna. És nekem tetszett. Őszintén. Nem mondanám, ha nem így lenne.  
- Hagyjuk. Kérlek. – Nem lehetett meggyőzni, utálta az egészet, félt az egésztől.  
- Próbáljunk ki valamit – kérte a férfi.  
- Micsodát? – kérdezte.  
- Először is, visszakapod a szemüveged – jelentette ki, és a fiú orrára tette.  
- Kösz.  
- Másodszor: tudod az angol himnusz dallamát?  
- Hát… nagyjából. Talán – válaszolta.  
- Tökéletes. Na, akkor játszunk.  
- Ha annyira akarod… – sóhajtotta beletörődően. Azonban az első pár hang után Francis kis késéssel csatlakozott hozzá. Először nem jött rá, hogy mit hall az előadásában, mert túlzottan figyelt arra, amit csinált. Aztán mégis kihallotta az ismerős dallamot, és menthetetlenül felkacagott. A harmadik hiba után levette kezeit a billentyűkről, és hátra, a férfinak dőlve nevetett a merész elképzelésen: együtt játszani a francia és az angol himnuszt! – Ne haragudj, de ez elég… fura ötlet volt.  
- Kreativitásom határa a csillagos ég – jelentette ki ő is nevetve.  
- Azt látom – kuncogott, és hirtelen kellemes nyugalomérzet áradt szét benne. – Figyelj csak… szeretnék mondani valamit – szólalt meg, és nem mozdult meg. – Talán ostobaságnak hangozhat…  
- Mondd csak ki – biztatta, ölelése kissé szorosabbra változott, ami furcsamód egyáltalán nem volt zavaró.  
- Szóval… Tudom, hogy a főnököm vagy, és nem tudom, hogy mennyire helyénvaló ez, de én szeretek veled lenni, és kedvellek téged – mondta halkan. Tartott egy pillanatnyi szünetet, aztán folytatta: – Mármint, az eddigi főnökeim mind elég ideges emberek voltak, és nem nagyon tudtam velük megértetni magam…  
Francis nevetett, mind a ketten megrázkódtak, aztán lassan elengedte, és felegyenesedett.  
- Örülök, hogy így gondolod – szólalt meg. – Igazából nem tartom magam főnöknek, inkább úgy veszem, hogy segítesz nekem, és felőlem jól van ez így – magyarázta. Matthew már kezdte úgy érezni, hogy tényleg hülyét csinált magából, főleg, ha nem kap semmilyen reagálást a szavaira. – Én is kedvellek téged – tette hozzá.  
- Nem kell ezt mondanod csak azért, mert én mondtam – jegyezte meg csendesen.  
- Buta. Nem azért mondtam – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Tényleg? – pillantott rá fel kérdőn. A férfi mosolygott, közelebb lépett, és lehajolt hozzá. Matthew olyannyira meglepődött, hogy meghökkenni sem maradt ideje. Kapott egy csókot a homlokára.  
- Tényleg – válaszolta egyszerűen.  
- Eh? Ez meg mi volt? – kérdezte összezavarodottan. Érezte, hogy elvörösödik, ezért gyorsan elfordult, hogy ne legyen túl feltűnő.  
- Múzsacsók – jött a felelet.  
- Ne viccelj – ingatta a fejét.  
- Nem viccelek. Kérhetek még egy szívességet?  
- Mi lenne az? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, időközben visszafordult a férfi felé.  
- Játszanál nekem valamit? – intett a zongora felé. – Teljesen mindegy, mit. Amit csak szeretnél. Akár a kedvenc daloldat.  
- Ha akarod… – mormolta maga elé kedvetlenül.  
- Leköteleznél vele – jelentette ki.  
_Nem igaz, _gondolta, mégis csak annyit mondott: – Rendben.  
Odafordult a billentyűkhöz, gondolkodott egy kicsit, aztán elővette a telefonját, elindított egy dalt, és odatette maga mellé. Amikor Bryan Adams énekelni kezdett, ő is leütötte az első billentyűket, együtt dúdolt az énekessel és játszotta dallamot.  
- Még, hogy nem tudod beleélni magad! Ez legalább olyan varázsos volt, mint az eredeti! A fenébe, még rajzolni is elfelejtettem! – túrt a hajába, és elnevette magát. Matthew csak nézett rá, és végül lassan elmosolyodott. Lecsukta a zongora fedelét.  
- Akkor remélem, alaposan megnéztél, mert nem játszom el többet – jelentette ki.  
- Nem kell. Köszönöm. Cserébe kapsz majd valamit – ígérte titokzatosan.  
- Mi? Nem kell – tiltakozott. – Semmi szükség rá!  
- Azt majd én eldöntöm – jelentette ki magabiztosan.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Nem fogsz odafent fázni? – kérdezte Francis kissé aggodalmasan.  
- Ha a múltkori betegségem miatt aggódsz, akkor az tényleg a vírus miatt volt, mert amúgy soha nem szoktam beteg lenni. Kanadai vagyok, bírom a hideget – mosolygott fel a férfira. – Két pulcsi van rajtam. Az eggyel több a kelleténél.  
- Mindjárt december van – jegyezte meg.  
- Talán lesz egy kis hó – biccentett.  
- Úgy értem, nem ártana egy kabát, nem?  
- Minek? – A férfi arckifejezése láttán elnevette magát. – Nyugi, van kabátom, oké? Majd hordom, ha fázom. Sálam is van, azt kifejezetten szeretem.  
- Akkor kérlek, öltözz fel.  
- Úgy nézek ki, mint akin nincs ruha? – vonta fel egyik szemöldökét, és kitárta a karjait. Francis végignézett rajta. Elég alaposan. Belebizsergett a bőre a ruha alatt.  
- Nem, határozottan nem – jelentette ki.  
- Akkor jó – biccentett.  
Tíz perccel később az Eiffel-toronyból néztek le a kivilágított Párizsra. Gyönyörű volt, egyszerűen lélegzetelállítóan szép, ahogyan fénypontok milliárdjai terültek el alattuk, és ragyogtak a Szajna két oldalán.  
- Szóval… odalent tartották a világkiállítást nyolcvankilencben, igaz? Mindkét parton.  
- Ahogy mondod – bólintott rá. – Nem jártál még idefent?  
- Csak kétszer. Egyedül nem nagy buli, pedig gyönyörű. Csodálatos. – Arcát tartotta a szélnek, mosolygott, ragyogó szemekkel nézett körül újra meg újra. Francis hirtelen közelebb lépett hozzá, mire hátrapillantott a válla felett.  
- Ne vedd tolakodásnak – szabadkozott. – De én fázom.  
Kuncogva bólintott. Valójában kellemes volt, hogy a férfi a hátához simul, és mire észrevette magát, megint úgy ölelte, mint a múltkor. És még ez sem zavarta, sőt. Nem arra gondolt, hogy természetes, hanem arra, hogy csak jó így. Kezeit az őt érintő kezekre csúsztatta, hidegek voltak, ő eddig zsebben tartotta a sajátjait, most melengette Franciséit.  
- Legközelebb hozz kesztyűt is – tanácsolta mosolyogva.  
- Legközelebb is téged hozlak – válaszolta.  
- Oh… rendben – hagyta rá kissé meglepetten.  
- Ígértem, hogy kapsz valamit a zongoráért – jegyezte meg hirtelen.  
- Nem a madártávlatos városnézést? – kérdezte értetlenül. Hiszen a francia ragaszkodott hozzá, hogy ő fizesse a belépőjét.  
- Részben – mosolyodott el. Ellépett a háta mögül, most egymás mellett álltak. – Hunyd le a szemed – kérte.  
Érdeklődve fürkészte, aztán engedelmeskedett a kérésnek. Előbb összerezzent a hideg ujjak érintésére az arcán, majd kimelegedett, mikor ezek az ujjak a tarkójára csúsztak, és megérezte a férfi leheletét az arcán. Hűvös ajkak simultak az övéire, finoman érintették, magabiztosan, mégis puhán. Egyik kezének ujjai rászorultak a korlátra, másikkal Francis karjába kapaszkodott, és megszorította, amikor a forró nyelv hozzáért, gyengéden végigsimított az alsó ajkán. És a csóknak hirtelen vége szakadt, felnyitotta a szemeit, de rögtön le is sütötte őket, érezte, hogy lángol az arca, és hiába minden hideg, őszvégi szél, melege volt.  
A férfi átkarolta, finoman leterelte a lépcsők felé, csendben haladtak lefelé, Matthew felpillantani sem mert zavarában, nem hogy megszólalni próbált volna. Olyannyira elmerült a gondolataiban, hogy amikor a torony lábánál lépdeltek, először fel sem fogta, hogy Francis hozzá szól.  
- Matthew! – lengette meg egyik karját a fiú előtt, mire az összerezzent, és felkapta a fejét.  
- I-igen?  
- Kérsz rumos kakaót? – kérdezte az árusra mutatva.  
- Ha szabad… – súgta megilletődve.  
- Na, gyere – mosolygott rá, és húzta magával a rövid sorba. – Kérdezhetek valamit? – érdeklődte pár pillanattal később. Érezte, hogy felgyorsul a szíve, miközben bólintott. – Kicsoda neked azaz Alfred nevű személy? Emlegetted a múltkor, mikor beteg voltál.  
- Ah… – sóhajtott egyet. Hát, nem erre számított… – Ő a testvérem – válaszolta végül.  
- Sejtettem – biccentett.  
- Miért?  
- Csak érdekelt. Sosem mondtad név szerint.  
- Az lehet – mormolta.  
Beleivott a forró italba, jól esett a történtek hatására izgatottan mocorgó gyomrának a kakaó, még ha volt is benne egy kis alkohol, akkor is.  
- Öhm… Hétvégén nem leszek, ugye tudod? – kérdezte, mikor már a téren sétáltak.  
- Nem felejtettem el. Hétfőn jössz?  
- Persze – biccentett. – Csak haza kell mennem.  
- Megértem – hagyta rá.  
_Dehogy érted._  
- Az ünnepeket is Londonban töltöd?  
- Nem, nem hinném – rázta meg a fejét. Elhatározta, hogy idén akkor sem megy haza, ha Alfred nem tartja be az ígéretét.  
Matthew-nak eszébe jutott, amit korábban hallott Francis egyik öccsétől. _„Vigyázz magadra, nagyon szereti ám elkényeztetni a modelljeit, bizony!" _De hát… ők ketten csak barátok, nem? Vagy valami olyasmi.


	6. V Fejezet

V. Fejezet

- Hogy mit csinált?! – akadt ki Alfred a vonal túlsó végén.  
- Me-megcsókolt – suttogta újra a mikrofonba. Az arca megint lángolt.  
- Én kiherélem azt a rohadékot! Mit képzel magáról?!  
- H-Hé… nem tiltakoztam. Jó volt.  
- Tényleg? – Meglepettség volt a hangjában.  
- Aha.  
- Milyen hamar felnősz… - Alfred műszipogást hallatott, és Matthew látta maga előtt, ahogy a hanghoz könnytörölgető mozdulat jár. – Az első csókod…!  
- Második – nyögte, ahogy beljebb tolta a laptopot az asztalon, és a helyére dőlt.  
- Jaj már, az nem számít – közölte mosolygós hangon.  
- Szóval nem utálsz? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Ugyan már, Matt, ne légy hülye! Nem tudsz olyat csinálni, ami miatt utálnálak – jelentette ki komolyan. – Szóval összejöttök?  
- Nem tudom. Mostanában feltűnően sokat van a közelemben, és elvisz mindenhová, pedig a pályázattal kéne foglalkoznunk, mert nem lesz kész időben – magyarázta. – És néha úgy néz rám…  
- Azért fizet, hogy nézhessen, nem?  
- Ez most hülyén hangzott.  
- De igaz!  
- Igen.  
- És veled mi van? Te hogy érzed?  
- Én kedvelem őt – suttogta. – Nagyon.  
- Hát akkor nincs más hátra, csak előre! – biztatta vidáman.  
- Mintha az ilyen egyszerű lenne… – sóhajtott fel.  
- Mikor találkoztok legközelebb?  
- Jövő héten.  
- Na, odamész hozzá, és megkérdezed szépen, hogy mennyi az annyi! Kész is. Figyu, tuti, hogy nem smárol le, ha nem tetszel neki, szóval amiatt ne aggódj, hogy csak legyint egyet. És amúgy is, nyugodtan követelhetsz magyarázatot, bizony.  
- Ha te mondod… – mondta kétkedő hangon, és hátradőlt, hogy James az ölébe fészkelhessen.  
- Ha megbánt, elkaparjuk valamelyik parkban, csak szólnod kell, okés? Vagy várj, van ott valami víz is, nem?  
- Szajna, Alfred, és egy folyó – mormolta fáradtan.  
- Tökéletes! Beledobjuk, és soha senki nem jön rá, hogy mi voltunk! – lelkesedett.  
- Hagyd ezt abba – kérte halkan. – Nem bántjuk.  
- Eléggé!  
- Alfred!  
- Jó-jó, csak kell egy vészterv, nem? – Elmosolyodott. – Csak vigyázni akarok rád.  
- Kedves tőled.  
- Ugyan. Mész aludni? Fáradt vagy, hallom a hangodon.  
- Akkor… hétfő este majd beszélünk, rendben?  
- Lehet, hogy nem leszek itthon – jegyezte meg elgondolkodva. – Lehet, csak kedd lesz belőle, ugye nem baj?  
- Nem, persze, hogy nem.  
- Hívj fel, ha van valami, oké? Bármikor.  
- Okés. Jó éjszakát.  
- Neked is, Matt. Vigyázz magadra.  
- Te is.  
Végigdőlt az ágyon, magához karolta a medvéjét és engedte, hogy a macska is mellé feküdjön. Kavargó gondolatai ellenére hamar elaludt.

~*CrossRoads*~

A hétfőben az volt a jó, hogy elterelte a figyelmét a hétvégéről. Zsinórban voltak órái reggel nyolctól este hatig, és utána még a műtermi munka Francisszal. Tökéletes arra, hogy elfelejtse a mások által pihenésnek szentelt, neki azonban újabb stressz-helyzetet teremtő két napot. Na persze, az előre láthatóan kínos beszélgetés sem kecsegtetett túl sok jóval, de legalább megpróbálja.  
December eleje volt, nem volt még igazán téli hideg, de magával hozta a kabátját és sálját Londonból, reggel vett egy pár piros kesztyűt is, a régit sehol nem találta. Így viszont csak egy vékony pulóvert vett a póló fölé. Ennek ellenére is kimelegedett, mire felért a művészterem bejáratához.  
Bentről zene hallatszott, ezért elhagyta a kopogást, Francis nem szokta meghallani, ha meg közben dolgozik, pláne nem. Jobban tette volna, ha kopog. Vagy, ha talán késik öt percet. Esetleg mind a kettő. A helyiség másik végén lévő nagy asztalnál ketten voltak: Francis meg egy magas, hosszú, fekete, göndör hajú, vékony nő. A nő az asztallapon ült, a férfi kezei a fekete harisnyába bújtatott combokon nyugodtak, és olyannyira elmerültek a csókban, hogy nem is vették észre őt.  
Matthew csak egy pillanatig nézte őket, aztán visszahátrált, becsukta az ajtót, és úgy kezdett rohanni lefelé a lépcsőn, hogy megbotlott és majdnem lebucskázott rajta. Kirontott az utcára, megtorpant, zihálva vette a levegőt, és egy hosszú percig azt hitte, menten viszontlátja az ebédjét. Zaklatott légzése párafelhőkben távozott a száján át, amit pillanatok alatt szétszabdalt az esti szél, és hirtelen fogalma sem volt, mi legyen. Ám még mielőtt elhatározta volna, hogy hazamegy, közben vesz két tábla csokoládét, feltekeri a fűtést, készít magának egy nagy adag forró csokit, amihez szilárd állapotút eszik majd, és felhívja Alfredet, hogy akkora telefonszámlát csináljanak neki, amire rámegy a félhavi fizetése; nyílt a ház ajtaja, és egy ismerős hangot hallott meg. Lassan feléjük fordult, úgy tizenöt lépésre lehetett csak az ajtótól, és amikor Francis mosolyogva intett neki, nem vehette észre, hogy valójában elfelé tart.  
Felismerve a vereséget, inkább engedelmesen feléjük indult. Nem nézett fel, nem is figyelt arra, hogy mit mond a nő, csak elsuttogott egy köszönést – „jó estét" – és elállt az útjából, amikor elment mellette. A férfinak is csak halkan köszönt, némán, két lépcsőfokkal lemaradva követte felfelé. Amikor le akarta segíteni róla a kabátot, csak arrébb lépett, és kibújt belőle, mielőtt még újra próbálkozhatott volna.  
- Mi a baj? – érdeklődte kedves hangon Francis. Megrezzent a szavaira, de már nem tudott hinni nekik. Nem tudott hinni a kedvesség árnyékának, a szavak törődő melegségének. Francis mindenkivel ilyen. Ez nem neki szól. Némán megrázta a fejét, hogy nem válaszol. – Feltűnt már, hogy miután hazamész, mindig sokkal feszültebb vagy, mint általában – jegyezte meg.  
- Ezzel te ne foglalkozz – suttogta alig érthetőn.  
- Ahogy gondolod – hagyta rá. – Csak aggódom.  
_Nem igaz…  
_- Biztos, hogy jól vagy? – kérdezetett rá újra. Összeszorította a szemeit. Miért nem száll már le róla?! Érezte megremegni az ajkait, ezért összepréselte őket, aztán határozottan bólintott. Legalábbis neki annak tűnt az a tétova biccentésféle, amit sikerült kipréselnie magából. – Azért ha nem vagy jól, nyugodtan menj haza. – Ez volt a legjobb mondat, amit Alfred _„csak vigyázni akarok rád"_ szavain kívül hallott az utóbbi pár napban. A kötelességtudat mégis megingattatta vele a fejét. Bármilyen rossz is a helyzet, bármennyire ki van készülve lelkileg, mégiscsak munka. – Rendben. Megtennéd, hogy leveszed a pulóvert? Tudom, hogy nem vagy fázós, de feljebb tekertem a fűtést, mikor megjöttem, nem fogsz megfázni.  
Felült az asztalra, némán engedelmeskedett. Karjai vékonyak, pólója fehér, a bőre olyan világos, hogy szinte egybeolvad a ruhadarabbal. Túlságosan szembetűnő volt vállai alatt a két sötét folt, karjainak belsején, amiket csak részben takart ruha ujja. Automatikus mozdulattal simította tenyereit arra a helyre, csendesen felszisszent. Francis nézte egy ideig, de nem tett megjegyzést.  
- Maradj így – kérte, és Matthew-nak nem esett nehezére megtenni, elvégre így nyugodtan behunyhatta a szemeit, hogy kirekessze a reflektorok fényét, a padló színes kavalkádját. Csak a grafitceruza hangját hallotta, ahogy a papíron rohan, semmi egyebet. Most tűnt fel, hogy a rádió sem szól, csak az utcai forgalom zaja szűrődött fel. Csendes elegy, egy városban természetes csend.  
Amíg ült a mozdulatlanságban, elhatározta, hogy nem és nem fogja magát elsírni a férfi előtt, semmi szín alatt. Nincs túl sok büszkesége, de ennyi azért mégiscsak van. Nem hagyja magát.  
Vékony hang, ahogy a fa a kőre esik, mégis összerezzent rá. Kinyitotta a szemeit, látta, hogy Francis felé tart, de csak a lábait nézte. A férfi leguggolt elé, hogy felnézhessen az arcába, elkerekedett szemekkel, ijedten nézett a szemeibe.  
- Figyelj, Matthew, látom, hogy van valami baj, nem ilyen szoktál lenni. Nem baj, ha most nem akarsz róla beszélni, de bármikor szívesen meghallgatlak, ha beszélgetni szeretnél valakivel.  
Olyan erővel vájta körmeit a bőrébe, hogy az arca fájdalmasan összerándult, felszisszent, és amikor a férfi hozzá akart érni, ő elütötte a kezét magától.  
- Ne érj hozzám! – mordult rá angolul, hangja remegett. Francis döbbenten nézett rá. – Én… komolyan nem értem, hogy tudsz ilyen kétszínű lenni – suttogta, hangjában nem vád volt, pedig dühös akart lenni, mégsem tudott. Csak szomorú és csalódott. Ellökte magát az asztaltól, felkapta a pulóverét és megfeledkezve a kabátjáról, kirohant a műteremből.

~*CrossRoads*~

Ült a fűtőtestnek vetett háttal, az majdnem forró volt, de jól esett neki. Keze ügyében a bögre, tejjel felöntött, olvasztott, táblás tejcsokoládéval, a másik oldalt meg a felbontott, félig megevett tábla édesség. Az asztalon hagyott laptopból szerelmes számok szóltak, és Matthew-nak egészen eddig fogalma sem volt róla, hogy neki ilyen zenéi is vannak a gépen. Alfred nem vette fel a telefont. Órák óta.  
James csendesen beóvakodott a helyiségbe, érdeklődve figyelte a gazdáját. Kinyújtotta felé a kezét, a macska felbátorodva simult bele az érintésbe, a fiú elmosolyodott.  
- Gyere, nézd meg, hogyan kapok édességmérgezést – susogta, az állat nyávogott, fehér bundája szinte világított a sötétben, és hozzádörgölőzött a lábához. – Hát, legalább te itt vagy nekem, igaz? – simított végig a fehér, barna foltos bundán. – De azért Alfred igazán felvehetné a telefont. Remélem, csuklik épp. – Fejét a térdére ejtette, lehunyt szemekkel dúdolta egy ideig az egyik dalt, és megszokott mozdulattal megtörölte a szemeit. Már szárazak voltak. A szemüvege az ágyán hevert kartávolságban.  
Talán elaludt egy időre, mert amikor felrezzent a csengőre, nem az a dal szólt, mint amire emlékezett. Feltápászkodott, felvette a szemüvegét, és végighúzta ujját a touchpadon. A monitor fénye elvakította egy pillanatra, rápislogott az órára. Fél tíz. Ki a fene az ilyenkor?  
A lépcsőházban égett a villany, de először az ajtó elé tett csomagot vette észre. Felemelte, papírcsomagolás volt rajta, egyszerűen letépte. Négyszögletű, keretes kép volt. Ő volt rajta, laza tartásban ült talán, a mellkasig volt csak ábrázolva, kissé félredöntött fejjel vidáman, őszintén mosolygott. És a szalagon odatűzött kis papír, egyetlen szó volt ráírva.  
_ Je t'aime._  
- Miért higgyek neked? – kérdezte halkan, és felnézett a férfira. Elvégre nincs veszítenivalója, nem igaz? Azt mond neki, amit csak akar. – Mindenkivel ezt csinálod, vagy csak én vagyok ilyen kivételezett? – Francis közelebb lépett hozzá.  
- Megláttál minket, igaz? Azért voltál olyan…  
- Csalódott? Igen, azért voltam! Mert tudod, ha tök véletlen észrevetted esetleg, megcsókoltál! Az Eiffel-toronyban, mert az hű-de-rohadt-romantikus! Persze, az lett volna, ha nem baszod el! Én meg hülye vagyok, minek is reménykednem, igaz?! – Hangja nem volt hangosabb az eddiginél, csak a hangsúlyok kerültek a helyükre. Mégis megremegett, mire a végére ért, és elfordult. Valószínűleg karba fonta volna a kezeit, ha nem lett volna ott a kép.  
- Nem, nem vagy hülye – rázta meg a fejét, tett még egy lépést felé. Matthew nem hátrált el. – De nem róhatod fel nekem, hogy mikor mit csinálok.  
- Persze, hogy nem – hagyta rá. – Viszont azt nyugodtan mondhatom, hogy nagyon gyorsan szállj le rólam! – Meglepetésére a francia elmosolyodott.  
- Ez a határozottság jól áll neked – jelentette ki, s mintha elégedett lett volna. A fiú egy pillanatig csúnyán nézett rá, aztán szemei elkerekedtek.  
- Te csak… te csak látni akarsz engem! Mindenhogy, ahogyan csak lehet, és ezért generálsz mindenféle szituációt, témát, meg mindent, hogy lásd, hogyan reagálok rá! Azt hiszed, nem veszem észre?! Ennyire még én sem vagyok vak és naiv! És ezért csinálod ezt most, mert látni akarsz boldogan és szerelmesen, és látni akarsz összetörve, mikor az önbizalmam utolsó morzsája is a porba hullt, és kijelenthetem: _én csak ennyire vagyok jó_. Nem, én ezt nem akarom, nem akarom, hogy kifacsarj és utána ennyi, nem-nem. Nem leszek a játékszered. Igen, megegyeztünk, _de nem ebben._  
- Szeretlek – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Nem, neked csak tetszik rajtam ez-az, valami múlandó, amit most tetszik a szépérzékednek, és ennyi. Öt perc múlva talán nem lesz ugyanolyan, és akkor az érdeklődésed is alábbhagy, szépen elfelejtesz, és kész. – A lépcsőház világítása kihunyt, csak az előszobából kiszűrődő fény maradt.  
- Nem értesz engem, Matthew – mondta Francis egészen halkan.  
- Ez igaz.  
- Amit mondasz, az igaz volt egy ideig, de te egészen más vagy, egészen különleges, és érthetetlenül örültem, amikor rábólintottál, hogy igen, bízol bennem, és minden egyes mosolyodnak külön örülök, mert látom rajtad, az elejétől kezdve, hogy nem találod a helyed, és mégis sikerül néha okoznom néhány vidám pillanatot neked. És olyankor igazán elbűvölő vagy, mert kivilágosodik a tekinteted, áttetszővé válik és ragyogóvá, mint egy ékkő, és nem sötétíti semmi, csak az a tiszta öröm tükröződik belőle, az a fiatalember, aki lenni akarsz, de nem tudsz, mert valami gátol benne. Fogalmam sincs, mi az, de segíteni akarok, hogy mindig olyan legyél, és igen, _látni akarom_, ahogy olyan vagy, mert akkor végre önmagad lennél, és nem azaz árnykép, akinek most adod ki magad. Nem kell félned tőlem, nem akarlak bántani, őszintén nem akartam neked fájdalmat okozni, és sajnálom, hogy így történt.  
A fiú nézett rá egy ideid, de az arcát nem láthatta, mert árnyékban volt. Csak azt hallotta, hogy szipog, és érezte a könnyei sós illatát.  
- Miért mondasz nekem ilyen szép dolgokat, Francis, miért? Hidd el, nem érném meg a fáradtságod, és a végén te is sajnálnád rá az elfecsérelt időt. – Érezte, hogy a két meleg tenyér a vállára nehezedik, és most először nem rezzent össze az érintésre.  
- Megérdemled a figyelmet, és szomjazod is, látszik rajtad. Egészen apró dolgokért is végtelenül hálás tudsz lenni, és a rácsodálkozásod a világra tesz igazán különlegessé. – Gyengéden megsimogatta az arcát, letörölte a könnyeit. – Kérlek, engedd meg nekem, hogy figyeljek rád és szeresselek. – Finoman a fiúénak döntötte a homlokát, aztán végigsimított ajkaival az övéin, csókjuknak könny és csokoládé íze volt.  
- Talán… ezt nem idekint kéne… - suttogta Matthew, ahogy szétváltak. – Ha valaki meglát, a végén még kivágnak, és nézhetek. Gyere be. – Hátrébb lépett, hagyta, hogy a férfi belépjen a lakásba, bár előtte odakint csinált még valamit. Egy szatyorban átnyújtotta neki a kabátját és a sálját. – Oh… köszi… Pakolj csak le, mindjárt visszajövök. – Letette a képet a nappaliként szolgáló helyiség asztalára, aztán bement a szobájába, egy gombnyomással elhallgattatta a melankolikus zenét, és leellenőrizte, hogy Alfred online-e, de nem, és kihessentette a macskát a bögréjéből. – Lüke. Ezt nem neked csináltam – mormogta. Nyitva hagyta az ajtót, mikor visszament, és megállt a küszöbön. – Öhm… kérsz valamit? – kérdezte kissé tanácstalanul. Francis addig helyet foglalt a kanapén, most rámosolygott, és megveregette maga mellett a helyet.  
- Csak gyere ide – hívta kedvesen. Nyelt egyet, és lassan odalépdelt, leült mellé. A francia kuncogott. – Nem harapok ám – jegyezte meg vigyorogva, arra utalva, hogy van közöttük úgy húsz centi.  
- Tudom… Ne röhögj, hé! – háborodott fel, összefonta a karjait a mellkasa előtt, és elfordította a fejét.  
- Édes vagy – suttogta neki Francis, közelebb hajolva, és ajkait a füléhez érintette. A fiú összerezzent, elvörösödve nézett rá. A francia nem hagyott neki lehetőséget a tiltakozásra, gyengéden megcsókolta, hosszan cirógatta nyelvével az ajkait, aztán finoman ráharapott az alsó ajkára, mire a fiú kinyitotta a száját. Csókjuk elmélyült, Francis közelebb csúszott hozzá, magához ölelte, Matthew viszonozta a gesztust, a csókkal is próbálkozott a maga kissé megilletődött módján. – Hmm… Tényleg édes vagy – mosolyodott el, és megpuszilta a vöröslő arcot.  
- Random bevágtam fél tábla csokit, ne csodálkozz – mormolta maga elé, és arcát mellkasára ejtette, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett az ölelésben. – Lehet fogat kéne mosnom a következő előtt…  
- Ugyan, megédesíted az estémet – simogatta meg a hátát Francis.  
- Hagyd abba a bókolást – kérte halkan.  
- Miért?  
- Mert rettenetesen zavarba hozol – válaszolta őszintén. Nevetés rázta meg mindkettejüket.  
- Akkor mit szeretnél, mit mondjak?  
- Mondjuk, ne mondj semmit. És ez nem ellened szól, hanem mert fáradt vagyok és álmos. Én ma reggel ideutaztam Londonból, és reggel nyolctól órán ültem, és… a többit tudjuk.  
- Menjek?  
- Ne! Vagyis… Ha menni akarsz, menj nyugodtan… – Megpróbált elhúzódni, de a másik nem hagyta neki.  
- Itt maradhatok, ha akarod.  
- Tényleg? – pillantott rá fel, szemei ragyogtak. – Komolyan maradnál?  
- Persze – mosolygott rá Francis. – Veled alszok, ha szeretnéd.  
- Mi?! – vörösödött el, és feszült meg egyetlen pillanat alatt.  
- Nyugalom – csitította nevetve. – Alvás, rendben? Hiszen fáradt vagy.  
- J-jó.  
Francis kapott tőle pizsamát, és meglepően kényelmes volt az ágy kettejüknek is, bár azt mindig tudta, hogy a fekhely bőven nagyobb, mint ami neki elegendő lenne. Matthew zavartan összehúzta magát, és csak akkor volt hajlandó odabújni a férfihoz, mikor az magához ölelte. Kapott egy puszit az arcára, és egy kedves simítást, jó kívánságot – _aludj jól, kedves_ –, amit viszonzott. Egészen furcsa volt, mert azelőtt csak egyvalaki karjaiban aludt, és annak más volt a jelentése. A másik mocorgott még egy kicsit, kitapogatta a kezét a paplan alatt, és összefűzte ujjaikat. Némán elmosolyodott, arcát a kézfejének döntötte, s pillanatokon belül elaludt.


	7. VI Fejezet

VI. Fejezet

Arra ébredt, hogy szól a telefonja. Ő feküdt belül, úgyhogy muszáj volt átmásznia Francison ahhoz, hogy felvehesse, de az észrevétlenségnek lőttek, főleg, mikor a csengőhangja már egy perce szólt. Nem látott el a kijelzőig, csak annyit tudott leszűrni, hogy számára ismeretlen szám. Ki a fene zaklatja ilyenkor?!  
- Matthew Williams, tessék – szólt bele alvástól kicsit rekedten, és a szemeit dörzsölgette. Aztán megdermedt a mozdulatban, és maga alá rántotta a gurulós széket. – Hogy mit csináltál, te idióta?! – váltott angolra, hangjában meglepettség. – Ezt nem mondod komolyan – mormolta maga elé döbbenten. – Persze, máris indulok. Meg ne mozdulj! Igen, szia. – Ölébe ejtette a kezét, a telefon majdnem kicsúszott az ujjai közül.  
- Baj van? – kérdezte Francis felülve.  
- Nem… nincs semmi baj – suttogta, aztán az arca hirtelen felderült. – Alfred itt van – jelentette ki. – Ez a hülye, Jézusom, nem is szólt, és naná, nem ő lenne; nincs nála euró, és a mobilja is lemerült, és persze, fogalma sincs, hol lakom – elvigyorodott, megrázta a fejét. – Hihetetlen, komolyan – felpattant jólesően, hosszan nyújtózott, aztán felvette a szemüvegét. – Mindjárt jövök – ígérte, és kilibbent a helyiségből, menet közben megcirógatva a macskát.  
Francis utána nézett, elmosolyodott, kényelmesen visszadőlt az ágyra. A macska felugrott a matracra, érdeklődve nézte, megsimogatta, mire az állat reszelős dorombolásba kezdett és mellkasához gömbölyödött. Matthew úgy három perc múlva tért vissza, megfésülködve és mentol illattal. Érdeklődve nézett végig rajtuk, aztán elmosolyodott.  
- James kedvel téged – jelentette ki, és megvakargatta a macska füle tövét.  
- Kölcsönös – válaszolta, aztán könnyed mozdulattal megint fellökte magát ülő helyzetbe. A fiú már a ruhásszekrényéből vett elő egy vastagabb pulóvert és egy farmernadrágot, a pólói között turkálva nem vette észre, hogy a francia mögé lopózott, csak amikor már átkarolta. – Jó reggelt – suttogta a fülébe.  
- Jó… – mormolta. – Jaj, nagyon jó – sóhajtott fel, hirtelen megfordult az ölelő karok között, és magához szorította a férfit. Francis kissé meglepetten viszonozta a gesztust, aztán elmosolyodott, állát a fiú fejére támasztotta és finoman ringatta magukat. Matthew hirtelen rezzent fel az ölelésből. – Jaj… nekem rohannom kéne… – motyogta maga elé.  
- Hívok neked taxit, rendben? – kérdezte elmosolyodva, és adott egy csókot a homlokára.  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott vissza vidáman, szemei ragyogtak, izgatott remegés futott végig rajta. Kicsit felemelkedett, megpuszilta a férfi arcát, aztán elengedte, visszafordult a szekrényhez, kikapott belőle egy pólót, és a többi ruhájára dobta.  
- Öltözz csak nyugodtan – simított végig a nyakán és a vállán, mire a szemüveges kissé összerándult, összeszorította a fogait, de nem mozdult. Érezte, hogy Francis feljebb húzza a pólója ujját, lehajtotta a fejét. – Mi történt? – kérdezte halkan. Persze, a sötétlila foltok nem tűnnek csak úgy el egyik napról a másikra…  
- Semmi különös – válaszolta halkan.  
- Bántott valaki? – Aggodalom csendült a hangjában.  
- Nem. Nem kell foglalkoznod vele – odaemelte a kezét, és visszahúzta a ruhát, hogy eltakarja. _Alfred._ Alfred, Alfred, Alfred. Ő majd elfeledtet vele mindent, igaz? Mindent. – Kérlek – emelte fel a fejét. Hosszan nézték egymás szemeit, mire a francia bólintott.  
- Hívom a taxit – mondta végül.  
- Köszönöm.  
Elég volt a közös képre néznie, máris visszatért belé az izgatott zsongás, az öröm, a türelmetlenség. Sietve kapkodta magára a ruháit, haját csak kézzel fésülte át újra, és már ott is hagyta a szobáját. Ez alatt Francis elintézte a telefont, átöltözött, s egészen addig aggodalmas arccal figyelte, míg rá nem mosolygott.  
Már kabátjaikat vették, mikor a fiatalabb megszólalt.  
- Szeretnék kérni valamit. – Hangja olyan visszafogott volt, hogy alig hallotta meg. Amikor a fiúra nézett, látszott rajta, hogy ideges, a sálát gyűrögette, közben a cipőjét figyelte. Olyan volt, mint aki máris elutasításra számít.  
- Mit szeretnél? – kérdezte Francis kedvesen, és igyekezett bátorítón hatni, miközben ő is lehalkította a hangját.  
- Szóval… nem tudom, hogy Alfred meddig marad, és tudom, a tegnapi esténket is tönkretettem, de nem lehetne, hogy holnap… – elhallgatott, vett egy mély levegőt, közben azon gondolkodott, hogy miért ilyen nehéz még mindig kimondania, ha valamit szeretne…  
- Nyugodtan maradj a testvéreddel, ha szeretnél – szólalt meg hirtelen, mire felkapta a fejét. – Elvégre nem állunk sehogy, és van egy kis dolgom holnapra, majd lehet, hogy beugrok, ha rendeztem az eddigieket, rendben? Töltsétek csak az időt ketten, biztosan sok megbeszélnivalótok lesz.  
- Köszönöm, Francis, tényleg – suttogta. – Nagyon sokat jelent ez nekem.  
- Látom, és örülök, ha csak ennyivel, de hozzájárulhatok a boldogságodhoz. – Megcirógatta a kanadai kipirult arcát.  
- Te nagyon jó ember vagy – susogta a szemeibe nézve.  
- Ugyan – mosolyodott el. Odahajolt hozzá, Matthew arra számított, hogy megcsókolja, de helyette csak a szája sarkába kapott egy puszit. – Menjünk.  
- Igen – biccentett.  
- Kérdezhetek?  
- Eddig nem kellett hozzá engedélyt kérned.  
- De most személyesebb kérdésem lenne.  
- Mondd csak – válaszolta, miközben lefelé lépcsőztek.  
- Melyikőtök az idősebb? – A fiú hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Nekem van hamarabb a születésnapom, de ez semmit nem számít – válaszolta.  
- Tehát egyidősek vagytok – vonta le. Csak bólintott.  
- Én… mindent neki köszönhetek – jelentette ki végül. – Azt, hogy most itt vagyok, hogy megtanultam franciául… tényleg mindent. Alfred a világ legjobb testvére lehetne.  
- Nem az?  
- Hm? Ja, de-de. Nyelvbotlás.  
Francis nagyjából félúton tetette ki magát a taxiból, aztán már az Alfred által megadott repülőtér felé haladtak a reggeli ébredező városon át. Nem volt még fél hét. Matthew megkérte a sofőrt, hogy várja meg, és besietett az utas váróba. Olyan megfoghatatlan boldog izgatottság vett rajta erőt, amihez foghatót talán még soha nem érzett. A szíve a torkában dobogott, ha hagyta volna, talán keze-lába remeg, és örült, hogy nem evett semmit reggelire, mert ahogy érezte, a gyomra is érdekes mutatványokat adott elő.  
Alfred a csomagja mellett ücsörgött, a laptopjába mélyedt, fülhallgató lógott belőle, mégis, mintha észrevette volna, hogy nézi, felpillantott, egyenesen felé. Elvigyorodott, letette maga mellé a gépet, kirántotta füleseket és energikusan felpattant. Nem tudott tovább várni, nem érdekelte, hogy nem szabadna, rohant a testvéréhez, mert a sietség már nem volt elég.  
Szabályosan a karjaiba vetette magát, szorosan ölelte, beszívta az illatát, ami annyira emlékeztette a gyerekkorára – ami addig tartott, míg Alfred el nem ment otthonról – és magában hordozta a szeretet, a törődés kellemes érzetét. És hirtelen rájött, hogy igazából neki teljesen mindegy hol, ha együtt vannak, akkor neki mostantól az lesz az otthon. Vállai megremegtek, és csukott szemhéjain keresztül is érezte, hogy szempillái eláznak a könnyeitől, de igazán nem tehetett róla.  
- Hé-hé, ne sírj már, itt vagyok – szólalt meg Alfred, és a hangja teljesen olyan volt, mint amilyennek emlékezett rá; hiába a sok beszélgetés az Interneten keresztül, nem ugyanaz, ott elveszik a törődő puhaság a hangsúlyából.  
- Hiányoztál – suttogta remegő hangon. – El sem hinnéd, mennyire.  
- Tudom-tudom – nyugtatta, megsimogatta a hátát, és összeborzolta a haját. – Itt vagyok, oké? – finoman eltolta magától, elvigyorodott, pedig neki is ragyogott a tekintete. – Kérek egy mosolyt!  
Elmosolyodott, s bár kissé remegősre sikeredett, a kék szemű bólintott. Visszahúzta magához egy pillanatra, jóleső ölelés volt, aztán elengedte és előkotort egy zsebkendőt a zsebéből.  
- Hülye – közölte csupa szeretettel, mire Matthew erőtlenül, reszketegen felnevetett.  
- Tudom, na – mormolta szabadkozva. – Csak örülök. – Alfred eltette a laptopot, vállára kapta az utazótáskáját, a hátizsákját meg a szeretete jeléül a testvére kezébe nyomta. Szorosan egymás mellett sétálva indultak ki az épületből. – Taxival vagyunk – szólalt meg, és intett a jármű felé.  
- Aszta, valakinek jól megy – vigyorodott el, mikor bedobta a holmiját a csomagtartóba.  
- Francis hívta – vont vállat meggondolatlanul.  
- Ennyire jól ment a tegnapi beszélgetésetek? – kérdezte, miután odavágott egy _g'mornin'_t a sofőrnek, aki erre horkantott egyet. Matthew a tőle telhető legudvariasabb formában kérte meg, hogy vigye vissza őket a lakására.  
- Majd otthon elmesélem – váltott vissza angolra. – Inkább te mesélj, honnan jött ez a dolog, hogy pikk-pakk itt vagy? – érdeklődte.  
- Meg akartalak lepni – vigyorodott el.  
- Sikerült – mosolygott vissza.  
- Szóval gondoltam, majd jól megleplek, mindent tök jól elterveztem, elsimítottam odaát mindent, erre nem lemerül a mobilom a repülőn? Aztán rájöttem, hogy hülye időzónák, hajnalban érkezünk meg, a reptéren még egy nyamvadt pénzváltó sem üzemelt, nekem meg kiment a fejemből, hogy euró kéne, és beütött a gikszer, centtel még az utcai telefonok sem működnek – magyarázta elhúzva a száját. – Látod, ezért nem szeretem Európát.  
- Ez mind a te hibád – jelentette ki sóhajtva. Megcsóválta a fejét. – És hogy hívtál fel?  
- A leszálló utasok közt cirkáltam, aztán megláttam valakit, akit ismerek még tavalyról, és kölcsön kértem a telefonját. Őrült szerencse volt, meg az is, hogy tudom a számod kívülről, különben nézhettem volna, hogy most aztán mihez kezdek, honnan kaparok áramot a mobilba.  
- Megoldottad volna – mondta csendesen.  
- Nem pont Párizsban fogok elveszni – vigyorgott büszkén. – Whoa, az ott a torony? – tapadt hirtelen az ablakra.  
- Igen, az ott az Eiffel-torony – biccentett elnéző mosollyal. – Majd felmehetünk, ha akarod.  
- Naná!  
- Jut eszembe, meddig maradsz? – Alfred elgondolkodó arcot vágott.  
- Totál ki vagyok, hányadika van ma?  
- December negyedike – válaszolta.  
- Király, akkor pontosan harminc nap múlva megyek vissza. – Figyelte az elkerekedő szemeket a szavai hatására.  
- Abban benne vannak az ünnepek is…  
- Bezony, meg az újév utáni kijózanodás is – biccentett. – Remélem, nem baj.  
- Jaj, dehogy! Addig maradsz, ameddig jól esik.  
- Meg amíg jó a repülőjegyem – vigyorgott.  
Teljesen olyan volt, mintha alig egy napja váltak volna egy egymástól. Ugyanúgy tudtak egymással poénkodni, ugyanúgy tudtak beszélgetni, nevetni, és Alfred is teljesen olyan volt, mint mindig. Vidám, hangos, széles mozdulatokkal gesztikulált, még érthetetlenebb szlenget beszélt, a szemei ragyogtak, és dőlt belőle a szó. Ő csak ült és hallgatta, szívta magába a jelenlétét, a kisugárzását, azt, hogy láthatja. Semmit nem változott. Semmit nem változtak.  
A sarki bolt már nyitva volt, a kanadai beszaladt vásárolni ezt-azt, aztán beküzdötték magukat a liftbe, amin jót mosolyogtak, s végül nagy nehezen beértek a lakásba. James érdeklődve jött elő Matthew szobájából, megszemlélte az új vendéget.  
- Szóval ő James – intett a foltos állat felé. Az megbillentette a fülét a neve hallatán.  
- Jópofa – vigyorgott rá Alfred, leguggolt, kinyújtotta kezét a macska felé. Némi bizalmatlan szaglászás után hagyta magát megsimogatni, aminek a gazdája határozottan örült.  
- Vettem reggelit, mit kérsz hozzá? Kávét, teát, tejet?  
- Ágyat – válaszolta.  
- Mindjárt megágyazok neked a helyemen, addig pakolj be a másik szobába – nyitotta ki az ajtót. – Ki kell szellőztetni, de majd elindítom itt is a fűtést.  
- Oké.  
Friss ágyneműt keresett, és épp a használtat húzta le a paplanról, amikor Alfred megjelent az ajtóban.  
- Szóval, mi van a franciáddal? – érdeklődte kaján mosollyal.  
- Nem a franciám – válaszolta rögtön, de elvörösödött.  
- Még.  
- Jaj, hagyjál már! – megrázta a fejét, és elmesélte az előző nap eseményeit.  
- Akkor talán életben hagyom – jelentette ki a végén. – Szóval jártok?  
- Nem tudom – vont vállat. – Majd megbeszélem vele.  
- Tedd azt – biztatta.  
- Csak… olyan furcsa. Mármint olyan szép dolgokat mondott nekem, de nem értem, miért. Mégis mi az, ami tetszik neki rajtam? – mutatott végig magán, arca kétségbeesett.  
- Figyu, én ezt nem tudom megmondani neked, mégpedig azért, mert ötéves korod óta ismerlek, tudom, hogy milyen vagy, én a nézésedből is tudom, hogy mi van, szóval igazán nem tudlak úgy nézni, mintha nem tudnék rólad semmit – magyarázta türelmesen. – Kérdezd meg tőle ezt is, talán elmondja majd.  
- Ha te mondod… – sóhajtott, mire Alfred felnevetett.  
- A végén tényleg szerelmes leszel, és szívecskékbe firkálod a monogramját a jegyzeteiden!  
- Tök hülye vagy – forgatta meg a szemeit. – Az amúgy is lányos dolog.  
- Persze, én is ezt mondanám.  
- Amúgy is, veled mi van? Semmi barátnőzés mostanában?  
- Próbálkoztam, de semmi kedvem üresfejű libákkal lenni, a normálisabbja meg idiótának tart, amúgy is, egy barátnő drága mulatság, én meg csóró egyetemista vagyok, szóval felejtős – legyintett.  
- Na persze, Mr. Chippendale – vigyorgott rá. Erre Alfred hozzávágta a kispárnáját.  
Megreggeliztek, ami a beszélgetés miatt hosszúra nyúlt, aztán a házigazdának órára kellett mennie, míg Alfred felértékelte a zuhanyról alkotott véleményét, és örült, hogy van egy felfűtött szoba, ahol alhat, még ha beszűrődött a nappali fény is. James felfészkelt mellé, nem volt oka panaszra a társaság miatt, a macska csendesen dorombolt neki, míg félálomban vakargatta, aztán mind a ketten elaludtak.


	8. VII Fejezet

VII. Fejezet

Néztek egymásra a fiúval úgy egy percig. Kölcsönösen végigjártatták a tekintetüket egymáson. Alfred, bár az arcformájuk, hajszínük és magasságuk hasonló volt, amúgy különbözött Matthew-tól. Ragyogó kék szemei voltak, rövidebb haja, piros keretes szemüvege, és az egész tartása valami olyasmit sugárzott, amit a testvérénél sosem tapasztalt, valamiféle kihívást a világ felé. Elmosolyodott, és valahogy úgy tűnt, hogy ez a mosoly lényének elmaradhatatlan velejárója.  
- Hali, remélem, tudsz angolul, mert én nem fogok tudni franciául – köszöntötte, mire Francis is elmosolyodott.  
- Nem probléma – válaszolta.  
- Jahú! Amúgy Alfred vagyok. Alfred Jones, örvendek – nyújtotta felé eddig a farmerje zsebében pihenő kezét. Viszonozta a bemutatkozást, aztán meghallotta a házigazda hangját.  
- Szia, Francis. Gyere csak be. – Hangja halk, mint mindig, mégis elmosolyodott, amikor egymásra néztek.  
- Ácsi-ácsi, ez így nem jó, nem fogom érteni, miről karattyoltok – szólt Alfred, miután becsukta az ajtót a vendég mögött.  
- Beszélhetünk angolul, nyugalom.  
- Nemzetköziség megoldva, éljen – trillázta vidáman, és belibbent a nappaliba, ahol a kanapén James feküdt, akit most lelkesen felkapott a helyéről.  
- Ne kínozd a macskát – szólt rá a testvére.  
- Tök odavan tőle, hogy szeretgetem – vigyorgott rá és levetette magát a fotelbe. Matthew sóhajtott, és visszafordult felé.  
- Szóval ő a testvérem – szólalt meg.  
- Véletlen, hogy nem ugyanaz a vezetékneve, mint neked? – érdeklődte csak úgy mellékesen, mire a kanadai arca elkomorult, a másik is megakadt a mozdulatban, arcáról leolvadt a vigyor. Egy pillanat alatt kihűlt a levegő.  
- Matt, nem mondtad neki? – A kérdezett lassan nemet intett a fejével.  
- Rosszat mondtam? – kérdezte tanácstalanul, ahogy végignézett a két fiún.  
- Nem, dehogy. Csak… ez egy kicsit bonyolult – suttogta.  
- Matt? – A fiú minden bizonnyal értett ennyiből is, mert bólintott.  
- Üljünk le – kérte, és indult is, hogy felkucorodjon a kanapé egyik sarkába, és magához hívja a macskát, aki kiugrott Alfred karjai közül, majd odabújt mellé. A másik valami megfoghatatlan bánattal az arcán, elgondolkodva figyelte, ahogy összehúzza magát. Aztán rápillantott, és kijelentette:  
- Szóval mind a ketten fogadott kölykök vagyunk, és igazából valószínűleg semmi közünk egymáshoz. – Hökkenten nézett hol az egyikükre, hol a másikukra. Hiszen olyanok, mint két tojás! – Ugye, meglepő, mi? – mosolyodott el Alfred. – Matt Kanadában született, én meg az Államokban valahol, aztán valahogy ugyanabban az intézetben kötöttünk a határon, és ott fogadott minket örökbe egy angol család, úgy kerültünk át Londonba – magyarázta.  
- Értem – biccentett, és hirtelen tényleg minden értelmet nyert, amit eddig furcsának tartott. Leginkább az, hogy Matthew soha nem mondott semmit a családjáról, mindig csak Alfredről beszélt.  
- Főzök teát – szólalt meg a kanadai, felugrott a kanapéról, és már ott sem volt. A másik utána nézett, aztán egyenesen rá. Fejével intett a konyha felé, hogy menjen utána.  
- Matthew? – szólította halkan, mikor megállt a konyha küszöbén. – Minden rendben?  
- Persze – súgta. – Én csak nem szeretem magam emlékeztetni erre az egészre. – Vizet töltött a teáskannába, meggyújtotta a gázt, aztán tea filtert keresett. Mielőtt azonban Francis tudott volna valami biztatót mondani, újra megszólalt: – Én tényleg úgy gondolom, hogy ezt nem a genetika vagy a származásunk dönti el. Tizenöt éve ismerjük egymást, mindent tudunk a másikról, mindent megosztunk egymással, sosem voltak titkaink, és nem is lesznek. Lélekben vagyunk testvérek, és ez nekünk éppen elég, ennél közelebb nem kerülhetnénk egymáshoz – magyarázta csendesen, és hangjában ott volt minden, amiről beszélt: szeretet, bizalom és törődés. – Nekem Alfred az egyetlen, akiről tudom, hogy mindig mellettem lesz, ha szükségem lesz valakire.  
Francis közelebb lépdelt hozzá, gyengéden magához ölelte. A fiú nem tiltakozott, hozzábújt, viszonozta a gesztust.  
- Kérdezhetek valamit? – váltott franciára, felnézett, tekintetéből már nem volt kiolvasható az előbbi zaklatottsága.  
- Csak nyugodtan – biztatta az anyanyelvén.  
- Mi… mi most járunk? – kérdezte egészen halkan és zavartan.  
- Ha te is szeretnéd – simított végig az arcán.  
- Re-rendben – súgta elvörösödve, de nem kapta el a pillantását róla. Francis gyönyörűnek látta ezzel a pírral a világos bőrén. Odahajolt hozzá, lágyan és gyengéden csókolta meg, nyelvét finoman végighúzva ajkain, hogy utána felfedezze szája minden négyzetcentiméterét.  
- Hé, Matt, rájöttem, hogy ho- – Alfred elharapta a szót, aztán eltakarta a szemeit. – Ú, bocs-bocs, nem akartam zavarni! – ezzel kifordult a konyhából, és menekülőre fogta. Legszívesebben felnyögött volna, amiért megzavarta a pillanatot, de Matthew zavara sokkal imádni valóbb volt, ahogy a pulóverébe temette az arcát, és hosszan szívta be a levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon a légzése.  
- Ez kínos – suttogta, aztán felegyenesedett és megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Ugyan, semmi baj – húzta végig hüvelykujját a szeme alatt, majd az ajkain, mosolygott hozzá. – Elbűvölő vagy – suttogta.  
A fiú összerezzent, mikor a teafőző sípolni kezdett, kibontakozott az ölelésből és odalépett elzárni a gázt. Levett három bögrét a polcról, majd visszafordult hozzá. Szemei ragyogtak, világos lila ékszerként tündököltek, szája sarkában kedves, kissé talán pimasz félmosoly, ami határozottan jól állt neki.  
- Elég a bókokból, így is zavarban vagyok – mondta, és felemelte a hangját. – Alfred, kérsz teát?  
- Isten ments! Inkább hozz tejet, ha kedves akarsz lenni! – hangzott a válasz.  
- Gyere ide érte! – szólt vissza.  
- Haha, persze! Hogy kivágjatok, mert nem hagylak benneteket romantikázni? Nem, kösz! – Francis szerint nem volt rossz ötlet, de ezt nem mondta ki hangosan, a kanadai meg inkább nem válaszolt.  
- Üljünk le a nappaliban – fordult ismét felé. – Te kérsz teát?  
- Elfogadom, köszönöm – bólintott.  
Az ital gőzölgött, és jó adag cukrot kanalazott a sajátjába. Francis a fejét csóválta.  
- Cukrot? – pillantott rá a fiú kérdőn. Odalépett hozzá, megfogta a kezét, együtt kanalazták ki az édességet és öntötték bele a bögrébe.  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá, ahogy elvette a teát.  
- Szívesen. – Matthew a hűtőből elővette a tejet, és töltött a testvérének, aztán felkapta a sajátját is, és elindult a nappali felé. Letette az asztalra az italát. – Mindjárt jövök.  
Belépett a hálószobájába, ahol Alfred az íróasztalnál ült a laptopja előtt, az Internet kábelét átkötötte a sajátjába.  
- Nem foglak kidobni, hülye – mondta, ahogy letette mellé a tejet.  
- Nem gondoltam komolyan – vigyorgott rá. – Köszi – emelte felé a bögrét, mielőtt belekortyolt. – Tényleg bocs, nem akartam elrontani semmit – mondta felnézve rá.  
- Nem baj – legyintett. – Szóval, mit találtál?  
- Ja, rájöttem, hol tudunk eredetiben filmet nézni – vigyorodott el.  
- Szuper vagy – mosolygott vissza. – Akkor holnap mehetünk is.  
- Naná! – bólogatott. – Na de, felteszem a fülest, itt sem vagyok, oké? Azt csináltok, amit akartok.  
- Köszi, hogy megengeded, hogy itthon legyek – jegyezte meg gúnyosan. Alfred pimasz vigyort villantott rá.  
- Ugye, milyen rendes vagyok?  
- El ne szállj az egóddal – csóválta a fejét, és rácsukta az ajtót.  
Míg bent volt, Francis elővett egy mappát, és az asztalra terített néhány rajzlapot, amin a letisztázott tervek voltak. Elgondolkodva nézegette őket, aztán intett felé. Mellé akart ülni, de a férfi odahúzta magához, így végül az ölében kötött ki, de igazán nem bánta, kicsit furcsa volt, de kényelmes.  
- Mit gondolsz? – kérdezte.  
Egy darabig csak nézte a rajzokat, végül felemelt egyet.  
- Ez tetszik – mondta. Kitárt szárnyú sárkány volt rajta, előtte valamiféle tündér állt, kezét a hatalmas lény orrára téve.  
- Egyik sem az igazi – jelentette ki a fejét csóválva. – Még gondolkodom.  
- Ha úgy érzed – biccentett. Nézegette még a képeket, aztán egyszerűen csak hátradőlt, engedte, hogy Francis átölelje, és elhelyezkedett, a vállára hajtotta a fejét.  
Lehunyta a szemeit, és egy pillanatra úgy érezte, nem is igen lehetne ennél boldogabb, elvégre itt van vele Alfred, és itt van Francis, aki azt mondta, szereti, és a csókja vérpezsdítő, varázslatos, sőt, _kívánatos._ Úgy érezte, igen, tudná szeretni Francist. Szeretni őszintén, szívből jövően. És nem igazán érdekelte, hogy férfi. Korábban beszélgettek erről a testvérével, és arra jutottak, hogy mint sok mindenben, ebben is egyezik a véleményük: a szerelem az szerelem és kész. Ezért is mondott el neki mindent rögtön. Elvégre, ha már semmi nem sikerül az életében normálisan, akkor igazán nem nagy dolog, ha egy férfiba szeret bele, nem igaz?

Aznap éjjel, amikor már lefekvéshez készülődött (Alfred hamarabb lefeküdt, még nem heverte ki teljesen az időzónaváltást), a másik mégis átkopogott hozzá. Hóna alatt a párnájával, karijaiban a paplan. Matthew megértően elmosolyodott.  
- Nem tudsz aludni? – kérdezte.  
- Idegen helyen nem szeretek egyedül – mormolta. Kérdés nélkül cuccolt le az ágyra. A kanadai némán nevetett, és behúzódott a fal mellé. – És van valami gikszer a fűtéssel is, hűvös van.  
- Reggel megnézem – ígérte, bár sejtette, hogy ez csak kifogás. Egyáltalán nem bánta a dolgot. Alfred odafeküdt mellé, finom mozdulattal az asztalra dobta a szemüvegét, aztán felé fordult, elhelyezkedett. – Szóval?  
- Mi szóval?  
- Mondani akarsz valamit, vagy tényleg csak aludni jöttél át?  
Alfred hallgatott egy ideig.  
- Szimpatikus a pasid – jelentette ki végül.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el, és lekapcsolta az olvasólámpát.  
- Na, nem akarsz párnába fojtani?  
- Megkérdeztem, és azt mondta, hogy ha szeretném, akkor járunk – mondta halkan.  
- Komolyan?  
- Aha.  
- Akkor nagy gratula. – Odanyúlt, összeborzolta a haját.  
- Kösz.  
- Na, akkor minden oké – vonta le. – Reggel süssünk palacsintát! Hoztam neked juharszirupot.  
- Tényleg?! Mért nem mondtad?  
- Kiment a fejemből. – Matt mormogott valamit az orra alatt. – Hogy mondod?  
- Semmi. Jó éjszakát.  
- Neked is – válaszolta. Odahajtotta a fejét a másik vállához, magához karolta a plüssmedvéjét. Pont úgy aludtak, mint otthon, régen.  
Alfred harmadnap már nem keresett semmilyen kifogást, Matthew pedig nem tiltakozott az ellen, hogy együtt aludjanak. Hiszen természetes volt számára, sokkal nyugodtabban aludt így, mint eddig bármikor, mióta elköltözött otthonról.

~*CrossRoads*~

Úgy beszélték meg, hogy szombaton megy csak be a műterembe, és úgy volt, hogy viszi Alfredet is, de végül nem ment vele, mert más dolga akadt – hiába, akinek a világ minden szegletében élnek ismerősei, annak könnyű. Francist az íróasztalánál találta, amire eddig ritkán akadt példa, felmosolygott rá, mikor megpillantotta. Felemelkedett a székéről, addig a fiú kibújt a pulóveréből, így csak a pólója maradt rajta. A vékony anyag egy pillanatra felhúzódott, látni engedte az alatta megbúvó világos bőrét, de túl hamar visszaigazgatta magára a ruhadarabot. A francia azonban nem tudta nem észrevenni.  
Odalépdelt a fiatalabbhoz, aki felmosolygott rá, karjait nyújtotta, hogy megölelje, lehajolt hozzá, de csak mosolyogva összedörgölte az orrukat, amitől a fiú felnevetett.  
- Szia – súgta neki Francis, orra hegyét végighúzva egyik orcáján, hogy utána kissé arrébb simítva a haját, a fülére csókoljon. Matthew elvörösödött, köszönése alig sóhajnyi volt, amit a férfi örömmel nyugtázott. Végigcirógatta az arcát és a nyakát, a tenyere finoman csúszott le hátán egészen a derekáig. Másik keze a tarkójára siklott, a puha tincsek közé túrt, csak ezután csókolta meg hosszan és gyengéden, ajkai puhán érintették a másikéit. A kanadai egészen közel simult hozzá, ujjai a ruhájába markoltak. Még a csók közben is meglepett nyikkanásfélét hallatott, amikor az erős kéz a póló alatt a bőrére simult, és végigsiklott felfelé a gerince mentén. Izmai megfeszültek, most először szakította meg ő a csókot, és tanácstalanul nézett fel rá.  
- H-hé… Vi-vidd onnan a kezed – kérte halkan, rekedt hangon. Lesütötte tekintetét, lélegzetvisszafojtva várta, hogy kérése teljesüljön, s halk sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, mikor pólóját visszaigazgatta a helyére.  
- Megijedtél? – érdeklődte halkan, de nem kapott választ. – Gyere – húzta magával, de az ölelésük nem eresztett, szinte tánclépésekkel mentek el a nagy asztalig. Francis finoman felültette az asztallapra. – Figyelj csak – kezdte halkan –, emlékszel még, mit mondtam, mielőtt zongoráztunk a múltkor?  
- Azt mondtad, hogy ne féljek, mert nem lesz baj. És azt is mondtad, hogy csak egy kísérlet, nem fogsz bántani, nem kényszerítesz semmi olyanra, amit én nem akarok megtenni, és hogy semmiféle következménye nem lesz a dolognak – hangzott a csendes válasz. Meglepődött azon, hogy mennyire tisztán emlékszik a szavaira.  
- Igen, pontosan ezt mondtam neked – erősítette meg, közben gyengéden két tenyere közé fogta az arcát, és felemelte. – Nézz rám – kérte kedvesen, megcirógatta az arcát. Matthew a szemeibe nézett, tekintetében zavar, s mintha egy kis félelem is vegyült volna az érzelmeibe, teste túl feszes volt. – És ez mind igaz a kapcsolatunkra a továbbiakban is, rendben? Csak szólnod kell, ha valamit nem akarsz, ha szerinted túl gyorsan akarok haladni. Ahogyan akkor is elég szólnod, ha valamit szeretnél. Tudom, hogy zárkózott természetű vagy, ezzel nincs baj, van időnk, bőven van időnk, úgyhogy nem kell sietnünk sehová. Nyugodj meg szépen.  
Meglepetésére a fiú átkarolta a nyakát, és szorosan magához húzta, meg kellett támaszkodnia két oldalt, hogy ne dőljön rá.  
- Ne haragudj emiatt – kérte halkan, tétova hangon. – Én… Nekem eddig csak a testvérem volt, senki más, és te annyira kedves vagy velem, hogy félek, soha nem tudom eléggé meghálálni, és szeretném, ha boldog lennél, amikor velem vagy, de olyan új nekem ez az egész, és egy kicsit ijesztő, sajnálom, majd megszokom, csak…  
- Shh, nem kell magyarázkodnod – szakította félbe. – Nem kell, hogy szükséged legyen erre – jelentette ki egyszerűen. – Így vagy tökéletes, és szemernyit sem kell változnod miattam. Rendben? – tolta el magától egy kicsit és a könnyragyogó szemekbe nézett.  
- Rendben – bólintott. – Köszönöm, Francis. – Elmosolyodott, összeborzolta a fiú haját.  
- Ne köszönj te semmit – csóválta a fejét, és megfogta az egyik kezét, az ajkaihoz vonta, lágy csókot lehelt rá. – A családotokkal nem jössz ki jól? – puhatolózta óvatosan.  
- A nevelőszüleink elhunytak négy évvel azután, hogy örökbe fogadtak minket Alfreddel – mondta halkan, és lehajtotta a fejét.. – A legidősebb bátyánk gyámsága alá kerültünk mi a bátyánkkal, a nővérünkkel, meg az akkor két éves öcsénkkel. Aztán a nővérünk elköltözött, és a legidősebb is elment Skóciába, meghagyta a nálunk idősebbnek, hogy vigyázzon hármunkra. Küldött pénzt, nem lehetett panasz, meg mi akkor már bentlakásos iskolában tanultunk Alfreddel, az év nagy részét nem is töltöttük otthon – magyarázta. – Lényegében ő nevelt minket, úgyhogy amikor nagykorú lett, átvette a gyámságunkat, de engem igazából soha nem kedvelt úgy, mint Alfredet… – megvonta a vállát. – Ez van. Alfred meg őt nem kedveli, azért ment el. Most egyedül van otthon a kicsivel, aki tizenkét éves. Amúgy a többiek mind édestestvérek öten, csak mi lógunk ki a sorból. Valójában a mai napig fogalmunk sincs, hogy miért fogadtak minket örökbe, hiszen így is volt négy gyermekük, és bevállaltak még egy velünk együtt hetediket. De… nem lehetnék itt, ha nem így történt volna – ismét megvonta a vállát. – Nem nagyon szeretnék róluk többet beszélni.  
- Akkor váltsunk valami vidámabb témára: még mindig nem állunk sehogy a pályázatunkkal – jelentette ki elmosolyodva. – Kezdem azt hinni, hogy ez most valami téli ihlettelenségi szakasz, ami igazán rosszkor jött.  
- Ilyen van?  
- Persze – vigyorodott el. – Valamire való művész bizonyos időközönként fetreng attól, hogy nem tud magával mit kezdeni, mert nincs ötlete vagy kedve, vagy valami ilyesmi – magyarázta.  
- De hát te szeretsz festeni – pislogott értetlenül. – Akkor hogy nincs hozzá kedved?  
- Olyankor általában nem akar sikerülni, és inkább hagyom az egészet. Fogom magam, felhívom Antoniót, hogy igyunk meg valamit hármasban egy barátunkkal, vagy elmegyek családot látogatni.  
- Értem – biccentett. – És most is ez van?  
- Nem, most az van, hogy hiányzik az ötlet. Ne törődj vele, lehet, hogy holnapra megálmodom. – Matthew egy pillanatra összeráncolta a homlokát, aztán elmosolyodott, és magához húzta a férfit, csókot nyomott a homlokára.  
- Múzsacsók – mondta nevetve.  
- Köszönöm, biztosan kitalálok valamit a hatására – hajtott fejet, és felmosolygott az ismét ragyogó tekintetű fiúra.

- Hali! – rikkantott messziről Alfred, mikor már kint álltak a ház előtt. Búcsúzkodtak. Az amerikai kezet fogott a franciával, és röviden megölelték egymást a testvérével. – Na, elvoltatok? – kérdezte vigyorogva.  
- Az nem tartozik rád – válaszolta Matthew.  
- Na már – vonta fel a szemöldökét a fiú, aztán újra felöltötte a vigyorát. – Láttam műjégpályát, elmehetnénk valamikor.  
- Holnap? – kapott az ötleten azonnal. – Elég rég nem voltam.  
- Szuper! Jöhet Francis is, ha akar – pillantott a férfira, aki erre meglepetten pislogott rá.  
- Nem, nem akarlak zavarni titeket – tiltakozott a fejét rázva.  
- Nem zavarsz – jegyezte meg a kanadai.  
- Ja, tényleg nem – erősítette meg a másik.  
- Ez esetben elfogadom a meghívást – bólintott elmosolyodva.  
Vidáman integetett hátra, amikor elindultak, és egy pillanatra megszorította Alfred kesztyűs kezét, ahogy egymás mellett sétáltak. Nem kellett kimondania, mennyire hálás.


	9. VIII Fejezet

VIII. Fejezet

Alfred akkor támolygott elő a hálószobából, amikor Francis leült a nappaliban. Éppen látta, hogy az amerikai nem a vendégszobából kerül elő.  
- Helló, Francis, bocs, nem vagyok magamnál – mormogta, miközben elcsoszogott a férfi mellett.  
- Neked is jó reggelt – válaszolta. Matthew viszont feddőn nézett a testvérére.  
- Egy órájára szóltam, hogy kelj fel – jegyezte meg.  
- Jó na, elaludtam. Van kávé?  
- Az asztalon. – Elnézték, ahogy Alfred édes (Matt szerint keserű) párost alkot a bögréjével, és eltűnik a fürdőszoba ajtó mögött.  
- Együtt alszotok? – érdeklődte a francia, mikor a kedvese leült mellé a kanapéra.  
- Ühüm – biccentett. – Alfred nem szeret egyedül aludni idegen helyen – magyarázta. – Azért kollégista. Ő akkor nyugodt, ha motoz körülötte még húsz ember – megvonta a vállát. – Én a nyugalmat szeretem, de nincs baj az alvókámmal. Engem nem zavar, szeretek vele aludni.  
Francis biccentett. Egyre erősebb körvonalakat nyert benne a gondolat, hogy odafent valaki elfelejtette őket valódi testvéreknek teremteni.

- Hé, Matt, hozol nekem egy kávét? – intett a büfé felé. Mielőtt a fiú ellenkezhetett volna, felsorakoztatta az érveit is: – Nem tudok franciául, és még szenvedek a fűzőkkel – bökött a jégkorcsolyára. Csak az egyik volt a lábán.  
- Oké-oké – hagyta rá a fiú, és megindult. Kicsit óvatosabban lépkedett a jégre való lábbelikben a gumírozott padlón, de határozottan biztosabban tette, mint a legtöbben körülöttük.  
- Köszi! – szólt utána vidáman a fiú, és visszatért a fűzőkkel való bajlódáshoz. Francis hasonlóan volt mellette, bár ő még ott sem tartott, ahol Alfred. Elmondása szerint évek óta nem volt jégkorcsolyázni. – Segítsek? – szólalt meg hirtelen, mire a francia érdeklődve pillantott a lábbelikre, a fiúéi tökéletes rendben voltak.  
- Jó lenne, köszönöm – biccentett.  
- Fene ezekbe, mennyit kell vacakolni velük… – mormolta maga elé, de a kezei közben pillanatok alatt ügyesen befűzték a megfelelő helyre, és erős csomót kötöttek a kemény tapintású, durva fűzőkre. – Egyszer beszakadt alattam a suli melletti tó jege, mikor koriztunk – kezdte mesélni, mintha csak hirtelen eszébe jutott volna. – Egy hétig lázasan fetrengtem, Matt meg hülyére aggódta magát, pedig annyira nem is volt gáz a helyzet.  
- Matthew szeret téged – jelentette ki Francis.  
- Naná, én is őt – nézett fel komolyan, tekintete igazolta szavait. Elnézett oldalra, de a büfénél sor volt, és a kanadai nem figyelt feléjük. – Most boldog, és ennek örülök.  
- Persze, hogy boldog, hiszen itt vagy neki. – Meglepetésére Alfred megrázta a fejét.  
- Nem csak miattam, hanem miattad is – mondta ki. – Oda meg vissza van tőled, ilyennek még sosem láttam. – Haloványan elmosolyodott. – Jó hatással vagy rá.  
- Úgy gondolod?  
- Igen. Talán most egy kicsit szocializálódik – biccentett. – Örülök, ha olyan dolgokat is megtapasztal, amiket én semmiképpen nem tudnék megadni neki. – Francis bólintással jelezte, hogy köszöni a szavakat.  
- Hogyhogy ilyen távol éltek egymástól, ha egyszer ennyire rajongtok a másikért?  
- Ez… egy hosszú történet, amit nem most fogok elmondani – válaszolta komolyan. – A lényeg csak annyi: lehetünk haverok egészen addig, míg nem bántod, amit már csak azért sem ajánlok, mert a vízi hullák nem szépek – mosolya, tekintete nem igazodott a mondanivalójához, és egy pillanat múlva már fel is pattant, hogy a testvére elé siessen. – Wiii, köszi, ez most életmentő – vigyorgott rá, felhajtotta a kávét, mint más a vizet issza, aztán kiadta a parancsot, hogy végre lépjenek a jégre.  
Matthew bevárta őt, felmosolygott rá, tekintete tökéletesen tiszta és ragyogó. Semmi más nem kell, csak, hogy ez a szempár így ragyogjon rá, míg világ a világ…  
- Ugye Alfred nem mondott neked semmi hülyeséget? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Nem, dehogy. Csak aggódik érted – mosolygott vissza a fiúra.  
- Ember, haladjatok már! – szólt rájuk Alfred, aki a pár fokos lépcső tetején ácsorgott már. A pálya légterében érezhetően sokkal hűvösebb volt, bár a fiúkon csak egy-egy vastag pulóver, sál és kesztyű volt, ő örült, hogy megtartotta a kabátját. Amint felértek, az amerikai elvigyorodott, szemei megvillantak. A kanadai mellette megfeszült, és szoros egymásutánban vetették magukat a palánk bejáratán a jégre.  
Mind a ketten olyan magabiztossággal mozogtak a csúszós felületen, mintha világ életükben ezt tették volna. Villogtak a fém élek, egyetlen pillanat alatt gyorsultak fel lélegzetelállító sebességre, végigsuhantak a pályán, a korai időpont miatt alig voltak rajtuk kívül, így nem kellett embereket kerülgetniük, és a második körre már szoros verseny alakult ki közöttük, de olyannyira egymás mellett haladtak, hogy lehetetlen volt megtippelni, ki fog nyerni, még mikor visszafordultak a kezdőoldalra, akkor is. Teljesen egyszerre siklottak el előtte, és egyszerre fordultak oldalt, hosszan szántották fel a jeget a fékezéssel. Szinte meg sem mozdították a lábukat, úgy csúsztak vissza hozzá.  
- Döntetlen – jelentette ki, még mielőtt bármelyikük kérdezhette volna. Összenéztek, és mind a ketten felnevettek.  
Alfred elsiklott egy újabb körre, addig Matthew visszacsúszott a franciához. Kicsit kapkodta a levegőt, és arca is kipirult, a szemei vidáman ragyogtak.  
- Jössz? – nyújtotta felé a kezét kedvesen mosolyogva, mire bólintott.  
Francis túl óvatosan mozgott a jégen, ő megértően mosolygott csak rajta, Alfred azonban nem értette, hogyan lehet nem száguldozni, ha egyszer az egész erre van kitalálva – szerinte. Matthew-t nem érdekelték ilyen apróságok, ő csak jól érezte magát a szeretteivel, néha elrohant Alfreddel, mert addig cukkolta, míg versenyre kelt vele, olyankor mindenki rájuk figyelt, olyan könnyedén és olyan energiával karistolták a jeget, hogy még a néző számára is egyszerű, játszi könnyedségű sportnak tűnt.  
A sokadik ilyen pályán keresztül-kasul rohangálás után Francist a pályán kívül, az egyik közeli padon ülve találták, elmélyülten rajzolt egy füzetnyi vázlattömbre. Ki tudja, honnan varázsolta elő. Alfred már vette a levegőt, hogy odaszóljon neki, ám Matthew lepisszegte.  
- Hagyjuk békén egy kicsit – kérte halkan, mire a másik biccentett. A francia ekkor felnézett rájuk és elmosolyodott.  
- Csak öt percet kérek, rendben? – kérdezte.  
- Nyugodtan – intett felé a kanadai, és ők ketten tovasiklottak.  
Dél környékén unták meg a jégpályát, addigra túl nagy tömeg is volt, ezért inkább elindultak haza. Kiérve az épületből a parkoló felé tartva Matthew megtorpant, előre nyújtotta kesztyűs kezét. Egy hópihe landolt rajta, majd még egy.  
- Esik a hó – jelentette ki vidáman. Alfred elmosolyodott.  
- Három, kettő, egy… – mire a végére ért, Matt elkapta a karját, és kérlelőn nézett rá.  
- Menjünk este sétálni!  
- Ilyen kéréssel nem a _barátodhoz _kéne fordulni? – érdeklődte elvigyorodva a testvére, mire érezte, hogy elpirul, és óvatosan Francisra pillantott. Találkozott a tekintetük, a férfi vidám volt, szemei ragyogtak, mosolygott.  
- Ha szeretnétek, megmutatom nektek valamelyik karácsonyi vásárt – ajánlotta fel.  
- Ó, nem-nem, nekem más dolgom van – rázta a fejét az amerikai.  
- Miféle dolgod? – pillantott rá kérdőn.  
- Meg kell csinálnom egy beadandót, tudod, a vizsgaidőszakot nem zavarja, hogy én eljöttem telelni – magyarázta. – De te menj csak nyugodtan, egyszerre úgysem tudunk a neten függeni. – Bólintott és visszafordult a francia felé.  
- Én… örülnék, ha sétálnánk egyet az este – mondta visszafogottan, zavarában nyelvet váltva.  
- Akkor rendben – biccentett, és mosolya még szélesebbé vált.  
Magától mesélt a kocsiban ülve.  
- Csütörtökön reggel Alfred megmutatta, hogy sütnek az amerikaiak palacsintát, nagyon finom volt. Aztán elmentünk moziba, pénteken meg sétáltunk egyet a városban – mondta. Francis küldött felé egy mosolyt, aztán a hátul ülő amerikaira pillantott a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül.  
- Hogy tetszik Párizs? – érdeklődte.  
- Nem egy Big Apple, de nem rossz – válaszolta a fiú. – Régi hely, ugye, megül a por a sarkokban.  
- Kétezer kétszáz éves – biccentett a francia, és nem igazán tűnt úgy, hogy sértve érezné magát.  
- Mondom én! – vigyorodott el, mint aki biztos az igazában.  
- Én szeretek itt lenni – jegyezte meg a kanadai halkan. – Szerintem nagyon szép.  
- Hé, nem azt mondtam, hogy nem szép, hanem azt, hogy öreg – horkant fel Alfred. – Amúgy is, Európában minden az. – A végszóra megérkeztek, és az amerikai úgy pattant ki a kocsiból, mintha nagyon sietne valahová. – Ideadod a kulcsot?  
Matt bólintott, előkereste zsebéből a kért tárgyat, és átadta neki. Alfred az ő korcsolyáit is felkapta (elhozta őket Londonból még tavaly), aztán mosdóügyre hivatkozva bevágtatott a házba.  
Francis odalépett hozzá, meleg kezével megcirógatta az arcát. Belesimult az érintésbe, elmosolyodott.  
- Ugye nem baj az este? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Már hogy lenne baj? – nevetett fel. – Nem mondtam volna, ha lenne más programom – mondta, és közelebb hajolt a fiúhoz, összetámasztotta a homlokukat. – Mikor jöjjek?  
- Amikor szeretnél – válaszolta.  
- Hat óra megfelel? – érdeklődte.  
- Tökéletes – súgta, még mielőtt Francis megcsókolta volna. Varázslatos élmény volt, mint mindig, ahogy ajkaik egymáshoz érnek, és simítják egymást, ahogy a nyelveik találkoznak, és gyengéden összefonódnak. Szétváltak, és egy pillanatra összeölelkeztek.  
- Akkor este – simogatta meg az arcát még egyszer.  
- Este – visszhangozta búcsúzásul, és integetett, míg a férfi autója ki nem fordult az utcából.

Alfred vigyorogva dőlt az ajtófélfának, míg ő a kabátját és a csizmáját vette le.  
- Valld be, hogy nincs semmilyen beadandód – mormogta maga elé.  
- Most mi van, örülhetnél, elintéztem neked egy randit – válaszolta vidáman. Neki eszébe sem jutott volna randevúnak hívni az esti találkozót… – És amúgy de, van leckém.  
- Rendben – biccentett.  
- Eszünk valamit? – kérdezett rá.  
Leültek enni, hogy utána Alfred egy kávéval felszerelkezve bevesse magát a laptopja elé, Matthew pedig… nos, ő nem tudott magával mit kezdeni. Tudta, hogy pénteken lesz egy vizsgája, amire tanulnia kellene, de még csak vasárnap van, az a péntek még olyan messzinek tűnt, ráadásul semmi kedve nem volt hozzáfogni. Így inkább átöltözött, és miután rendet rakott a konyhában, bedőlt az ágyába egy könyvvel, a kedvesen megsimogatta a macskát, mikor mellé bújt, és olvasni kezdett.  
Amikor Alfred fél óra múlva felé fordult, már aludt. Elmosolyodva emelkedett fel a gurulós székből, finoman levette róla a szemüvegét. Amikor a kanadai megrezzent, végigsimított az arcán.  
- Shh, aludj csak – súgta kedvesen, és betakarta a paplanjával. Elnézte még egy-két percig, aztán visszafordult a dolgához.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Iszunk forralt bort? – érdeklődte Francis, mikor már körbejárták a nagy téren tartott karácsonyi vásárt.  
- Te vezetsz – jegyezte meg a fiú.  
- Igaz is – kapott észbe. – Akkor is jólesne valami forró.  
- Láttam teát és forró csokit – mondta elgondolkodva. – Nekem az is megfelel.  
- Keressük meg, hol láttad – mosolyodott el, és húzni kezdte magával a fiút. Fogták egymás kezét, úgy andalogtak melegedőnek kirakott tüzekkel és a különböző árus bódék, sátrak lámpáinak sárga fényével megvilágított vásáron.  
- Várj egy pillanatot – torpant meg hirtelen a kanadai egy bódénál, és odasietett az árus férfihoz. Francis utána lépdelt, rápillantott a cégtáblára. Kézműves csokoládé Saint Tropez-ból. A szemüveges akkor már leadta a rendelést, melyikből kér. – Az öcsénknek lesz – magyarázta rápillantva. – Mindig viszek neki édességet, és egyszer kaptam az egyik csoporttársamtól ilyet, otthonról hozta, nagyon finom volt.  
- Miért nem veszel magatoknak is? – érdeklődte.  
- Áh, kettőnk közül csak én vagyok édességfüggő, Alfred inkább a kávéért van oda – legyintett. Valójában fényűzésnek érezte volna, ha magára is költ, hiszen ilyesmire csak ritkán volt példa, különleges esetekkor. Fizetett, és megköszönte az édességet. Indult volna, de a francia ott maradt, és megvette a mandulás csokoládétábla maradékát, ami nagyjából kétszer annyi volt, mint amit ő vett. Amikor tovább mentek, Francis odanyújtotta neki a szatyrot, amiben az édesség volt.  
- Igazán semmi szükség rá – rázta meg a fejét.  
- De neked vettem.  
- Nem kellett volna – suttogta. – Én ezt sehogy nem tudom meghálálni neked.  
- Nem is kell – jelentette ki. – Vedd ajándéknak.  
- Túl nagyvonalú vagy…  
- Én nem így gondolom – csóválta a fejét. – Fogadd csak el.  
Felnézett a férfira, szemei ragyogtak, ő nem igazán értette a rábeszélés súlyát.  
- Rendben – egyezett bele végül, mire elmosolyodva adta át neki a szatyrot. Matthew mázsás súlyúnak érezte, de nem szólt róla.  
- Akkor most keressünk valamit inni – indultak tovább. Szótlanul követte.  
Őszintén nem arról volt szó, hogy nem akart Francisszal lenni, mert kifejezetten örült a társaságának, a csókjai bódítóak voltak, és a szemei gyönyörűen ragyogtak, amikor rá nézett. De ezeket a számára aprónak nem mondható kedvességeket, mint az, hogy aznap hozta-vitte őket, ráadásul este is elment érte, most meg egy hónapra elegendő csokoládét vásárolt neki _csak úgy,_ nehéz volt elfogadnia. Túlzottan zavarta az, hogy tényleg nem tudta őket meghálálni, a szavakat túl kevésnek érezte, és nem volt abban a helyzetben, hogy bármi máson gondolkodni tudjon. Rettenetesen zavaró tényező volt, hogy adósnak érezte magát, hogy nem értette a nagylelkűség okát. Nem érezte indokoltnak ezt a fajta nagyvonalúságot, főleg nem önmagával szemben, elvégre kicsoda ő, hogy Francis ilyesmiket tegyen neki? Még akkor is, ha járnak (a gondolatra mindig megrándult a gyomra, és szörnyen zavarba jött, borzongató érzés volt, nem rossz értelemben, csak nagyon-nagyon furcsa), ez még nem jogosítja fel őt semmire, nem igaz?  
Francis rumos kakaót vett neki, amit kénytelen-kelletlen fogadott el, mert szerette volna, ha a férfi boldog. Csendben haladtak tovább, míg a művész meg nem szólalt.  
- Valami baj van?  
- Nem – rázta a fejét, de nem nézett fel.  
- Nyugodtan elmondhatod. – Némán nemet intett. – Ostobaságot csináltam azzal, hogy megvettem neked a csokoládét?  
- Nem… – Vett egy mély levegőt. Talán, ha sikerül érthetően elmagyaráznia, akkor egyszerűbb lesz… – Nézd, én soha nem kaptam csak úgy senkitől semmit, és ha úgy vesszük, Alfred az egyetlen, aki tényleg meglep néha valamivel, de én is szoktam neki venni ezt-azt, amiről úgy gondolom, hogy tetszene neki. De most nem látom az okát, semmiféle indokot, hogy miért érdemelném meg a kedvességed, amikor semmit nem tettem, és ez engem borzalmasan zavar, kérlek, próbáld megérteni, nekem így nem tiszta a lelkiismeretem, hogy nem tudom rendesen viszonozni.  
- De hát csak apróságokról beszélünk, Matthew.  
- Nem érdekel.  
- Téged valaki rettenetesen félrenevelt – jegyezte meg, mire ökölbe szorultak a kezei.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta egészen halkan, remegő hangon. – Az én hibám. Én figyelmeztettelek előre.  
- Figyelj, ha téged ennyire zavar, akkor ígérem, nem veszek neked többet semmit, amíg meg nem engeded, mert nem akarom, hogy rosszul érezd magad emiatt.  
- De ha téged ez boldoggá tesz…  
- Annak örülnék, ha te örülnél, de ha ilyen levert leszel attól, hogy kapsz valamit, ami megjegyzem, átlagos emberrel teljesen szembemenő, akkor megoldom máshogy, rendben?  
- Sajnálom – szipogta, és gyorsan keresett egy zsebkendőt, hogy kifújja az orrát. Meglepetésére Francis átölelte, és megsimogatta a hátát.  
- Nincsen semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan. – Úgyis megtalálom a módját, hogy boldoggá tegyelek. – Sírósan felnevetett a kijelentésre.  
- Miért?  
- Miért ne?  
- Ez nem válasz.  
- Mert különleges vagy. – Jól estek a szavai, bár igazán nem tudott nekik hinni.

~*CrossRoads*~

- És te kajakra kiborultál azon, hogy vett neked egy kis csokit?! Ember, nem vagy észnél! – akadt ki Alfred, mire Matt vetett rá egy sértődött pillantást, betakarózott és a fal felé fordult. Megölelte a medvéjét, és úgy döntött, alszik. – Héé, ne durcizz már – karolta át a testvére. – Figyelj, csak kedves akart lenni veled. Ez teljesen természetes, ha jársz valakivel. Örülnöd kéne neki. – Nem válaszolt. – Hé, Matt – szólította komolyan.  
- Mi az?  
- Én figyeltem ma. Már attól tökre örül, ha te rámosolygsz. Komolyan, úgy néz rád, mintha a csillagok közül pottyantál volna elé. Lehet, hogy neked ehhez több idő kell, de szerintem ő totálisan és menthetetlenül beléd van zúgva. Azért próbálkozik ennyire, értesz? Azért ilyen kedves, azért ilyen türelmes. Komolyan gondol téged, különben nem így viselkedne. Figyi, ha én le akarok feküdni valakivel, akkor leveszem a lábáról első körben és slussz-passz hali, nincs tovább. De Francis nem ezt csinálja veled, ő udvarol és még engem is kibír a kedvedért. Asszed nem tudtam, hogy elvagytok, mikor rátok rontottam a konyhában a múltkor? És ő még csak nem is nézett rám csúnyán utána. És te örültél, mikor elhívtam korizni, gondoltam, közben te is feloldódsz egy kicsit, és tényleg, ott ragyogtál neki, mikor jöttünk ki, és nem tagadhatod le, igenis jól esik a törődése, mert látszik rajtad, én látom, én ismerlek. Szóval ne nyűglődj baromságokon, mert csak magadat rágod vele, aminek semmi értelme, ezt már milliószor elmondtam. Csak élvezd ki a társaságát, örülj, hogy vele lehetsz és kész. Nem olyan nehéz ám. – Nem kapott választ, de a fiú megfogta a kezét és megszorította hálája jeléül. Elmosolyodott. – Jó éjszakát.


	10. IX Fejezet

IX. Fejezet

Eltelt egy hét, és a pályázat sehogy nem haladt. Matthew ült az asztalon, lábait lógatta. Hallgatta a testvérét, aki éppen a mindenféle szerepjátékok fantasy világát vetítette lelkesen Francis elé. Mosolygott rajtuk, jó érzés volt, hogy ők ketten kijönnek egymással még akkor is, ha annyira nem ismerik egymást. Észre sem vette, hogy közben Alfred dúdolgatni kezdett, csak amikor hozzászólt.  
- Hé, Matt, te csörögsz Metallicára?  
- Ja, igen – ugrott le az asztalról, és indult a fogas felé, ahol a kabátja volt. Addigra a testvére már nagy lelkesen énekelte a szöveget.  
_- So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
And nothing else matters  
Never opened myself this way  
Life is ours-_ – felvette a telefont, addig az amerikai halkan folytatta a dalt, szinte csak magának, talán észre sem vette, hogy énekel. És mikor letette, kicsit hangosabban folytatta.  
_- Trust I seek and I find in you  
Every day for us something new  
Open mind for a different view  
And nothing else matters_

Never cared for what they say  
Never cared for games they play  
Never cared for what they do  
Never cared for what they know  
And I know  
YE-YEAH!

So close no matter how far  
Couldn't be much more from the heart  
Forever trusting who we are  
No nothing else matters  
Matthew nézett rá pár pillanatig, némán, pillantásokkal üzentek csak egymásnak, aztán a fiú Francis felé fordult.  
- El kellene mennem egy kicsit – mondta. – Talán csak fél óra az egész, ha nem baj.  
- Persze, menj csak – mosolygott rá a francia.  
- Alfred?  
- Sztornó, kint hideg van, itt meg fűtés, és épp tök elvagyunk, amúgy is visszajössz, nem?  
- De, sietek – biccentett.  
- Mit intézel?  
- Az egyik csoporttársam elkérte a jegyzeteimet még mikor vizsgára mentem, és most visszaadja – magyarázta. – Nem messze lakik, csak megyek-jövök.  
- Oké-oké, ráérsz – mosolygott rá. Addig a kanadai magára kapta a kabátját.  
- Sziasztok – intett az ajtóból, mosoly rezgett az ajkain, aztán kilépett, és csend maradt utána.  
- És akkor most party hard – szólt Alfred, miközben a telefonját bűvölte. Egy pillanat múlva halkan felcsendült az előbb hallott Nothing else matters. – A múltkor félbehagytunk egy beszélgetést – jegyezte meg, és érdeklődve felpillantott, tekintete kíváncsian fürkészte Francis arcát.  
- Melyikre gondolsz? – kérdezett vissza, és kényelmesen hátradőlt a székén.  
- Amikor azt kérdezted, miért keveredtünk ilyen messze egymástól – felelte. – Persze, csak ha tényleg érdekel. Nem egy tündérmese, de talán segít megérteni, hogy Matt miért olyan, amilyen.  
- Miért, milyen? – érdeklődte kíváncsian. Vajon Alfred mennyire tartja normálisnak az öccse viselkedését?  
- Csendben van, alig érteni, ha megszólal, monoton beszél, mindenért bocsánatot kér, meglepődik egészen apró hülyeségeken, totál antiszoc, teljesen feleslegesnek érzi magát, és minden apró hibájakor azt hiszi, összedőlt a világ. – Tehát teljesen. – Soroljam még?  
- Az önbizalomhiányát nem említetted – jegyezte meg fanyarul.  
- Az csak a hab a tortán – legyintett komor mosollyal. – Mesélt valamit a _családunkról_? – Olyan mérhetetlen gúnnyal ejtette ki a szót a száján, hogy Francis elgondolkodott azon, vajon a fiúnak mit is jelent ez a szó.  
- Mondta, hogy a nevelőszüleitek elhunytak, és hogy utána több bátyátok gyámsága alá kerültetek – foglalta össze a múltkori beszélgetést.  
- Vicc az egész – grimaszolt az amerikai, és elfordult, beletúrt a hajába, mielőtt mesélni kezdett. – Szóval olyan öt évesek voltunk, mikor először találkozunk az intézetben – mert nem árvaház, modern világban élünk – akkor még nem is vettük észre a világot, de már kölyöknek is jóban voltunk, és amikor mind a kettőnket örökbe fogadtak, örültünk, mert ez azt jelentette, hogy így aztán örökre együtt lehetünk. És boldogok voltunk, mert a nevelőszüleink jó fejek voltak, mindenünk megvolt, és akkor még tényleg minden rendben volt. Már betöltöttük a nyolcat, mikor az a balesetük volt, csúszós út, köd, bárkivel előfordul. William a legidősebb, ő lett a családfő, és igazából nem volt rossz. Nem egy vidám ember, szigorú, de igazságos, sosem volt részrehajló senkivel. Ő elismerte Matt szorgalmát, nem nagy dicséret, de megtette. Aztán a munkája miatt Skóciába költözött, egy ideig vele volt az egyes számú öccse is, akivel nagyon egy követ tudtak fújni, de aztán ő tán átköltözött Írországba. Gwendolyn is lelépett, ő most Walesben él, ha minden igaz, és így maradtunk édes négyesben. Persze William mindig küldött haza pénzt, a karácsonyokat együtt töltöttük, de már nem volt ugyanaz az egész. És Arthur… ő mindenáron engem akart, hogy legyünk minta testvérek, és hú, imádjuk egymást, de közben Mattet és Petert teljesen elhanyagolta volna. A kicsit azért nem, mert ő még tényleg túl kicsi volt, hogy értse, mi történik körülötte, és követelte a figyelmet, míg Matt… ő nem. Csak azért maradt meg a jó kapcsolatunk egymással, mert akkor már bentlakásos suliba jártunk, csak a szünetekben voltunk otthon, és emiatt mindig együtt voltunk. Arthur ezt nem értette, a mai napig nem fogja fel, miért próbáltam lerázni, miért lettem rá dühös: mert ő nem ismeri Mattet, ő semmit nem tud róla, tényleg semmit; patáliát csapott, mikor kijelentette, hogy franciát szeretne tanulni a suliban, csak mert ő nem bírja őket, Matt viszont mindig valamiféle furcsa vonzalommal volt az ország iránt, és ha én nem állok ki mellette, soha nem engedte volna a dolgot. Kényszeríttette, hogy tanuljon meg zongorázni, pedig ha egyszer jobban megnézte volna, látja, hogy Matt halálosan retteg a hangszertől, pedig nagyon igyekezett, hogy megtanulja, rengeteg időt és energiát áldozott rá, és ezt soha senki nem értékelte, főleg nem Arthur, aki kedvéért az egészet csinálta. Láthatatlan volt a számára, és ez benne annyi negatív visszhangot keltett, hogy szépen lassan tényleg elhitte magáról, hogy nem jó semmire, hogy Arthur viselkedése teljesen jogos, ő nem tud megfelelni az elvárásoknak, amiket támasztanak neki. Az volt az igazság, hogy nem voltak elvárások. Azt tehetett volna, amit akart, sutba dobhatta volna a színjeles bizonyítványát, akár meg is léphet ha akar, az sem zavarta volna különösebben. De nem tette, mert sokkal több benne a lelkiismeret, és ő rettenetesen hálás nekik, amiért nem küldték vissza, miután a szüleik elhunytak, pedig meg lett volna az esélyük és okuk rá.  
Mire tizenöt lettem, már folyton vitáztunk Arthurral, hogy szálljon le rólam, hagyjon békén engem is, mert nincs szükségem rá, folyton meg akarta mondani, mit tegyek, én meg ezt nem viselem túl jól senkitől. Mattet ez nagyon megviselte akkoriban, neki komolyan megnyugvás volt, hogy visszamehetett szeptemberben a suliba, mert ott legalább tudta, hogy mire számítson, és tanulni szeretett. Vagy legalábbis, tanult, hogy ne kelljen a problémáinkra gondolnia. Ő tényleg mintadiák volt, évfolyamelsőként végzett, két nyelvből tett vizsgát, amit a suli még fizetett is neki, mindenki azt mondta, hogy nagy jövő áll előtte, és valójában senki nem ismerte rajtam kívül. Senki nem tudta, hogy ha én nem vagyok ott neki, már régen összeroppant volna, hogy én vagyok az egyetlen, aki meghallgatja, aki támogatja, és próbálja meggyőzni arról, hogy nincs igaza, amikor haszontalannak érzi magát. Neki az egész nem ért semmit, mert úgy érezte, senki nem értékeli a munkáját.  
Az utolsó évünk karácsonyán úgy összevesztem Arthurral, hogy a szünet nagy része alatt hozzá sem szóltam, és már akkor tudtam, hogy ha végeztem a sulival, nem megyek többé haza. Az Államokban jelentkeztem egyetemre, e-mailben és telefonon konzultáltam az ügyintézőkkel, mindent lerendeztem magamnak, közben győzködtem Mattet, hogy jöjjön velem. Magammal akartam vinni, hogy hagyjon maga mögött mindent, kezdjünk új életet másodjára, elvégre ő mindent megtett, tényleg mindent, amit csak lehetett, jó gyerek volt, soha egy rossz szava nem volt, soha nem kért semmit, és bármit megtett, amit a bátyáink kértek tőle, szó nélkül. Nem akartam, hogy így élje le az életét, hogy ez a hülye és teljesen felesleges megfelelési kényszer vezesse. Írtam Williamnek, vázoltam neki a helyzetet, azt mondta, támogat. Azt mondta, tegyük azt, amit akarunk. Azt mondta, megérdemeljük, elvégre mi másodjára vesztettük el a családunkat. Ő tudta, hogy mi vagyunk csak egymásnak, felismerte, hogy kár lenne bárkit kérni, hogy segítsen nekünk. Nekünk csak egymásra van szükségünk és kész.  
Szóval győzködtem, hogy jöjjön velem, vagy menjen vissza Kanadába, tanuljon ott, elvégre azt akarja, mindenképpen vissza akar egyszer menni, hogy ott éljen, ahol született, de azt mondta, ő ezt nem tudná megtenni. Hogy ő nem merné belevetni magát az ismeretlenbe, és ő akkor is tartozik a családnak, ha én ezt nem így gondolom. Nagyon sokat beszéltünk erről, nem veszekedtünk, azt soha, de nem sikerült megegyezésre jutnunk. Végül csak arra sikerült rávennem, hogy ide jelentkezzen. Eljött otthonról, elég messze, de csak, amíg szerinte a póráz engedi, és haza jár, mert úgy érzi, tartozik ezzel, még akkor is, ha a hétvégéi otthon annyiból állnak, hogy Peterrel van, mert Arthurt továbbra sem érdekli, hogy ott van-e vagy nem. Egy-két szót szoktak csak váltani, igazából azt hiszem, Matt baromira fél tőle, bár azt nem tudom, miért. Elméletben William mindig úgy küld pénzt Arthurnak, hogy továbbítsa Mattnek, hogy legyen neki lakbérre meg ilyenek, de nem véletlen, hogy Matt folyton munkát keres, el szokta felejteni, és emiatt ideges folyton, a létbizonytalanság kikészíti, de hazatelefonálni meg nem mer, pedig csak annyi lenne. Vagy írnia kéne Williamnek, hogy neki küldje a pénzt, ne Arthurnak.  
Én tartozom neki, mert otthagytam egyedül, de már gyűlöltem az egészet, és csak a testvérem tartott vissza attól, hogy meglépjek csak úgy, miatta ott maradtam, hogy egyszerre indulhassunk el, még ha két külön irányba, akkor is. Én tisztelem őt a türelméért és a kitartásáért, amivel ezt az egészet végigviselte, és tudom, hogy ő sérült közben a legjobban, ezért olyan kis mimóza, ezért tart másoktól, mert olyan kevés pozitívot hoz magával, hogy az semmire nem elég. Az én törődésem magától értetődőnek veszi, mert mindig ott voltam vele, és másét pont azért fogadja meglepődve vagy bizalmatlanul, mert régen elfelejtette, milyen, ha valakivel mindenféle érdek nélkül érintkezik.  
Szóval, ha tényleg komolyan gondolod, hogy vele akarsz lenni, akkor bánj vele ennek fényében, és ha mégsem volt tervbe véve nálad, hogy akarsz vele valamit, de úgy igazán, komolyan, akkor nagyon gyorsan hagyd békén, mert most még egyáltalán nem biztos magában, nem tudja, mit akarsz tőle, és azt sem, ő mit akar tőled. Én tudom, hogy őt nem könnyű szeretni, mert nem hagyja csak úgy, de számomra ő a minden, és ezért nekem bőven megéri, mert a testvérem, mert ha szükségem lenne rá, akkor ő ott lenne, és én is ott vagyok neki, ha kell, míg mozdulni tudok. Te képes voltál megrendíteni a törődéseddel, neked talán fel sem tűnő apróságokról van szó, ő mégis hökkenten, meglepődve, furcsállva, de boldogan mesélte nekem őket. Annak is rohadtul örül, hogy valaki észrevette őt, és te ráadásul kedves vagy vele, ami számára teljesen újdonság, mert neki a közöny a természetes. Kedvel téged, és már most ott tart, hogy megtenne a kedvedért bármit. Zongorázott neked, pedig fél tőle, és azt mondta, hogy annyira nem is volt rossz, mint máskor, el van varázsolva, és közben össze van zavarodva, és ha nem vagy bunkó, akkor nem használod fel a most megtudott információkat ellene – zárta le hirtelen a történetet, mikor nyílt az ajtó.  
- Nahát, gyors voltál – mosolygott rá Francis kedvesen, és igyekezett megnyugtatni a fejében zakatoló gondolatokat. Alfred kétségkívül őszintén beszélt, és mindent elmondott. Mindent arról, hogyan tehetné jobbá Matthew életét.  
- Aha, mondtam, hogy nincs messze – válaszolta a fiú mosolyogva. – Hé, jól vagy? – pislogott Alfredre meglepetten. A testvére arcán tényleg kiütköztek a gondolatai, emlékei, a szemei nem ragyogtak úgy, mint szoktak.  
- Persze – vigyorodott el. – Semmi gáz. – Felkapta a telefonját, és felpattant, nyújtózott egyet. – Elosonok inni – jelentette ki, és belibbent a fürdőszoba ajtón. Matthew zavartan nézett utána.  
- Miről volt szó? – kérdezte odalépdelve Francishoz.  
- Beszélgettünk egy kicsit rólatok – válaszolta az igazságnak megfelelően, és kinyújtotta felé a karjait, felkínálva ezzel a lehetőséget, hogy a fiú az ölébe üljön.  
- Rólunk? – pislogott zavartan, de odabújt hozzá, átkarolta a nyakát.  
- Alfred mesélt nekem a gyerekkorotokról – magyarázta.  
- Oh… hát az nem egy vidám mese – húzta el a száját. – Feltételezem, szidta Arthurt mint a bokrot, igaz?  
- Annyira nem – mosolyodott el haloványan. – De azt megmondta, hogy miatta… – Matthew tagadóan rázta a fejét, mire elhallgatott.  
- Nem akarok erről beszélni, sem most, sem máskor, teljesen jól vagyok, rendben? – hadarta, közben olyan kérlelőn nézett rá, hogy nem tudott vitába szállni vele.  
- Ahogy akarod – bólintott rá, és az eddig hátán pihenő tenyere felcsúszott a fiú tarkójára, hogy közelebb vonhassa magához egy csókra. Röpke érintés volt, de kellemes, és amikor Alfred előjött a fürdőből (a tekintete még mindig kissé sötétebb, de úgy tűnt, jól van), a fiú kiugrott az öléből, és odasietett hozzá. Szó nélkül, szorosan ölelte magához, amit a másik egy pillanat múlva viszonozott, tenyerei a hátára csúsztak, állát a vállára ejtette, arcát a másik hajába fúrta. Percekig álltak így, talán mormoltak valamit egymás fülébe, de ezt Francis nem hallotta.  
- Minden oké – jelentette ki a kanadai mosolyogva.  
- Minden oké – visszhangozta az amerikai, és tekintetébe visszatért az élet.  
Francis őszintén hitte, hogy odafent valaki _tényleg _nagyot hibázott, mikor arra gondolt, hogy elszakítja őket egymástól, még ha ezt a saját döntéseiken keresztül is vitte végbe.


	11. X Fejezet

**Figyelem! Az A vágányon erotikus(nak szánt) tartalom közlekedik! Jó olvasást~**

X. Fejezet

- Maradj így! – szólt hirtelen Francis, mire mozdulatlanná dermedt. – Csak… maradj így – ismételte el. – Azért levegőt vegyél nyugodtan – tette hozzá fél perc múlva. – Ugye nem nagyon kényelmetlen? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem – válaszolta azonnal. Egyik lába lógott az asztalról, a másikat felhúzta rá, átkarolta és a térdére hajtott fejjel pislogott a férfira, amikor az rászólt. Valójában csak kényelmesebben akart ülni.  
- Ez így… tökéletes – jelentette ki szinte suttogva. Matthew egy ideje tényleg letett róla, hogy megértse a művész minden megnyilvánulását. Igaz ugyan, hogy Francis nem a Holdra járt bevásárolni, mint ahogy a művészlelkekről tartják általában, de néha igenis voltak elszállt pillanatai. Amik igazából nem nagyon zavarták volna, ha ezeknek a pillanatoknak nem ő maga adta volna a kiindulópontot. Így azonban olykor-olykor menthetetlenül zavarba jött tőlük.  
Most csak elnézte, ahogy a francia elé perdíti az egyik kinyitott festőállványt, fatáblát ragad, kapkodó mozdulatokkal ráragasztja a kissé vastag, rücskös felületű papírt, amit az akvarellóhoz használt, elszalad vízért, felmarkol néhány puha szőrű ecsetet, és az egyik dobozból vízfestéket kerít elő, a zsebéből ceruzát (a kanadai szerint mindig van nála grafitceruza), és rajzolni kezd. Valójában most alig-alig pillantott fel, és kíváncsi volt, hogy most érte-e a _nagy ötlet,_ de nem merte megszólítani, nehogy kizökkentse. Láthatóan teljesen elmerült a munkájában, nem figyelt a külvilágra, csak az eszközei voltak, meg a fehér lap, amire hamarosan a festék színei is rákerültek.  
Haloványan elmosolyodott, mert Francis nézte őt, de a tekintetük nem találkozott, lélekben egészen máshol járt, talán egészen mást is látott maga előtt, mint az ő egyszerű valósága. Mindenesetre örült, hogy elmerült az alkotásban.  
Nem esett nehezére nyugodtan ülni, de egy idő után kényelmetlenül elmacskásodott, vágyott volna egy jóleső nyújtózásra, mégsem mozdult. Csak az volt néha idegesítő, itt-ott pont ilyenkor kezdett viszketni. Ostoba dolog volt ez, és nem tudott tenni ellene.  
Aztán Francis úgy egy óra múlva hátrébb lépett, egy pillanatig behunyta a szemeit, majd ráhunyorgott a festményre. Pillantása átsiklott rá és elmosolyodott.  
- Kész van, nyugodtan nyújtózz egyet – szólalt meg.  
- Nem kell kétszer mondanod – sóhajtotta, ahogy óvatosan felemelte a fejét, és kicsit megnyújtotta az izmokat a nyakában. Utána leugrott az asztalról, zoknis talpai némán huppantak a festékpettyes padlóra, lábujjhegyre állva, hosszan, jólesően nyújtózott, aztán szusszantott egyet. Óvatosan közelebb osont a festőállványhoz, de a felé nyúló lába előtt megállt. – Megnézhetem? – kérdezte kíváncsian, mire a férfi bólintott. Megkerülte az állványt, és felnézett a festményre.  
Egy pillanatra olyan volt, mintha valamilyen mesevilágba pillantana be egy ablakon keresztül. Magát látta, és mégsem ő volt, vonásai kissé lágyabbak voltak, haja, bőre szinte fehér, a szemüvege, és a kiálló, kunkori tincse hiányzott. Fehér, itt-ott ráncos, finoman felgyűrődő ruhát viselt, egy kövön ücsörgött, térdét átkarolva, másik lába egy lágyan fodrozódó patak víztükrébe ért bele, körülötte megelevenedett meseerdő, mindez a vízfestékre jellemző finom, már-már semmivé halványuló, pasztellos, légies színeivel. Bármelyik mesekönyvbe beleillett volna.  
- Nahát… ez gyönyörű – suttogta ámulva, és újra meg újra végignézett a képen, ezúttal a részleteket is alaposan megfigyelve. A szemei színét, melyek a lila egy feloldott, bordóba hajló árnyalatát kapták, és a háta mögött látszódó világosabb foltokat, mintha üvegen keresztül jött volna a szűrt fény… – Azok ott szárnyak? – kérdezte meglepetten.  
- Igen – bólintott rá Francis elmosolyodva. Lassan közelebb lépett hozzá, és a vállánál fogva magához karolta. Cserébe ő a derekát ölelte át. – Ez egy terv. Még változtatok rajta.  
- Pedig így is nagyon szép – mondta halkan.  
- Olyan, mint egy meseillusztráció – jegyezte meg.  
- És az miért baj? – kíváncsiskodott. A férfi rámosolygott, megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Nem baj, de még nem az igazi – felelte, és leeresztette a kezét. – Ó, zöld lettél.  
Végighúzta bőrén az ujját, és tényleg, zöld festék maradt rajta. Összevonta a szemöldökét, aztán szélesen elmosolyodott.  
- Te is kapsz – jelentette ki, és a festékes doboz felé nyúlt, majd kék ujját végighúzta a férfi arcán, aki erre felnevetett, elkapta, leszorította a karjait, és megcsiklandozta az oldalát. Matthew felkacagva rándult össze. – Hé! Na… Engedj el! – kiáltott fel a nevetéstől elcsukló hangon, de nem szabadult, hiába feszelgett és próbált kitörni a veszélyes ölelésből. Végül úgy döntött, inkább hagyja magát, és nevetve támaszkodott a férfinak, feladva a küzdelmet, aki erre felhagyott a támadással, és inkább megölelte. Az elfojtott nevetés még végighullámzott rajtuk párszor, ahogy felé fordult. – Ez igazán nem volt fair – jelentette ki, de hangjában egy csepp megrovás sem volt. – És vissza fogod kapni, vedd tudomásul! – fonta össze a karjait a mellkasa előtt, de ez sem kölcsönzött különösebben komoly megjelenést neki.  
- Biztosíthatlak, rettegve várom az alkalmat – közölte komolyan, majd magához vonta a fiút, és gyengéd csókot lehelt a nyakára.  
- Remélem is! – hagyta rá, de majdnem újra elnevette magát.

~*CrossRoads*~

A kép ott állt a teremben, körülötte összevisszaság, ecsetek, paletták, festékek. Tojástempera és olajfesték jellegzetes szaga a levegőben, a vászon éppen csak megszáradt, a közepe talán még fogott. Olajkép volt, a technika minden szépségével és erejével, mégis légiesen könnyed. Csodálatos, zöldellő erdős környezetben, egy áttetsző, kékvizű patak partján, lapos kövön ücsörgött az alak. Se nem fiú, se nem lány, amolyan tündér vagy angyalszerű jelenség, lenge ruhái összeolvadtak hófehér bőrével. Egyik lábát felhúzva, térdére hajtott fejjel ült, arca hibátlan bőrű, orra gyermekien pisze, szemei alatt apró, alig-alig észrevehető óvatos szeplők. Szája finom vonalú, ajkai keskenyek, halovány rózsaszínek. Sápadt sárga-szőke, finom hullámokban végződő haj ölelte körül arcát, leghosszabb tincsei is csak az álláig értek. Szemeiről nem igazán lehetett eldönteni, hogy bordók, avagy lilák, de elálmodozva néztek ki a hosszú szőke szempillák mögül, mégis a képnek ez volt az egyetlen része, ami nem tűnt álomszerű ködnek. A jelenés tekintete fogta meg a nézőt. Másik lába lelógott a kőről, lábujjai a kék vízbe értek, a víz gyengéden fodrozódott körülötte. Hátából két leheletfinom szárny nőtt ki, melyek alig látszottak, csak fátyolszerűvé, opálossá tették a környezetüket. Ez a halovány sejtelmesség tette még meseszerűbbé a képet. Mozgalmassá pedig a fénypettyek, amelyek ott voltak mindenhol: a ruhán, az arcán, a haján, a fákon, a vízen, a szárnyakon, fakítva-tarkítva-élínkítve az egyébként nyugodt összhangot.  
Mestermű volt a maga nemében.

~*CrossRoads*~

Sokat gondolkodott Alfred szavain, míg egyedül volt. Reggel vagy este az ágyban, vagy a zuhany alatt, a művészteremben, mikor valójában még mindig a pályázaton kellett volna gondolkodnia, de már így is túl sok időt foglalkozott vele, magában temetni kezdte az egészet, amikor bevillant az ötlet, és elkészült az alap. Nos, igen, azon a szerda éjjelen és csütörtök hajnalon nem aludt sokat, de legalább elkészült a képpel, és büszke volt rá, mert pont úgy nézett ki, ahogyan megálmodta. Most már minden idejét szívvel-lélekkel Matthew-ra fordíthatta. Amit meg is akart tenni.  
Csendes kopogtatás, kedvese mosollyal az ajkán lépett a helyiségbe, aminek kimondhatatlanul örült. Hiszen az elején még zárkózott volt, feszült, csendes, és olykor úgy tűnt, mintha a világból is képes lenne kirohanni ijedtében, amit igyekezett leplezni, csak a tekintetén látszott, és a túl feszes vállain. Mint akinek van már tapasztalata önnön rémületének elrejtésében. Később kiderült: a feltételezés igaz volt, bár a fiú nem csak őt tüntette ki az érintésekre való összerezzenésekkel, hanem a világon bárkit, aki elég, vagy inkább túl közel ment hozzá. Egyetlen kivétellel, aki a vele szöges ellentétben álló testvére képében öltött alakot.  
- Hú, mi készül? – érdeklődte halkan, ahogy közelebb sétált hozzá, és feltűnően végigpillantott a helyiségen. A vastag sötétítőfüggönyöket behúzta, így a helyiség túlzottan zártnak tűnt, és az ablak mellett volt csak felkapcsolva egy reflektor, ami a vele szemközti falra világított, így bár a fénye éles volt, mégis elnyelte a sötét, kellemes, meleg, fehér fényt sugárzott csak.  
- Gondoltam, ma lazíthatunk egy kicsit – mosolyodott el, magához ölelte a hozzá lépőt. – Szia – adott egy röpke csókot a szájára, hogy utána rögtön elengedje, és hátat fordítson neki.  
- Szia. – Francis úgy tett, mintha nem hallaná a köszönéssel együtt kiszökő csalódott sóhajt, és elmosolyodott, most úgysem látszott. – Miért? Már nem kellek? – kérdezte tétován. Naiv, rettentő naiv…  
- Ó, dehogynem! – vágta rá, és mosolyogva fordult felé, ahogy a hűtőszekrényből elővarázsolt egy üveg bort, és az odakészített poharak mellé tette az íróasztalára. – Kellesz, nem is tudod mennyire – mondta halkan, szándékosan elmélyítve kissé a hangját. Még a félsötétben is látta, hogy Matthew erre elvörösödik. – Nos, iszol velem a közös sikerre, kedvesem? – érdeklődte kihívóan, mire a kanadai félredöntötte a fejét.  
- Mit ünneplünk? – érdeklődte zavartan.  
- Azonnal megmutatom – ígérte –, de előbb kitöltöm az italt.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá, hangjában valami furcsa várakozás rezgett.  
Átadta a fiúnak a bort, aztán megkerülte, és sietős léptekkel a terem másik felébe igyekezett. A kanadai sokkal lassabban követte, léptei szinte bizonytalanok voltak, és amikor megállt mögötte, volt közöttük kétlépésnyi távolság. Amikor mosolyogva hátrapillantott rá, látszott rajta, hogy nem tud mit kezdeni a helyzettel. Mégis megmarkolta a fehér lepedőt, amit az állványra terített, és egy határozott mozdulattal lerántotta.  
Egyszerű fakeretben volt a kép, Matthew mégis úgy nézte, mintha aranykeretbe lenne foglalva. Ragyogó tekintetével felpillantott rá, és ő lassan fél karral magához húzta.  
- Gyönyörű lett – suttogta. – Tényleg. – Odasimult a férfihoz.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszik. – A lila szemekbe nézett, és finoman odakoccintotta a poharát a poharához. Csendes, vékony, üveges csilingelés, a tekintetük csillogott, ahogy egymást nézték.  
Beleittak a borba.  
Felhívás egy keringőre?  
_Danse macabre._  
Gyengéden arrébb söpörte a haját, és az italtól hűvös ajkaival csókot adott a hófehér nyakra. Örült, hogy Matthew egyre oldottabban viselkedik a társaságában, és egyre több mindent enged neki, ölelései egyre ragaszkodóbbá válnak, és a szemei is vidáman ragyognak fel, amikor rámosolyog, vagy találkozik a pillantásuk. Elengedte a fiút, ellépdelt mellőle, és elindította az előre bekészített CD-t a lejátszóban. Csendes, lágy, már-már andalító dallamok töltötték meg a helyiséget.

Matthew felült az asztalra (úgy tekintett rá, mint egy helyre, ami az övé), lerúgta a cipőit és kényelmesen elhelyezkedett. Beleivott a borba, figyelte Francist, aki telefonált. Olyan furcsa volt a ma este. Nem így képzelt egy ünneplést, és legalább azért egy csókot szeretett volna. _Rendes _csókot, elvégre az utóbbi időben, ha alkalmuk volt kettesben lenni, sűrűn megtették. Igaz, hogy mindig a férfi kezdeményezett, de valahogy mindig megtalálta azt a pillanatot, amikor ő is igazán akarta. Ráadásul Alfredben is volt annyi figyelmesség, hogy egyedül hagyta őket pár percre, bárhol voltak is. Hamarabb felindult a lakásba, előreindult a művészteremből vagy valami koholt indokkal, de mindig volt alkalmuk egy kicsit zavartalanul ellenni.  
Most meg, mikor egyedül vannak, igazán kettesben, és ilyen _jó _a hangulat, Francis csak néz rá azzal a kihívó, perzselő pillantással, és az illata olyan bódító, hogy hozzá akar bújni, hogy érezze egészen közelről. A bor furcsán bizsergette belülről, nem nagyon szerette az alkoholt, igazából nagyon ritkán ivott olyasmit, amiben volt. Most mégis olyan furcsán kellemes volt.  
A férfi végre letette a telefont, aminek ő kifejezetten örült, mert megint kapott egy olyan lehengerlő, letaglózó pillantást, de nem mozdult, csak nézte őt az íróasztaltól.  
- Kérlek… – szólalt meg, saját hangját furcsán rekedtnek érezte. Nem törődött vele. – Gyere ide – kérte halkan. Nem volt benne biztos, hogy hallható volt, mindenesetre a francia végre megindult felé.  
- Mit szeretnél? – érdeklődte furcsa mosollyal, mikor megállt előtte. Szó nélkül fogta meg a karjait és húzta őket a derekára, utána átkarolta és hozzá bújt. Egy pillanatnyi finomítás, a szemüveget maga mellé tette, hogy arcát egészen a nyakába fúrhassa, lehunyta szemeit, mélyet sóhajtott. Francis visszaölelt, megsimogatta a hátát, érezte a tenyeréből áradó hőt, korábban pólóra vetkőzött, mert melege lett.  
Percekig voltak így, közben érezte, hogy a szíve valamiért felgyorsult, és reménykedett, hogy a másik nem hallja, nem érzi, mennyire hevesen dobog, amikor valami izgatottság erőt vett rajta. Kicsit eltávolodott tőle, nem nagyon, mert a kevés fényben is látni akarta, és a szemüveg nélkül csak közelről volt esélye. Arcát megint elöntötte a forróság – de már egészen megszokta –, ahogy a csodálatosan ragyogó kék szemekbe nézett. Csupa szeretet, büszkeség, öröm ragyogott a tekintetében, és még valami, amit nem tudott megnevezni. Nagyon kicsit mozdult csak közelebb, a francia ajkai mosolyra rándultak, csak lesték egymás tekintetét, várakozón.  
Matthew kezei hirtelen odacsúsztak a fehér ing nyakához, reszkető kézzel markolta meg a gallért, hogy magához húzza, és megcsókolja a férfit. Akarta, abban a pillanatban mindennél jobban, csak azt az egyet. És a felismerés, mikor pillanatnyi szünet következett, hogy mégsem elég ennyi, hogy ennél többet akar. Francis nem tiltakozott, visszacsókolt, egyik tenyere a pólója alá csúszott, szinte égette a bőrét, egymáshoz simultak. Megfeszítette izmait, próbált úgy mozdulni, hogy mindenhol érje az érintés. Megszakította a csókot, jólesően sóhajtott, amikor a másik kéz is a bőrét simította. Homlokát a férfi vállának támasztotta, megborzongott, gyengén, de fogta még a fehér inget, kapkodta a levegőt.  
- Igazán elbűvölő vagy – suttogta a fülébe, ajkai hozzá értek, érezte a leheletét, a hangja, a belőle áradó forróság, a bódító illata, az egész lénye őrjítő volt. – Mi lenne, ha most bemennénk? – érdeklődte egészen halkan. Megfeszült, ezúttal az idegesség, az ijedtség miatt.  
- Mi… – Próbált valamit kinyögni, bármit, de úgy tűnt, képtelenség gondolkodásra bírni az elméjét.  
- Semmi baj – susogta izzó hangon, és óvón átkarolta, másik kezével kitapogatta az övét, összefűzte ujjaikat, lágy csókot lehelt a kézfejére. – Csak kényeztetlek, semmi más. Tetszeni fog – ígérte, és nem tudott tiltakozni, csak kiszökött torkából egy nyögés, ahogy Francis ráharapott a fülére.  
Óvatosan felemelte az asztalról, a karjaiban tartotta, és elindult vele a hálószoba felé. Furcsa, súlyos illat tolult az orrába, amikor beléptek. És amikor a férfi az ágyra eresztette, gyengéden, mintha törékeny lenne, ha tartott is tőle, minden negatív érzése elszállt. És a matrac meglepően kényelmes volt, valami selymes került az ujjai alá, ahogy végighúzta rajta a kezét. Az arca elé emelte, túl sötét volt, nem látta, csak érezte az illatát.  
Rózsa.  
_Rózsaszirmokkal volt teleszórva az egész._  
A pillanatnyi meglepetésből hamarosan csak egy apróság lett, amikor Francis ráhajolt az ajkaira, és megint addig csókolták egymást, míg ki nem fulladtak, zihálva szorította magához, a hosszú tincsek az arcát csiklandozták, beletúrt a hajába. Eddig soha nem érintette, csak ha megölelte, de az más, most azonban végighúzta ujjait a tincsein, jólesően mártotta bele a kezét.  
A férfi ajkai visszakalandoztak a füléhez, ujjai finoman cirógatták a haját, az arcát, beleborzongott az érintésekbe, a légzése nem tudott megnyugodni, és a gerince mentén furcsa bizsergés járta át az egész testét. Soha nem érzett még hasonlót, mintha minden érintéstől el akarna olvadni, pedig a francia még csak a nyakát csókolta, néha a fogai is a bőréhez értek, egészen különös kényeztetés volt, csendesen nyöszörgött a hatására, pedig igyekezett visszafogni a hangjait.  
Egyszerre volt túl lassú és túl gyors az egész, bár fogalma sem volt, hová akar így rohanni, mégis egyre úgy érezte, hogy ez a forróság soha nem fog elmúlni, és ha bizony egyszer lángra kap, elporlad ő is. Felnyögött, egyszersmind olyan lendülettel ült fel, mintha lökte volna valaki, amikor a felsőtestét simogató tenyér az ágyékára siklott. Zihálva lélegzett, teste meg-megremegett, de tartotta magát, ijedten nézett Francisra, pólója alja lassan lecsúszott, legalább már a mellkasát takarta.  
A férfi megtámaszkodott mellette kétoldalt, összedöntötte a homlokukat.  
- Abbahagyom, ha szeretnéd – suttogta kedvesen. – Egyáltalán nem kényszer, tudom, hogy most talán meg vagy ijedve, de ez természetes. Semmi baj, ha most azt mondod, álljunk meg.  
Lehunyta a szemeit, így is sötét volt, hiszen odakint égett csak a reflektor, és az ajtó is félig becsukódott mögöttük. Nyelt egyet.  
- Sze… Szeretkezni akarsz velem? – kérdezte halkan, a hangja megremegett, és rettenetesen zavarban érezte magát.  
- Igen, _de nem most_, Matthew – válaszolta határozottan. – Tudom, látom, hogy neked idő kell mindehhez. Én megadom neked ezt az időt, rendben?  
Lassan, nagyon lassan karolta magához a férfit, arcát a vállába fúrta.  
- Kérlek… – suttogta rekedten –, n-ne hagyd abba… olyan jó…

~*CrossRoads*~

- Te, ennyire jól elvoltatok? – érdeklődte kaján vigyorral Alfred, amikor a kabátját és a sálját akasztotta fel a fogasra.  
- Miért? – kérdezte szándékosan szenvtelen hangon.  
- Nézd meg magad a tükörben – tanácsolta, mire azonnal a nyakához kapta a tenyerét. Nos igen, a pulóvere pont nem takarta a helyet, és valószínűleg nyoma maradt… Elvörösödve vágtatott be a fürdőszobába, és csapta az ajtót az utána ugró testvére orrára. És, ha már bent volt, úgy döntött, letusol. Másodjára, másfél órán belül.  
Arra azonban nem számított, hogy az amerikai rátöri az ajtót, megunva a kopogtatást, és azt, hogy ő nem hajlandó válaszolni. Éppen a pólót húzta le magáról. Azt tudta, hogy a világos bőrén feltűnően virítanak a vörös foltok…  
- Áhá, szóval tényleg jól telt az este – vonta le a maga következtetéseit vigyorogva. Matt maga elé rántotta a zuhanyfüggönyt, és csúnyán meredt a kék szeműre.  
- Nem mennél ki? Ez egy fürdőszoba, és nem fogok előtted zuhanyozni! – közölte kissé megemelve a hangját.  
- Ugye ezt neki nem mondtad? – érdeklődte ártatlan hangon.  
- Kifelé! – mordult rá. – Ne mondjam többször! – hangjában volt valami, ami miatt Alfred úgy döntött, hogy visszavonulót fúj.  
Amikor legközelebb találkoztak, Matthew egy paplannal, egy párnával és a plüssmedvéjével felszerelkezve tartott kifelé a hálószobából.  
- Hová mész? – kérdezett rá a másik.  
- A másik szobában alszom – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Dehogy is! Miért aludnál ott?  
- Mert te bunkó vagy, és nem akarlak hallgatni – vágta rá, de hangja a végére megbicsaklott.  
- Hé-hé, nyugi, nem akartalak megbántani, sajnálom – mondta azonnal, és könyörgőn nézett rá. – Ne hagyj itt – kérte.  
- Re-rendben – adta meg magát, és visszacuccolt az ágyra. Elrendezte a helyét, és magára is rántotta a paplant. Alfred az ágy szélére ült, nem kapcsolta le a villanyt.  
- Ne haragudj – szólalt meg újra. – Elmondod, mi volt?  
- Francis elhívott minket szerdára, karácsonyi vacsorára magához. Ott lesznek a testvérei is – szólalt meg halkan. – Ott alvós buli, azt mondta.  
- Szeretnél menni? – kérdezte.  
- Ha te nem, nem kell – suttogta.  
- Matt.  
- Igen, szeretnék.  
- Akkor megyünk – biccentett.  
- De…  
- Jól hangzott, amikor meséltél a testvéreiről. És én bírom Francist – jelentette ki. – Szóval felőlem mehetünk.  
- Köszönöm.  
- Ugyan már – legyintett, felkelt, egy pillanatra odahajolt a laptopjához, kikapcsolta. Aztán elment a villanykapcsolóig is, majd odavackolt a testvére mellé az ágyba. – El akarod mondani?  
- Mi… – zavartan elhallgatott, a fejére húzta a paplant.  
- Lefeküdtetek? – érdeklődte Alfred könnyedén, hallatszott a hangján a vigyor.  
- Nem! – vágta rá.  
- Petting? – kérdezett rá.  
- Olyasmi… – susogta alig érthetően. A másik nevetett.  
- És jó volt?  
- Fantasztikus – mormolta. – Annyira kedves velem, és türelmes.  
- Szeret téged.  
- Én is őt…  
- Akkor hajrá! – Alfred odanyúlt, összeborzolta a haját. – És gyere ki a paplan alól, megfulladsz.  
- Még mindig totál zavarban vagyok…  
- Segáz, engem nem zavar. Na, aludjunk?  
- Én álmonhalok, úgyhogy ja.  
- Akkor jóccak.


	12. XI Fejezet

XI. Fejezet

- Kérlek.  
- Nem.  
- Alfred…  
- Nem! Nem érdemli meg! Soha nem volt kedves veled, te mégis az akarsz lenni vele, aminek tökre nincs semmi értelme!  
- Ne felejtsd el, hogy te még a gyámsága alá tartozol – jegyezte meg a szemüvege felett rápillantva.  
- Egy fenét!  
- Az Államokban még nem számítasz nagykorúnak – jelentette ki.  
- Angliában viszont igen – húzta el a száját.  
- De nem ott élsz – tette hozzá. – Most komolyan sajnálsz egy aláírást?  
- Igen! Képes lenne idejönni, csak, hogy megint jól összevesszünk, vagy számon kérjen, vagy akármi! Nem kell, hogy elrontsa az ünnepeket nekünk!  
Matthew hallgatott.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá végül. A csokoládé mellé csomagolt üdvözlőlapra nem került említés Alfred jelenlétéről.

~*CrossRoads*~

December huszonnegyedikén karácsonyfát állítottak, mézeskalácsot sütöttek, karácsonyi dalokat énekeltek. Alfred másnap reggel egy bombázó repülőgép hangját utánozva vetődött ki az ágyból mellőle, azt kiabálva, hogy megjött a Mikulás. Matthew álmosan botorkált utána, és először fel sem fogta, hogy valami határozottan puha, és kellemesen meleg került a nyakába. Aztán rápislogott a sálra, ami hosszú volt, piros-fehér és juharleveles. Boldog mosollyal vetette magát a testvére nyakába, hogy megköszönje az ajándékot.  
- Jé, egy zokni – jegyezte meg, mikor kibontotta a sajátját.  
- Amerikai – tette hozzá ásítva.  
- Tök jó – vigyorgott rá. – Na, tutira nem fagyok le az északi sarkon sem – közölte, miután felvette a vastag, Stars and Stripesos zoknikat. – Azért nézz még körül a fa alatt – kacsintott rá.

- Te is.  
Előkerült még egy vastag, Maple Leaf Flages pulóver, és új kerekek Alfred görkorcsolyájához. Egymásra nevettek, mindketten tudták, mire van szüksége a másiknak, vagy minek örülne.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Feliciano elhozta a kedvesét, akinek jött a bátyja is, úgyhogy leszünk nyolcan, mert a húgom és a bátyja végül nem jöttek – magyarázta Francis a kocsiban. Éppen kiértek Párizsból.  
- Hú, az már pizsiparty – jegyezte meg Alfred.  
- Csak, hogy ne lepődjetek meg, Feliciano kedvese Ludwig, azt hiszem, veletek egy korú, kedves fiúnak tűnik, Feli meg oda van érte, igazán aranyosak. – Elmosolyodott. – Lovino és Antonio is aranyosak lennének, ha az olasz nem akarná megölni egy pillantásért…  
- Na, álljunk meg egy pillanatra! – szólt közbe Alfred. – Tisztázzuk: rajtam kívül _mindenki _párban van?  
- Nem, Gilbertnek sincs most senkije, ha jól tudom – válaszolta a fiúra mosolyogva.  
- Na kössz, és akkor mi szépen two ever alone-ban nyomjuk ketten a világ ellen – morogta.  
- Lüke vagy – szólt hátra Matthew.  
- Teljesen véletlenül alakult így – mondta Francis. – Ha Bella és Tim eljönnek, akkor négyen lennétek, de ők most Hollandiában ünneplik a karácsonyt.  
- Komolyan ilyen nemzetköziek vagyunk, vagy ez csak nekem tűnt fel? – érdeklődte hirtelen.  
- Megnyugodhatsz, legjobb tudomásom szerint mindenki tud angolul – válaszolta a francia.  
- Alfred tud spanyolul.  
- Az egy kicsit túlzás.  
- Persze. Azt mondtad, van spanyol szobatársad.  
- Meg japán is, de csak annyit tanultam tőle, hogy _„ohayou, minna-san"_ – vont vállat. Francis kuncogott a volánnál, aztán ráfordult egy betonozott bekötőútra, ami egy nagy kovácsoltvas kapuban végződött, amit elektromos zárral láttak el, így éppen csak átsuhantak rajta.  
- Isten hozott szerény hajlékomban – szólalt meg, amikor feltűnt előttük az épület.  
Hófehér falai voltak, és kékesszürke bádogteteje, a tornyokon azonos színű cserép. Három ablaksor, plusz a tetőtér ablakai, összességében hatalmas volt. A bejárat felől emelkedtek a tornyok, a magas kémények, az egész olyan volt, mintha egy meséből ragadták volna ki. Körülötte sötétzöld fű terült el (nem havazott úgy két hete, és ami volt, elolvadt), fasorok, kaviccsal felszórt ösvények, szépen rendben tartott, pontosan megtervezett kert.  
- Te tényleg itt laksz? – hökkent meg Alfred az ablakra tapadva.  
- Nem, igazság szerint elég ritkán használjuk, és édesanyámé, nem az enyém – válaszolta mosolyogva. – Tíz éve beköltöztem Párizsba, aztán édesanyám is összeköltözött pár barátnőjével, azóta csak a lovász lakik a birtokon, és néha a bejárónő meg a kertész.  
- Laza – biccentett az amerikai. Matthew zavartan hallgatott, míg a testvére meg nem bökte a vállát, hogy mondjon valamit.  
- Gyönyörű – suttogta halkan.  
- Elférünk és nem zavarunk senkit – mosolyodott el a francia.  
- Tök jó! – lelkendezett az amerikai. – Jó kis kéró!  
- _Kastély_, Alfred – helyesbített Matthew. – Légy szíves, ne viselkedj úgy, mint akinek a műveltségi szintje nem üti meg az átlagemberét – kérte.  
- Lehülyézel?  
- Tudom, hogy csak játszod – válaszolta.  
- Én is szeretlek.  
- Megérkeztünk, uraim – szólt közbe Francis, mielőtt a vita kirobbanhatott volna.  
A fogadócsarnok tágas volt, és olyan káprázatos, hogy szinte beleszédültek.  
- Nem gyenge – jegyezte meg Alfred, ahogy körülpillantott.  
- Vee! Mio fratello![1] – hallatszott egy kiáltás, és a következő pillanatban Feliciano már Francist ölelgette. – Benvenuti![2]  
- Ciao – ölelte meg a fiút, aki ezután rögtön odafordult hozzá.  
- Ciao, Matthew! Buon Natale! Sono contento di riverderti! Come stai?[3] – Muszáj volt elmosolyodnia a fiú kicsattanó lelkesedésén.  
- Szia, neked is boldog karácsonyt. Én is örülök, remekül vagyok, köszönöm – válaszolta olaszul. Aztán Alfredre mutatott. – Ő a testvérem Amerikából, Alfred.  
- Whoa! Amerikai vagy? – váltott angolra egy pillanat alatt, és azon a nyelven is ugyanúgy hadart, mint az anyanyelvén.  
- Igen – bólintott elmosolyodva.  
- Feliciano Vargas vagyok – mutatkozott be. – Ő meg a bátyám, Lovino – mutatott az érkezőre. – És Ludwig! – kiáltott fel vidáman, mikor megpillantotta a szőke, hátrafésült hajú, kék szemű fiút a lépcsők tetején. Matthew el sem tévesztette volna, hogy német. Az olasz felvágtatott hozzá, megölelte, ismét a saját nyelvén kezdett hadarni. – Képzeld! Francis bátyus szerelmének testvére amerikai! Hát nem jó? – Elpirulva pillantott fel Francisra, aki kedvesen rámosolygott, ő is érthette, miről van szó, megsimogatta a hátát, aztán bemutatta Alfredet Antoniónak, majd odahívta őt is, hogy a másik testvérpárt is megismerhessék.  
- Ludwig és Gilbert Beilschmidt – mutatott a szőke felé, aki érdeklődve szemlélte őket. Aztán előlépett mögüle a bátyja is. Matthew még soha nem látott nála furcsább embert. A bőre sápadt volt, amit kiemelt a sötétkék, testhez simuló vékony pulóvere, rövid haja pedig szinte hófehér, a szemei vörösek. A férfi albínó volt, öccse mellett túlontúl vékonynak és szinte törékenynek tűnt. – Matthew és Alfred – mondta az ő nevüket Francis, gondosan kikerülve a családnév adta problémát. A fehér hajú alaposan megnézte őt magának, mielőtt kezet nyújtott volna. Fogása erős volt és magabiztos. A németek kissé furcsán ejtették az angol szavakat, de az akcentusuk ellenére érthető volt, amit mondtak.  
Francis felterelte őket a lépcsőn, miután otthagyták a kabátjaikat a fogason, az első emeleten sokkal melegebb volt. A nappalinak kialakított, eredetileg társalgó helyiség kellemes hangulatú, egyszerre hordozta magában a ház korát és a modern vonásokat, a kandalló előtt szőnyeg, bőr ülőgarnitúra, képek és falikárpit, hatalmas ablakok, amik a birtok kapuja felé néztek.  
- Megmutatom, hol fogtok aludni – karolta át Alfreddel őket Francis, és indult velük a folyosó irányába. – Antonio, ne szedjétek szét a házat! – pillantott még hátra.  
- Már késő! – rikkantott vissza a spanyol. – Kellett neked itt hagyni minket!  
A francia mosolyogva rázta a fejét, aztán beléptek a folyosóra. Képek sorakoztak a falon, és egy kanyar után ablaksor tűnt fel mellettük.  
- A folyosó körbevezet az egész házon, a másik vége is a lépcsőnél köt ki, ahol feljöttünk – kezdte magyarázni. – Az következő szoba az enyém, és ez itt a tiétek – lökött be egy ajtót. Tágas helyiség volt, magas ablakokkal, kandallóval, baldachinos ággyal, mindenféle festménnyel a falon, éjjeliszekrényekkel. – Az ott a fürdőszoba – mutatott egy ajtóra.  
- Ember, ez háromszor akkora, mint a szobánk a koleszban – jegyezte meg Alfred, ahogy ledobta a hátizsákot az ágyra. Belefért minden holmijuk.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszik – mosolyodott el.  
- Na, én tépek is vissza a többiekhez – vigyorgott rájuk az amerikai, és már ott sem volt.  
Matthew csendesen szöszölt a hátizsák egyik zsebénél, amikor a férfi odalépett hozzá, és átkarolta hátulról. Odasimult, és finoman félredöntötte a fejét, hogy a másik csókot adhasson a nyakára.  
- Mi a baj? – érdeklődte a halkan.  
- Nincsen semmi – suttogta.  
- Látom rajtad – figyelmeztette.  
- Én… engem csak meglepett ez az egész… – válaszolta csendesen. – A családod… befolyásos, igaz? Mármint az édesanyád ágáról. – Olyan furcsa volt kiejteni a szót, hiszen nem emlékezett, mikor mondhatta utoljára…  
- Honnan gondolod? – kérdezte.  
- A birtok közel van a fővároshoz, Versailles sincs messze, szinte a főút mellett fekszik, és a hallban lévő festményen felismertem az egyik királyt – magyarázta halkan. – A felmenőid vannak rajta, nem?  
- De igen – hagyta rá a férfi, és lassan kezdte érteni, mit akar a fiú.  
- Neked… neked az lenne a dolgod, hogy feleséget keress magadnak, és továbbadd a vérvonalat, nem? De én… én nem vagyok lány, és amúgy is…  
- Shh – szólt közbe. – Ez mind már a múlté, Matthew. A nagyapám eltávolodott a politikától, már egyáltalán nem számít, hogy én mit csinálok, érted? Az én nevem már semmit nem jelent, és nem is akarom, hogy jelentsen. Azt teszek, amit akarok, és én most veled akarok lenni – jelentette ki komolyan. – Felejtsd el ezt az egészet, nem kell rám máshogy nézned.  
Hallgatott egy ideig. Beszéd közben Francis egyre erősebben ölelte magához, mintha soha nem akarná elengedni.  
- Rendben – suttogta végül. – Hoztam neked ajándékot – jelentette ki kicsit hangosabban. Előhúzta a hátizsákból a kis, hosszúkás bársonydobozt, amire aranyszínszalagból volt masni kötve.  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el. Engedte, hogy a fiú megforduljon az ölelésben, és átadja neki a dobozt.  
- Igazán kis semmiség, de boldog karácsonyt – mondta, ahogy átkarolta a férfi nyakát, hogy röpke csókot leheljen az ajkaira.  
- Köszönöm – ismételte meg, és kioldotta a masnit, majd óvatosan felemelte a doboz fedelét. A belső bélésen üvegből öntött, arányosan kicsinyített, átlátszó Eiffel-torony pihent. – Ez igazán szép – nézett fel az elvörösödő fiúra.  
- Reméltem, hogy tetszik… tényleg csak apróság, csak gondoltam, mégiscsak karácsony van, és… – Francis nem hallgatta végig a magyarázkodást, magához húzta és megcsókolta.  
- Nagyon tetszik – biztosította mosolyogva.  
- Akkor jó – mosolyodott el haloványan.  
- A te ajándékod majd később kapod meg – mondta, és visszacsukta a dobozt. – Most pedig ideje visszatérnünk a többiekhez, mert képesek, és szétszedik a házat – nyújtotta felé a kezét. Összekulcsolták ujjaikat, és úgy hagyták ott a szobát.  
Alfred elmélyülten tárgyalt Antonióval spanyolul, amit Lovino a férfi másik oldalán nem nézett jó szemmel, de ez láthatóan az amerikainak fel sem tűnt; Feliciano pedig lelkesen magyarázott valamit Ludwig ölében ülve, akinek karjai szinte véletlenül fonódtak a dereka köré, Gilbert mosolyogva hallgatta.  
- Na, végre, hogy megvagytok! – szólt oda Antonio angolul, mikor megpillantotta őket, szélesen mosolygott.  
- Már azt hittük, eltévedtetek – tette hozzá az albínó.  
- Az nem én vagyok – mosolyodott el Francis, odafordult hozzá. – Most mennem kell, hogy legyen vacsoránk, addig érezd magad otthon, ha bármi kellene, Antonióhoz nyugodtan fordulhatsz – mondta csendesen, felemelte kezeiket, és csókot lehelt a kézfejére, majd elengedte. Ő elvörösödve biccentett, és odamenekült Alfred másik oldalára, ezzel egy időben a spanyol és az idősebb német felemelkedett a helyéről, és Francis után indultak.  
- Na, mi a helyzet? – érdeklődte Alfred vigyorogva.  
- Tetszett neki az ajándék – mondta halkan, de mosolyogva.  
- Én mondtam neked – közölte vidáman. A következő pillanatban Lovino felpattant mellőlük, és átült a testvére mellé. Az amerikai nézett utána egy pillanatig, aztán az olasz fiú helyére vetődött Gilbert. Antonio a kanapé támlájának támaszkodva dőlt előre a másik oldalán.  
- Szóval, Mateo – szólította meg a spanyol.  
- A nevem Matthew – mormolta halkan.  
- Bocs. Szóval, áruld el a titkodat, mert nagyon kíváncsiak vagyunk rá – pislogott zöld szemeivel érdeklődve rá.  
- M-miféle titok? – kérdezte zavartan.  
- Mivel babonáztad meg Francist? – jött a kérdés Gilberttől, mire felé fordult.  
- Én nem…  
- Mivel bűvölted ennyire el? – hangzott az újabb Antoniótól.  
- Tizenöt volt, mikor utoljára járt valakivel, azóta csak kalandjai voltak – magyarázta a fehér hajú.  
- Na jó, egy ideig volt valakije, de folyton ölték egymást, szóval az nem is igazán számít.  
- Miért, most hány éves? – kotyogott közbe Alfred. Antonio felé pillantott.  
- Harminc – válaszolta.  
- Mennyi?! – hökkent meg az amerikai. – Te tudtad?  
- Nem.  
- Na, nem ez a lényeg! – rázta meg a fejét a spanyol. – Hanem a kis kanadai gyöngyszem. Szóval?  
- Mi szóval? – kérdezte, és egyre kellemetlenebbül érezte magát.  
- Francis odavan érted – magyarázta Gilbert lassan. – Folyton rólad beszél.  
- Már, ha hagyjuk.  
- Kénytelenek vagyunk hagyni.  
- És csak beszél, beszél, hogy milyen kedves vagy, mennyire elbűvölő, aranyos, hogy szép a szemed, a járásod, a hajad – sorolta Antonio.  
- Még a lányokat sem szokta így dicsérni. Ráadásul azt mondta, még le sem feküdtetek – fűzte hozzá Gilbert.  
- Tényleg nem?  
- Ne-nem.  
- Akkor triplán tudsz valamit. Szeret téged.  
- Nagyon.  
- Komolyan.  
- Kezdünk érte aggódni.  
- Hogy valami boszorkányság.  
- Varázslat, bizony.  
- Komolyan gondol téged.  
- És ez furcsa tőle, már ne is haragudj.  
- Persze semmi bajunk veled, aranyosnak tűnsz.  
- Csak azért mégis. De ha úgy dönt, hogy kellesz neki, akkor sincs semmi, mármint felőlünk oké.  
- Csak tudni akartuk, hogy úgy mégis, veled mi van?  
- Velem? – suttogta.  
- Veled-veled.  
- Szereted?  
- Én… éééén…  
- Na, húzás innen! – mordult rájuk Alfred felháborodva. – Már bocs, de semmi közötök hozzá, hogy mi van Mattel! – közölte harciasan, és villogó szemeit jártatta a két férfi között. Összenéztek, aztán elvigyorodva visszavonulót fújtak. – Hé, jól vagy? – pillantott a testvérére, aki közelebb húzódott hozzá.  
- Igen – sóhajtotta halkan. – Csak… szerinted hihetek nekik?  
- Miért ne? Ismerik Francist. Antonio azt mondta, hogy ők hárman ilyen legjobb barátok – magyarázta.  
- Azt mondták, szeret… – susogta.  
- Hiszen neked is mondta.  
- Még a legelején, de azóta egyszer sem… – Megrázta a fejét. – Nem tudom.  
- Matt, könyörgöm, próbáld már meg csak egyszer az életben semmin nem emészteni magad! Francis nem szeret téged, hanem egyenesen imád, legjobb példa erre a legutóbbi találkozótok, szóval nincs okod gondolkodni rajta. Bízol benne, szereted, ő is téged, pont. Vágesz? – Bólintott. – Na látod. Karácsony van, együtt vagyunk, buli van, lazíts – rávigyorgott, összeborzolta a haját. Aztán érdeklődve lesték, hogy Antonio elrepül mellettük. Lovino dühösen meredt a spanyolra, majd elvágtatott a folyosó felé. Döbbent csend kerekedett, amíg a spanyol összekaparta magát a szőnyegről.  
- Jól vagy? – kérdezte tőle Feliciano, ahogy felpattant, és odaszaladt hozzá. – Én mondtam neked, hogy ne próbáld társaságban megcsókolni – közölte olaszul, ahogy felhúzta a földről.  
- Tévedek, vagy a kölyök tényleg nagyobbat tud ütni, mióta nem láttam? – kérdezte vigyorogva Gilbert, ő maradt az angolnál.  
- Nem tévedsz. – Rámosolygott az öccsére, és megsimogatta a fejét. – Semmi bajom, Feli – nyugtatta. – Jobb lesz, ha utána nézek, nem?  
- El fog küldeni – jósolta meg előre. – Megyek inkább én, és visszahozom – ajánlkozott, és mielőtt még a férfi bármit válaszolhatott volna, odaintegetett Ludwignak, majd eltűnt a folyosón.  
Antonio az állát simogatva ült le, és elnevette magát, mikor feléjük pillantott.  
- Mindig ezt csinálják – jelentette ki Gilbert, és még Ludwig komoly arcán is halovány mosoly derengett fel. – Ne is törődjetek vele.  
- Ugye nincs harag az előbbi miatt? – kérdezte Antonio egyenesen rápillantva.  
- Nincs – válaszolta, és haloványan elmosolyodott.  
Francisnak határozottan furcsa családja van. De legalább pezseg az élet. Merőben más volt, mint az ő családjuk…

~*KWR*~

Francis ajándékához köszönöm a hozzájárulást Timkónak :D

[1] Testvérem!  
[2] Üdvözlet!  
[3] Szia, Matthew! Boldog karácsonyt! Örülök, hogy újra látlak! Hogy vagy?


	13. XII Fejezet

XII. Fejezet

Francis a konyhában térült-fordult. Valójában már sok mindent elkészített előre, lényegesen megkönnyítve ezzel a mostani dolgát, no meg a ráfordított időt. Jól haladt, közben reménykedett, hogy odafent a népes családja nem szedi szét sem egymást, sem a berendezést. És persze sűrűn pillantott a gyönyörű kis díszre, amit Matthew adott neki. Aprócska ajándék volt, de nem számított, az volt a lényeg, hogy eszébe jutott, hogy olyan édes pírral az arcán adta oda, hogy boldog volt, mert neki tetszik. Csak biztossá tette a dolgában, hogy jól gondolkodott, amikor megtette az előkészületeket a fiú ajándékát illetően.  
Kissé gondban volt a múltkori probléma miatt, azt őszintén nem gondolta, hogy ennyire zavarja, ha kap valamit (bár, Alfred magyarázata után mindenképpen érthető), de végül az ötlete jobb volt bármilyen olyan ajándéknál, amit megvehetett volna. Nincs is nagyobb kihívás, mint valaki, akit nem lehet csak úgy lekenyerezni ajándékokkal. Mint valaki, akinek élményt és törődést, szeretet, figyelmet kell adni azért, hogy boldog legyen. Meg fogja adni ezeket, sőt, mindent, amit csak tud. Annyira hiányzott már ez, s bár teljesen váratlanul érte, úgy döntött, nem tiltakozik. Titkon mindig irigy volt azokra, akiknek összejött egy rendes kapcsolat, még Antonióra is, pedig Lovino rendszerint bal lábbal kel fel, és ha már, akkor az a lába tutira a spanyol arcában landolt, de valami mégis összetartotta őket. Voltak pillanatok, amikor egymásra néztek, és csak tudta, egyszerűen tudta, hogy fontosak egymásnak, hogy szeretik egymást. Ennyi volt az egész. És ő is akarta ezt érezni. Nem volt benne teljesen biztos, hogy Matthew lesz az, de valahogy mégis… fene mindenbe, akarta a fiút. Látni akarta mosolyogni, mert mindennél szebb volt olyankor, a nevetése pedig gyönyörűbb bármilyen dallamnál. Főleg azért, mert ritkán hallotta.  
Amikor nyugodt szívvel otthagyhatta fél órára a konyhát, elrendezte a Matthew ajándékának részleteit. Úgy érezte, minden tökéletes, már csak az lehetett a bökkenő, ha esetleg a fiúnak nem tetszik valami, de ezt igazán nehezen képzelte, hiszen olyan könnyű volt ámulatba ejteni, és olyankor megfeledkezve magáról, ragyogó szemekkel figyelte érdeklődése tárgyát, az arcára volt írva minden, nem úgy, mint egyébkor. Bár érezte, hogy egyre jobban megnyílik felé, hiszen ha egy kicsit biztatta, elmondta a problémáit; ez volt a jelzés, hogy igenis akar róluk beszélni, szüksége van a segítségre, csak magától nem mer szólni. Ő azonban kiolvasta a tekintetéből, a mozdulataiból, ha valami bántotta, és minden alkalommal igyekezett megnyugtatni, hogy minden rendben van. Kötődött hozzá, megmagyarázhatatlanul, boldoggá akarta tenni. Nos igen, lehet, hogy ez most tényleg szerelem.

- Uraim, a vacsora tálalva – jelentette be Francis, mikor megjelent a lépcső felől.  
- Már azt hittem, hagysz minket éhen halni – jegyezte meg Gilbert, ahogy felpattant a helyéről.  
- Mi hasznom származna belőle, ha hidegre tenném az egész családot? – kérdezte elmosolyodva, mire többen felnevettek.  
- Mit tudjuk mi azt – heccelte tovább a férfi, és megindult a lépcsők felé. Mintha ismerné a járást, gondolta Matthew. Ő utoljára indult el, felmosolygott Francisra, aki átkarolta a derekát, úgy indultak lefelé.  
- Hogy érzed magad? – érdeklődte kedvesen.  
- Remekül, tényleg – mondta halkan, és látta a férfin, hogy örül a válasznak. – Alfred is nagyon elvan – pillantott a testvérére, aki lelkesen magyarázott valamit Felicianónak és Ludwignak.  
- Örülök, hogy jól érzitek magatokat – válaszolta.  
- Tudod… Annyira más a te családod, mint a miénk. Mi is ünnepeltünk együtt karácsonyt, de az sosem telt ilyen jó hangulatban. És főleg nem ilyen hangosan – mosolyodott el, mikor a csapat eleje felnevetett.  
- Gondoltam, talán jól esne egy kis változatosság.  
- Jól gondoltad – bújt hozzá egy pillanatra. – Mondd csak, édesapátok nem akart eljönni? Nem sokszor láthatja együtt a gyermekeit, nem? – kérdezte óvatosan. Francis nevetve megrázta a fejét.  
- Szeret minket, de azt hiszem, kissé feszült lenne a légkör, ha itt lenne. A szülők számára néha nehéz megszokni, ha a gyerekük eltér az átlagostól, és volt pár veszekedés abból, ahogyan Antonio Lovinóra néz – magyarázta nyugodtan. – Így viszont magunk lehetünk, nyugodtan.  
- Értem… erre nem is gondoltam – biccentett. Elgondolkodott, mit szólna Arthur, ha tudná, hogy egy férfival jár. Valószínűleg nem nagyon érdekelné a dolog. – Lovino mindig ilyen… – megakadt, kereste a megfelelő szót – agresszív? – Francis megint felkuncogott.  
- Ő már csak ilyen – mondta. – De ne aggódj Antonio miatt, valójában nagyon szeretik egymást. Csak egy kicsit furcsán.  
- Az nem kifejezés – bólintott.  
- Ludwigról mit gondolsz?  
- Nagyon nyugodt ember – válaszolta. – Azt hiszem, Feliciano kettejük helyett is beszél. De biztosan szereti, látszik a szemein, amikor ránéz.  
- Miért, hogy néz rá? – puhatolózott. Matthew elgondolkodott.  
- Olyan… rajongón, vagy hogy mondjam. Szeretettel.  
Francis bólintott, odahajolt hozzá, és homlokon csókolta. Egy pillanatra egymás szemeibe néztek, aztán beléptek az étkezőbe, aminek közepén hosszú asztal foglalt helyet. A túlsó végén volt megterítve, mennyei illatok töltötték meg a levegőt.  
A francia ült az asztalfőre, bal oldalán Matthew foglalt helyet, mellette Alfred, Feliciano és Ludwig. Szemben Francis mellett Gilbert, majd Antonio és Lovino ültek. A vacsora az átlag zajszintet leszámítva nyugodtan telt. Néha a spanyol és a porosz – mert Gilbert korábban kikérte magának, hogy lenémetezték – fürkésző pillantást vetettek rá.  
A vacsora igazán finom volt, nem emlékezett, mikor evett ilyen jót utoljára, és amikor kiderült, hogy Feliciano készített nekik tiramisùt, úgy gondolta, hogy azt éppen csak megkóstolni lesz képes. Aztán Francis mindenkinek töltött bort, amiből óvatosan kortyolgatott csak, zavartan emlékezett, hogy legutóbb milyen hatással volt rá.  
Gilbert volt a leghangosabb, pedig nem volt róla elmondható, hogy ártott volna neki az ital. Szimplán csak jól érezte magát. Hirtelen ötlettől vezérelve gombóccá gyűrte a szalvétáját, és teli torokból elüvöltötte magát:  
- Akit eltalál, lesmárolja a mellette ülőt! Eins, zwei, DREI![1]  
Repült a szalvétagombóc, aztán egyenesen Alfred fején landolt, onnan pedig az ölébe pottyant. Csend lett az asztalnál. Az amerikai előbb a testvérére nézett, aki könyörgőn meredt rá, az arcán pír, és lesütötte a szemeit. Na nem, Mattel aztán nem fog ilyesmit csinálni, pláne, mert Francis helyből kivágná a hidegbe. Aztán átfordult Feliciano felé, aki meglepetten nézett rá. A következő pillanatban Ludwig védelmezőn magához húzta az olasz fiút. Alfred vállat vont, a poroszra pillantott, aki kárörvendőn vigyorgott vissza.  
Hirtelen mozdulattal lökte ki maga alól a széket, és kapta el az albínó nyakkendőjét. Az asztal fölé hajolt, magához rántotta a férfit, és megcsókolta. Csak egy pillanat volt, ő lehunyta a szemeit, míg a másik vörös íriszei kitágultak a meglepetéstől. Aztán visszalökte a helyére, majd ő maga is lezuttyant a székére, s mintha mi sem történt volna, kezdte keresgélni a szalvétagombócot. Francis egy gyors mozdulattal elmarta a kezéből az ostoba játékot, mihelyt megtalálta.  
- Nem dobálózunk az asztalnál – közölte szigorúan. Alfred csak rávigyorgott, és ivott egy korty bort. Aztán lecsapott, mikor Francis gyanútlanul az asztalra tette a gombócot. Ugyanazzal a lendülettel hozzá is vágta. Kihívóan vigyorgott a meglepett arcba, és hátradőlt a székén.  
A francia rápillantott vöröslő kedvese arcára, megfogta a kezét, és közelebb hajolt hozzá. Matthew megrezzent, amikor megérezte a leheletét a fülénél.  
- Nem bánod? – kérdezte egészen halkan, kedvesen.  
- Nem – súgta szinte némán. A férfi finoman az arcára simította a kezét, maga felé fordította, és ráhajolt az ajkaira, de közben tenyerével takarta magukat. A kanadai tenyerei mögé rejtette arcát, amint szétváltak. Francis könnyed mozdulattal Lovino ölébe pöckölte a szalvétát az asztalon keresztül.  
Az olasz fiú elvörösödött, majd összefonta karjait a mellkasa előtt, és tüntetően elfordult. Antonio vigyorogva hajolt oda hozzá, de Gilbert visszarántotta.  
- Nem téged talált el! – rázta a fejét. A spanyol csalódottan visszavonult, tekintetét várakozón a kedvesére függesztve.  
- Tesoro…[2] – szólította meg olaszul, mire Lovino figyelmeztetően rávillantotta zöld szemeit.  
- Silencio![3] – mordult rá ingerülten.  
- Ugyan Lovi, csak nem félsz? – érdeklődte az albínó vigyorogva.  
- Ne becézgess engem! – sziszegte felé dühösen, aztán rámarkolt a spanyol ingére, és odarántotta magához. Ahhoz képest, hogy nem teljesen önszántából tette, igencsak szenvedélyesre sikerült a csók, ami után visszalökte a férfit a helyére, és pirulva félre fordult.  
A szalvéta Feliciano fejéről pattant le az asztal alá.  
- Ve~ – közölte a fiú, és máris odabújt Ludwighoz, aki meglepetésében levegőt venni is elfelejtett. Mégis átkarolta az olaszt, csókjuk szerelmes, gyengéd volt, a végén ragyogó szemekkel mosolyogtak egymásra.

Jó fél óra múlva szedték össze magukat, hogy otthagyják az étkezőt, Francis maradt csak, hogy a konyhába rámolja a mosatlant. Matthew a lépcsőtől fordult vissza, lábujjhegyen tette meg az utat a kétszárnyú ajtóig.  
- Segíthetek? – kérdezte halkan, franciára váltva. Valahogy kézenfekvő volt, megszokta, amúgy is csak Alfred kedvéért beszéltek egymással angolul.  
A férfi felé fordult, rámosolygott, intő mozdulatot tett a kezével, mire beljebb osont a tágas helyiségbe. Most valahogy sokkal nagyobbnak tűnt, hogy nem volt hangzavar, ami kitöltse. Kapott egy kis arccirógatást, belesimult az érintésbe.  
- Ha szeretnél – válaszolta.  
- Itt legalább csend van – suttogta. – Alfred zajongását már megszoktam, de Feliciano, Gilbert és Antonio együtt már egy kicsit sok.  
- Semmi baj – simította ujjait a fiú nyakára. – Összepakolunk, és ha akarod, kimehetünk egy kis frisslevegőt szívni.  
- Nem kell – rázta a fejét. – Legyél nyugodtan együtt a családoddal, hiszen ezért vannak itt.  
- Te is azért vagy itt, hogy veled lehessek – döntötte a homlokát a fiúénak, és mindkét tenyerét az arcára simította.  
- De engem többet látsz, mint őket – mondta mosolyogva.  
- Jelen pillanatban csak téged szeretnélek látni – suttogta mélyen a szemeibe nézve.  
- Itt vagyok – válaszolta viszonozva a pillantást, átkarolva a férfit. Ám mielőtt Francis megcsókolhatta volna, pusmogást hallottak az ajtó felől, és szétrebbentek. A házigazda csúnya pillantást küldött a leskelők felé, akik erre jobbnak látták, ha meglépnek. – Akkor… pakoljunk össze. – Már megint rettenetesen zavarban volt, pedig végre kezdte magát jól érezni. Erre tessék, valaki leskelődik utánuk, és ő rögtön zavarban van! Mélyet sóhajtott, amíg a tálaló kocsira rakták a mosatlant és a maradékot, nem szólt.  
Némán követte Francist a konyhába, ami meglepően modernnek tűnt az épülethez képest. Villanytűzhely, csillogó edények, mosogatógép, csap, környezetbarát világítás. Csak végigpillantott a helyen, aztán újra a férfit kezdte figyelni. Fehér inget viselt, könyékig felhajtva, hozzá fekete nadrágot, nyakkendőt nem kötött. Elmosolyodott egy gondolaton, muszáj volt kimondania, ahogy elnézte: a gépbe pakolja az edényeket.  
- Ha lenne zakód és mellényed, úgy festenél, mint egy komornyik – jegyezte meg majdnem nevetve.  
- Úgy gondolod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét, és ő is elmosolyodott. Matthew határozottan rábólintott. – Tetszenék úgy?  
- Nagyon – súgta zavartan, de nem vette le a tekintetét a férfiról.  
- Akkor ezen elgondolkodom – jelentette ki.  
- Jaj, nem úgy gondoltam – rázta a fejét félig nevetve.  
- Határozottan állíthatom, hogy nekem igenis jól áll az öltöny – közölte önérzetesen kihúzva magát. A kanadait menthetetlenül kezdte rázni a nevetés.  
- Azt elhiszem – hagyta rá jókedvűn.  
Francis elnézte, ahogy nevet, arcát megszínezte kissé a jókedv, a tekintete kivilágosodott. Mint egy angyal.

Amikor visszatértek az első emeleti társalgóba, Gilbert éppen egy pakli francia kártyából osztott a többieknek, hajában egy sárgatollú, élő csibe trónolt, orrán divatos, vékony keretes szemüveg[4]. Mindahányan körbeülték a nagy asztalt, és rabló römiztek, közben beszélgettek, néha nevetgéltek egymáson. Aztán a fiatalabb olasz elaludt kedvese vállán, Ludwig halovány mosollyal ébresztgette.  
- Gyere, menjünk el aludni – kérte halkan.  
- Hm? Ludwig? Ti voglio bene…[5] - suttogta félálomban, hozzásimult, aztán körbepislogott. – Buon Natale! Buona notte![6] – A német óvatosan felhúzta a kanapéról, és átkarolta. Felesleges volt, Feliciano úgy kapaszkodott belé, mintha az élete múlna rajta.  
- Jó éjszakát – köszönt el a magas szőke is, és a folyosó felé indultak. A többiek csendesen utánuk köszöntek.  
- Igazán aranyosak – jegyezte meg Francis, ahogy összeszedte a lapokat, és megkeverte őket.  
- Oda vannak egymásért – vigyorgott Antonio, és hátba vágta Gilbertet. – Haver, a végén te is családtag leszel! – Az albínó megvonta a vállát, amolyan, ha a kicsik boldogok, neki jó mozdulattal.  
- Én is kedvelem Felicianót – mondta ki végül.  
- Őt nem lehet nem kedvelni – közölte a spanyol, mire Lovino fújt egyet. A férfi odahajolt a füléhez, az anyanyelvén mondott neki valamit, mire az olasz fülig pirult, de csak valami olyasmit motyogott az orra alatt válaszul, hogy „idióta". – Menjünk mi is? – érdeklődte. Lovino bólintott. – Na, akkor mi engedelmetekkel nyugovóra térünk – jelentette ki felállva.  
- Nyugovóra, na persze – mormolta az orra alatt a porosz.  
- Az ne zavarjon, hogy mit csinálunk a hálószobában – mosolygott rájuk Antonio.  
- Háltok. Együtt – vont vállat Francis. Összevigyorogtak Gilberttel, és lepacsiztak. Az olasz megragadta kedvese karját, és vonszolni kezdte a folyosó felé, még kedvesen hátravetette:  
- Kapjátok be! – mire Alfred felröhögött.  
- Vedd csak elő! – szólt utána Gilbert.  
- Hohóó, akkor én kiszálltam a buliból – szólt a francia, és átölelte a mellette ülő Matthew-t, akit ez hirtelen ért, de elmosolyodott, és beletúrt a hajába.  
- Na, mi megyünk? – pislogott az amerikai a testvérére.  
- Felőlem – biccentett.  
- Ha megengeded, Alfred, egy kicsit még elrabolnám Matthew-t – szólalt meg Francis.  
- Nanana, mit akarsz szegény kölyökkel? – pillantott rá érdeklődve Gilbert.  
- Átadom a karácsonyi ajándékát – jelentette ki komolyan. – Szóval?  
- Épségben kérem ám vissza – figyelmeztette az amerikai komolyan.  
- Hé, itt vagyok én is – szólalt fel a kanadai kissé sértetten.  
- Jé, tényleg – kerekedetek el a testvére szemei, mire a másik csúnyán nézett rá. – Csak vicceltem, na. Menjetek.  
Elnézte a Mattet és Francist távozni, ahogyan fogták egymás kezét, egyszerre léptek, és valahogy muszáj volt mosolyognia rajtuk.  
- Aztán semmi korhatárosat ne csináljatok! – rondított bele a kellemes gondolatokba a porosz, mire küldött felé egy gyilkos pillantást. Már csak ketten ültek az összetolt kanapékon, amik körülvették az asztalt amin játszottak, egészen csend lett.  
Gilbert levette hajából a csibét, az halkan csipogott neki, aztán a vállára ült.  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy megcsókolsz – jegyezte meg hirtelen felpillantva, mire Alfred felnevetett, és megrázta a fejét.  
- Ad egy: heroságomnak nincsen határa; ad kettő: szemétség volt, mert mindkettejük pasija elevenen megnyúz, ha megteszem; és ad három: én ne maradjak adósa senkinek semmilyen hülyeséggel. Na, és most pizsiosztás – felállt jólesően nyújtózott egyet, és indult volna, mikor Gilbert elkapta a karját. Visszapillantott a férfira, az érdeklődve fürkészte. – Bocs, de igazán nem kedvelem az európaiakat, valahogy nem jövök ki velük túl jól – húzta el a karját. – Jóccak – hagyta ott férfit.

~*KWR*~

[1] német, 'Egy, kettő, három!'  
[2] olasz, 'Kincs', de használják abban az értelemben is, hogy 'kincsem'  
[3] olasz, 'Csend!'  
[4] Az albínóknak általában rossz a szemük, és amúgy is, szerintem jó dolog lehet egy szemüveges Gilbert :D  
[5] olasz, 'Szeretlek'  
[6] olasz, 'Boldog karácsonyt! Jó éjszakát!'


	14. XIII Fejezet

XIII. Fejezet

Matthew lélegzete is elakadt, amikor körülpillantott a helyiségben. Sötétben lépcsőztek fel, és ő már régen elfelejtette, merre is kellene visszamennie, de Francis töretlenül vezette előre őt kézen fogva, míg meg nem érkeztek. Be kellett hunynia a szemeit, és a férfi eltávolodott tőle kissé, de hallotta a hangját, lépéseit, lélegzeteit. A hang, ahogy a gyufaszál súrlódik a dobozon, és a fény, ami utána lobbant. Viasz illata, és még valami, ami igazi bódulatot idézett, valami furcsa reszketést.  
És akkor felnézhetett.  
Egyetlen gyertya világította meg az egész teret. A torony kupolája üvegből volt, a gyertyafény keresztül siklott rajta és a semmibe veszett, felettük a tiszta, csillagragyogó ég. A gyertya fehér abrosszal leterített kerek asztalon pihent, mellette tisztes távolban egy csokor rózsa, és valami még volt ott, de nem igazán tudta kivenni pontosan. Annyi biztos, hogy fehér tányéron, csokoládébarna gombócok voltak, mellettük szalvéta és ezüstkanál, apró pohár, és a hozzá tartozó ital, valami magas, sötétbarna üvegben. Nem tudta, mi az, nem értett a nyelven, amin ráírták. Az aprócska üveg Eiffel-torony, amit ő vett, magába fogadta a gyertyafényt, elsiklatta magán, fehérré izzította fel.  
- Bátorkodtam venni egy csokor rózsát, de a többi volt itthon – suttogta Francis, és visszalépdelt hozzá. Ajkai finoman súrolták az övéit. – Boldog karácsonyt.  
- Köszönöm – válaszolta halkan, elmosolyodott, és engedte, hogy a férfi játsszon az ajkaival, gyengéden kényeztesse, mélyen csókolja.  
Francis odaterelte a székhez, felbontotta az italt, töltött az aprócska poharakba, és odanyújtotta neki, leült mellé. Hűvös, tömény édes illata volt.  
- Marcipánlikőr Magyarországról – mondta. – Az édesség mellé tökéletes. Kóstold csak meg. – Felvette a kiskanalat, belevágott az egyik gombócba, majd a szájába vette. Kellemesen édes csokoládé íze volt, összekoccintották poharaikat, és kortyolt az italból. A marcipán íze tökéletesen kiegészítette a másikét, őszintén elképzelni sem tudott volna ennél jobb összeállítást.  
- Ez… nagyon finom – suttogta.  
- Örülök, hogy tetszik – mosolygott rá, és megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Én… olyan boldog vagyok – mondta ki halkan, szemeit lehunyva.  
- Én is – biztosította a férfi. – Gyere – lehúzta magával a földre terített vastag pokrócra, az ölébe ültette. Elfújta a gyertyát, sötét borult rájuk.  
Felnyúlt a kistányérért, vett a kanálra egy újabb adag édességet, a fiúnak nyújtotta, aki engedelmesen elfogyasztotta. Francis kortyolt egyet az édes likőrből, aztán odahajolt hozzá, csók közben átadva az italt. Matthew meglepődött, végignyalt ajkain.  
- Hé, tudok magamtól is enni – suttogta kissé megrovón, de mosolyogva.  
- Kíváncsi voltam, hogyan reagálsz – felelte.  
- Zavarba jövök, mint mindentől, amit velem csinálsz – válaszolta az igazságnak megfelelően.  
- És milyen édes ez a zavar – suttogta Francis a fülébe.  
- Ne bókolj, hé – kuncogott fel, amikor a férfi ajkai csiklandozón csúsztak végig a nyakán. Kicsit közelebb mozdult hozzá, oldalra döntötte a fejét.  
- Sajnálom, nem tudom megállni – felelte, majd a puha bőrre csókolt, mire a fiú megremegett, és hirtelen hozzábújt, szorosan karolta. – Matthew? Mi baj?  
- Semmi – súgta. – Igazán semmi. Én csak… megint melegem lett, és azt hiszem, a szívem ki akar ugrani a helyéről. – Igyekezett még közelebb férkőzni hozzá, mire a férfi hátradőlt, és ő így a mellkasán feküdt.  
- Nyugodj meg – kérte. – Nincs mitől tartanod.  
- Tényleg nincsen? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Szeretlek – mondta ki ünnepélyesen.  
- Oh… én… én is szeretlek téged – válaszolta nagyon halkan. Nem nyugodott meg, ó, egy cseppet sem. De soha nem volt boldogabb.

~*CrossRoads*~

- A kölyök egy egészen kicsit mimóza, nem? – jegyezte meg Gilbert, mikor lefeküdt.  
- Matthew a neve, és azért ilyen, mert a testvérén kívül más nem nagyon foglalkozott vele – magyarázta. – Apropó testvér: mi van a kedves Alfreddel?  
- Dobott, mint a kosárlabdát. – A porosz nem tűnt túlzottan csalódottnak.  
- Milyen kár érte. Pedig jól mutattatok együtt.  
- Te már csak tudod, mi?  
- Harmadikán visszarepül az Államokba – mondta.  
- Az mindjárt itt van – jegyezte meg.  
- Nyolc nap.  
- Mi a fenét csináltatok odafent eddig?  
- Az nem tartozik rád – felelte.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Szerelmet vallottunk egymásnak, aztán csókolóztunk, utána csak feküdtünk, néztük a csillagokat, fogta a kezem, és beszélgettünk. Jaj, Alfred, én most komolyan szerelmes vagyok – sóhajtott fel, és arcát a párnájába fúrta. A másik csak megsimogatta a hátát, és amikor felnézett, szembetalálta magát a vigyori levelibékával, ami az alvós pólóját díszítette. – Ugye nem haragszol nagyon, amiért olyan sokáig elvoltam? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Nem, te lökött – nyugtatta. – Most már aludjunk – kérte, és odafeküdt mellé. Egészen közel bújt, és Matt a hátára csúsztatta a karját.

Alfred rémült kiáltására ébredni mindig borzalmas volt, de rendszerint olyankor nem volt ideje önmagával foglalkozni.  
- Alfred? Nyugalom, itt vagyok. Hallod? Itt vagyok, nyugi-nyugi – suttogta, ahogy átölelte testévért, aki reszketve bújt közelebb hozzá. – Semmi baj, csak álmodtál. – A fiú szipogott, kapaszkodott a pólójába, arcát a nyakába fúrta. Érezte a ruhára és a bőrére hulló forró cseppeket, de nem érdekelték. – Minden rendben, csak egy ostoba álom volt, megnyugodhatsz.  
Kopogtatás hallatszott az ajtó felől, Alfred összerezzent, aztán lenyomódott a kilincs. Matthew felnézett, de a sötétben nem látta, hogy ki az.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Francis hangja. Hangja rekedt, álmos, az anyanyelvén szólt.  
- Alfred rosszat álmodott, nincs baj, de kérlek, most ne gyere be – válaszolta halkan.  
- Hé – szólalt meg a testvére. – Nem értem, mit hadováltok… – mormolta morcosan, és mocorgott kicsit, de a másik nem engedte el az ölelésből.  
- Nem baj – válaszolta.  
- Tehetek értetek valamit? – érdeklődte megmaradva a küszöbön, még mindig franciául beszélt. Hármuk közül talán a kanadai volt csak igazán magánál, nem felejtett el fordítani a testvérének.  
- Szeretnél valamit? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Maradj itt – kérte egyszerűen.  
- Köszönjük, Francis, megleszünk – pillantott az ajtó felé. – Kérlek, mondd meg a többieknek is, ha felébredtek, hogy nincs semmi baj, és elnézést kérünk.  
- Ha mégis kell valami…  
- Jó éjszakát – vágott közbe kissé erélyesebben az átlagosnál. A férfi visszhangozta a szavait, aztán kattant a kilincs. – Nincs semmi baj.  
- Nem vagyok már kisgyerek, nem kell pátyolgatni – mormolta Alfred, ahogy kicsit felemelte a fejét, és megtörölte az arcát.  
- Mégis reszketsz, mint a nyárfalevél – mutatott rá, ahogy kényelmesen elhelyezkedett a félig ülő pozícióban.  
- Arról nem tehetek – morogta, és fejét visszahajtotta Matthew mellkasára. A kanadai magukra húzta a paplant, és kedvesen megsimogatta a fejét.  
- Volt mostanában máskor is? – kérdezte halkan kis idő múlva. Addigra Alfred megnyugodott.  
- Nem nagyon. Nem is emlékszem, mikor volt utoljára. – Sóhajtott egyet. – Hagyjuk, nem ér annyit. Mennyi az idő?  
- Nem tudom, hajnalodik. Nem aludtunk valami sokat – válaszolta.  
- Akkor még belefér egy kicsi – ásította, és lehunyta szemeit. Nem mutatott hajlandóságot a megmozdulásra, végül így aludtak el.

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis csendesen osont be a fiúk szobájába. Elmosolyodott, amikor megpillantotta őket: Matthew a háta mögött feltornyozott párnáknak dőlve, félig ülve aludt, karjai a testvére hátán pihentek, ő a mellkasára hajtotta fejét. _Úgy viselkednek, mint akik egymásra vannak utalva._ A kanadai megrezzent, mikor hozzáért az arcához, felpislogott, aztán elmosolyodott.  
- Jó reggelt – suttogta.  
- Neked is. Kész a reggeli – cirógatta meg kedvesen.  
- Valaki kaját emlegetett? – pislogott fel Alfred. – Heló, Francis – köszönt, aztán legördült a másikról, és fekve nyújtózott egyet. Felült, elnyúlt a szemüvegéért és az orrára lökte. – Stip-stop fürdőszoba! – közölte, és már ki is ugrott az ágyból, hogy utána az ajtó csukódjon mögötte.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte, mikor látta a lila szemekben az aggódást.  
- Igen – bólintott rá. – Csak… néha vannak rémálmai. Ezért alszunk együtt, ezért utál idegen helyen aludni. Ne mondd meg neki, hogy elárultam, talán dühös lenne érte. De már jól van.  
- Örülök – bólintott. Leült a fiú mellé, magához húzta egy röpke csók erejéig. Felemelkedett, és rámosolygott. – Gyertek le az étkezőbe, én előre megyek, nehogy szétszedjék.  
- Rendben – biccentett.

Alfredet nem tudta kirimánkodni a vigyori békás pólóból, de ahogy elnézte a társaságot, a többiek is fésületlenül, alvós ruhában jelentek meg. Gilberten kék alapon fehér AWESOME felirat díszelgett, Antonio pólóján vidám teknőcök szaladgáltak, Lovinón paradicsommintás felső volt, Ludwigon fekete trikó, Felicianón meg egy WANNA BE A PASTA felirat.  
- Ne már, hogy így alszol! – bökött az ingére Gilbert elhúzva a száját.  
- Felöltöztem – mormolta zavartan.  
- Áh, szóval mezte-  
- Matthew csak tisztában van vele, hogy nem illik pizsamában asztalhoz ülni – vágott közbe Francis. Ő is ing-farmernadrág kombóban jelent meg.  
- Na nézd, hogy védi már – vigyorodott el a spanyol. Matthew rápillantott, érdeklődte fürkészte a férfit, aztán odafordult a kedveséhez.  
- Figyelj csak, Francis – szólította meg a férfi anyanyelvén. – Azt hiszem, Antonio szeretne majd segíteni neked mosogatni.  
- Remek ötlet – biccentett rá a házigazda és rávigyorogva az öccsére. A spanyol védekezőn maga elé emelte a kezeit.  
- Gilbert kezdte!  
- Akkor mindketten konyhatündérek lesztek, míg én hazaviszem a fiúkat – rendelkezett.  
- Máris mentek? – kérdezte szomorkásan Feliciano. Összenéztek Alfreddel. Látta a szemein, hogy még egy éjszaka sok lenne, még egy nap pedig az ő idegeit kezdené ki.  
- Meg szeretnék még mutatni néhány dolgot Alfrednek Párizsban, mielőtt visszamegy az Államokba – indokolta, ami végül is, igaz volt.  
- Ó, akkor jó utat majd – ragyogott rájuk az olasz fiú. – Mit csináltok szilveszterkor? Képzeljétek, én Németországba megyek Ludwiggal és Gilberttel! Olyan jó lesz! – Alfred elvigyorodott, beszélgetni kezdtek az újévi szokásokról.  
- Te nem jössz velünk? – hallotta a kérdést Gilberttől.  
- Nem lehet – hangzott Francis válasza. – Amikor beszéltem Bellával, hogy nem tud jönni, hívott magához, anyával nála ünneplünk.  
- Az édes hármas – mosolyodott el a spanyol.  
- Ott lesz Tim meg az apjuk is – vont vállat.  
- Akkor jó gyereknek kell lenned – jegyezte meg a porosz.  
- Mintha amúgy bármi gond lenne a viselkedésemmel. Na és ti?  
- Madridban leszünk Lovinóval – válaszolta vidám mosollyal.  
- Ki gondolta volna.  
- Ti mit terveztek? – érintette meg a kezét hirtelen Francis. Felnézett rá, és muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.  
- Azt hiszem, Alfred el fog rángatni valami buliba – vonta meg a vállát.  
- Mert szilveszterkor bulizni kell – vágta rá az említett.  
- Már akinek.  
- Mit csináltál tavaly szilveszterkor? – vonta fel szemöldökét Alfred.  
- Tanultam – felelte. – Éjfélkor koccintottam Peterrel, aztán lefeküdtem aludni.  
- Nagy karrier – húzta el a száját.  
- Mit vártál? – nézett a szemeibe egy pillanatra. A fiú tekintete elkomorult, aztán átkarolta a vállát, és magához húzta egy pillanatra.  
- Idén kitalálunk valami jót, oké? Jól érezzük magunkat! – Matt elmosolyodott a törtetlen lelkesedésen és optimizmuson.  
- Rendben.

~*CrossRoads*~

Nem várta a januárt, cseppet sem. Az újév egyet jelentett azzal, hogy Alfred elmegy, és ki tudja, mikor találkoznak legközelebb. Talán újabb másfél év múlva, amit, úgy érezte, rettentő nehezen tudna csak elviselni. Ismét az a lehetetlen kilátástalanság lepte el, ami már akkor is, mikor először elváltak egymástól. Nyomott hagyott a hangulatán, a kedvén, és már a testvére sem tudott úgy hatni rá, könnyes mosolyokra futotta csak, reszkető, vagy rekedt hangú nevetésfoszlányokra.  
Másodikán éjszaka némán zokogva bújt oda Alfredhez, akinek most nem voltak vigaszszavai, a jókedvét elsöpörték, őt is nyomasztották a gondolatok, de nem mondta ki őket hangosan, nem akarta mutatni, hogy ő sem érzi jól magát, csak a hátát simogatta időről időre, míg képes volt elaludni. Francis felajánlotta nekik előzőleg, hogy elviszi őket a reptérre, de visszautasították. Matthew tökéletesen tisztában volt vele, hogy szüksége lesz pár napra, mire újra képes lesz emberek közé menni. És valahogy így is lett, megígérte a férfinak, hogy majd jelentkezik ő, és hála az égnek az nem kérdezett, csak megértően bólintott, megcsókolta, és elbúcsúzott Alfredtől.  
Búcsú. Gyűlölte a szót, egészen kicsi korától kezdve. Voltak könnyebb búcsúk, mint amikor maguk mögött hagyták az intézetet, és a hazájáért sem fájt annyira a szíve, hiszen csak egészen halovány emlékképei voltak róla; és voltak a nehéz búcsúk, mint most ez. Mintha a szívét tépnék ketté, pedig Alfred ugyanúgy ott lesz neki, csak éppen a világ másik felén. Nem nagy ügy, igaz?  
Mégis úgy szorították egymást, mintha az életük múlna rajta, és Alfred az utolsó pillanatban indult csak el felszállni a gépre. Előtte megszorította a kezét, összetámasztotta a homlokukat, elsuttogott pár ostoba sort a kedvenc dalukból, rávigyorgott, a szemei ragyogtak, és annyit mondott még, hogy felhívja, amint megérkezett.  
Elnézte, ahogy a repülőgép felszáll, figyelte a távolodását, és őszintén meg sem próbálta érteni önmagát, amiért másfél éve nem ment vele együtt az Államokba. Semmi problémája nem lenne.

„_We are two heart joined together  
We will be forever as one  
My brother under the sun"_

~*KWR*~

A dalszöveg Bryan Adams – Brothers Under The Sun c. dalából van. (Nem, még mindig nem tudok róla leszokni.)


	15. XIV Fejezet

A bé vágányon Franadás fürdőkád közlekedik, a csúszós padlón kéretik vigyázni~ Jó olvasást!

XIV. Fejezet

És vissza a régi kerékvágásba. Ez volt a mottója, amikor leült tanulni, amikor lebontotta a karácsonyfájukat, amikor napokat ücsörgött a könyvtárban felfrissíteni a kötelező olvasmányokat, kiigazítani a jegyzeteit. Rendben, nem minden került vissza a régi kerékvágásba, vagy ezek az apróságok _már az újhoz tartoztak_.  
Francis a vizsgaidőszakra való tekintettel nem hívta a műterembe, viszont átlag kétnaponta felhívta koradélután, hogy nem akarna-e egy kis szünetet tartani a tanulásban, és elmenni vele meginni valamit. Matthew elég hajthatatlan volt ez ügyben, nagyjából másfél órát töltöttek együtt ilyenkor, de a francia nem panaszkodott, és a végeláthatatlan türelme kitért az ő kissé melankolikus hangulatára is, amiért nagyon hálás volt, mert nem tartotta magát használható társaságnak.  
Aztán jött a szokásos vizsgapánikja, amit valahogy sosem sikerült igazán legyőznie, még akkor sem, ha túlnyomó többségben sikeres volt (na jó, Alfred szerint világéletében egyetlen jegy vívta ki a „létezem" kategóriát számára: a jeles). Francis viszont egyre rosszabb szemekkel nézte, és nagyon furcsa volt, hogy valaki törődik vele.  
- Mikor lesz a következő vizsgád? – kérdezte a harmadik hét közepén.  
- Holnapután – válaszolta, és belekortyolt a forró teájába. Nagyon jól esett, túl sokat kávézott mostanában. – Szóval holnap…  
- Tanulsz, tudom – biccentett a férfi, és tenyerébe vette a szabad kezét, kedvesen simogatta hüvelykujjával a tenyerét. – És utána…?  
- Már csak a jövő hét közepén lesz egy – mondta. – De az komoly dolog.  
- Túlhajszolod magad, kedves – jegyezte meg a fejét csóválva.  
- Ugyan, dehogy – tiltakozott.  
- Dehogynem. Figyelj, mi volna, ha lazítanál egy kicsit, mielőtt nekiülsz az utolsónak?  
- Köszönöm, hogy aggódsz értem, de jól vagyok – mondta elmosolyodva. Valahol lehetetlenül szórakoztatónak találta, hogy eddig (tisztelet a kivételnek) soha senki nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy érzi magát, Francis viszont túlzásba viszi.  
- Szeretném, ha az utolsó vizsgád előtt egyik este nálam aludnál – mondta komolyan. – Főzök neked egy jó vacsorát, kapsz egy forró fürdőt és egy masszázst – ecsetelte terveit. – Sokkal jobban tudsz teljesíteni, ha kipihened magad.  
Elpirult az ott alvás gondolatára. Igaz ugyan, hogy mostanában eléggé lekorlátozódott közöttük a testi kontaktus, rövid ölelések és apró csókok, mivel soha nem voltak igazán kettesben, de ez leginkább az ő számlájára volt írható. Pontosabban az időhiány és a hangulata. Igen, bizonyára ez zavarja Francist, a művészteremben legalább nyugodtan lehettek. Még mindig rettentő zavarral gondolt a legutóbbi alkalomra, amikor ott járt, de a fenébe is, jó volt, és megismételné, ha lehetne.  
- Mit szólsz? – kérdezett rá a férfi, mire felrezzent a gondolataiból.  
- Ez… igazán jól hangzik – mondta az igazságnak megfelelően. – Tényleg. Szeretném.  
- Örülök – mosolyodott el. – Mikor lenne alkalmas? – Végiggondolta a dolgot. Ma szerda van, pénteken vizsga, és aztán csütörtökön kell mennie legközelebb, egyben utoljára.  
- Szombat? – kérdezte.  
- Tökéletes – mosolygott rá a férfi, és csókot lehelt a kézfejére. Ebben megegyeztek. És a világ sokkal kellemesebb hely lett.

~*CrossRoads*~

A szombati napja katasztrofálisan indult. Péntek éjjel sokáig beszélgetett Alfreddel, nem nagyon volt alkalmuk az utóbbi időben, a testvérének is készülnie kellett a vizsgáira, ráadásul a munkahelye sem volt végtelenül türelmes vele, úgyhogy dolgozni is járt. Azon az estén azonban mindent bepótoltak, minek hatására Matthew átaludta a délelőttöt és kapkodott, mivel még be akart menni a könyvtárba, hogy leadja a könyveit, ráadásul ezt úgy tervezte, hogy visszafelé be is vásárol. Kénytelen volt felhívni a kedvesét, hogy valamivel később menjen csak érte.  
- Ne haragudj – zuhant be mellé az autóba. – Teljes káosz a mai napom – mondta, miután váltottak egy gyors csókot. – Elaludtam, aztán rohantam mindenfelé, pedig még rendet akartam rakni a szobámban, olyan kupi van, hogy csak na, és…  
- Nyugalom – mosolygott rá Francis elnézően, és megsimogatta az arcát. – Felejtsd el a problémáidat ma estére – kérte kedvesen. Odahajolt hozzá, gyengéden összeérintette ajkaikat, finoman kényeztette, és lassan mélyítette csak el a csókot.  
- Hm… – Matthew hátradőlt az ülésen, becsatolta magát, elégedetten mosolygott. – Így azt hiszem, nem lesz nehéz.  
- Remélem is – bólintott rá.  
Hamar feltűnt, hogy nem a vidéki birtokra mennek, egészen másfelé tartottak, végül, amennyire meg tudta állapítani magától, valahol Francis művésztermének környékén kötöttek ki jó tíz emelet magas épületek rengetegének szélén. A férfi kikapta a hátsó ülésről a hátizsákját, becsukta mögötte az ajtót, és beterelte az egyik lépcsőházba, előre engedte a liftnél, aztán beszállt mögé, és a legfelső gombot nyomta meg. Az épület tizenkét emelet magas volt.  
A férfi előhalászta a kulcsait, beengedte magukat. Matthew megtorpant az előszobában, elkezdte levenni a kabátját, amit meglepetésére Francis lesegített róla. Hátulról átkarolta, a gyengéden megfogta a kezeit, úgy ölelte át. Hűvös arcuk összesimult.  
- Az első és legfontosabb szabály ma este: hagynod kell, hogy kényeztesselek – hallotta a suttogó hangot a füle mellett, és elvörösödött.  
- Re-rendben… – válaszolta halkan. – Azért vétózni ér, ugye?  
- Természetesen – hagyta rá komolyan. – Bár nem hinném, hogy szükséged lesz rá – tette hozzá.  
- Én sem – kuncogott fel, és egy pillanat alatt kimelegedett. Francis mindig olyan furcsa hatással volt rá, mocorgott a gyomra, sűrűn elpirult, felgyorsult a szíve, és izgatottság fogta el, amikor levegőt vett, hogy mondjon valamit. – Mondhatok valamit? – kérdezte, mikor a férfi elengedte.  
- Persze, kicsim – bólintott rá, mire elmosolyodott. Furcsa volt a becézés, de nem zavarta, talán, mert nem a nevét költötték át egy sokadik variációra, amit egyenesen utált. Helytálló is volt, hiszen Francis tíz évvel idősebb nála, és amikor kiderült a születési dátuma, felnevetett. „Nahát – mondta –, jól kifogtuk egymást: én Kanada Napján, július elsején ünneplem a születésnapomat, Alfred július negyedikén, te meg az itteni nemzeti ünnepkor!" Mulattatónak találta, hogy a hazájuk születésnapján van az övéjük is.  
- Csak azt szeretném, hogy sajnálom, amiért mostanában elhanyagoltalak, igazán nem volt szándékos – jelentette ki halkan.  
- Ugyan, teljesen megértem – mosolygott rá kedvesen Francis, amitől neki is rögtön jobb kedve lett. – Ne is törődj vele, mondtam, hogy kapsz időt. – Kapott egy csókot a homlokára, aztán kibújtak a cipőikből és a férfi megmutatta a lakást.  
Matthew-nak azaz érzése támadt, hogy az egész emeletet ez az egyetlen hely teszi ki. A nappali tágas, világos, kényelmesnek tűnő kanapéval és fotelekkel, hatalmas televízióval, ízléses berendezéssel. A konyha modern, tiszta, a falon fehér csempék sorakoztak, amiket szabálytalan közönként egy színes-mintás tört meg, ami vidám eleganciát adott a helynek. Egybenyílt az étkezővel, csak egy pult választotta el őket egymástól.  
Az asztal csak amolyan kétszemélyes, a teríték már ott pihent, két szál gyertyával, nagyon úgy tűnt, Francis mindennek szereti megadni a módját.  
- Ide jobb, ha nem nézel be, hiába fogadtam meg, hogy ha itthon dolgozom, rendet rakok magam után, nem jött össze. – A csukott ajtó mellett elmentek, a következő kettő résnyire volt nyitva, a férfi hirtelen szembefordult vele, mikor az egyik elé értek. – Elkészítettem neked a vendégszobát, de ha van kedved, aludhatnánk együtt, mit szólsz? – Érezte, hogy fülig vörösödik zavarában, amin a francia haloványan elmosolyodott, ezért elkapta róla a pillantását.  
- Re-rendben… mármint, aludjunk együtt, persze… – mormolta zavartan. Francis megcirógatta az arcát, a szeme sarkából látta, hogy mosolyog, és belökte az ajtót.  
A hálószoba felülmúlta minden várakozását. Hatalmas ágy foglalt helyet középen, fehér ágytakaró, sötétkék huzatú párnák, fehér falak, és mellé a szintén kék függönyök az ablak előtt. Borvörös szőnyeg, mahagóni színű fabútorok, cirádás, magas ruhásszekrények, nyíló rózsát formázó lámpa a plafonon, és az ágy felett.  
- Nyugodtan pakolj le, a konyhában leszek – szólalt meg a férfi, átkarolta hátulról, óvatos csókot adott a nyakára. Matthew lehunyta a szemeit, és rájött, hogy mennyire hiányzott ez neki, a csend, az, hogy csak ketten vannak, senki más, nyugodtan ölelkezhetnek és csókolhatják egymást. Francis elengedte, hátrébb lépett, de ő nem akarta hagyni, hogy elmenjen.  
- Várj – kérte, és felé fordult, utána kapott.  
- Hm? – Nem válaszolt, csak odalépett hozzá, és megölelte, arcát a nyakába fúrva belélegezte az ismerős illatát. – Minden rendben?  
- Igen – suttogta. – Minden rendben. Olyan jó, hogy most itt vagyunk.  
Nem válaszolt, csak magához ölelte a fiút, mosolygott, és örült, hogy a karjaiban tarthatja.  
- Uhm… most már mehetsz – engedte el, de a férfi csak rámosolygott, és odahajolt hozzá, hogy megcsókolja. Gyengéden simították össze ajkaikat, finoman és szeretőn csókolták egymást. Francis mindkét tenyerét az arcára simította, homlokon csókolta, aztán adott még egy kedves puszit a szája sarkába, hüvelyk ujjaival megcirógatta, s csak utána lépett el mellőle.  
Matthew odalépdelt az ágyhoz, leült rá, és mélyet sóhajtott. Francis közelsége még mindig annyira _letaglózó_, hogyha hagyja magának, reszketve olvad el minden alkalommal, amikor hozzáér. A gyomra már akkor is ficánkolt, ha sms-t kapott tőle, vagy felhívta, nem, hogy egy csóktól! Most is boldogan sóhajtott, és hátradőlt puha ágytakaróra, lehunyt szemekkel mosolygott.  
Házigazdája valami varázslat folytán nagyjából negyed óra múlva tálalta a vacsorát, ami közben kellemesen beszélgettek, de végül is olyan semmis témákról volt szó, mint az, hogy Francis segített az egyik barátjának kiállítást rendezni egy nem túl nagy galériában; vagy, hogy Matthew elmesélte: az olaszos csoportjával pizzázni mennek egy étterembe, ahol minden alkalmazott olasz. Semmi komoly nem került elő, de jó volt ilyen apróságokat is megosztani valakivel.  
A vacsora végeztével Francis eltűnt pár percre, megnyitotta a vizet a fürdőben, aztán romeltakarításba kezdett, amiben nem hagyta, hogy segítsen neki.  
- Mehetünk is fürödni – karolta magához, és kedvesen arcon csókolta.  
- Mehetünk…? – suttogta zavartan, mire a férfi elmosolyodott, és megfogta az egyik kezét.  
- Nem muszáj, ha nem akarod – nyugtatta halkan.  
- Uhm… a múltkor is együtt tusoltunk… – motyogta maga elé, és elfordított a fejét. – Sz-szóval miért ne…  
- Kapsz egy köntöst, abban nyugodtan átjöhetsz a fürdőbe – simított végig a karján, és gyengéden a hálószoba felé terelte. Matthew bólogatott, és zavarát a gyomrában érzett ideges-várakozó remegés tetőzte. Kapott egy csókot is a bolyhos-meleg ruhadarab mellé, aztán a férfi egyedül hagyta, míg levetkőzött, és előkereste a pizsamáját.  
A fürdőszobában kellemes hangulatvilágítás égett csak, valójában inkább félhomályt terítve a helyiségre. Matthew lábujjhegyen osont be, aztán megpillantotta a kádat, és kissé félredöntötte a fejét.  
- Azt nem mondtad, hogy úszni tudás kötelező – jegyezte meg elmosolyodva. Francis felé pislogott. Haja felkötve, csak a vállai látszottak ki az illatos, habos vízből.  
- Miért, nem tudsz? – kérdezte kissé félre döntve a fejét.  
- Dehogynem – lépdelt lassan közelebb. – Ez nem kád, ez medence – jelentette ki.  
- Kívülről csodálod, vagy bele is jössz? – érdeklődte mosolyogva. Elfordította a fejét, rettenetesen zavarba jött, ha ugyan eddigi zavara fokozható volt. – Szeretnéd, hogy behunyjam addig a szemem?  
- H-ha nem baj… – susogta.  
- Dehogy is, gyere nyugodtan – mosolygott rá, és lehunyta pilláit. Meglengette a kezét az orra előtt, de Francis nem reagált. Lassan, óvatosan bontakozott ki a fürdőköpenyből, jobb híján a mosdókagylóra akasztotta, szemüvegét a tükör elé tette. A víz kellemesen meleg volt, majdnem forró, de egyáltalán nem bánta, lassan beleereszkedett, és egészen nyakig merült benne. A habtól és a sötét miatt így már nem látszhatott ki semmije. A francia ráhunyorgott, elmosolyodott, aztán felé nyújtotta a kezét.  
- Hm…?  
- Gyere ide hozzám, ígérem, nem harapok nagyot – hívta incselkedve. Végül hátával szorosan Francis mellkasához simulva kötött ki, bár egy kicsit feszélyezte a helyzet, a hirtelen túlzott közelség és _közvetlenség_, a férfi kedvesen simogatta a karjait, tenyerei gyengéden a mellkasára siklottak, mire megfeszült. – Nyugalom, kedves – suttogta a fülébe, és egy kicsit eltolta magától, tenyerei a hátára siklottak, finom köröket írt le bőrén az ujjaival. – Tartasz attól, ami történhet?  
- Mi történhet?  
- Csak ami a múltkor.  
- Nem… Az jó volt. Nagyon jó volt… – suttogta, és megborzongott, mikor Francis fogait érezte a nyakán. – Csak… csak egy kicsit még mindig furcsa ez a helyzet, de nem rossz, és próbálok nem félni tőle.  
- Szeretlek – lehelte a nyakába.  
- Én is… – sóhajtotta jólesően, ahogy érezte az ajkakat a bőrén. Csak a gyengéd, kellemes kényeztetés, óvatos, de biztos érintések, simítások, bőr a bőrén, ellazult, de felkavarodott benne mindaz, amit eddig magában tartott, és még csak fogalma sem volt róla. Fogalma sem volt róla, mennyire vágyik erre, mennyire vágyik a férfira. Percek múlva már túl forrónak érezte az egész környezetét, és amikor Francis lesimított tenyereivel a két oldalán, beleremegett az érzésbe. Kicsid oldalra húzódva fordult hátra a férfihoz, ajkait végighúzta az arcán, mielőtt szenvedélyes, szédítő csókban forrtak volna össze.  
Megkönnyebbülten felsóhajtott, amikor a simogató kezek rásimultak a férfiasságára, de ezt várta, egyszerre volt hihetetlen megkönnyebbülés, és lehetetlenül feszítő érzés. Összeszorított szemekkel tűrte a kényeztetést, minden simítást, hogy közben a férfi ajkai továbbra is a nyakát, füleit csókolták. Elveszett az érzékekben. A víz simogató hőjében, a másik bőrének érintésében, a könnyed ujjak játékában, a simogató ajkak apró csókjaiban. Orrát betöltötte a habfürdő illata, vére dobolt a fülében. Remegve feküdt a férfi karjaiban, zihálva, olykor meg-megfeszülve, a kád szélét szorítva. A beteljesülés hullámokban tört rá, úgy érezte, teste elgyengülve olvadt a vízbe és a szerelme karjaiba, fáradtan szuszogott, Francis átkarolta, néha kedvesen megsimogatta az arcát, haját, nyakát.  
Percekig próbált újra magára találni, felnyitni a szemeit, megköszörülni a torkát, miközben valami egészen érdekes terv fogalmazódott meg benne. Amikor úgy érezte, képes mozogni, lassan kibontakozott az ölelésből, szembefordult a franciával, rámosolygott, odahajolt hozzá, tenyereivel a mellkasán támaszkodott meg közben, és megcsókolta. A másik igazán nem tiltakozott, átkarolta, magához vonta, és félig nedves hajába túrt, amikor odadöntötte homlokát a vállához.  
- Szeretném…  
- Mit szeretnél?  
- Szeretném én is megpróbálni… – suttogta nagyon halkan.  
- Amit csak szeretnél – cirógatta meg a hátát.  
Lehunyta a szemeit, óvatosan köröket simogatott a férfi mellkasára, kezei nagyon lassan haladtak csak lejjebb, hallotta felgyorsulni a lélegzetét, de nem sietette egyetlenegyszer sem, nyugodtan tűrte a tétovázását, a határozatlanságát. Felsóhajtott, amikor hozzáért, majdnem visszarántotta a kezét, amin Francis felkuncogott.  
- Őszintén imádnivaló, amit csinálsz – suttogta a fülébe. – Kérlek, ne hagyd abba. – A hangja… annyira más volt, bársonyos, simogató, mégis ott rezgett benne a türelmetlenség, a vágy. Kissé bátrabban folytatta a kényeztetést, egyre határozottabban, és ehhez mérten érezte, hallotta a hatást, amit kiváltott a férfiból. Érezte a mellkasa hullámzását, izmai megfeszülését, hallotta, ahogy sóhajtozik. És imádta a hangokat, a reagálásokat, valahogy bizsergették belülről, ő maga akarta hallani őket, vágyott egyre többre. Vajon a másiknak is ilyen érzés szokott lenni…? Próbálta úgy csinálni, ahogyan neki is jól esett, és nagyon úgy tűnt, tetszik a férfinak, egyre erősebben szorította magához, a sóhajok is zihálássá váltak. Néha a fülébe suttogta, hogy ügyes, hogy jól csinálja, hogy folytassa csak, mert jól esik, vagy a nevét, amitől ő maga is megborzongott, ami eloszlatta minden kétségét.  
Francis felnyögött, aztán csak elnyugodva kapkodta a levegőt, egyre szorosabban húzva őt magához. Vett pár mély lélegzetet, aztán megcsókolta, a tempó lassú volt, gyengéd, szerető. Összemosolyogtak a gyér fényben még tisztán látszott, és hosszú percekig feküdtek így.

- El sem hiszem, hogy képes voltál még utána átrángatni a zuhanyba – sóhajtott fel Matthew fáradtan, mikor pizsamában végigdőlt az ágyon. Hihetetlenül kényelmes volt, helyben el tudott volna aludni. Francis nevetett rajta, felkapcsolta az olvasólámpáját, és keresgélt valamit az éjjeliszekrényében. Egyértelműen elárulta, melyik oldalon alszik.  
- És még hátra van a masszázs – mosolygott rá. A fiú felsóhajtott.  
- Felejtsük el, idealszom – tiltakozott halkan, de a francia megrázta a fejét és fölé támaszkodott, hogy megcsókolja.  
- Tetszeni fog – mondta halkan, mire elmosolyodott.  
- Biztos vagyok benne – söpörte arrébb a hosszú szőke tincseket, amik az arcába hullottak.  
- Ez egy igen?  
- Miért, minek hangzott? – mosolygott vissza. – De ha elalszom, az a te problémád, nem az enyém – figyelmeztette.  
- Az csak azt jelentené, hogy jól érzed magad – cirógatta végig az arcát, aztán leült, és felhúzta magához a fiút, felsimította róla a pólót.  
- Hé, te vetkőztetsz – jegyezte meg hirtelen.  
- Micsoda megfigyelés – vigyorodott el Francis, ami azért volt fura, mert kivillantak a fogai, és egészen megfiatalodott, amit egy egyszerű mosolytól nem szokott. – De tudod, pólón keresztül nem önthetek rád egy tubus testápolót, mert szegény.  
- Ne gúnyolódj, azt nem szeretem – mormolta, de muszáj volt elmosolyodnia, mikor a férfi megcsiklandozta a nyakát.  
- Ó, elnézést – mosolygott rá.  
- El van nézve. – Kibújt a ruhadarabból, és végigdőlt az ágyon. Arcát a puha tollpárnába fúrta, lehunyta a szemeit. Felszisszent, mikor Francis a bőrére folyatta a kókuszos testápolót.  
- Hideg?  
- Á, nem.  
- Ne haragudj…  
- Nem baj.  
-… mindjárt felmelegítelek.  
Finom simogatással kezdődött, gyengéd nyomkodásba váltott át, és Matthew teljesen ellazulva csak élvezte az érintéseket, a mozdulatokat. Arra gondolt, hogy Francis igazán tudja, hogyan kell valakit kényeztetni, és nem is igen spórol, ha ezt meg akarja tenni. Finom vacsora, kellemes beszélgetés, testi-lelki örömök, és úgy alapjába véve gyönyörű helyen lakik, a környezet, a lakás, a hangulat, amit teremteni tud. Igazán örökre elviselte volna az egészet, ahogy volt.  
Alig tudta nyitva tartani a szemeit, mikor abbahagyta, laposakat pislogva engedte, hogy a másik ráborítsa a pehelypaplant.  
- Idebújhatok? – érdeklődte kedvesen a férfi, és odafészkelt mellé a nagy takaró alatt.  
- Kötelezlek rá – mormolta angolul, és elmosolyodott, lehunyta szemeit. Francis magához ölelte, aztán adott egy csókot a homlokára, jó éjszakát kívánt. Hamar elaludtak.


	16. XV Fejezet

XV. Fejezet

Matthew kényelmesen a kanapé szélének dőlt, hasán egy tál popcorn, ölelt egy párnát, és tekintetét a tévéképernyőre függesztette. Úgy döntött, megjutalmazza magát (és a világ is őt) egy egészestés Sherlock maratonnal, ha már minden vizsgája sikerrel lett teljesítve, no meg éppen semmi dolga. És mi is lehetne alkalmasabb erre, mint Francis tágas nappalija, kényelmes kanapéja, és százkilenc centis síkképernyője, amin csak három percig kellett bogarásznia a megfelelő csatornáért? És kényelmesen hátradőlhetett.  
Arra rezzent csak fel, hogy kulcszörgés kíséretében nyílt az ajtó. Francis egy perc múlva belibbent a helyiségbe, megállt a kanapé támlája mögött. Vetett egy pillantást tévére, aztán odahajolt a fiúhoz, hogy üdvözlő csókban részesítse, ám az finoman az ajkaihoz érintette egyik mutatóujját.  
- Csak egy pillanat – suttogta. Meglepve nézett újra a képernyőre, ahol egy ízig-vérig angol férfi hadart _valamit._ Amikor befejezte, Matthew felé fordult, rámosolygott, átkarolta a nyakát, és kedveskedve megcsókolta. – Ne haragudj – simította össze az arcukat. – Csak tudni akartam, mit mond – mormolta.  
- Mit nézel ekkora lelkesedéssel? – érdeklődte, ahogy megölelte.  
- BBC Sherlock – válaszolta. – Vacsora a mikróban, csak melegíteni kell.  
- Főztél? – hökkent meg a férfi.  
- Baj, hogy használtam a konyhát? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Nem, dehogy – rázta meg a fejét. – Igazán kedves tőled. Csak nem számítottam rá.  
- Hát azért én nem vagyok olyan ügyes, mint te… – mondta halkan.  
- Biztosan nagyon finom – bújt hozzá Francis. – Kijössz velem? – A fiú tekintete a televízió felé rebbent, aztán elnyúlt a távirányítóért.  
- Persze – biccentett, de a francia elkapta a kezét.  
- Nézd meg nyugodtan – mosolygott rá.  
- De már láttam. És amúgy is, te vagy itthon, és meg sem kérdeztem, szabad-e…  
- Azt mondtam, érezd magad otthon, azt teszel itt, amit akarsz – simogatta meg az arcát. – Nézd csak meg nyugodtan, addig én megvacsorázom és elmegyek fürödni.  
- Vagy maradj itt – kérte. – A Sátán kutyája. Kicsit ijesztő. És nemsokára vége. – Francis halkan nevetett, aztán megkerülte a kanapét, és odaült a fiú mellé. Matthew hozzábújt, magához ölelte a karját, a vállának döntötte a fejét, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.  
- Nem is láttalak még tévét nézni – jegyezte meg, miután felvillant a stáblista.  
- A lakásban nincs is, amúgy sem szoktam, de néha jól esik – válaszolta halkan.  
- Megérdemled a pihenést – cirógatta meg az arcát.  
- És te? Merre jártál?  
- Dolgozni – felelte egy nyújtózás kíséretében.  
- A művészteremben? – kíváncsiskodott.  
- Mi? Ja, nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Na, gyere – nyújtotta felé a kezét, és a fiú magához véve a popcornos tálat, belekapaszkodott.  
A konyhában rend volt, Matthew nem csak főzött, de el is pakolt maga után. Francis elmosolyodott; az egyetlen nyoma a fiú jelenlétének az étel a mikróban volt, mindent ugyanoda tett vissza, ahonnan elvette, meg sem mondta volna, hogy bárki használta a helyet, amíg ő elvolt.  
Vacsora után a férfi tusolni ment, kedvese térült-fordult a konyhában, aztán beosont hozzá fogat mosni, csendben volt, Francisnak fel sem tűnt, hogy már nincs ott. Az ágyában találta, olvasott, bekucorodva a takaró és az olvasólámpa alá. Odabújt mellé, kedvesen megsimogatta a karját, Matthew rámosolygott, és eltette a kötetet.  
- Mit olvasol?  
- Verne. Kétévi vakáció – válaszolta. – Úgy hét-nyolc éve olvastam utoljára, akkor angolul – magyarázta.  
- Értem – biccentett. Elnézte, ahogy a fiú leteszi a szemüvegét, és elhelyezkedik az ágyban. – Reggel el kell mennem, de te maradj nyugodtan.  
- Nekem sem árt hazamennem.  
- Mikor mész Londonba?  
- Majd… jövő héten, talán.  
- Rendben. – Francis odahajolt hozzá, mentol ízű csókot váltottak. – Akarsz játszani? – búgta a fülébe a kérdést, és ujjai a takaró alatt a pólója alá szöktek, finoman simítottak végig a hasán.  
- Az előbb még fáradtnak tűntél – motyogta elvörösödve, de beletúrt a hajába, egyik karját a nyaka köré fonta.  
- Ugyan-ugyan, amikor egy ilyen gyönyörűség fekszik az ágyamban, nem lehetek fáradt. – Összesimította az arcukat, finoman a másik nyakába csókolt, mire Matthew oldalra döntötte a fejét, hogy teret adjon a kényeztetésnek. Halkan sóhajtott, felsimított a férfi hátán. – Ezt vehetem beleegyezésnek?  
- Mintha annyira tiltakoznék – suttogta elmosolyodva. Eljátszott Francis tincseivel, aztán fel kellett ülnie, hogy a férfi levehesse róla az alvós pólóját. Lekapcsolta a lámpát.  
- Illetlenség más ágyába ruhában feküdni, nem mondták még? – kérdezte incselkedve, ahogy végigsimított a mellkasán.  
- Nem szoktam más ágyába feküdni, te meg úgyis leveszed rólam, nem mindegy? – nevetett fel halkan.  
- Van benne igazság – mormolta. – Emeld meg egy kicsit a csípőd – kérte kedvesen, s amint engedelmeskedett, érezte, hogy a pizsamanadrágjának is búcsút mondhat egy időre. Valójában mindig teljesen feleslegesen hozza magával.  
- Már nem azért, de rajtad is van ruha – jegyezte meg.  
- Reményeim szerint nem sokáig – csókolta meg hosszan, szenvedélyesen és szédítően, Matthew felnyögött, mély levegőt vett, mikor elváltak egymástól, kissé hátradőlve pihegett, de nem engedte túl messzire a férfit. Csak egy pillanatra hunyta le a szemeit, hogy utána visszabújjon egy újabb csókért.  
Nekidöntötte homlokát a férfi vállának, lehunyta szemeit, és addig simított lefelé az oldalán, míg ujjai már az alsót érintették, amiben Francis aludni akart (vagy nem). Óvatosan lehúzta róla, mivel kedvese előtte térdelt, nem volt különösebb akadálya a dolognak. Hallotta a sóhaját, haloványan elmosolyodott, és vissza akart feküdni a félig ülő helyzetből, de a másik nem hagyta:  
- Maradj csak így – susogta a fülébe, ahogy elmozdult kicsit, és ha már ott volt, gyengéden végignyalt rajta. Összerándult, rászorított Francis egyik karjára, és hirtelen kapott levegő után. Fogalma sem volt miért érzékeny erre ennyire, de a férfi igenis _mindig _kihasználta, hogy az. Érezte felforrósodni a bőrét, megremegett egy pillanatra, de el nem mozdult volna, nehogy abbahagyja, csak zihálva tűrte, és egyre erőssebben szorította magához.  
Csalódottan sóhajtott fel, mikor az érintések sora abbamaradt, ellazulva vette a levegőt, hátrahajtotta a fejét a falnak. Aztán felnyögött, mikor Francis végighúzta ajkait a nyakán, és a mellkasán, néha kicsit beleharapott a bőrébe, nem fájt igazán, mindig olyan jól csinálta. Finoman nagyobb terpeszbe húzta a lábait, végigsimítva belső combjain, amibe beleremegett. Hangosan adta a kedvese tudtára a tetszését, mikor az ajkaival kezdte kényeztetni, akaratlanul emelve meg kissé a csípőjét.  
Francis mostanában szándékosan borította fel az érzékeléssel kapcsolatos elképzeléseit. Hiszen tudja, tudnia kéne, mennyire más ezt érezni, mint elképzelni, és mennyire képes összezavarni a vágy, hogy már a világ egyáltalán nem számít, kisajátítják maguknak a teret és az időt, és egymást, a pillanatot, az érzést és mindent. Egészen megszokta, de betelni nem lehetett vele, ahogy hozzáért, megcsókolta, a bőrét simította, ölelte, vagy csak rámosolygott, más értelmet nyert a világ, egészen felborult az egész. Hogyan is önthetné szavakba az érzéseit, ahogyan mások tudják, ha egyszer képtelenség bármit is megfogni az egészből? Hogyan is lehetne ilyesmire képes, ha egyszer lehetetlen? Érezni és tapasztalni kell, megrészegülni tőle, meghalni általa, és újjá éledni, egészen csodálatos, gyönyörű érzés, amit a férfi lénye kivált belőle. Csak látni, érinteni, érezni akarta, mindig a közelében lenni.  
Szorosan bújt hozzá, a francia megölelte, adott egy csókot a homlokára. Ő átvetette egyik lábát a derekán, hogy még közelebb lehessen hozzá, odasimult, csak ölelték egymást, a paplan melege kellemes és nyugtató volt, pillanatok alatt elaludt.

~*CrossRoads*~

Francis homlokon csókolta, és betakarta, mielőtt elment, érezte az illatát, frissen mosott ruhák, tusfürdő, sampon, parfüm, a haját is összekötötte, pedig nem szokta. Elmormogta neki, hogy „jó utat", és visszafúrta arcát a párnába, hogy alszik még, amúgy is, _nagyon _korán volt.  
Kilenckor berregett fel a csengő, először azt sem tudta, hol van, aztán eltapogatózott a szemüvegéért, és rájött, hogy ez Francis lakása, és, hogy ő már reggel elment a dolgára. Akkor vajon ki keresi? Sem a pólóját, sem a nadrágját nem találta kartávolságon belül, ezért kiugrott az ágyból, és sietősen a fürdőszoba felé trappolt, leakasztotta házigazdája puha köntösét az ajtóról, beleburkolózott, ellenőrizte, hogy semmilye nem látszik ki, és a haját igazgatva igyekezett ajtót nyitni.  
Később megfogadta, hogy többé nem teszi, ha egyedül van a férfi lakásában.  
A küszöbön egy csinos nő állt, kölcsönösen mérték végig egymást, Matthew zavartan (télhez képest túlontúl rövid szoknya, fekete cicanadrág, magas sarkú csizma, alig derékig érő, divatos kabát, festett fekete, művi csigákban omló haj, ízléses smink, majdnem mandulavágású szemek), a nő viszont határozottan futatta végig rajta a tekintetét (hirtelen zavarni kezdte, hogy a köntösön kívül nem visel semmit, hogy annak ujjai rá nagyok, hogy kócos és álmos, szóval nem túl szalonképes a megjelenése).  
- Üdv. Bonnefoy itthon van? – kérdezte.  
- N-nincs – rázta meg a fejét, miután leesett neki, hogy Francis családnevét hallja. Hiszen annyira megszokta már, hogy a keresztnevén hívja, hogy szinte el is felejtette vezetéket. – Uhm… Átadjam neki, hogy kereste…? – kérdezte óvatosan és tétován. A nő elmosolyodott, amolyan lesajnálón, ami nagyon nem tetszett Matthew-nak.  
- Nem kell – felelte. – Te vagy az új szeretője? – érdeklődte felvonva egyik szép ívű szemöldökét.  
- Honnan-  
- Nem fogsz sokáig ebben a szerepben tetszelegni – mondta, és kissé közelebb hajolt hozzá, ami már határozottan zavarta. – Francis igazán nem kedveli az ostoba embereket. Csak játszik velük, mert megteheti.  
- Én nem-  
- Megszoksz, vagy megszöksz, kedvesem. Ő az a férfi, akin osztozni kell, de talán te is tudod, hogy megéri – ravasz félmosolyra húzta rúzsos ajkait.  
Csak egy pillanatra hunyta le a szemeit. A nő felkuncogott, talán azt hitte, hallgatása beleegyezés, de nem, ebbe ő nem mehet csak így bele. Francis hozzá tartozik, hiszen járnak, igaz?  
- Nem – mondta ki halkan.  
- Hogy mondod? – Felnézett a barna szemekbe, határozottan és magabiztosan.  
- Én nem osztozom senkivel – jelentette ki végül. – Francis a kedvesem, szeret engem. – A nő csilingelőn felkacagott.  
- Naiv lehetsz, ha ennyiből következtetsz – rázta fejét elnéző mosollyal. – Ő mindenkit szeret, akivel összefekszik.  
- Szerelmes – vágta rá. – Belém.  
- Hát azt kötve hiszem, az ilyen férfiak, mint ő, nem éreznek olyasmit, mint a szerelem – csóválta a fejét. – Mindenesetre, ne sírj nagyon, amikor majd kidob, nem hinném, hogy túl sokáig lefoglalod. Szió – köszönt el kedves mosollyal, és könnyed, kecses járással távozott a lift felé.  
Visszacsukta az ajtót, nekidőlt, és pár percig csak nézett maga elé. Nem tudta eldönteni, hogy sírni vagy kiabálni akar leginkább. Túl sok minden kavargott benne hirtelen, megrázta a fejét, visszarohant a szobába, előkereste a pizsamáját, aztán felvette az utcai ruháit, összeszedte minden holmiját, rohanva hagyta ott a lakást. A neki kikészített reggelit, csinos vázában álló szál rózsát nem vette észre.  
Hazabuszozott, megölelgette Jamest, írt sms-t Alfrednek, tudnak-e valamikor beszélni a nap folyamán, hamarosan jött a válasz, hogy a testvére csak este ér rá (ami neki éjszaka, de mindegy, kibírja), aztán megállt a jég- és görkorcsolyái felett. Túl hideg van a kerekekhez. _Na és?! _Átöltözött, ellenőrizte, minden megvan-e – pénz, kulcsok, zene lejátszó, telefon (de minek?) – és már otthon sem volt.  
Csak arra figyelt, hogy minél kisebb forgalmú utakon jusson el az évszakra való tekintettel üres skate-pályára. Hosszú köröket rótt a sima betonon, egyre sűrűbben pillantva a nyaktörőnek tűnő rámpák felé. Aztán lerúgta a görkorcsolyákat, és felmászott az egyik rámpa tetejére. Fülében dobolt a zene, pillanatnyi szünet, és a vidám dallam betöltötte a tudatát, ahogy megszólalt.

„_Walk through flames  
Jump out of planes  
Let's do something stupid  
Let's play dead never be scared  
Let's do something stupid"_

Halkan dúdolt, ahogy visszakötötte a görkori fűzőit, és lelógatta lábait a sima felületen. Dobolt az ujjaival, méregette a mélységet, a _lentet._

„_Let's steal a car, drive it out into the ocean  
Let's commit a crime, give ourselves up – yeah"_

Talán csak másfél méter. Nem nagy dolog, nem a tizedikről akar leugrani ejtőernyővel. Vagy anélkül. Ha tizennégy éves korukban nem zakóznak akkorát egy ilyenen Alfreddel, már rég lent lenne. Mindketten új szemüveget kaptak akkor.

„_Walk through flames  
Jump out of planes  
Let's do something stupid  
Let's rob a bank be mad romantic  
Let's do something stupid  
Let's play dead never be scared  
Let's do something stupid  
Hate them all or fall in love  
Let's do something stupid_

Yeah yeah yeah let's do something  
Yeah yeah yeah let's do something stupid"[1]

Felállt, csak egy pillanatra nézett le.  
- Hát akkor, csináljunk valami hülyeséget… – mormolta maga elé. A szemüvegét letette, a homályos világ kevésbé volt ijesztő. A mobilt is fent hagyta a rámpa tetején, nem akarta összetörni egy esetleges eséssel.  
Feldübörgött valami pörgős remix a fejhallgatóból. Finoman kigurult a peremre, lenézett még egyszer. És nekilendült.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Képzeld, sikerült az ugrás a rámpán korival – kezdte vidáman, mikor Alfred befejezte a napjai ecsetelését.  
- És azt hogy? – hallott némi kételkedést a hangjában.  
- Felmentem, legurultam, fordultam egyet, és vissza. Na jó, utána elestem.  
- Felnyaltad a betont, mert hülye vagy? Gratulálok – morogta a testvére. – Mi történt?  
- Semmi komoly bajom nincs, csak pár horzsolás – igyekezett megnyugtatni. Tényleg nem volt komoly, és inkább csak az adrenalintól remegve feküdt még a hideg földön egy ideig, mint amiatt aggódva, hogy esetleg eltörte valamijét.  
- Úgy értem, mi történt Francisszal? Azt hiszed, nem tudom, hogy csak akkor csinálsz valami hülyeséget nélkülem, ha bajod van? – Sóhajtott egyet. Alfred túl jól ismeri.  
- Nála aludtam az éjjel és-  
- Nála nem aludtál, igen – szólt közbe.  
- Szóval nála _voltam _az éjjel, de reggel koránt mennie kellett, én meg maradtam, és arra keltem, hogy csengetnek. – Elmesélte a reggeli jelenetet, aztán csak hallgatta, hogy Alfred mond valamit az egyik szobatársának.  
- Jobb lesz, ha megbeszéled vele, mi volt azzal a csajjal, meg mi nem, és szépen tisztázzátok a dolgot – beszélt hozzá újra.  
- Gondolom…  
- Lefeküdtél vele? – kérdezett rá egyenesen.  
- Nem – vágta rá.  
- Tudod egyáltalán, hogy kell? – Matthew érezte, hogy elvörösödik.  
- Nem vagyok teljesen hülye, jó?! – Alfred felkacagott a vonal túlsó végén.  
- Nem is ezt mondtam – vihorászta. – De akkor rendben. Beszéld meg vele ezt a dolgot, tényleg. És mondd meg neki, hogy nem akarsz több random szeretőjével találkozni, szóval takarítsa el őket valahova.  
- Nem is rossz ötlet – biccentett magának. – Kösz.  
- Ugyan.  
- Akkor… én azt hiszem, most lefekszem aludni – mondta, és ásított egyet.  
- Tedd azt, te lökött. – Azt szerette Alfredben, hogy szeretettel a hangjában tudott ilyeneket mondani neki. Elköszöntek egymástól, és nem volt szüksége túl sok forgolódásra, míg elaludt.

~*CrossRoads*~

Tudta, hogy Francis lehet csak, amikor megszólalt a csengő. Vegyes érzésekkel ment el az ajtóig. Akarta is látni a férfit, meg nem is. Nem tudta, mi lesz a beszélgetésük eredménye.  
- Szia – köszönt halkan, mikor ajtót nyitott.  
- Szia, ki- Veled meg mi történt? – kérdezett rá, és szemeiben aggódás villant, ahogy közelebb lépett hozzá.  
- Elestem – vont vállat. – Gyere csak be – állt odébb.  
- De ennyire? – kérdezte hitetlenkedve.  
- Ezt a képességet Alfreddel fejlesztettük ki. Amúgy görkoriztam. De már sehol nem fáj – ismét megvonta a vállát. Na igen, azért a fejét sikerült bevernie. Szerencse, hogy a szemüvegét levette. Visszazárta az ajtót, addig a francia levette a kabátját. – Ülj le, nemrég főztem teát, kérsz? Vagy valamit?  
- Nem, köszönöm – hangzott a válasz.  
- Mindjárt jövök – ígérte, és eltűnt a szobája ajtaja mögött, hogy a bögréjével és a macskával a nyomában térjen vissza.  
- Nem vetted fel a telefont – jegyezte meg Francis, mikor leült a kanapéra.  
- Le volt némítva, ne haragudj. Bent voltam az iskolaszövetkezetnél, és csak sokkal később vettem észre, hogy kerestél, de úgy gondoltam, hogy a műteremben vagy, és nem akartalak zavarni – magyarázta. A férfi bólintott, aztán mégis rákérdezett:  
- Mit csináltál te ott?  
- Hiányzott valami aláírásom, és feliratkoztam a listára, hogy ha van valami munka, szóljanak. – Igaz volt, de féligazság is: felhívhatta volna, hogy beszéljenek, de nem tette. A kedvese meglepettnek tűnt.  
- Nem nekem dolgozol? – érdeklődte valami furcsa éllel a hangjában. Felhúzta talpait a kanapé szövetére, aztán rájött, hogy nem túl jó ötlet, mert a sebei feszültek a térdein, úgyhogy visszaengedte őket, és helyettük az egyik díszpárnát ölelte magához.  
- Eredetileg igen, de lássuk be, hogy az utóbbi időben nem igazán azzal foglalkozunk, amiért oda kezdtem járni, már ha felmegyek, ami mostanság elég ritka volt a vizsgák meg egyebek miatt. – A párna szegélyét fixírozta, és azon gondolkodott, Francis vajon megérti-e elsőre, hogy miről van szó. – Decemberben és januárban összesen nem voltam fent annyit, mint amit megbeszéltünk az elején, és a fennmaradó időben sem csináltam semmi hasznosat, a fizetésem mégis a számlámon pihen, amit nem tudok mire vélni.  
Hallotta mozdulni, de nem nézett fel, túlságosan össze volt zavarodva. Fenébe, hogy pont ezzel kellett kezdeniük, fenébe, hogy ennyi probléma van már megint, hogy nem tud nyugodtan boldog lenni! Francis a kezeire simította a tenyerét, kedvesen megcirógatta. Ez volt az első érintés, mióta megérkezett.  
- Nem gondoltam, hogy ez ennyire zavarni fog téged – mondta komolyan. – Sajnálom, hogy így történt. Találunk megoldást a problémára, rendben? – Felnézett, a kék szemek őszintén néztek rá, és ő lassan bólintott. – Van valami más baj is? – érdeklődte halkan. Matthew nyelt egyet, újra lehajtott a fejét.  
- Szerinted naiv vagyok? És ostoba? – _Csak játszol velem, mert megteheted? Hiszen megmondtam, hogy ne tedd. Mégis bedőltem volna? Mindkettőnket becsaptál? A szemeid is hazudnak, és a kedvességed is csak álca? Trófeaként kezelsz vagy szerelmesedként? A világ hideg lenne nélküled…_  
- Szóval ezt mondta neked az a nőszemély – sóhajtott halkan, mire felkapta a fejét, és elkerekedett szemekkel nézett rá. – Ha ezen kívül tett még rád megjegyzést, kérlek, ne foglalkozz vele.  
- Azt mondta… – elharapta a mondatot. Biztosan jó ötlet kimondani? Mi van, ha téved, és ez Francisnak természetes? Mi van, ha hülyét csinál magából, ha a férfi kineveti érte, megmondja, hogy így van? Vett egy mély levegőt. – Azt mondta, hogy rajtad osztozni kell, és, hogy te nem vagy egy szerelmes típus – suttogta elszoruló torokkal.  
Csend volt egy ideig, aztán megint érezte, hogy a férfi a kezeit simogatja, de nem mert felnézni.  
- Őszinte leszek hozzád, mert megérdemled, rendben? – Aprót biccentett, lehunyta a szemeit. – Az igaz, hogy előtted elég… kicsapongó életet éltem, igen, szeretőt tartottam, nem is egyet, de ez elmúlt. Nem nyomtalanul, az igaz, de mióta együtt vagyunk, nem értem máshoz. Nem mondom, hogy nem fordult meg a fejemben, de tudom, hogy neked fájna, és én nem akarlak bántani. Túl fontos lettél, túlságosan vigyázni akarok rád, és túlságosan szeretlek. Először azt hittem, hogy csak valami fellángolás, elég sűrűn előfordul, de aztán rájöttem, hogy egészen más, mert nem csak a testedet akarom, hanem azt, hogy boldog legyél mellettem. Szeretlek, jobban, mint eddig bárki mást, és éppen ezért szeretném, ha nem érdekelne, mit mondott neked az a nő. Mondhatnak rólam mindenfélét, talán decemberig igaz is volt rám, de azóta változtam, érted változtam, hogy ne bántsalak meg.  
- Miért? – kérdezte halkan. – Hiszen mondtam, hogy túl sok vesződséggel jár… És folyton elrontok valamit… Én annyira nem vagyok semmilyen, annyira nem értem, miért vettél észre pont te, egy olyan ember, aki ilyen tökéletes, és gyönyörű, és-  
- Shh – érintette egyik ujját az ajkaihoz. Felemelte a fejét, hogy a szemeibe nézhessen, de nem tudta állni pillantását. – Reggelig itt ülünk, ha elsorolom a szépségedet és azokat a tulajdonságokat, amiket szeretek benned, de azt hiszem, te az elsőnél tiltakoznál, és nem hagynád. – Megcirógatta az arcát, mosolygott. – És nem hinnél nekem. Nem hinnéd el, hogy milyen gyönyörűen tudsz mosolyogni; milyen szép a hangod, amikor nevetsz; hogy a halovány mosoly, ami akkor van az ajkaidon, amikor olyasmiről beszélsz, amit szeretsz, mennyire édes; hogy drágakőként ragyognak a szemeid, mikor szóba kerül a testvéred, és mennyire imádnivaló, mikor a halvány pír elfutja az arcod. Pedig ha csak egyszer látnád magad az én szememmel, biztosan több önbizalmad lenne.  
- Sajnálom – susogta. – Az önbizalom nem indokolt dolog, ha rólam van szó.  
- Semmi baj, semmi baj – húzódott közelebb, és meg akarta ölelni, ám megakadt a mozdulatban. – Tisztázzuk: hol ütötted meg magad? – kérdezte.  
- Csak a térdeimet és a tenyereimet horzsoltam le az arcomon kívül – válaszolta haloványan elmosolyodva.  
- Akkor most kapsz egy ölelést – húzta oda magához, és Matthew nem tiltakozott. – És szeretnék kérdezni még valamit.  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Bemutatnálak édesanyámnak, mit szólsz hozzá?  
- Huh…  
- Nem kell tőle tartanod, kíváncsi rád, szeretné tudni, ki mellett állapodtam meg végre. Kedvelni fog téged.  
- De… ugye tudja, hogy fiú vagyok? – kérdezte bizonytalanul.  
- Természetesen – nevette el magát. – Miért, te mondanád otthon, hogy lány vagyok?  
- Nekem nem kell semmit mondanom otthon – suttogta. – Alfred ismer téged. A többiek… annyira nem számítanak. – Francis megsimogatta a hátát. – Rájöttem még valamire – jegyezte meg nem sokkal később. Csendben ültek összebújva, percek óta hallgattak.  
- Mire?  
- Hát… szóval én nagyon keveset tudok arról, hogy mit csinálsz, amikor nem vagyok ott veled – kezdte lassan.  
- Rád gondolok – közölte nagyon komolyan.  
- Nem erre gondoltam – mormogta fülig vörösödve. – Hanem például arra, hogy a múltkor mondtad, hogy dolgozni voltál, de azt mondtad, nem a művészteremben.  
- Ja… Hm, nos be kell, valljam, van polgári munkahelyem, és ott tengettem az időmet nélküled – magyarázta elmosolyodva.  
- Tényleg? És mit csinálsz, mikor nem szerelmes művészlélek vagy? – kérdezte.  
- Alkalmazott grafikus vagyok egy divattervező cég reklámosztályán – válaszolta nem túl nagy lelkesedéssel.  
- Ki gondolta volna… Nem szereted?  
- Talán feltűnt, hogy a határidőkkel hadilábon állok, és mivel szabadúszó vagyok, a szerződésem csak bármikor letölthető x órára szól, ami rendszerint egy-egy határidő közeledtével besűrűsödik kissé. Pedig nem én vagyok a főtervező, én csak a sablonokat csinálom hozzá… mindegy. Túlvagyok rajta, úgyhogy nincs gond – elmosolyodott. – Még valami?  
- Szóval dolgozol is, ezt jó tudni. És a művészteremben vagy. És még?  
- Meglátogatom édesanyámat, vagy valamelyik testvéremet, régebben… hm, elvoltam, most itt vagy te, hogy kitölts nekem minden holt időt, és nem szabad percet is – bújt hozzá, és incselkedve adott egy puszit az ajkaira.  
- Jajjmár, hagyd ezt abba – mosolyodott el. – Nem fogom elhinni, hogy tényleg ennyit gondolsz rám.  
- Húzzak strigulát minden egyes alkalommal? Hm? Szeretnéd? Betelne egy nap alatt az egész füzetem – mondta, és összedörgölte az orrukat, Matthew felnevetett.  
- Ne tedd – rázta meg a fejét. Odabújt hozzá, átölelte, odaadta az előbbi szájra puszi párját, mire Francis megcsókolta, összesimultak, szorosan ölelték egymást.  
Elsimították a dolgot, és Matthew nagyon örült, hogy nem lett belőle sem veszekedés, sem neheztelés vagy bármi más negatív.

~*KWR*~

[1] Roman Lob – _Something Stupid_; az emlegetett remixnek én a Sucker Punch (Álomháború) OST-jai közül az _I want it all/We will rock you_-ra gondoltam, legalábbis azt hallgattam közben~


	17. XVI Fejezet

XVI. Fejezet

Matthew rettenetesen izgult. Beütötte a zárkombinációt (Francis kért egy újat, úgyhogy talán nem lesz több kéretlen látogatója, vagy legalábbis nem jut be olyan könnyen a lépcsőházba), aztán ellépdelt a liftig. Dobolt egy kicsit a gombokon, aztán megnyomta a tizenkettest, és vett egy mély levegőt. A lift csendes zúgással ugrott meg alatta, és mire észrevehette volna magát, már ki is nyílt az ajtó. Lassan indult a lakás bejárata felé, de Francis hamarabb kilépett rajta, és kedvesen rámosolygott.  
- Szia, kicsim – köszöntötte, ahogy odaért, és alig kattant a zár mögöttük, már ölelkeztek.  
- Szia – súgta megnyugvást várva a férfi közelségétől, de valahogy most nem sikerült.  
- Ideges vagy? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Ennyi látszik? – villantott fel egy fanyar mosolyt. Kedvese homlokon csókolta, és megcirógatta az arcát.  
- Megnyugodhatsz – mosolygott, és lesegítette róla a hátizsákját, kabátját.  
- Tudom, de… nekem nehéz elképzelni egy anyát… tudod… – zavartan köszörülte meg a torkát, és lesütötte szemeit. Francis szorosan a karjaiba zárta, Matthew pedig legszívesebben az örökkévalóságig így maradt volna.  
- Semmi baj, mellettem nem kell félned semmitől – nyugtatta halkan.  
- Tudom… – susogta. – Uhm… Mehetünk.  
- Na, gyere, kicsim. – Francis megfogta a kezét, összefűzte ujjaikat, és ettől biztonságban érezte magát, amikor elindultak a nappali felé.  
A nő annyira beleillett az elegáns helyiségbe, ahogy a kanapén ült, hogy hirtelen rettenetesen alulöltözöttnek érezte magát, pedig direkt nem cipzáras-kapucnis pulóvert vett fel, hanem egy egyszerű sötétkéket, alá fehér inget. Megigazította a szemüvegét, mire a férfi bátorítón megszorította a kezét, és mosolygott.  
- Édesanyám, Solange Bonnefoy – szólalt meg Francis, és volt valami ünnepélyes a hangjában. – A párom, Matthew Williams. – Egy pillanatra ledermedt, és mindent elfelejtett. Francis azt mondta, hogy a _párja_. Nem azt, hogy a kedvese, a szeretője, vagy a partnere, hanem azt, hogy a _párja._  
- Jó napot kívánok – mondta halkan, előre nyújtva szabad kezét – Francis figyelt, a balját fogta.  
Az első, amit észrevett, hogy Francis édesanyja egyszerűen csak gyönyörű. Ugyanolyan szőke haja volt, mint a fiának, hosszan, lágy hullámokban omlott a hátára és a vállára, ezüstös szálak keveredtek bele és tették ragyogóvá. A szemük színe is megegyezett, ugyanaz a ragyogó kék árnyalat. Felemelkedett a kézfogáshoz, és ez egy kecses, kimért mozdulat volt. A fogása határozott, keze meleg, és kedvesen elmosolyodott, amikor megszólalt.  
- Igazán örülök, hogy megismerhetlek, Matthew, már nagyon sokat hallottam rólad. – Alig észrevehető sminkje volt csak, pont jó helyen elhelyezett hangsúlyokkal, mégis fiatalították az arcát, és összességében sem tűnt idősnek, pedig Francis korából kiindulva ötven körül kellett lennie.  
- Én is nagyon örülök – válaszolta, és nagyon-nagyon ügyelt, hogy helyes legyen a kiejtése, a hangsúlya. Régen nem figyelt már oda ennyire, hogyan beszél franciául, hiszen másfél év alatt beleszokott, de most mégis koncentrált, hogy ne hibázzon.  
- Ülj csak le – engedte el a kezét, és terelte a szófa felé Francis. – Kérsz valamit?  
- Inni – biccentett.  
- Tea?  
- Tökéletes, köszönöm – válaszolta, és lassan leereszkedett az ülőalkalmatosság másik végére. A férfi odafordult az édesanyjához, egymásra mosolyogtak, de végül egyikük sem szólt, csak a házigazda sietett el a konyha irányába. Solange utána nézett, aztán felé fordult, a kedves mosolya talán az arcizmaiba ivódott, egyáltalán nem tűnt ijesztőnek, és kísértetiesen hasonlított a fiára. Vagyis inkább Francis őrá.  
- Ragyog azóta, hogy ismer téged – szólalt meg, hangjában megnyugtató melegség, Matthew-t Alice-ra, a nevelőanyjukra emlékeztette. Egy pillanatra kellemetlen szomorúság vett rajta erőt, aztán elhessegette a gondolatot, az érzést. – Azt hiszem, már nagyon régen szeretett volna tartozni valakihez, és most nagyon boldog, hogy rád talált. – A kijelentésnek súlya volt, ezt pontosan érzékelte, de nem érezte bajnak.  
- Én is boldog vagyok, hogy vele lehetek – válaszolta halkan.  
- Ezt örömmel hallom. – Újabb meleg mosoly. Pont ugyanannyit mosolyog, mint Francis, csak az ő mosolya egy kicsit más, mert míg a férfié olyan fékezhetetlen, erőteljes és gyönyörű, addig az övé kedves, szelíd, valódi, meleg boldogságú. _Mint egy édesanyáé._ Nem igazán értette, miért támadt hirtelen sírhatnékja, miért fojtogatja valami belülről. Valami ismerős, mégsem igazán tudta, mi az. Vett egy mély levegőt, hogy megnyugodjon. – Az egyetemen tanulsz igaz?  
- Igen – bólintott rá. – Történelmet tanulok, és majd a nyáron nyelvvizsgázom olaszból, ha minden jól megy.  
- Sok sikert hozzá előre is.  
- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el haloványan, és úgy érezte, talán sikerült legyűrnie a torkában növekvő gombócot. Francis tálcát egyensúlyozva jelent meg, letette az asztalra, aztán két teáscsészébe töltött a porcelánkannából. Igazi teáskészlet volt, mint amilyet csak otthon látott. Érdeklődve szimatolt a levegőbe. – Ceyloni? – kérdezte hirtelen.  
- Illatból megmondod? – vonta fel a szemöldökét a férfi.  
- Teakultúrából jövök, mondtam már? – mosolyodott el. Átvette a csészét, belekóstolt.  
Egészen megnyugodott, el tudta felejteni a hirtelen jött kellemetlen érzéseit, és mindig el kellett mosolyodnia, ha a szerelmére nézett. Nyugodtan beszélgettek mindenféléről, vagy Matthew csak hallgatta a párbeszédüket, ez is jó volt, lélekmelengető, valahogy igazán szép és bensőséges. Alfredre gondolt, és egy régi-régi emlékre, amikor még annyira boldog volt minden, annyira szép és egyszerű.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte Francis, ahogy a vállához ért.  
- I-igen, csak elgondolkodtam, bocsánat, azt hiszem, fáradt vagyok egy kicsit – hadarta megilletődve. Kezei az ölében pihentek összefonva, és ahogy rápillantott Solange-ra, mintha valami megértésfélét látott volna a szemeiben, és az a kedves mosoly, a következő pillanatban pedig a nő gyengéden megcirógatta a kézfejét. Nézett a bőréhez érő ujjakra, zavartan, meglepve, elszorult a torka. – Bocsánat – suttogta, és felugrott a kanapéról, sietve hagyta ott kettejüket, hogy magára csukhassa a fürdőszoba ajtaját.  
Megremegve dőlt az ajtónak, fellökte a hajába a szemüvegét, szemeire szorította egyik kezét, de a sírás így is kitört belőle, némán rázkódtak a vállai, ahogy a könnyei utat törtek maguknak.  
Kopogtatásra rezzent fel úgy két perc múlva, ellépett az ajtóból.  
- Bejöhetek? – Francis hangja aggódón csengett.  
- Gyere – susogta.  
- Mi baj van? – kérdezte halkan, ahogy közelebb lépdelt hozzá. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy ne látsszon a könnyáztatta arca.  
- Sajnálom – suttogta. – Én nem akartam… nem…  
- Semmi baj – nyugtatta halkan, és magához ölelte, szipogva bújt oda a férfihoz.  
- Édesanyád biztosan mérges most rám – mormolta, és a hangja megremegett kissé.  
- Nem, dehogy. Csak megijedt, és én is. Nem szoktál ilyet csinálni.  
- Ne haragudj – mondta újra.  
- Nem haragszom – biztosította a hátát simogatva.  
- Megtennéd… hogy egy percre még egyedül hagysz? Összeszedem magam, és megyek én is, nincs baj – susogta halkan, és annyira érezte a hangján szavai ellentétét, hogy még önmagának sem hitt volna.  
- Várunk, rendben? – Francis végigsimított a vállán, aztán teljesítette a kérését. Félvakon botorkált oda a tükörhöz, megnedvesített ujjaival mosta meg az arcát, aztán visszalökte szemüvegét a helyére, és megállapította, hogy menthetetlenül szerencsétlenül fest. Nos, megpróbál szépíteni, és nem, nem fog zokogásban kitörni. Hogy nézne már ki, így is biztosan megvan róla Madam Bonnefoy véleménye. Elrontotta az első benyomást, ez van. Nem tehet mást, mint elnézést kér, és reménykedik, nem az lesz róla az általános vélemény, hogy még annyira sem tud uralkodni magán, mint egy ötéves.  
Nesztelen léptekkel osont vissza a nappaliba, Francis a karjaiba vonta, úgy ült le mellé, védelmezőn ölelte, és kapott egy puszit az arcára.  
- Minden rendben, kedvesem? – érdeklődte tőle aggódó hangon a nő. Nem válaszolt azonnal, először megköszörülte a torkát.  
- Igen, elnézést, nem akartam megijeszteni – kérte halkan, és reszketőset sóhajtott. – Csak… a kedvessége emlékeztetett valakire, akit… elveszítettem korábban. Tényleg fáradt lehetek, ha néhány emlék felkavart, bocsánat.  
Idegesen babrált a kezeivel, és igazán nagy küzdelem volt, hogy ne sírja el magát újra.  
- Magunkra hagynál egy kicsit? – pillantott fel a fiára, aki belegyezően bólintott.  
- Semmi baj, kicsim – suttogta neki, és kapott még egy puszit, majd elengedte, hogy felállhasson mögüle. Matthew zavartan, és kissé ijedten figyelte a távozását, aztán még a szobára is félhomály borult, amit tényleg nem tudott mire vélni.  
- Nem kell tőlem tartanod – mosolygott rá a nő, amikor tanácstalan pillantással felé nézett. – Francis elmondta, hogy szülők nélkül nőttél fel. – Lehajtott fejjel bólintott, karjait keresztbefektetve egymáson kapaszkodott saját vállaiba.  
- Mondta ő is, hogy szerinte félre vagyok nevelve, de ez az én hibám – suttogta védekezőn. Igazán nem tudta, mit mondhatna, vagy mit kellene mondania, az egész helyzet annyira furcsa volt. És talán csak azért ijesztő, mert rosszul érezte magát.  
- Buta gyerek, nagyon tudja, hogyan kell beszélni, de néha mégis ostobaságokat mond. – Hallotta mozdulni a vele szemben ülőt, megfeszült, megrezzent, amikor a kéz a vállához, kezéhez ért. Solange egészen közel ült már hozzá, mikor felnézett, de ő egyszerűen képtelen volt megmozdulni, hogy távolabb húzódjon.  
- Miért…?  
- A fiam szeret téged, és te kedves, értelmes, őszinte ifjú vagy, még ha nem lennél szimpatikus azok alapján, amiket tudok rólad, és a találkozásunk után, akkor is el kellene fogadnom a döntését, miszerint téged választott. Te vagy az első, akit bemutat nekem, tudom, hogy komolyan gondol téged. Mindebből következik, hogy a család tagja lettél – jelentette ki komolyan. _Az a törődő él a hangjában, a mondanivalója…_ Soha nem számított erre, hogy ezt is magával hozza a kapcsolatuk, fogalma sem volt minderről.  
- Én… – suttogta rekedten, és vett egy remegős lélegzetet. – Köszönöm szépen, igazán. Ön… nagyon kedves. Nem is tudom, mit mondhatnék. – Megremegett a hangja, és ahogy a nő összefűzte az ujjaikat, egy könnycsepp végigszaladt az arcán. Gyorsan letörölte, nem akarta, hogy feltűnjön, bár tudta, hogy a szemei így is természetellenesen ragyognak.  
- Nem kell mondanod semmit, ez a legkevesebb – mosolygott rá az asszony. Lehajtotta a fejét, összeszorította a szemeit, így is patakként indultak meg a könnyei, nem tehetett ellene. Meglepetésére Solange levette a szemüvegét, aztán még közelebb mozdult hozzá, magához ölelte, és nem tudott tiltakozni, csak felszakadt belőle a zokogáshoz tartozó elfúló lélegzet.  
- Sajnálom – susogta elcsukló hangon.  
- Semmi baj, kedvesem, semmi baj, sírj csak nyugodtan – nyugtatta halkan. Az illata egészen hasonlított Franciséra, csak nyugodtabb, csendesebb, finomabb, nőiesebb, és valami kellemes aromájú parfümöt használt. Annyira olyan volt, mint mikor Alice karolta őket magához, mikor még kicsik voltak Alfreddel, de már tudták, hogy a világ nem csak szép és jó dolgokból áll, és féltek, hogy ahogyan a régi családjaikat, úgy az újat is elveszíthetik, nem mertek elaludni egymás nélkül, és a nő meséket olvasott fel nekik, jaj, az a gyönyörű, csengő hang, az a nyugodt és vidám, mindig olyan biztonságban érezték magukat tőle, annyira szép volt! – A világnak nem szabadott volna hagyni, hogy olyasmik történjenek veled, amik megtörténtek, és te nagyon erős vagy, hogy mindezek ellenére tudsz szeretni, mosolyogni és sírni – vigasztalta halkan, és ő nem tudott mást tenni, csak időről időre elsuttogni, hogy sajnálja, de hogy mit, azt már ő sem tudta igazán, csak mondania kellett valamit, mert önmagát, önnön gyengeségét volt a legegyszerűbb hibáztatni a világ vagy konkrét személyek helyett. Fogalma sem volt, mennyi ideig tartott, míg el tudott csendesedni, és még azután is ült, lehunyt szemekkel, nem gondolva semmire. Annyira régen nem érzett ilyen békét, mint most, egészen meglepte, hogy van ilyen, képes még ilyesmit átélni.  
- Most aztán… igazán meglehet rólam a véleménye – suttogta könnyes hangon egy idő után.  
- Az a véleményem, hogy igazán jóban leszünk, ha megengeded, hogy megismerjelek – mondta kedvesen.  
- Én… őszintén nem értem, hirtelen mit látnak bennem… mármint, eddig alig vett észre valaki…  
- A szerelmes szívet nem lehet megmagyarázni, igaz? – simogatta meg a fejét. – Nekem pedig pont elég, hogy Francis szeret téged.  
- Elnézést a kérdésért… de pszichológusnak tetszik lenni? – kérdezte kissé tétován, hátrébb húzódva. Solange elengedte, rámosolygott.  
- Nem kedvesem, én csak anya vagyok – hangzott a válasz. – Van két gyermekem, további kettőt szóban fogadtam magamévá, ismerem Francis összes féltestvérét, és a kedves Gilberttel is beszélgettem már párszor.  
- Ó, értem. Csak azt hittem… volt már korábban szerencsém egyhez, de azt hiszem, valamit nem jól csináltam.  
- Nem jól csináltál? – kérdezett rá érdeklődve.  
- Miután a doktor beszélt a gyámunkkal azt mondta, hogy sajnálja, de nem tudott segíteni. – Megvonta a vállát. – Alfred szerint hülyeség az egész, hiszen nem vagyunk betegek vagy bármi ilyesmi.  
- A testvérednek igaza van – hagyta rá. – Megnyugodtál?  
- Igen. Köszönöm szépen. – Haloványan elmosolyodott.  
- Örülök, hogy segíthettem. A legjobb az lesz, ha most eszel valamit, és utána lefekszel aludni. Itt maradsz, igaz?  
- Igen, úgy volt, hogy maradok éjszakára.  
- És nem is engedlek el – szólt Francis hangja.  
- Hallgatózni nem szép dolog, édes fiam – feddte meg, de nem volt igazán figyelmeztető él a hangjában. Matthew felkacagott, és amikor a nő felé fordult, a szája elé kapta a kezét, de nem tudta abbahagyni.  
- Bo-bocsánat! – Solange csak mosolyogva rázta a fejét, Francis pedig odaült mögé, magához ölelte.  
- Látod, Matthew sem veszi komolyan az anyai szigorodat.  
- Ne szemtelenkedj, mert kapsz egy pofont – fenyegetőzött játékosan, mire a fiú hirtelen elhallgatott, megdermedt az ölelésben.  
- Mi baj? – kérdezte rögtön Francis.  
- Semmi – válaszolta gyorsan. – Csak eszembe jutott valami. Ha nem baj, elmennék zuhanyozni, amúgy is vállalhatatlanul nézhetek ki.  
- Gyönyörű vagy, mint mindig – biztosította a férfi. – De menj csak.  
- Kac-kac, majd még el is hiszem – forgatta a szemeit. – Uhm… nem látja valaki a szemüvegem…? – pislogott körbe tanácstalanul. Solange a kezébe adta a keresett tárgyat. – Köszönöm – mondta, s már fel is pattant, kisietett az előszobában hagyott táskájáért, aztán becsukta maga mögött a fürdőszoba ajtaját.

Francis nézett utána, mélyet sóhajtott, aztán ránézett az anyjára.  
- Jobban lesz? – kérdezte.  
- Idő kell neki – felelte elgondolkodva. – Sok idő, türelem és szeretet. Fiatalok vagytok, sok minden változhat. – Elmosolyodott, megölelte a fiát. – Ha megtanulja elfogadni az emberek szeretetét, előbb-utóbb megnyílik. Ebben tudsz neki segíteni.  
- Mindent megteszek – fogadkozott, Solange nevetett, és összeborzolta a haját.  
- Minden bizalma benned van. És most menj, készíts neki valamit, nem sokára rájön, hogy éhes. – Francis mosolygott, homlokon csókolta, lovagiasan felsegítette a kanapéról, és együtt indultak a konyha felé.

- Neked anyukád a legjobb barátod? – kérdezte egészen halkan a csendbe, mikor már régen azt hitte, hogy alszik.  
- Valami olyasmi – válaszolta.  
- Szerintem ez olyan szép – suttogta.  
- Bármikor felhívhatod, ha beszélgetni szeretnél vele – mondta komolyan.  
- Tényleg?  
- Igen. Kérte, hogy adjam meg a számát neked. Azt hittük, már alszol.  
- Pedig azt hittem, hogy biztosan utál, amilyen bőgőmasina voltam… Szégyellem magam érte, de nem tudom, mi ütött belém. Még soha nem történt velem ilyen.  
- Semmi szükség rá, kicsim. Kiadtad magadból, és ez a lényeg. Anyu pontosan tudja, mit csinál, még az is lehet, hogy szándékosan tette. Segíteni akart neked.  
- Azt hiszem, az angyalok olyanok lehetnek, mint ő. – Francist némán rázta a nevetés.  
- Meglehet.  
- Nagyon hasonlítasz rá, amúgy. Biztosan mondták már.  
- Igen. De most már aludj, rendben? Fáradt vagy.  
- Az nem kifejezés – susogta. – Jóéjszakát.  
- Neked is, kicsim.


	18. XVII Fejezet

XVII. Fejezet

Alfred fordult egyet az ágyában, kényelmes volt, a paplan alatt kellemes meleg, és a következő pillanatban megrezzent az asztalán lévő mobilja, a szobát megtöltötte Bryan Adams hangja.  
_You can't take me  
Yeah!_  
Nyögve nyúlt el érte, a hátára hengeredett, és próbálta kisilabizálni, ki hívja hajnalok hajnalán, de csak a homályos számsort látta szemüveg nélkül.  
_Got to fight another fight  
I gotta run another night…[1]_  
- Alfred Jones, tessék – szólt bele kissé karcos hangon.  
- Felébresztettelek? Azt hiszem, akkor elaludtál – szólt az ismerős hang, ismerős akcentussal.  
- Mi a fenét akarsz tőlem hajnalban, Francis? – kérdezte nyöszörögve, és magához ölelve a kispárnáját, felült, hátát a falnak vetve.  
- Azt hiszem, nálad most reggel nyolc óra van – válaszolta a férfi.  
- Óafrancba, tényleg – értett egyet, és végre felvette a szemüvegét. Szobatársai hiányoztak. – Ebből ma sem lesz reggeli szeminárium… Szóval, mi kéne? – kérdezett rá arra gondolva, hogy lehet, nem kellene minden éjszaka animézni Kikuval.  
- Csak meg akartam kérdezni, nem volna-e kedved átruccanni Párizsba úgy két hét múlva?  
- Vicces volna, de nem megy – válaszolta egy pillanatnyi hallgatás után. – A múltkorira is elég sokáig kellett spórolnom, tudod.  
- A kérdés nem az volt, hogy ki tudod-e fizetni a repülőjegyet – jegyezte meg.  
- Összevesztetek? – kérdezte.  
- Miért kérded?  
- Akkor ez nem engesztelő akció?  
- Gondolod, két hétig hagynám, hogy lógassa az orrát? – kérdezett vissza.  
- Akkor?  
Francis gyorsan felvázolta a helyzetet.  
- Boldog lesz, ha láthat téged – indokolta egyszerűen.  
- Az nem kifejezés – hagyta rá. – Akkor majd hívj fel, hogy mi van, oké? – Elköszönt, és visszadőlt az ágyra. – Öcsém, jól kifogtad ezt a pasit… - sóhajtotta vigyorogva.

~*CrossRoads*~

Matthew úgy gondolta, hogy ennél boldogabb és szerelmesebb nemigen lehetne. Leszámítva azt, hogy Alfred nincs vele, de mivel rendeződött a helyzet a műtermi munka körül (óraszám és munkabér, minden más csak munkaidőn kívül, a helyszín nem lényeg), megbeszélték, hogy nyáron elutazik hozzá az Államokba, látogatóba. Francis viccelődött vele, hogy a végén ott ragad, de megrázta a fejét, és azt mondta, hogy ő Párizsban szeretne diplomát szerezni.  
Francisnak volt zongorája, és Matthew úgy érezte, igazán nem kellene ezen meglepődnie. Nos, lassan semmin nem lepődik meg, ha a szerelméről van szó. Rábámult a billentyűkre, aztán mélyet sóhajtott és leütött pár billentyűt. A francia tényleg felhangolta.  
- Hogy a fene vinne el, de komolyan… - suttogta, és rendesen szembefordult a hangszerrel, kihúzta magát, majd nagy levegőt véve játszani kezdett. Először csak dúdolta hozzá a dallamot, aztán már halkan énekelt is, végül egészen belefeledkezett a zenébe, és csak a végén vette észre magát, mikor Francis tapsolni kezdett neki. Zavartan felé fordult, és csak azt a vidám mosolyt figyelte. Szerette, hogy a férfi mindig mosolyog rá. Valahogy megnyugtató volt.  
- Azt mondják, hogy az ember csak egyszer lesz igazán szerelmes, de szerintem ez nem igaz; most éppenséggel megint beléd szerettem a csodálatos hangodat hallva. Ugye énekelsz nekem máskor is, ha szépen megkérlek? – kérdezte reménykedve, ahogy odalépdelt hozzá. A kanadai fülig vörösödött, lesütötte szemeit, és tagadólag rázta a fejét. Igazán nem akart csalódást okozni, de képtelen lett volna úgy énekelni, hogy azt más is hallja. Hiszen olyan rettenetesen tartott a szerepléstől akkor is, ha neki a billentyűkkel kellett bajlódnia, és a zongora adta a hangot.  
A dolog Valentin napon kezdődött, amire azóta is pirulva emlékezett, de gondolhatott volna a következményekre, mikor belement, hogy némi tejszínhabos epret fogyasszanak a vacsora után desszertként, hm – egymásról. (Rejtély, Francis honnan szerezte a gyümölcsöt tél közepén.) Szóval a kellemes és forró éjszaka előtti vacsorán a férfi elé tett egy fényes, keménypapírra nyomtatott, összehajtott meghívót, melynek elején az a festmény díszelgett, ami őt – vagy valami olyasmit – ábrázolta. A pályázat eredményhirdetésével egybekötött kiállítás megnyitójára szólt. Mivel a másik négy képpel ellentétben az övé került kitüntetett helyre, Francis joggal reménykedett valamilyen előkelő díjazásban, de nem ez volt a lényeg. Kedvese nagyon komolyan nézett rá (és határozottan lehengerlőn, igen, ez a jó szó), és a megnyitón tartott hangversenyről beszélt neki. Matthew rosszat sejtett, de igazán nem volt ereje tiltakozni, amikor Francis úgy nézett rá, pillantásában annyi minden volt, hogy felsorolni is nehéz lett volna (_In amore troppo é ancora poco_ [2]– állt a _baci[3]_ kis üzenetén, amit aznap kapott, és mennyire igaz volt!). A férfi megkérte, hogy játsszon vele zongorán a megnyitón. Nem tudott nemet mondani. Képtelen lett volna rá, és Francis annyira örült neki, hogy a végére már ő is egészen jó ötletnek tartotta.  
Volt két hetük gyakorolni, és a francia igazán mindent megtett, hogy ne érezze magát kényelmetlenül közben. Az ölébe ültette a zongoraszéken, megnyugtatta, hogy nem történt semmi, ha valamelyik billentyűt félreütötte, s ha maga hibázott, mindig össze-vissza kezdett játszani bugyuta dallamokat, amiken mindig nevetnie kellett. Egyáltalán nem volt rossz együtt játszani.

~*CrossRoads*~

Eléggé izgult aznap, nem nagyon tudott egy helyben maradni, de megpróbált legalább kívülről nyugalmat erőltetni magára. Már messziről elmosolyodott, mikor megpillantotta Francist, aki az egyetemtől nem messze parkolt, sietett hozzá.  
- Szia – köszönt halkan.  
- Szia, kicsim. – Összeölelkeztek, a férfi röviden megcsókolta, aztán a világ hirtelen elsötétült előtte. Meleg kezek csúsztak a szemüveg lencsékre, és valaki közel lépett hozzá hátulról.  
- Na, ki vagyok? – rikkantotta vidáman a jól ismert hang, és ő azzal a lendülettel fordult meg, hogy szembetalálja magát a testvérével.  
- Alfred! – kiáltott fel meglepetten, egyszersmind boldogan, és a másik nyakába vetette magát. – Mit… mit csinálsz te itt?  
- Valami francia mondta, hogy ugorjak már be egy kicsit – vigyorgott rá, és magához szorította. – Nem mondhattam nemet.  
- Úgy örülök – nevetett fel, és kibontakozva az ölelésből rögtön visszafordult a férfihoz, hogy hozzábújjon, és elrebegje háláját.  
A hazaúton megtárgyalták az utóbbi majd' két hónap eseményeit, és egészen addig jó hangulatban voltak mind a hárman, míg meg nem szólalt Matthew telefonja. A fiú arca elkomorult, mikor rápillantott a kijelzőre, és halkan szólt bele, mikor felvette.  
- Szia. I-igen, értem. Rendben. – A hangja tartózkodó volt, és egész lénye egy csapásra feszültséget árasztott magából. Súlyos csend ereszkedett a kocsira, amikor letette, mindkét kezét az ölébe ejtette, és egy percig csak nézett maga elé.  
- Ki volt az, Matt? – kérdezett rá Alfred először.  
- Ígérd meg… ígérd meg, hogy nem leszel dühös – kérte halkan, szinte kétségbeesve.  
- Megígérem, na, nincs semmi baj – nyugtatta azonnal. – Ki hívott?  
- Arthur – suttogta. – Ő is jön a díjátadóra…  
- Mi?! – bukott ki az amerikaiból hangosabban, mint szerette volna.  
- Sajnálom! – fakadt ki. – Nem tudtam, hogy jössz, nem mondtátok, persze, meglepetés, értem én, de arra sem számítottam, hogy ő eljön, mikor otthon hagytam azt a meghívót, hiszen soha nem foglalkozott azzal, hogy mi van velem! – Francis nyugtatóan a combjára simította az egyik tenyerét. – Ezt aztán… jól elintéztem.  
- Intéztük – pontosított a francia. – Alfredet én hívtam.  
- Nyugi, Matt, elintézzük valahogy, oké? Nem lesz baj. Gondolom, csak egy éjszakáról van szó, bevágjuk a másik szobába, és gond egy szál sem, igaz?  
- Szépen kérlek, hogy ne vessz vele össze – kérlelte halkan.  
- Ha megint elkezd hisztizni, kihoz a sodromból, te is tudod. És akkor szépen fogalmaztam.  
- Alfred aludhatna nálam ma éjszaka – jegyezte meg Francis. – És akkor nem lenne semmi baj.  
- Na nem – rázta fejét rögtön. – Nem veled van bajom, de én kellek oda. Ugye? – pillantott előre a kocsi hátsó üléséről a testvérére. Az bólintott.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Huh… – Ennyi volt a reagálása, mikor megpillantotta Francist. A férfi _sokkal _jobban nézett ki öltönyben, mint ahogy azt ő elképzelte. Mintha ráöntötték volna! Érezte, hogy forróság szökik az arcába, de nem tudta levenni a szemét róla, és csak még jobban zavarba jött, mikor a másik elmosolyodott rajta.  
- Tetszem? – kérdezte kihúzva magát, majdnem nevetve.  
- Az nem kifejezés – suttogta, aztán megköszörülte a torkát. – Őszintén? Azt hiszem, erre mondják, hogy őrületesen szexi. – Francis nevetve lépdelt oda hozzá, és ölelte magához. Orrába tolult az illat, parfümöt használt, nem olyan jól menő dezodort, mint Alfred, és a hiába a férfi illat, nagyon-nagyon tetszett neki.  
- Neked is jól áll az öltöny – mondta mosolyogva, és adott egy csókot a szája sarkába. – Határozottan.  
- Már majdnem rövid – mormolta. – A következő vizsgaidőszakra vennem kell egy másikat.  
- Majd kapsz a születésnapodra előlegben – cirógatta meg az arcát. – Segítenél egy kicsit? A hajam… – mutatta fel a fekete szalagot, amivel hosszú tincseit akarta összekötni. Matthew elmosolyodva bólintott, nem mondta még a férfinak, talán eléggé hülyén is érezte volna magát tőle, de határozottan szeretett a hajához érni.  
Francis leült az íróasztal székére (a szoba hűvös volt, és azóta nem is járt benne, hogy visszahozta Alfred ágyneműit, és feltűnően üresnek hatott), a fiú mögé lépett, nagyjából egy percig rendezgette ujjaival a hosszú, finoman hullámos tincseket, mielőtt összekötötte volna őket. Igazságtalannak tartotta, hogy az övé annyira _elegánsan _fest. Sajátját olyan semmilyennek érezte, és néha képes volt a kezelhetetlenségig elfeküdni, vagy összekócolta a szél, és rögtön fésületlennek tűnt tőle, nem beszélve arról a kis kiálló tincsről, amivel már mindent próbált kezdeni, de még az ollónak is töretlenül ellenállt.  
- Köszönöm – emelkedett fel a francia a székről, és odalépett hozzá.  
- Én köszönöm – suttogta.  
- Mit?  
- Hogy Alfred itt lehet – mondta halkan. – Sokat jelent ez nekem, és te ezt pontosan tudod.  
- Mint kiderült, talán több kárt okoztam, mint hasznot – csóválta a fejét.  
- Nem biztos – ellenkezett. – Én bízom benne, hogy Arthur tud felnőtt emberként viselkedni, és Alfred is komolyodott, ért egy kicsit, mióta elment. Talán megbeszélik a dolgot.  
- Ne idegeskedj emiatt, kicsim – kérte átkarolva, és magához húzta. Összesimította ajkaikat, Matthew szomjasan viszonozta a csókot, talán az ilyenkor jelentkező térdremegős izgalom egy pillanatra eltereli a gondolatait mindenről, ami aznap még vár rá. Torokköszörülésre rezzent össze, elváltak egymástól, de a férfi még mindig a derekán tartotta a kezét, nem tudott elmozdulni. Alfred az ajtófélfának dőlve, zsebre tett kézzel, vigyorogva figyelte őket, ő még öltönyben és nyakkendőben is olyan hihetetlenül _lezseren _mutatott, mintha a világ legtermészetesebb viseletében lenne.  
- Igazán, hm, _édesek _vagytok, de lassan mennünk kéne, nem? – érdeklődte zavartalanul, és a testvére végre rájött, mi olyan furcsa rajta.  
- Hol a szemüveged? – kérdezte, és óvatosan kibontakozott az ölelésből, távoztában még végigsimított a férfi karján.  
- Frankón nyertem kontaktlencsét, úgyhogy az marad – válaszolta vidoran.  
- Nyertél? – ismételte kérdőn. Alfred legalább két-három évvel idősebbnek mondhatta volna magát a szemüveg nélkül, pedig mindig úgy gondolta, hogy mint minden, kettejük közül neki áll jobban. Ő maga csak még esetlenebbnek tűnt tőle, ráadásul mostanában egyre többször zavarta, ha Francishoz akart bújni.  
- Tudod ez a Facebookos-megosztós izébaromság, kivételesen nem tűnt kacsának, és tényleg nem volt az, majdnem ingyen megcsinálták, és van rá garancia, tök jó – magyarázta.  
- Fura vagy így – jegyezte meg, de elmosolyodott. És végre elindulhattak.

~*CrossRoads*~

A hangverseny valami szervezési malőr következtében a díjátadó utánra volt ütemezve, így Matthew úgy döntött, hogy Francis sikerének majd csak azután örül, hogy túlvannak a zenélésen, és képes lesz nyugodtan levegőt venni. Ez a pillanat sem várakoztatott magára túlságosan, csak ő lett egyre idegesebb és idegesebb.  
- Ugye azt még nem mondtam, hogy rettenetesen lámpalázas is vagyok? – kérdezte, vagy sokkal inkább nyöszörögte rekedten.  
- Semmi baj, kicsim – nyugtatta a férfi kedvesen. – Ügyes leszel, és ott leszek melletted.  
- Többet ne vegyél rá ilyenre, jó? – kérdezte egészen halkan.  
- Minden rendben lesz, gyönyörűm – mosolygott rá. Megszorította a kezét, mielőtt a színpadra hívták volna őket.  
Matthew csak addig érezte úgy, hogy forog körülötte a világ, míg le nem ült a helyére, és le nem ütötte az első billentyűt, utána már minden rendben ment. Egyszer sem hibázott, és nem kellett felnéznie a kottára sem, csak a zenére figyelt, a hangokra, és arra, hogy milyen jó ezt ketten csinálni, így egyáltalán nem rémisztő, nem érzi tőle olyan rosszul magát, mint régen. Zavart mosollyal hajolt meg, és azt már észre sem vette, hogy Francis a kezét szorítja, és vissza, csak lelépdeltek a színpadról, hogy utána a fellépőknek kialakított kis helyiség ajtaja mögött tűnjenek el a kíváncsi szemek elől.  
A fiú ivott pár kortyot egy műanyagpohárból, aztán odabújt a kedveséhez, és boldogan szorította magához. Ők voltak az utolsók, már mindenki összeszedelőzködött a helyről.  
- Igazából nem is volt olyan rossz, mint vártam – mondta halkan.  
- Nagyon jól csináltad – dicsérte széles mosollyal Francis, magához ölelte, és szorosan tartotta.  
- Te is – nevetett rá a fiatalabb, aztán csókban forrtak össze, amit az ajtó nyílása zavart meg.  
A kanadai megfeszült, amikor megpillantotta a belépőt, ujjai a szerelme karjára szorultak, míg megpróbált hátrébb lépni, de nem tudott. Hát, őszintén nem így akarta Arthur tudtára adni, hogy egy férfit szeret – sőt, leginkább egyáltalán nem akarta elmondani neki.  
Arthur meglepetten, elkerekedett szemekkel bámulta kettősüket. Látta, hogy fogják egymás kezét, de ezt azért nem gondolta volna. _Francis_ és Matthew. Micsoda hülyeség ez?!  
- Uhm… szia – suttogta a kanadai, amint úgy érezte, megtalálta a hangját. Próbálta eltolni magától a franciát, aki végre engedett neki, így egy-két lépésre el tudott tőle távolodni.  
- Nahát, Arthur, te még élsz? – szólt Francis. A fiú furcsállva nézett fel rá.  
- Ismeritek egymást? – kérdezte halkan.  
- Jó pár évvel ezelőtt volt… Majd elmesélem, rendben? Most hagylak titeket beszélgetni. – Rámosolygott, biztatón, kedvesen, a szemei ragyogtak, és távoztában megveregette a zöld szemű férfi vállát.  
Arthur a csukódó ajtó felé fordult, Matthew egy pillanatig komolyan azt hitte, hogy utána megy. És egy csapásra tisztázódott benne minden: Arthur nem azért jött, mert őt akarta látni (a meghívó, amit Francis mutatott neki először, csak egy terv volt, később rákerült a fellépők névsora, így az övék is), hanem mert Francist ismeri. Ő egyáltalán nem volt fontos. Most sem. Tanácstalanul ácsorgott azon a helyen, ahol a kedvese hagyta, és összerezzent, mikor a perzselő zöld pillantás ismét felé fordult. Inkább a cipője orrát kezdte vizsgálgatni.  
- Milyen kapcsolatod van neked ezzel a férfival? – kérdezett rá egyből az angol, hangja azonnali választ követelő volt.  
- Szeretem, és… – nem tudta végigmondani.  
- Szereted egy fenét! A magafajtát nem lehet szeretni! – fakadt ki hirtelen. – Mennyivel idősebb nálad? Nem kellene minden szembejövőre rávetítened a szülőkomplexusodat! Egy _ilyennel_, mint ő! Nem szégyelled magad?! – olyan gúnnyal ejtette ki a szót… Felkapta a fejét, belenézett a parázsló szemekbe.  
- Félreérted, ő megváltozott, szeret en- – Meg sem hallotta, persze.  
- Hogy kerültél egyáltalán a közelébe? – vágott közbe. Matthew akaratlanul hátrált egy lépést. De mégsem válaszolt.  
- Miért? – kérdezte. – Miért érdekel hirtelen ennyire? Sosem foglalkoztál velem. Miatta, igaz? Francis miatt, és csak őmiatta. Akkor miért nem mész utána, és kérdezed meg tőle, mi van velünk? Talán az ő válaszait végig is tudod hallgatni. – Amit mondott, igaz volt. Színtiszta igazság. Mégis úgy gondolta alig egy másodperccel később, hogy nem szabadott volna kimondania őket. Nem, nagyon nem. Soha.  
A férfi alig pár lépéssel előtte termett, hiába hátrált egészen a falig. Ijedten nézett rá.  
- Rossz hatással van rád! Megtiltom, hogy a közelébe menj, megértetted? Megtiltom! A szemem elé ne kerülj, amíg bármilyen kapcsolatod is van azzal az emberrel! – A pofont már igazán meg sem érezte. Csak azt, hogy a szíve-lelke apró darabokra szakad a szavak hatására, és az elméje fellázad a fájdalom ellen, ezt nem élheti túl ép ésszel, nem igaz?  
Talán valami tehetségféléje lehet ahhoz, hogy elveszítse a családját. Elvégre _harmadjára_ sikerült, és kétszer önhibájából történt.

~*CrossRoads*~

Alfred nem akarta zavarni Francist, de hiába járta kétszer az egész termet, még a férfimosdóba is benézett, de nem találta a testvérét. Pedig gratulálni akart neki az előadásért, és beszélni vele. Matthew helyett azonban mindig csak Francist látta meg, úgyhogy végül odaoldalgott hozzá, a férfi éppen franciául beszélgetett valakikkel, jó kedélyűn, de a francba is, vele látta utoljára, úgyhogy csak tud róla valamit.  
- Hé, bocs, Francis, nem akarlak zavarni, de hol hagytad Mattet? – szólította meg a férfit végül.  
- Arthurral beszélgetnek – érkezett a válasz, mire Alfred arca megnyúlt, és a keze akaratlanul ökölbe rándult. – Miért? Baj van?  
- Te egyedül hagytad őket?! Fenébe, hol?! – A francia éppen csak az ajtó felé mutatott a színpad mellett, ő már sarkon is fordult, és nem törődve az útjába akadókkal rohant oda.  
Szó szerint berobbant a helyiségbe, és elkerekedett szemekkel figyelte a jelenetet. A harag egy pillanat alatt fellobbant benne, ahogy odavágtatott, vállon ragadta Arthurt, hátra rántotta, és talán neki is esik helyben, ha nem látja meg előbb a testvére rémült, fájdalmas tekintetét, könnyáztatta arcát. Az angol helyett inkább vele törődött.  
- Matt, Matt, itt vagyok, sajnálom, elkéstem, de itt vagyok, megvédelek, nem hagyom, hogy még egyszer bántson, nem, soha többet… – Próbálta nyugtatni, átölelte, de szavai legalább annyira szóltak önmagához, mint a másikhoz.  
- Kitagadott… – suttogta szinte némán, csak a vállai rázkódtak egyre hevesebben, ahogy hang nélkül zokogott, és arcát Alfred vállába temette, próbált egészen mögé bújni, hogy a világ többé ne érhesse el.  
- Mi történt? – hallotta meg Francis hangját maga mellől.  
- Az a rohadék megütötte – sziszegte dühösen. – Hol van?!  
- Mellettem rohant ki – hangzott a válasz. Az amerikai káromkodott egy cifrát, majd visszahajolt a testvéréhez, vele még mindig gyengéden bánt, suttogott neki, aztán óvatosan magával húzta.  
- Ülj le – szólt rá Francisra, és Matthew-t az ölébe ültette. A francia azonnal átkarolta a kedvesét, végigsimított a hátán. – Mindjárt visszajövök, rendben?  
- Ne… ne hagyj itt – kérlelte remegő hangon a kanadai.  
- Nem lesz baj – nyugtatta. És kirohant. Matthew utána nyújtotta a kezét, reszketni is elfelejtett döbbenetében.  
- Itt hagyott – suttogta maga elé. – Itt… hagyott. – Karja az ölébe hullott. Erre már igazán nem létezett sem szó, sem könny. Csak ült Francis ölében, és nem akarta felfogni, hogy mindez vele történik, és csak vele.  
Úgy érezte, a világa valamiféle peremre sodródott, és semmi mást nem akart, csak zuhanni végre.

~KWR~

[1] Bryan Adams – You can't take me  
[2] Olasz, és minden nemű tudásomat latba véve valami olyasmit jelent, hogy 'Ahol szerelem van, ott a még több nem elég.'  
[3] Olasz, ejtsd: 'bácsi' jelentése 'csók, csókocska' Perugiában gyártják ezt a bon-bont, hivatalosan Baccio ['báccsó'] 'csókok, csókocskák'; dobozban lévő külön is becsomagolt, egészmogyorós, mogyorókrémes csokoládé. Mindegyik ilyen baci mellett van egy kis vízjelzett papírra nyomtatott szerelmes idézet, angolul, olaszul, spanyolul, franciául és németül, így aztán mindenki érti :D A fent olvasható idézet az én egyik bacimmal volt ^^  
És ez a magyarázat rohadtul megy a fejezet végéhez, tényleg. Ehh. Így kell ezt, Kéti.


	19. XVIII Fejezet

XVIII. Fejezet

Alfred durván a hideg kőfalnak lökte a férfit, hogy az első döbbenetében fel sem fogta, kivel van dolga. Aztán rácsodálkozott a fiúra, nem számított rá.  
- Hogy merészelted ezt tenni vele?! – kiáltott az arcába dühösen, szemei hideg-kéken fénylettek a sötétben, egészen máshogy, mint emlékezett rá. És szemüveg nélkül… milyen furcsa. – Hogy van képed, mikor ő a szívét is kiteszi, hogy egy kicsit is kedveld! Rettenetesen hálás, csak tudnám, miért! Így is retteg tőled, erre te… – elakadt, tekintete felvillant. – Hányszor ütötted meg?! Halljam, hányszor emeltél rá kezet?!  
- Kétszer – csúszott ki száján a szó, mire a fiú felszisszent, és ha lehet, még dühösebbnek tűnt, mint eddig.  
- Hát ez… igazán szép – szólalt meg egészen halkan, és a hangja sokkal fenyegetőbb volt így, hogy már nem kiabált. – Rettegésben tartani olyasvalakit, aki már attól is tart, hogy hozzá szólsz, hát, ha még üvöltözni kezdesz vele… Nagy teljesítmény, mondhatom. Könyvet írhatnál suttyóságból, komolyan! – Elhallgatott, csak a lélegzete hallatszott, ahogy zihál, a testéből áradó hő, a hűvös, koramárciusi estén. – Annyira rohadtul megérdemelnéd, hogy péppé verjem a képed, és boldogan meg is tenném, de iszonyatosan nagy szerencséd, hogy Matt ennek nem örülne. De ha még egyszer hozzá mersz érni, én esküszöm, hogy kitöröm a nyakad! – vágta oda, és a következő pillanatban egy kéz finoman hátrébb húzta.  
- Halálra rémíted Matthew-t – mondta halkan Francis, mire elfordult, otthagyta a férfit, tekintete felolvadt, ahogy odalépdelt testvéréhez, és vigasztalón átölelte. A másik nem ölelt vissza. – Jobb lesz, ha most hazaviszlek benneteket – szólalt meg a csendbe a francia.  
- Bemegyek a kabátomért – motyogta Alfred. – Sajnálom – suttogta oda a kanadainak, mielőtt elengedte volna.

- Francis… – szólalt meg egészen halkan, mikor elindultak.  
- Igen, kicsim?  
- Megtennéd, hogy megállsz egy boltnál valahol? Nem készültem vendégekre – suttogta.  
- Természetesen. Bemegyek veled, ha szeretnéd – biccentett.  
- Nem kell.  
A rövid párbeszéd után egy bevásárlóközpont parkolójában kötöttek ki.  
- Sietek – suttogta angolul a fiú, és szinte kiugrott az autóból. Menekült.  
- Megyek vele – lendült utána a hátsó ülésről az amerikai.  
Ketten maradtak az autóban, Francis bekapcsolta a rádiót, aztán a visszapillantó tükrön keresztül Arthurt nézte.  
- Sokféleképpen lehet megtörni egy embert – szólalt meg komoran –, és te a legrosszabb módszerrel tetted: megfosztottad a család fogalmába és az emberekbe vetett hitétől. Csoda lesz, ha ezek után bárkit közel enged magához. – A hangja nem vádaskodó volt, csak kijelentő.  
- Mit érdekel téged ez ennyire?! – mordult fel az angol. Nem nézett felé.  
- Mert szeretem, azért – jelentette ki egyszerűen.  
- Szép kis hazugságaid vannak – sziszegte.  
- Igazat mondok, és pontosan ezért érint ennyire érzékenyen, mert te tudod ezt – felelte. – De mindketten tudjuk, hogy nekünk nem lehet közös jövőnk, kár emiatt Matthew-t büntetned, ő nem tehet semmiről.  
- Mindenki őt védi…  
- Mert magától nem védekezne ellened semmivel. Mit ártott neked ez a fiú, mondd csak? – Nem kapott választ. – Hiszen nem is ismered őt.  
- Mégiscsak az öcsém! – horkant fel.  
- Azt hiszem, örülne, ha tudná, hogy ezt legalább elismered – jegyezte meg. – De ezenfelül tudsz bármit mondani róla? A személyiségéről? Arról, hogy mit kedvel, vagy mit nem? – A francia haloványan elmosolyodott. – Már ha hajlandó lennél elgondolkodni a dolgon, a legkézenfekvőbb az lenne, hogy imádják egymást Alfreddel. – Arthur felszisszent.  
- Mert te aztán annyit tudsz róla – közölte gúnyosan. – Ha most ömlengeni kezdesz, kiszállok! – Francist nem igazán érdekelte a gyenge fenyegetés.  
- Matthew okos, értelmes fiatalember, tájékozott, rengeteget olvas, jobb híján a könyvek a barátai. Döntéseiben érett felnőtt, míg lélekben egy elveszett gyerek, nagykamasz, aki nem találja a helyét a világban, de soha senkinek nem szólna róla, hogy bármi gondja van. – Kipillantott az ablakon, elgondolkodva folytatta. – Mérhetetlenül hálás a törődésért, de nehezen enged közel magához bárkit, tart az emberektől, és talán, ha sikerül valakit elijesztenie a távolságtartásával, azt gondolja, hogy tényleg senki nem veszi észre, hogy tényleg nem szerethető, pedig magának generálja az egészet. Empatikus… van egy macskája, tudtad? Az esőben találta, és befogadta csak úgy. Szüksége volt a társaságra, és úgy tűnik, az állatoktól nem fél. Sosem beszél magáról, mindig csak a testvéréről. Figyelted akár egyszer is, hogy néznek egymásra? A tekintetük beszédesebb mindennél, amit valaha az összetartozásról mondtak. Csak rájuk kell nézni, még szavakra sincs szükségük, egy-egy pillantásból értik a másikat. Azt hiszem, akárki akar valamelyikükhöz közel kerülni, meg kell barátkoznia a ki nem mondott ténnyel: mindig ők maradnak egymásnak a legfontosabbak, mindenki más csak második lehet. De… még így is bőven megéri. – A hangja olyan komoly volt, határozott, és a szavai meggondoltak, mintha már sokszor végigjárta volna a témát magában. Őszinte volt, teljesen őszinte. – Engem nem tudsz bántani, amiért szeretem, és azt nem hagyom, hogy őt bántsd, mert szeret engem.

~*CrossRoads*~

Alfred egy darabig némán, zsebre tett kézzel baktatott Matthew után, aki úgy tett, mintha ott sem lenne. Felkapott egy kosarat, egy pillanatra megállt, végiggondolta, mire lesz szüksége, aztán indult is.  
- Hé, Matt… – szólt utána az amerikai, ám nem kapott választ. – Matt! – szólította újra, ezúttal mellé lépve. – Figyelj… – kezdte a vállára téve a kezét, de elhallgatott. Igazából fogalma sem volt, mit akar mondani, de annyira zavarta a csend, hogy még a legapróbb hülyeséget is meg akarta osztani vele, csak, hogy beszélhessen. A testvére egyáltalán nem foglalkozott vele, a tekintete csak akkor villant rá, mikor az arcához akart érni. Lila szemei sötétek voltak, vörösek a sírástól, és félelem égett bennük. _Matthew félt tőle. _  
Talán egy percig állt leforrázva azon a helyen, mozdulatlanul, döbbenten, mert az a pillantás bőven elég volt, több is, mintha bármit mondott volna. Összeszorította a fogait, és a kanadai után lendült, nem hagyhatta annyiban, nem nézhet így rá, nem tarthat tőle, hiszen soha nem tudná bántani!  
- Matt, figyelj, én sajnálom – szólalt meg, mikor megint mögé ért. – Mi lenne, ha megbeszélnénk?  
- Nem akarok beszélgetni – suttogta alig érhetően.  
- Uhm… persze, megértem – biccentett. – De figyi, ha mégis, én itt vagyok… tudod.  
- Nem kell – susogta. Többet nem is szólt.

Francis őszintén nem tudta, mit mondhatna a fiúnak, ami segíthet rajta. Nagyon aggódott érte, a szótlanság nem volt újdonság tőle, ám az a néma közöny, amit az utóbbi egy órában mutatott a világ felé, nem volt jellemző rá.  
- Figyelj, kicsim, szeretlek, rendben? – simogatta meg a vállát. – Nagyon ügyes voltál ma, akárki akármit mondjon. – Pillanatnyi szünet. – Ha tudok neked segíteni, vagy bármi baj van, hívj fel nyugodtan, bármikor.  
- Baj? – visszhangozta a szót furcsán súlytalanul. – Ennél nagyobb baj már igazán nem történhet. De azért köszönöm. – Csak egy pillanatra ölelte magához a férfit, egyetlen röpke mozdulat, és már ment is a lépcsőház felé.

Matthew elsuttogta, hogy egyenek nyugodtan, aztán elment, hogy előkészítse a másik szobát. Egyikükre sem nézett, csak magához karolta a macskát, és már ott sem volt. Alfred utána pislogott, fájdalmas sóhaj szakadt fel belőle, de nem tudta, mit tehetne. Vetett egy csúnya pillantást Arthurra, aki őt méregette, aztán úgy döntött, inkább elmegy átöltözni.  
Pizsamába bújva tért vissza a konyhába, evett pár falatot, de rájött, hogy nincs étvágya, és addigra már Matt elfoglalta a fürdőszobát (kényszeres zuhanyzási mánia, talán megnyugtatja vagy ilyesmi), szóval visszament a szobába, végignyúlt az ágyon, és a macskával barátkozott. Aztán a házigazda is megjelent, szintén pizsamában, nyúzottan, egy bögrével a kezében. Alfred szimatolt, kávé. Jó erős.  
- Ilyenkor akarod azt meginni? – kérdezett rá.  
- Tanulnom kell – volt az egyszerű indok.  
- Ettél valamit?  
- Majd később.  
- Pihenned kellene – jegyezte meg.  
- Majd később – ismételte halkan. Az olvasólámpa alá rendezte a jegyzeteit, feltette fülesét, nem hallatszott ki, mit hallgat, és nem nagyon foglalkozott többet a külvilággal.  
Nézte a hátát, hallgatta a papír zizegését, a légzését, a kávésbögre szabálytalan időközönkénti koppanását az asztallapon. De hiába feküdt mozdulatlanul, nem tudott elaludni. Nem is készült hozzá igazán. Egyszer felkelt, hogy lekapcsolja a villanyt, elhelyezkedett a fal mellett, friss ágynemű, és barátságos otthon-illat, ami csak Mattnek volt a világon. Feküdt egy órát, kettőt, a bögre kopogása elhallgatott, csak a papírzörgés maradt.  
Felült, megkereste a szemüvegét, és kiosont a szobából. A másik talán észre sem vette. Toporgott egy ideig az ajtó előtt, majd vett egy mély lélegzetet, kopogott, és benyitott. Az ágy fölé szerelt olvasólámpa azonnal felkattant, Arthur zöld szemei úgy villantak fel a fényben, mint a macskáké szoktak, ha a sötétben fény vetül rájuk. Nekitámaszkodott az ajtónak, kezei a dereka és a fadeszkák közé szorultak, megköszörülte a torkát.  
Helyre kell hoznia mindent. Amit csak lehet.  
- Volna… egy ajánlatom számodra – szólalt meg halkan.

Hajnali négy óra volt, mikor összerezzent az érintésre.  
- Shh, Matt, semmi baj – hallotta az ismerős, kedves hangot. – Gyere, feküdj le egy kicsit aludni, mindjárt reggel van – suttogott neki Alfred, és félálomban bólogatott, letette a szemüvegét, és egyszerűen, megszokottan odabújt mellé az ágyba a testmeleg paplan alá. A másik fél karral ölelte, odaadta a medvéjét és betakarta.  
Egészen úgy érezte, hogy csak egy pillanatra aludt el, hiszen fél hétkor megrezzent a telefonja, hogy felébressze. Alfred akkor már neki háttal aludt, de mindkét kispárna az ő térfelén volt. Kiosont a szobából, konyha, kávéfőző, mosdó, fürdőszoba, hideg víz. Egy pillanatra nem értette, miért érzi magát olyan rettenetesen rosszul, annyira lehetetlenül üresnek belül, de túl hamar eszébe jutott a tegnap este. Mély levegőt vett. Nem volt kedve sírni vagy sajnálni magát. Majd később. Ha tényleg a nyakába szakad az egész probléma, és ha már lesz ereje rá.  
Csendesen tett-vett a konyhában, csak a tegnapi romokat pakolta el, aztán még mielőtt visszaindulhatott volna a szobájába, Alfred lépett a konyhába, halál kómán, álmosan, kócosan, és a kezébe adta a telefonját.  
- Francis az – tudatta, és lezuhant az egyik székre.  
Figyelte, ahogy telefonál. Franciául beszélt, nem értett belőle nagyjából egyetlen szót sem, csak az erőtlen tiltakozást érezte a szavakból, gesztusokból, aztán a megadó sóhajt (mindig, mikor belemegy valamibe, amire úgy kellett rávenni), és két mondat múlva letette. Szó nélkül hagyta ott a konyhában.  
Amikor felöltözve visszatért, már Arthur is a konyhában ült. Nem nézett a férfira, de próbált láthatatlanná válni. Súlyos csend ereszkedett a helyiségre.  
- Nem jövök haza este – szólalt meg végül. – Francisnál alszom.  
- Pihend ki magad – mondta Alfred komolyan. Nem volt kétsége afelől, hogy most aztán tényleg csak alvásról lesz szó. Matthew nem volt abban a lelkiállapotban, hogy bármi másra kapható legyen. – Dolgozatot írsz ma? – kérdezett rá, ha már elindult a beszélgetést.  
- Az új tanár miatt – válaszolta halkan. Biccentett, hogy tudja, miről van szó: új tanárt kaptak a szemeszterre, aki minden héten dolgozatot íratott, hogy felmérje a tudásuk alaposságát az előző félévek anyagából.  
- Lehet, hogy ki kéne hagynod – jegyezte meg. – Hulla vagy.  
- Beírja az egyest – rázta a fejét. – Nem ronthatok az ösztöndíj miatt – magyarázta. – Szóval akkor most megyek. Majd etesd meg Jamest, jó?  
- Ne izgulj, cimbik vagyunk a macsekkal. – Próbaképpen elmosolyodott, de nem kapott rá reagálást. Felugrott és az előszobában támaszkodott a falnak. – Sok sikert a dolgozathoz – szólalt meg.  
- Köszönöm – válaszolta színtelenül. Búcsúszó nélkül lépett ki az ajtón.  
Alfred sóhajtott (lehetett volna rosszabb is, igaz?), és visszatrappolt a konyhába, hogy reggelizzen, vagy legalább megpróbálja. Aztán talált magának egy _kellemesebb _elfoglaltságot.  
- Azért remélem, vágod, hogy mire költi az ösztöndíját – jegyezte meg, mintegy mellékesen. Kezdte megszokni, hogy senki nem válaszol a szavaira. Szóval zavartalanul folytatta. – Lakbérre meg arra, hogy ne haljon éhen. Minden egyébre költött centet luxusnak érez magával szemben. Ha nem Francisnak dolgozna, most éjjel-nappal robotolna, hogy meglegyen lakásra valója. És igen, emellett kitűnő tanuló. El tudod te képzelni, mennyire túlhajtja magát, hogy mindezt meg tudja tenni? Azért, hogy te egyszer azt mondd neki _„ügyes vagy"_. Mondjuk, lehet, hogy most már csak annyit szeretne, hogy szimplán embernek tekintsd.  
Végig háttal állt neki, nem láthatta az arcát, csak a hangsúlyt érezte, amivel beszélt. Túl komoly, túl higgadt, mint… Nem az a lázadó kamasz, akinek ismeri… Ha önmagáért nem is felelősebb, de a másikért biztos. Mikor lett képes rá, hogy támasza legyen valakinek? Hol volt akkor, mikor ez a fiú felnőtt? És Alfred csak úgy otthagyta.

~*CrossRoads*~

Élete leghosszabb napja volt. Már délben rettenetesen hasogatott a feje, és a két órája közötti lyukban beült a könyvtárba, hogy még egyszer átnézze a jegyzeteket, de elszundított, egy gyakornok könyvtáros ébresztette fel, hogy inkább menjen haza aludni. Szerencséjére volt még fél óra a dolgozat előtt, amit megpróbált némi felébredéssel tölteni, így megtámadott egy kávéautomatát. Kellemetlenül égett a gyomra a túl sok koffein, semmi szilárd étel kombinációtól, ezért beugrott egy pékségbe, és elrágcsált egy fél kiflit is, hátha jobb lesz.  
Szinte beszédült Francis kocsijába, amikor végzett.  
- Hogy érzed magad? – volt az üdvözlés, és a férfi csak megsimogatta az egyik kezét.  
- Őszintén? Szarul. Ja, ez a jó szó. Shit – mondta, és becsatolta az övét. – Csak… borzalmasan fáj a fejem, és még annál is jobban fáradt vagyok. Abban sem vagyok biztos, hogy a dolgozatot franciául írtam. Lehet, hogy angolul, és akkor nem fogják elfogadni. – Homlokát a hideg üvegnek döntötte, és mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Biztosan jól sikerült – vigasztalta Francis kedvesen. – Nálam nyugodtan kipihenheted magad.  
- Köszönöm, Francis – suttogta, és valóban hálás volt.  
Kapott pár szelet pirítóst (megmondta, hogy nincs étvágya, a francia így is könyörgött neki, hogy egyen valamit) és egy bögre juharszirupos tejet (ez legalább finom volt), aztán lezuhanyozott (nagyjából három perc, és próbált közben nem elaludni), végül ott feküdt a szerelme puha ágyában (kapott ajánlatot a vendégszobára, de nem, nem, nem, megbolondulna, ha egyedül kellene lennie, ha nem lenne vele senki), a férfi a matrac szélén ült, és még nem volt nyolc óra.  
- Ha szeretnél még valamit, nyugodtan szólj. – Kedves, törődő, nyugalmat és biztonságot nyújtó hang. _(Tényleg azért szeretlek, mert valamiféle szülőpótlékot látok benned?)_  
- Kaphatok… egy csókot? – kérdezte nagyon halkan. Francis elmosolyodott, odahajolt hozzá, homlokon csókolta, aztán finoman összesimította ajkaikat, gyengéden és vigyázva. _(N e m . Nincsenek szüleim, és ezt már elfogadtam egyszer, kétszer…)_  
Szemeibe könnyek gyűltek, az oldalára fordult, és arcát a párnába fúrva némán felzokogott. Főleg a fáradtság, mert igazán nem volt kedve sírni. Francis nem kérdezett tőle semmit, nem mondott neki olyanokat, hogy minden rendben lesz, hanem csak mellette ült, megfogta a kezét, néha a paplanon keresztül megsimogatta a hátát. És ez számított igazán, hogy ő még itt van neki.


	20. XIX Fejezet

XIX. Fejezet

Ült a kanapén, felhúzott térdeit karolta, nyakában a juharleveles fejhallgató, alig hallotta, mi szól belőle. Maga elé bámult, néha lehunyta a szemeit. Alvás után, tiszta fejjel sokkal élesebben érezte az egész helyzet súlyát. Próbált nem kétségbeesni, és inkább sorra venni a lehetőségeit.  
Szakít Francisszal, felmond és akkor Arthur nagyjából megbékél, ő pedig ismét egyedül maradna Párizsban, és az utóbbi két év legszebb hónapjainak mondhat búcsút. De van családja, van hová hazamennie, elmondhatja, hogy tartozik valahová. A hálája mindenképpen ezt diktálná. Hiszen mégiscsak a Kirklandeknek köszönheti egyáltalán, hogy itt van.  
Vagy él ennek a fantasztikus szerelemnek, van valaki, akiről tudja, hogy szereti. Van jól fizető munkája, ami mellett marad ideje élni és tanulni. Boldog lehet, még úgy is, hogy közben meg kell küzdenie a lelkiismeretével. Vállalja a kockázatot, hogy ha esetleg valami miatt tönkremenne a kapcsolatuk (ha ugyan ezek után Francis nem fogja kidobni _…__ ne sírj nagyon, amikor majd kidob, nem hinném, hogy túl sokáig lefoglalod…_) akkor aztán bajban lenne. Biztosan nem mehetne vissza azzal, hogy már nincs a férfival, és nem is merné megtenni.  
És ott van Alfred. Nem tudta hová tenni a viselkedését. Szüksége lett volna rá, a szavaira, a jelenlétére, jobban, mint bármikor, és ő csak úgy otthagyta. Nem volt mérges, nem hibáztatta, csak csalódott volt, és nem értette, miért. Nem mert jobban belemenni, mert csak ostoba önutáló és önmagát hibáztató gondolatok születtek volna belőle, amikre most semmi szüksége nincsen. Bámulta a telefonja kijelzőjét, aztán elszánta magát. Fél nyolckor már biztosan nem alszik, igaz?  
_Miért?  
Sajnálom! Én és a forró fejem, tudod. Dühös lettem. Mégiscsak bántott téged, pedig nem érdemelted meg. Ne haragudj, oké? Jobban vagy?  
Oké. Jobban? Fogalmam sincs, mit fogok most tenni. Neked van ötleted?  
Bújj ágyba Francisszal, mondd meg neki, hogy szereted, aztán gyere haza, és olvassunk be Arthurnak, na? ;)  
_Muszáj volt elmosolyodnia.  
Lelkiismeret kontra Alfred: egy-egy.  
_ Hülye vagy. Mintha az olyan egyszerű lenne.  
Melyik része~? F v. A?  
_Inkább nem is válaszolt az sms-re.  
Kulcszörgésre rezzent össze, eltette a telefont, zavartan pislogott az ajtó felé, egy pillanatra elgondolkodott rajta, vajon kinek lehet kulcsa a lakáshoz, aztán rájött. Alig egy perc múlva Madam Solange lépett a helyiségbe, és ő egy pillanatra megnyugodott. Legalább nem megint valami random kétes kinézetű hölgy…  
- Jó reggelt – szólalt meg kissé rekedten.  
- Jobbat, nem igaz? – válaszolta kedvesen az asszony. Aprót biccentett.  
- Francishoz tetszett jönni? Még alszik – mondta halkan.  
- Inkább hozzád, kedvesem. – Zavartan húzta össze magát, mikor Solange odaült a kanapéra. Nem közvetlenül mellé, úgy karnyújtásnyira.  
- Kérem szépen, ne tessék nagyon haragudni, amiért ennyi bajt okozom – suttogta nagyon halkan. Valamit mondania kellett, muszáj volt.  
- Én nem haragszom rád semmiért, Matthew – nyugtatta kedves hangján a nő, de nem mozdult hozzá közelebb. Talán érezte, hogy nehezen viselné most mások közelségét. – Nem te tehetsz róla, hogy így alakultak a dolgok.  
- Francis elmondta…?  
- Nagyon aggódik érted, azért hívott ide.  
- Önök ketten olyan jók hozzám – susogta. – Pedig meg sem érdemlem, és nem tudom viszonozni.  
- A szeretet nem lehet feltételhez kötni – jelentette ki komolyan. Nem válaszolt. Még ha lehetne is, ő akkor sem tudna megfelelni, nem igaz? Képtelen lenne rá. Mint ahogyan minden más esetben is az. – Szeretnél beszélgetni?  
Majdnem rábólintott, hogy igen, szeretne, mindennél jobban, aztán csak ráharapott az alsó ajkára, és megrázta a fejét. Állát a térdére ejtette, és merőn nézett maga elé.  
- Miért nem? – érdeklődte halkan a nő. Volt valami melegség a hangjában, mint mindig, most is jól esett hallani.  
- Nem szeretném, hogy még valaki dühös legyen rám – mondta ki az igazságot. Nem akarta, hogy megint kiabálás legyen a vége, vagy olyan súlyos szavak, amik tönkretenni látszanak amúgy is elrontott életét.  
- És ha megígérem neked, hogy nem leszek dühös? – Zavartan rápislogott a mellette ülőre. Nehezen képzelte, hogy Francis édesanyja bármikor is kiabálna vele valamiért. – Igazán megértem, hogy így szeretnéd megvédeni magad, de nem némulhatsz el örök időkre, igaz?  
- Én csak nem tudom, hogyan kellene viselkednem önnel, vagy bárki mással – susogta tétován. Hogyan viselkedhetne úgy, hogy abból ne származzon baja? Eddig nem volt gond – Alfrednek azt mondhatott, amit akart; Francis közelében pedig képtelen volt gondolkodni, azok a reakciók ösztönösek voltak, ösztönösen ostobák és esetlenek, de a férfit ezek valahogy _elbűvölték._ Nem volt gond Peterrel és Gwendolynnal, a kisfiút nagyon szerette, a nővére is mindig kedves és közvetlen volt vele, mikor még együtt laktak, bármit elmondhatott neki. A másik két bátyjával kicsit óvatosabb volt, de őket nem ismerte annyira, mivel jóval idősebbek voltak nála. És ott volt Arthur, akitől most már határozottan félt, de korábban sem beszéltek túl sokat, és itt van Madam Solange, aki olyan nagyon kedves vele. Nem, nem tartott tőle, vagy inkább csak attól, hogy megsérti valamivel. Elvégre annyira finom hölgynek tűnt, annyira _nemesnek_, annyira… nem is találta a megfelelő szavakat rá, a lényeg az volt, hogy őszintén nem tudta, hogyan kellene viselkednie a nővel.  
- Dehogyisnem – nevetett fel kedves, meleg hangján. Nem volt sértő, hiszen nem kinevette. – Matthew te igazán udvarias fiú vagy, szándékosan sem tudnál soha megbántani senkit, szándéktalanul pedig pláne nem. A neveltetésed és a hozzáállásod az emberekhez egyszerűen meggátolnak benne. Ráadásul te végtelenül toleráns vagy, pontosan azért, mert te is ezt szeretnéd visszakapni másoktól. Úgyhogy megnyugodhatsz, kedvesem, a viselkedéseddel semmi probléma nincsen. Sőt, ha egy kicsit bátrabb lennél, bárkit könnyedén elkápráztatnál.  
- Kötve hiszem – tiltakozott, és mélyet sóhajtott. – Mindig elrontom valamivel.  
- Ki mondja?  
- Én. Meg gondolom Arthur is… – halkult el a hangja. Megint itt tartanak. És persze, ez volt Solange célja.  
- Talán beszélned kellene vele.  
- Nem akarom megint megsérteni valamivel… Azt hiszem, ő azért haragszik rám, mert Alfred mindig miattam veszekedett vele, pedig ő nagyon szeretne jóban lenni vele, mert szereti, és ez érthető. Végül is, én álltam közéjük, és ha én nem vagyok, biztosan boldogok lennének együtt, talán Alfred sem költözött volna el, és- – egy kéz ért a vállához, elhallgatott, összerezzent, felkapta a fejét. Francis nézett le rá a kanapé mögül. Észre sem vette, hogy itt van. – Szia – súgta halkan, és úgy érezte magát, mintha rajtakapták volna valamin. Nem mert a kék szemekbe nézni.  
- Alfred nélküled csak félember lenne – suttogta a férfi köszönés helyett. – Nagyon szeret téged, kicsim. Nagyon.  
- De szeretné Arthurt, és akkor boldogok lennének – tiltakozott erőtlenül. – Én vagyok az oka mindennek… Én tehetek róla, én álltam közéjük.  
- Alfred téged választott. Volt lehetősége, és melletted döntött, veled akar lenni.  
- Nem szabadott volna pont nekem túlélni azt a balesetet… – suttogta meggondolatlanul.  
- Milyen balesetet?  
- Amikor… amikor a szüleim… mármint, a rendes szüleim meghaltak – motyogta. – Nekem azt mondták, baleset volt, egy régi ház ránk omlott, én karcolás nélkül megúsztam, ők… Ez nem igazság, nekem kellett volna, nem voltak idősek, lehetett volna másik gyermekük, valaki, aki sokkal jobb, mint én…  
- Fejezd ezt be – szólt rá gyengéden Francis, és a vállaira tette a kezeit. – Hálásnak kell lenned azért, hogy élsz, azért, hogy neked akkor nem esett semmi bajod. Az életed ajándék, és ünnep, nem tudod, mit tartogat még neked.  
- Bocsánatot kérek – mondta. – Önzőség, hogy ezt gondolom, igaz? Talán jobb lenne, ha most hazamennék, és megpróbálnék beszélni Arthurral… – Félt a férfira pillantani.. Árulónak érezte magát, amiért nem tudta eldönteni, mit akar. Francis biztosan nagyon csalódott lesz. Hiszen annyira hangoztatta, hogy nem volt még senki, akire úgy gondolt volna, mint őrá…  
Szinte visszamenekült a hálószobába, hogy felöltözzön, de egy hosszú percig csak erőtlenül ácsorgott a szoba közepén. Hogy lesz erre egyáltalán képes? Hogyan is lehetne? Hiszen Francis már most a mindene. Alfreddel együtt ők a családja. Az _igazi _családja. Akiknek fontos, hogy mi van vele.  
Odasétált az ágyhoz, lerogyott rá, arcát a tenyerébe hajtva magába roskadt. Nem akarta látni a szerelme arcát, amikor megmondja neki, hogy többé nem találkozhatnak. Elképzelni sem tudta, mit mond majd válaszul. Nem akarta tönkretenni azt a boldogságot, ami sugárzott róla. Mosolygott, ha ránézett, csodálat a szemeiben, rajongás. És dolgozott. Azt mondta, olyan lett neki, mint egy múzsa, olyan csodálatosan szép képeket festett róla, és annyi ötletet adott neki a puszta jelenléte, mint még soha senki. Folyton rajzolt, firkált, szavakat jegyzett fel a füzetébe, a telefonjába, a tenyerére, egy darab papírra, ami épp a keze ügyébe akadt, teljesen fel volt pörögve. A tenyerén hordozta, és bármit megadott volna neki, ha kéri. Hogyan is vehetné el tőle mindezt…? Nem teheti meg, igaz? Az lenne az igazi önzőség. Ha önmaga miatt, a saját félelme, létbizonytalansága miatt venne el tőle mindent. Francis meg tudja gyógyítani a lelkét…  
Az új elhatározással felugrott, és szinte kirohant remegős lépteivel a nappaliba. Francis egy lapra firkált valamit, osonását nem vette észre. Vagy ha igen, nem mutatta.  
- Francis… – suttogta halkan, ahogy megállt ott. A férfi nem szólt. – Fi-figyelj… szeretnék mondani neked valamit… – folytatta tétován. Mi van, ha máris tudja, ha már nem is akarja, ha nem áll szóba vele? Ha nem hallgatja végig? Az borzalmas lenne.  
- Figyelek – biztosította kis csend után. Megkönnyebbült sóhaj szakadt fel belőle. Leült, de nem mellé a kanapéra, hanem a földre, úgy nézett fel rá.  
_Egy életem, egy halálom… talán. Rendelkezz felettem._  
Nagy levegőt vett.  
- Arthur azt mondta, hogy ameddig veled vagyok, addig ne kerüljek a szeme elé. Azt akarja, hogy szakítsak veled, hogy soha többé ne találkozzunk – a szőnyeget bámulta beszéd közben, és csak reménykedett, hogy szavait lehet érteni. – Én… nagyon hálás vagyok mindazért, amit tőled kapok, és nagyon, _nagyon_ szeretlek téged… Mindig úgy éreztem, hogy nem vagyok képes megfelelni az elvárásainak. Hogy valami eredendően rossz lehet bennem, amiért nem szeret. De most az egyszer adhatok neki okot arra, hogy tényleg utáljon… Mert nem tudom megtenni, amit kér, egyszerűen csak képtelen vagyok rá. Én… veled szeretnék maradni, ameddig csak lehet. Ha… te is akarod… – Hallgatta a hangját, a csendes szavakat, megállt kezében a ceruza, ökölbeszoruló keze összegyűrte a papírt. Az összetört szívnek már nem volt semmi értelme, értéktelen vonalak, értelmetlen firka, tűzrevaló.  
Nem akarta mondani, hogy tudja, hogy mindent tud az egészről. Beszélt Alfreddel. Olyasmit is tud, amit Matthew nem, és még csak nem is álmodik róla. Mert nem mer álmodni. Nem tartja magát érdemesnek rá. Még így sem. Az egész az ő döntésén múlott. Hogy vajon tényleg szereti-e annyira, hogy feladja érte a családját. Nem tudta, hogy mi köti oda annyira, de… de már nem érdekelte. Mert ez a fiú őt választotta és csakis őt.  
- Buta vagy, kelj fel a földről, még megfázol – szólalt meg rekedten, és kinyújtva a kezeit felhúzta a térdei mellett kuporgó szerelmét maga mellé, és meleg ölelésbe zárta. – Hogyan is gondolhatod, hogy én nem akarlak téged, mikor minden vágyam egyedül te vagy?  
- Sajnálom, Francis – suttogta a mellkasához simítva az arcát. – Én őszintén nem akartam, hogy neked is fájjon.  
- Semmi baj, kicsim, semmi baj – nyugtatta megkönnyebbülten.  
Matthew fáradtan szuszogott a karjaiban, a kellemes ölelésben. Ha már most így érzi magát, mi lesz vele később?  
- És te nem vagy rossz, nem lehetsz az.  
- Tudom, hogy nem vagyok tökéletes – mondta. – Sőt. De azt kijelenthetem, hogy nem egyedül az én hibám ez az egész.  
- Senki nem tökéletes, Mathieu.  
- Jaj, kérlek, ne hívj így – kérte halkan. – Utálom, ha átköltik a nevemet.  
- Miért? – tette fel a kérdést. A fiú sóhajtott, fészkelődött egy kicsit az ölelésben.  
- Ez talán butaságnak fog hangozni… de igazából… ez az egyetlen, amit a szüleimtől kaptam. Amiről biztosan tudom, hogy tőlük van. Tudod, nem emlékszem rájuk. Az orvos szerint így dolgoztam fel a sokkot, amit az elvesztésük okozott, hogy kitöröltem az emlékeimet róluk – magyarázta halkan.  
- Egyáltalán nem butaság – nyugtatta Francis.  
- Szóval nem szeretem, ha becézik, vagy nem jól mondják. Alfred más, ő soha nem mondta ki, tőle megszoktam. És amiket te szoktál mondani, azokat szeretem. Mikor kicsimnek szólítasz, meg a többit…  
- Észben fogom tartani – simogatta meg a hátát halkan nevetve. Felnézett a férfira, mosolygott, és engedte magát megcsókolni, úgy igazán, érzelmesen. Tudta. Tudta, hogy helyesen döntött, bármi is legyen a következménye ennek a döntésnek.

~*CrossRoads*~

Néztek egymásra Alfreddel, mikor belépett a szobájába, aztán szó nélkül összeölelkeztek.  
- Sajnálom, oké? – A hangja tényleg bűnbánó volt.  
- Én csak… megijedtem – suttogta. – Amikor elrohantál, azt hittem, hogy-  
- Shh. Nem tenném. Soha nem tenném – nyugtatta. – Téged nem akarlak elveszíteni.  
- Én sem… Akkor megint én reagáltam túl, igaz?  
- Én voltam a hülye – tiltakozott a másik. Összenéztek és felnevettek.  
- Mindketten azok vagyunk – közölte Matthew.  
- Le sem tagadhatjuk egymást – vigyorgott rá Alfred.  
- Hát nem.  
És megint minden rendben volt.  
- Szóval, mi volt Francisszal? – érdeklődte.  
- Hát… megmondtam neki, hogy szeretem, és vele akarok maradni, bármi történjék is. Meg beszélgettem az édesanyjával. – Megvonta a vállát, leült az ágyára.  
- Mi lesz Arthurral? – kérdezte feszültebben.  
- Úgy döntöttem, nem érdekel, mit mond. Semmi nem változna, ha szakítanék Francisszal a kedvéért. Nem lenne velem kedvesebb. Semmilyenebb nem lenne velem, ez az igazság. Szóval, ha el akar küldeni, küldjön, megoldom a dolgot. Egyedül Petert sajnálom, mert azt ígértem neki, hogy hazamegyek. – Vett egy mély levegőt. Eddig is a saját lábán állt, de hirtelen úgy érezte, anélkül a támogatás nélkül, amit a családja jelentett, nehezebb lesz. Nem a fizikai síkon, a megnyilvánulások miatt, hanem gondolatban és lélekben.  
- Azért beszélj vele – tanácsolta.  
- Az lesz – sóhajtotta. – De előbb összeszedem magam.  
- Francis lefárasztott? – kérdezte félreérthetetlenül vigyorogva.  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Hülye. Semmit nem csináltunk. Mégiscsak ott volt Madam Solange… És én már attól is zavarban vagyok, hogyha valaki más előtt csókolózunk.  
A kanadai végigdőlt az ágyán, magához ölelte a medvéjét, és a plafont bámulta. Alfred mellé dőlt, kényelmesen elhelyezkedett.  
- Ha nem bánod, szundítok egy kicsit – mondta, és ő a szeme sarkából rápillantott. Hiszen az előző éjszakája sem lehetett túl kellemes, ráadásul az utóbbira itt hagyta egyedül… Fáradt lehetett már.  
- Nem megyek messzire – súgta, mire a másik elsuttogott egy okét. Hallgatta az egyenletessé váló lélegzeteit, és ő is elszundított úgy tíz percre, de nem volt képes sokáig nyugodni. A világa még így is kifordulhat sarkaiból, de már van, aki mellett igazán megnyugvást találhat.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Fi-figyelj… én nem azt akarom, hogy elfogadj, hanem csak azt, hogy megértsd esetleg… Ha… ha meghallgatsz… – suttogta tétován, a konyha küszöbébe kapaszkodva. Nem tudta, merre járhatott a bátyja, csak hallotta, amikor megérkezett, elvitte a pótkulcsát magával. Felkelt Alfred mellől, és megállt az ajtóban, egy pillanatig csak néztek egymásra, aztán csendes-rekedten megkérdezte, hogy beszélhetnének-e.  
- Hallgatlak – erősítette meg Arthur, és ő felkapta a fejét.  
- Tényleg…? – kérdezte meglepetten. – Úgy értem, köszönöm.  
- Ülj le – szólt rá a férfi.  
- I-igen – biccentett, és lassan beljebb lépve leereszkedett a konyhaasztal másik végén lévő székre. Összefűzte ujjait, és az ölébe ejtette őket, hogy ne tűnjön fel: remegnek kezei. Tartott Arthurtól, hogy megint dühös lesz rá, hogy megüti, kiabál vele. Nem akarta kiérdemelni azt a lángoló gyűlöletet, amit a szemeiben látott két napja, este. – Francis az első, aki… aki nem kever engem össze Alfreddel, pedig mindkettőnket ismer. Ő… mindig olyan kedves velem, mosolyog rám, türelmes, gyengéd, és nagyon-nagyon megértő… Én mondtam neki, hogy nem vagyok érdekes, hogy nem vagyok senki, de őt ez nem érdekelte… Bemutatott a testvéreinek, és az édesanyjának. Madam Solange egy kicsit hasonlít a tiédre. – Arthur felszisszent, Matthew felkapta a fejét, aztán gyorsan lesütötte a szemeit. – N-ne haragudj – mentegetőzött azonnal. – Szerintem… engem őrá emlékeztetett… Biztosan nincs igazam.  
Vett egy mély levegőt.  
- Én csak szeretem Francist, nem ezek miatt, hanem ezekért, meg másokért is… Én… akkor is szeretném, ha nő lenne… Talán ez nem érdekel, de… mi még nem feküdtünk le, és Francis egyáltalán nem is erőlteti, amiért én nagyon hálás vagyok neki. Tudod, nagyon boldog vagyok, hogy ő rám talált, és kitartott mellettem akkor is, mikor én voltam biztos magamban, ami neki is fájhatott. Én úgy érzem, hogy nem hagyhatom őt elveszni, még egyszer ilyen embert nem fogok találni a világon. Aki észrevenne… – Mélyet sóhajtott, most jön csak a neheze… – Nagyon sajnálom, ha te csalódtál bennem, bennünk, de én már őszintén nem tudom, hogyan tehetnék a kedvedre, azon kívül persze, hogy szakítok Francisszal, de ezt nem fogom megtenni, akkor sem, ha kitagadsz miatta. Tudom, hogy nem fogok tudni megfelelni semmivel, szóval nincs túl sok vesztenivalóm ebből a szempontból. – Elhallgatott, ráharapott az alsó ajkára, amíg a választ várta. Attól félt a legjobban, hogy a férfi megint kiabálni akar vele. Bár akkor valószínűleg Alfred is itt teremne, és megvédené. Mert ő bármitől meg tudja védeni, igaz? Minden bizalma benne van…  
- Rendben van – szólalt meg Arthur kimérten. – Elvégre nekem van a legkevesebb jogom beleszólni a döntéseidbe – mondta, és kissé megköszörülte a torkát. – De hozzám ne gyere, ha bármi bajod lesz vele! – Matthew elmosolyodott, míg szemei szomorú-sötétek voltak a veszteségtől.  
- Hogy is mehetnék? – sóhajtotta halkan.  
A vele szemben ülő megint a torkát köszörülte.  
- Na igen, azt hiszem, mondtam pár dolgot, amit nem gondoltam komolyan – felnézett rá, de a zöld szemek az asztallapot vizslatták, nem őt. – Igazán nem akartalak annyira megijeszteni.  
- Nem… nem történt semmi – suttogta zavarodottan.  
- És természetesen akkor jössz haza, amikor csak akarsz. – Elkerekedett szemekkel nézett a zavartan rámosolygó férfira.  
- Kö-köszönöm – súgta sűrűn pislogva, hogy ne sírja el magát a megkönnyebbüléstől.  
- Ugyan, Matthew, hiszen épp úgy a családhoz tartozol, mint bármelyikünk. – Szipogva fordult el egy kicsit, hogy ne látsszon annyira, könnyei kicsordultak erre a kijelentésre. Rémülten összerezzent, mikor a bátyja felé hajolt az asztal felett, megdermedt, és a szemeiben ijedt fénnyel figyelte. Arthur meglepetten nézett vissza rá.  
- Bo-bocsánat – suttogta szinte némán.  
- Fejezd ezt be – szólt rá. – Hogy mindenért bocsánatot kérsz. Semmi szükség rá.  
- Értem – súgta. Majdnem kicsúszott egy újabb elnézéskérés, de visszanyelte.  
- Azt akartam még mondani neked, hogy gratulálok az előadáshoz. Igazán jó volt. – Döbbenten nézett rá. Jól hallott vajon?  
- Köszönöm – mondta rekedten. – Én… hálás vagyok, hogy ezt mondod. Tényleg. Nagyon.  
- Tudom, hogy nem igazán ismerjük egymást, de talán nem késő, hogy tegyünk ellene. Ha szeretnéd.  
- Ha neked nem probléma…  
- Nem, nem az. – Óvatosan rá mosolygott, és a másik viszonozta. – És ha bármire szükséged van, csak szólj.  
- Köszönöm, de mindenem megvan – suttogta.  
- Biztos vagy benne?  
- Teljesen – biccentett.  
- Új laptop, telefon?  
- Nem – rázta meg a fejét. – Kedves tőled, de nincs rá szükségem – motyogta. – Hm… talán, mégis lenne esetleg valami – jutott eszébe hirtelen.  
- Mi lenne az?  
- Ha majd hazamegyek, benézhetnék a könyvtárba? Lehet, hogy találnék pár érdekes dolgot, ami hasznos lenne…  
- Természetesen, bármikor bemehetsz – bólintott rá.  
- Köszö- – kiáltást hallottak, a fiú egy pillanatra megdermedt, aztán felugrott, és kiviharzott a konyhából.  
Testvére az ágyon feküdt, a paplan összegyűrve a földön kötött ki, az ajkait halk nyöszörgés hagyta el. A másik mellé ugrott, finoman megrázta a vállát.  
- Alfred… Alfred, ébredj! – a kék szemek hirtelen nyíltak tágra, a tekintete ijedten rebbent körbe, majd sűrű pislogással próbálta elrejteni a könnyeit. – Semmi baj, megnyugodhatsz – suttogta neki, ahogy az ágyra ült.  
- Matt… – Odabújt a kanadaihoz, arcát a mellkasához simította. – Annyira gyűlölöm… – motyogta. – Annyira, annyira…  
- Tudom – karolta magához. – Nem voltam itt, sajnálom.  
- Heh, kvittek vagyunk.  
- Ne viccelj ezzel.  
- Hol voltál?  
- Beszélgettünk – jött a válasz Arthurtól. Az amerikai összerezzent. – Jól vagy?  
- Na az pont nem tartozik rád – morogta. A másik felnézett a bátyjukra.  
- Ne haragudj, de kérlek, menj most ki – kérte nagyon halkan, de komolyan. Arthur nézett rájuk még pár pillanatig, aztán otthagyta őket.  
- Elküldted – jegyezte meg.  
- Mindketten tudjuk, hogy nem tesz jót, ha bárki itt van a közeledben ilyenkor.  
- Ja. – Mélyet sóhajtott.  
- Jobban vagy?  
- Igen. Veled mi van? – nyújtózott, és ült fel.  
- Beszélgettünk… Azt mondta, hazamehetek. Annyira furcsa… minden rendbejött. Hm, majdnem minden.  
- Kibírjuk nyárig, igaz?  
- Persze, hogy ki – hagyta rá. – Még ha nehezen is, de menni fog.  
- Ez a beszéd, Matt – vigyorodott el, és felemelte tenyerét, mire a másik belecsapott, aztán összeborulva nevettek.  
- Asszem eléggé kivagyunk – jegyezte meg később.  
- Enyhe kifejezés! Mi lenne, ha bevágnánk egy nagy szunyát, aztán elmennénk mozizni? Csak vasárnap megyek haza.  
- Jól hangzik – ismerte el.

~*CrossRoads*~

Arthur még aznap este hazament, Francis vitte ki az állomásra. Busszal utazott, mint Matthew szokott.  
- Te komolyan elengedted őket kettesben? – pislogott rá Alfred érdeklődve.  
- Megbízom Francisban – jelentette ki komolyan.  
- Én tökre parálnék a helyedben. Mégiscsak szeretők voltak.  
- De mi nem szeretők vagyunk, hanem egy pár – válaszolta. – Van különbség. Téma lezárva.  
Pénteken moziban voltak, aztán Alfred berángatta egy ruhaboltba, azzal a felkiáltással, hogy minden holmija agyon van hordva, és amúgy is, ráférne egy kis ruhatárfrissítés, és pláne, Francisnak mennyire tetszeni fog. Matthew elég hülyén érezte magát az egésztől, de mivel nemet mondani úgysem tudott volna, inkább elővette az összes türelmét, és hagyta magát. Főleg, mert tudta, hogy Alfred megpróbálja elterelni a figyelmét.  
Szombaton délután felmentek a műterembe, mert Francis azt mondta, kitalált valamit, ami tetszeni fog nekik. Ám mielőtt beavatta volna őket a terveibe, érdeklődve végigmérte kedvesét, aki erre legszívesebben láthatatlanná vált volna. Aztán tétován odalépdelt hozzá, mikor egy torokköszörülés után a francia magához intette.  
- Új ruhák? – érdeklődte arcát az övéhez simítva, halkan.  
- Alfred ötlete volt – motyogta.  
- Határozottan köszönetet kell mondanom a testvérednek. Majdnem jobban állnak rajtad, mint az a pár pamacsnyi hab, amit-  
- Francis! – szólt rá elvörösödve, és azt sem tudta, zavarában hova legyen hirtelen, mire a férfi csak felnevetett, összedörgölte az orrukat és adott egy óvatos puszit a szájára.  
- Nem akartalak zavarba hozni. Ennyire – suttogta.  
Aztán elmesélte ötletét, amiért Matthew-n rajta kívül mindenki lelkesedett. Nem szeretett fotózkodni, de Alfred váltig állította, hogy jól fog mutatni egy új kép róluk a keretben, és egyszerűen _muszáj, _hogy legyen közös képük Francisszal, ha már járnak négy egész hónapja.  
_Hogy rohan az idő, _gondolta, amikor már kifelé jöttek a repülőtérről a szerelmével. Most nem érezte olyan kedveszegettnek magát, bár talán csak azért, mert ez a hét érzelmileg rettenetesen kimerítette, és még hátravolt egy beszélgetés. Próbálta megfogalmazni, mit akar mondani a férfinak az elkövetkezőkkel kapcsolatban.  
- Figyelj csak, szeretnék kérni valamit – szólalt meg, mikor már az utcába fordultak be, ahol az albérlete volt.  
- Mondd csak – biztatta Francis kedves mosollyal.  
- Nem szeretném, hogy félreérts… de azt hiszem, szükségem lenne most egy kis időre, amit nyugodtan, magamban tölthetnék el.  
- Mint legutóbb, mikor Alfred elment? – kérdezett rá.  
- Nem, ez most más – rázta a fejét. – Sok minden történt mostanában, amit végig szeretnék gondolni. Kellene hozzá néhány nap. Talán egy hét.  
- Értem – biccentett a férfi. – Telefon?  
- Nem kellene…  
- Sms? – Nemet intett a fejével. Közben leparkoltak.  
- Tudod… kicsit nehéz úgy bármire figyelnem, hogyha mindig azt várom, mikor rezzen meg a telefonom, hogy sms-t írtál, vagy felhívsz, és beszélgetni kezdünk… Tényleg csak ez az egy hét, és utána minden mehet vissza a rendes kerékvágásba, rendben? Kérlek. – Francis nem tűnt sem szomorúnak, sem csalódottnak. Rámosolygott.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá. – Persze. Ha te kibírod, akkor én is. – Visszamosolygott, összeölelkeztek, hosszú-hosszú csókokkal búcsúztak egymástól.  
Egy hét. Annyira nem hosszú idő.  
Végtelennek tűnt.


	21. XX Fejezet

~A vágányon Franada yaoi közlekedik, a vágány mellett kérem, vigyázzanak~

XX. Fejezet

Nem számított rá igazán, hogy bármi változás fogadja majd, amikor hazamegy Londonba. Mégis, alig öt perccel azután, hogy írt Arthurnak, ő felhívta, hogy mikor érkezik meg, mert kimegy érte. Egy kicsit izgult, de azzal nyugtatta magát, hogy bármilyen válaszreagálás előrelépésnek számít. Hiszen eddig a bátyja nemigen vette észre, ha hazament.  
Óvatosan rámosolygott, mikor leszállt a buszról, és megnyugodva vette tudomásul, hogy nem csak ő félszeg kissé, hanem Arthur is.  
- Elmegyünk Peterért is, rendben? Kikértem a hétvégére.  
- Az jó – biccentett.  
- Milyen volt a heted? – érdeklődte, hogy továbblendítse a beszélgetést. Már az autóban ültek.  
- Unalmas és hosszú – vont vállat. És lényegesen nyugodtabb, mint az előző. Csak Francis hiányzik már rettenetesen. Hét nap túl sok ahhoz, hogy ne lássa. Most már viszont mindegy, hiszen Londonból csak vasárnap este fog visszamenni.  
- A borvedelő hagyja, hogy unatkozz? – kérdezte. Matthew igyekezett nem fennakadni a furcsa becenéven.  
- Nem találkoztunk a héten – mondta halkan. – Kértem egy kis nyugalmat, hogy átgondolhassak néhány dolgot – magyarázta.  
- És mire jutottál?  
- Lehet, hogy maradnék mesterképzésre Párizsban a diploma után… Az még két év lenne. Igazából utána sem vagyok teljesen biztos, hogy mit fogok csinálni. Eddig úgy volt, hogy Kanadába költözöm.  
- Hát te is el akarsz menni? – kérdezte sóhajtva Arthur, és hangjában valami furcsa szomorúság csendült.  
- Ez nem örökre szól – válaszolta halkan. – De szeretném megnézni, milyen ott. Mégiscsak ott születtem.  
- Megértem – hagyta rá a bátyja. – A macskáddal mit csinálsz ilyenkor?  
- Lakik egy kedves néni a házban, elvállalta, hogy vigyáz Jamesre, ha nem vagyok otthon – felelte elmosolyodva.  
Egy darabig figyelte a londoni forgalmat az autó ablakából, mélyet sóhajtott és azon gondolkodott, talán mégsem volt olyan jó ötlet ez a szünet, mert Alfred és Francis nélkül rettenetesen egyedül érezte magát. Na persze a testvérével továbbra is estéket beszéltek át. Nélküle talán megbolondul.  
- A suli… – szólalt meg, mikor leparkoltak a patinás épület előtt.  
- A suli – biccentett Arthur. – Menj be nyugodtan a kölyökért. Legalább beköszönsz.  
- Oké – biccentett, és kiugrott az autóból. Nem járt itt mióta elballagtak, és furcsa volt úgy, hogy Alfred nincs mellette, de… annyira mégsem zavarta. Tudnia kell a saját lábán állni.  
Peter a tágas hallban várta, nem törődve a felügyelőtanár szigorú pillantásával, lelkes rikkantással vágtatott oda hozzá.  
- Matthew! De jó, most te jöttél értem! Hoztál nekem ajándékot? – kérdezte, kékeszöld szemei ragyogtak.  
- Persze – mosolygott rá. – Majd otthon megkapod – ölelte magához egy pillanatra az öccsét.  
Csak pár percet beszélt a tanárral, korábban irodalomra tanította, de Peter annyira izgága volt, hogy nem hagyta őket nyugton, míg el nem indultak haza. Akkor is végigbeszélte és lelkendezte az utat, mesélt arról, mi történt, mióta nem találkoztak, aztán Matthew is mesélt ezt-azt.  
- Tényleg? Alfred megint nálad volt? Mikor jön már haza? – kérdezte a kisfiú.  
- Nem tudom… – válaszolta halkan, és óvatosan Arthurra pillantott, akinek arcáról nem tudta leolvasni, mit érez. – Elfelejtettem megkérdezni, ne haragudj.  
- De legközelebb kérdezd meg!  
- Rendben – hagyta rá.  
Otthon újabb meglepetésére, még a hátizsákját sem vette magához, mikor ismerős hang csendült fel az ajtóból.  
- Nahát, mekkorát nőttél! – arra pislogott, és szemtanúja lehetett egy szem lánytestvére nevetős ölelkezésének Peterrel. Elmosolyodva indult meg feléjük, és Gwendolyn ragyogó zöld szemei ránevettek, ahogy észrevette őt is. – Téged is látni itthon? – kérdezte vidáman, és magához ölelte. A lánynak kellemes, otthont idéző illata volt, hosszú, világos vörös haja (csak egy kicsit fakóbb, mint Alice-é volt).  
- Havonta egyszer hazajövök – mormolta a lány vállába, ahogy viszonozta az ölelést.  
- Mindig elkerüljük egymást, te gyerek – csóválta a fejét, és nyomott egy puszit az arcára, aztán összeborzolta a haját. – Te is mekkora vagy… nemrég még letörpézhettelek, most meg majd' egy fejjel magasabb vagy nálam! – Matthew megvonta a vállát, hogy erről nem tehet, és belépett mellette az ajtón. – Ejnye, Arthur, mi ez a fancsali ábrázat?  
- Semmi bajom – vágta rá a bátyjuk.  
- Mi a baj? – kérdezett rá sokkal komolyabban.  
- Semmi – ismételte. Nem akart többet hallani, gyorsan lerúgta a cipőit, és bekocogott a nappaliba, Peter fél pillanat múlva színes pizsamanadrágban és vidámmintás pólóban jelent meg – valamiért rajongott a „most keltem" öltözékekért, és az iskolai egyenruha után bizonyára felüdülés lehetett valami kényelmesebbet viselni. Na persze, Arthur ezt kevésbé nézte jó szemmel, de Gwen adott felhatalmazást a kicsinek, hogy abban legyen otthon, amiben akar. Arthur egyedül a húgával nem vitázott össze mindenen és bármin.

Arthur a konyhában pakolászott, mikor ő is belépett. Éppen csak átöltözött, letette a holmiját a szobájában.  
- Uhm… segítsek valamit? – kérdezte óvatosan. Ha már lassan beszélő viszonyban lesznek, ez belefér, igaz? Az idősebb felé fordult, egy pillanatig úgy gondolta, buta kérdés volt, buta ötlet, de aztán lassan bólintott, és ő nekiállt zöldséget pucolni a vacsorához. – Izé… már mondani akartam, hogy… – szólalt meg kissé tétován, de esélye sem volt végigmondani, mert a következő pillanatban Gwen belépett a konyhába, és kiparancsolta mind a kettejüket, azzal, hogy egyrészt Arthur mindenképpen lemérgezi a családot, Matthew alig két perce van itthon, és ha már nő van a háznál, nyugodtan ráér vacsorát készíteni. Mind a ketten feladták az ellenkezést a lánnyal szemben.  
- Matt! Azt mondtad, megkapom az ajándékom, ha hazaértünk! – Elmosolyodott, és hagyta, hogy Peter elrángassa magával, fel a lépcsőn. Csak egy menekülés, hányszor menekült már… Egy szó nélkül, sietve. Olyan furcsán érezte magát.  
Peter boldogan majszolta a francia csokoládét, és beült a számítógépe elé játszani. Matthew először arra gondolt, talán jó lenne egy kicsit egyedül, aztán rájött, hogy egész héten egyedül volt, és elege van belőle. Mégis osonva közelítette meg a nappalit, de a teázó Arthur mellett nem tudott csak úgy ellógni. Lehetetlen volt.  
- Mit akartál mondani? – kérdezett rá a férfi, mikor megpillantotta.  
- Én… – vett egy mély levegőt, lassan leereszkedett a kanapéra. – Szóval… talán nem tudod, de Alfred nálam töltötte a decembert… és, talán emlékszel, küldtem haza üdvözlőlapot meg mindent… – Arthur biccentett. – Megkértem, hogy írja alá, még vitáztunk is rajta. De nem volt hajlandó. – Így kimondva fogalma sem volt, miért kellett egyáltalán elárulnia. Arthur nézett rá, és muszáj volt hozzátennie: – Sajnálom.  
- Nem a te hibád – mondta. – Köszönöm, hogy megpróbáltad. – Biccentett, mert nem tudta, mit mondhatna. – Igazából… beszélgettünk egy kicsit, míg te nem voltál ott.  
- Oh. – Ezt Alfred nem említette. Igaz, nem is kérdezte.  
Arthur nem tűnt túl boldognak.  
- Én… ha téged bánt ez a téma, nem hozom fel többet – suttogta.  
- Semmi baj – válaszolta, bár a hangja kissé rekedt volt.  
- Ne légy dühös – kérlelte halkan.  
- Nem vagyok dühös – jelentette ki határozottan. – Figyelj, Matthew, én sajnálom, hogy bántottalak.  
A fiú megvonta a vállát, lesütötte a szemeit.  
- Megérdemeltem – súgta alig érthetően. – Nem lett volna szabad tiszteletlennek lennem, bocsánatot kérek. – Mert egyszerűbb úgy érezni, hogy önhibájából történt az egész, mint azt mondani, hogy a másik önzősége miatt kapta azokat a pofonokat. Lényegesen könnyebb volt a saját hibájaként tekinteni mindenre, mert annyira magától értetődő volt, hogy ő rontja el mindig.  
Arthur nézte a fiút, ahogy ült ott a kanapé szélén, összehúzva magát, kezei lassan a saját vállaiba kapaszkodtak, szinte görcsösen szorítva. Nem nézett fel, csak a szemüvege vetett árnyékot az arcára, kifejezése semmitmondó, erővel fenntartott érzelemmentesség. Védekezésül rejtette el magát.  
Felállt, megkerülte az dohányzóasztalt, látta, hogy megfeszül, ahogy leült mellé.  
- Hagyd ezt abba, csak magadnak ártasz – kérte, és finoman lefejtette elfehéredő ujjait a vállairól. Karjai elgyengülve hullottak az ölébe, de a tartása feszes volt, légzése mintha kissé gyorsabb, mint kellene. – Nem foglak bántani – nyugtatta halkan. – Soha többé.  
- Rendben – suttogta szinte némán. A bátyja óvatos mozdulatokkal magához ölelte, Matthew pedig ragaszkodva kapaszkodott belé, arcát a vállába fúrva lélegezte be illatát, ami olyan volt, mint az egész háznak, fülében gyerekkacagás csilingelt, és egy meleg, messzi-messzi, napfényes délután emléke.

~*CrossRoads*~

Ült a családi könyvtárban, körbevette magát könyvekkel, olyasmikkel, amik érdekelték, vagy csak érdekesnek tűntek. Nem tűnt fel, mennyi idő telt el, csak Francis hiányzott már rettenetesen. Sóhajtva dőlt hátra a székben, és felpislogott az ajtóra. A nővére rámosolygott.  
- Szia.  
- Szió, miért ücsörögsz itt? – kérdezte, ahogy leült vele szemben.  
- Kutatok – felelte. – És várom, hogy teljen az idő…  
- Ennyire nem lehet rossz itthon.  
- Jaj, dehogy! – rázta meg a fejét. – Csak…  
- Szeretnél találkozni valakivel. Arthur mondott ezt-azt.  
- Uhm… igen – helyeselt.  
- Szóval? Milyen? – Válasz helyett felé tolta a mobiltelefonját, háttérnek azt a képet tette ki, amin mindhárman rajta voltak: Francis gyengéden ölelte a derekát, Alfred átkarolta a nyakát, ő a szerelme vállára hajtotta a fejét, egyik keze a kezein pihent, a másik a testvére nyakában. Mindhárman mosolyogtak. – Ejnye, öcskös, ilyen jó pasit összeszedni, nézze meg az ember! – csóválta meg a fejét. – Gratulálok.  
- Köszönöm – suttogta, ahogy visszahúzta a telefont, és vetett egy rá egy pillantást. – Gondolod, hogy Arthur elfogadja valaha? – kérdezte óvatosan.  
- Ne izgulj miatta – nyugtatta biztató mosollyal. – Lehet, hogy most hőbörög, de lenyugszik majd.  
- A hőbörög, azt hiszem, gyenge kifejezés – jegyezte meg. A kérdésre válaszolva elmondta, mi történt a múlt héten.  
- Szóval ezért ilyen morc – vonta le. – Lelkiismeret-furdalás – csapta össze a tenyereit. – Na, éppen kijár neki. De ne izgulj, mondom, minden rendben lesz. Nem dobhat ki családból, én meg a többiek nem engedjük meg neki. Távolról sem ő a főnök ám. – Bólintott. – Hallom, volt nálad Alfred is – váltott témát a lány.  
- Kétszer is – helyeselt.  
- Mi van vele?  
- Most Washington D. C.-ben tanul média szakon, vagy valami ilyesmi.  
- Nem New Yorkba ment?  
- Költözött. Ötpercenként költözködik, nem tud nyugton maradni. Nem Yorkban elfáradt; nagyon tetszett neki, rajongott érte, de fél év alatt kimerült a pörgésben. Átiratkozott valami vidéki egyetemre, ott meg unatkozott, nyáron átköltözött a fővárosba. Meglepő, de csak a városon belül cuccolt ide-oda, most az egyetemtől nem messze lakik kollégiumban. Lakása is van valahol, de nem használja, mert nem talált lakótársat, de ugye a koleszhez meg mindenhez kell állandó lakhely, és nem akarta a londonit megadni. Dolgozik, persze, pizzafutár, meg néha kisegít a konyhán, szereti, és jól érzi magát, szóval jól megvan. Szerintem ott marad diplomázni, meg a szobatársait is bírja. Nyáron megyek hozzá, ha minden igaz – mesélte mosolyogva.  
- Jó tudni, hogy rendben van – dőlt hátra a székén.  
- Őt nem kell félteni – legyintett. – Imádja Amerikát, és ő bárhol megél, szóval nem lesz baja.  
- És te?  
- Mi én?  
- Veled mi van? A határozottan jó pasidon kívül.  
- Ja… Hm. Nincs sok változás. Francison kívül semmi.  
- Örülök, hogy nem vagy egyedül – mosolygott rá. Matthew viszonozta. Szerette Gwendolynt, mert a maga egyszerűségében a lány erős volt, határozott, és magára vette a család összetartója szerepet, mindenkit szeretett, és mindenkivel jóban volt. – Add át Alfrednek, hogy üdvözlöm.  
- Rendben.

~*CrossRoads*~

Szóval sms-eztek.  
_ Vacsora nálam?  
Romantikus vacsora a szerelmemnél, soha jobbkor! Ott alszom?  
A pizza nem romantikus. Ha szeretnél~ ;)  
Olaszestet tartunk? Mikor menjek?  
Naná! 7-8 közt?  
Sietek~_  
Francis hét óra öt perckor csengetett. Egy pillanatig nézték a másikat, aztán összeborultak, és hevesen csókolták egymást, ölelve, simítva, érintve, belélegezve, érezve a hiányolt jelenlétet.  
- Szia – súgta pihegve és a mellkasára hajtotta a fejét.  
- Szia – köszönt vissza, magához karolta, a hajába túrt. – Hiányoztál.  
- Te is nekem… nagyon. Sajnálom – suttogta, és felnézett, szemei boldogan ragyogtak. Átkarolta a férfi nyakát, hogy kissé lehúzhassa magához egy újabb csókra.  
- Minden rendben?  
- Igen – bólintott. – Már itt vagy… – Francis mosolygott, megsimogatta az arcát, ujjait végighúzta finom bőrén, szeme alatt, az ajkain. – Jaj… megég a pizza… – Ijedten kibontakozott az ölelésből, és kisuhant a konyhába. – Pakolj le nyugodtan! – szólt hátra.  
A férfi mosolygott, a fogasra akasztotta a kabátját, hátizsákját bevitte a fiú szobájába (tisztaság, friss ágynemű), a macska lustán felemelte a fejét, felé pislogott, de nem mozdult, aztán utána lépdelt a konyhába. Az ételük ínycsiklandó pompában hevert a megterített konyhaasztal közepén, Matthew azzal bajlódott, hogy felvágja a téglalap alakúra sütött nagyon sajtos vacsorájukat, mikor belépett. Elmosolyodva figyelte minden mozdulatát, mennyire hiányzott a jelenléte, a hangja, a mosolya, a csókja, az ártatlan bújása, ahogy öleléssel próbálja kifejezni szeretetét és ragaszkodását… Az új póló, piros színű, háromnegyedes, de derékban meglehetősen rövid, és a farmer, ami határozottan jól követte vonalait, remekül álltak rajta. Finoman végigsimított a fenekén, ahogy mögé lépett. Hiszen jóval több mint egy hete nem érhetett hozzá igazán, és nem is ezzel volt baj – mert ha egyszer megígérte, hogy türelmes lesz, akkor azt betartja, és kedvese érzékelhetően hálás volt ezért, ráadásul nem élt vissza vele. No meg jól látható megnyugvással töltötte el, hogy soha nem siettette, de nem is lett volna rá képes –, inkább azzal, hogy még csak nem is láthatta, azt sem tudta, hogy mi van vele.  
A lila szemek rápislogtak, édes pír és zavart mosoly, imádnivaló volt. _Fenébe az önmegtartóztatással_, gondolta, ahogy a pultra csúsztatta az eddig kezében tartott dobozt, tiramisùt hozott benne, és magához karolta a fiút. _Túl gyönyörű volt, túl kívánatos, túl…_ Ujjai önálló életre keltek, ahogy simította, ajkai a hófehér nyakra csúsztak, ízlelgetve, ösztönszerűen és bódultan érintve, mindenhol, ahol csak lehet…  
- Francis… – a suttogó hang is elég volt. – Vedd ki a kezed a nadrágomból, _légy szíves_. – Bűnbánóan a nyakhajlatába hajtotta a fejét, lehunyt szemekkel ölelte, és mélyeket lélegzett. Na persze, az a határozott és kimért angol nevelés, meg az északi vére, biztos nem forr úgy fel, mint az övé, és a nem az nem, ha ő beleszakad is.  
- Ne haragudj – suttogta, és megcsókolta a kipirult bőrt a nyakán, hogy utána elengedje, és visszavonulót fújjon. – Hoztam sütit – mondta némi torokköszörülés után.  
- Köszönöm – ragyogtatta rá pirulós mosolyát a fiú, és ő megint ölelni, csókolni akarta, kifulladásig. Elkergette a gondolatot. Társnak kell lennie, ha Matthew-nak arra van szüksége. Bizonyára szeretne mondani ezt-azt, akár az elmúlt hétről. És még csak nem is viselkedik kihívóan, nem tudna azzal védekezni. Az öltözködése, az más kérdés. Az jelenleg a nyolcadik főbűn. Meg az is, hogy eddig nem így tette. És az, hogy az ajtóban megcsókolta, teljesen természetes, még az is, hogy kissé szenvedélyesebb lett, mint bármikor ilyen esetekben. De ha egyszer olyan… Érett, felnőtt férfi, tud uralkodni magán, ha azt kívánja a helyzet. Mikor bolondult így meg? Mikor lett ennyire szerelmes? Mikor vágyott így utoljára, nem csak rá, bárkire? Talán soha.  
Vacsora közben semleges témákról beszélgettek, mit csináltak az elmúlt héten, semmi igazán fontos. Meghallgatta, hogy otthon volt, hogy a nővérével beszélgetett, és a kisöccsükkel játszott, segített neki a tanulásban, és Arthur is normálisan viselkedett vele (ezt várta, de jól esett hallani, hogy rendeződtek a dolgai, még ha nem is teljesen maguktól). Aztán átültek a nappaliba a süteménnyel, és Matthew kissé feszültnek tűnt, de mosolygott rá, odabújt hozzá, félig az ölében ült, és igazából bőven elég lett volna egy kanál is kettejüknek, mert lényegében egymást etették.  
Megpróbálta visszafogni magát, legalább a gondolatait, de azt nem tudta megállni, hogy ne érjen hozzá, ne csókolja meg, ahol csak tudja, és a fiú közelebb mozdult hozzá, engedékenyen félredöntötte a fejét, viszonozta a csókokat, kedvesen simogatta a karját, arcát, beletúrt a hajába. Ujjai finoman becsúsztak póló alá, mire a lila szemű sóhajtva döntötte a fejét a vállának. Cirógatta a hátát, óvatosan a nyakába harapott. Halk nyögés.  
- Hé, már volt desszert – suttogta a vállába.  
- De közel sem ilyen finom – válaszolta igazodva a hangerőhöz. – De szólj nyugodtan, ha nem szeretnéd…  
- Nem erről van szó – biztosította azonnal.  
- Akkor jó – hagyta rá, és egy ideig hallgatott. – Csak mert az előbb majdnem megerőszakoltalak a konyhában. – Hallotta elakadni a fiú lélegzetét, felnézett rá, de az ijedtség helyett, amit az arcára képzelt, csak pír színezte bőrét, és finoman félredöntötte a fejét, ahogy a szemeibe nézett. Nyelt egyet, aztán egészen halkan megkérdezte:  
- Erőszak, ha én is akarom?  
- Úgy nem – válaszolta elmosolyodva. Matthew visszamosolygott, arcát a vállába temetve szólalt meg újra.  
- Bemegyünk…?  
- Ha szeretnéd…  
- Hát… az ágy kényelmesebb, mint a kanapé. Itt el sem férünk – motyogta zavartan.  
- Menjünk – hagyta rá, és karjaiba kapta a fiút, úgy állt fel.  
- Hé-hé-hé! Tegyél le! – nevetett fel. – Hallod? – Kapálózott egy kicsit, mire finoman letette, de nem mozdult tőle messzebbre, átkarolta a derekát, megakadályozva ezzel, hogy lehúzza magán a felcsúszott pólót. A fiú egy rövid pillanatig odadörgölte arcát a vállához, majd karon fogta, és magával húzta a szobájába.

Francis teljesen olyan volt, mint egy bújós kandúr érzésvilágával megáldott tigris: erős, határozott, tiszteletet parancsoló, mindig biztonságban érezte magát mellette; ám vele gyengéd, törleszkedő, kedves, egy kis kényeztetéssel kenyérre lehetett kenni – erre Matthew hamar rájött. Szerelme imádta, ha szeretik, és imádott szeretni.  
A férfi nyaka köré fonta karjait, amikor hátradőltek az ágyára, és mosolyogva engedte, hogy a másik a nyakát ingerelje, kényeztesse. Jólesően elnyújtózott a puha paplanon, aztán a hosszú szőke tincsek közé túrt, és rekedten az izgalomtól megszólalt:  
- Figyelj csak, Francis – suttogta –, lefeküdnél velem? Úgy igazán…  
Érezte megdermedni szerelmét, a férfi megtámaszkodott mellette, felemelte a fejét, a haja előre hullott. Óvatosan felnyúlt, a füle mögé tűrt pár tincset, és zavartan mosolygott rá.  
- Biztos vagy benne? – kérdezte hozzásimulva, megcirógatva az arcát.  
- Én… sokat gondolkodtam magamon és rajtad és kettőnkön, és arra jutottam, hogy nem érdekel senki és semmi, ha veled lehetek. Még azon is gondolkodtam, mielőtt beszéltem volna vele, hogy ha Arthur tényleg kidob, hogy otthagyom az egyetemet, és keresek valami munkát – érezte, hogy hadar, ami nem volt jellemző, de nem tehetett ellene, a hangja is egészen furcsa volt.  
- Segítettem volna – csókolta homlokon.  
- Tudom – súgta. – De már mindegy. Már minden rendben van. Szóval igen, biztos vagyok benne. – Kipirultan mosolygott, és megemelve fejét egy pillanatra összesimította ajkaikat.  
- Fájni fog…  
- Akkor is, ha máskor csináljuk, nem? Persze… nem kell, ha te nem akarod. Csak azt hittem…  
- Hogyne akarnám – nevetett fel halkan. Megcsókolta a fiút, aki remegve bújt hozzá, amennyire csak tudott.  
- Akkor jó – súgta a fülébe, és finoman ráharapott.  
Francis halk nyögéssel, és mély _dorombolással_jelezte, hogy tetszik neki a kényeztetés, ő pedig folytatta még pár percig. Apró csókokkal, nyalintásokkal szeretgette, ujjbegyei finoman masszírozták a füle felett kicsivel a bőrét. Hallgatta a biztatást, de végül mégis visszaejtette fejét a párnára, és ragyogó szemekkel nézett fel. A francia pont ugyanazzal az elvarázsolt, vágyódó tekintettel nézett vissza, és forró csókot váltottak.  
Zihálva fészkelődött, felült az ágyon, letette a szemüvegét, és úgy pislogott a férfira.  
- Kinyithatom az ablakot? Melegem van – suttogta.  
- Később megfázol – figyelmeztette, de engedte, hogy elnyúljon az ablakkilincsig, és bukóra nyissa.  
- Melletted? Ugyan – kuncogott fel. Mély levegőt vett, amikor a kellemes hűvös megcsapta, és karjait visszacsúsztatta az ölelésbe. A férfi kibújtatta a pólójából, cserébe ő is megszabadította az ingétől. Lassan, nem sietve vetkőztették egymást, kedves simogatások, cirógatások és csókok egymás bőrére, Francis finoman mélyesztette fogait a vállába, óvatosan szívta nyakán a bőrt, és még arra is figyelt, hogy olyan helyen tegye, ahol pulóverrel majd el tudja takarni – Matthew a jó időre hivatkozva február vége óta nem hordott kabátot.  
A férfi el akart nyúlni az olvasólámpához, hogy lekapcsolja, de a fiatalabb elkapta a kezét.  
- Nem kell, ha nem akarod – mondta halkan, és nem tudott már hová vörösödni. A francia rámosolygott, megsimogatta a vállait, hátát, végighúzta ujjait a combjain. Utolsó ruhadarabjaik landoltak az ágy mellett, és érdeklődve, éhesen néztek végig egymáson újra meg újra. A lámpafény új volt, a látvány csodálatosabb, mint képzelték.  
- Ha csak egy kicsivel szebb lennél, azt hinném, angyal vagy, és nem mernék hozzád érni – szólalt meg némi torokköszörülés után az idősebb. – Így azonban… – kezei határozottan és zavarba ejtő merészséggel simítottak végig a testén. Újra összesimultak, Matthew fellökte a csípőjét, ágyékuk egymásnak feszült, mindketten felnyögtek.  
Francis az arcának simította az arcát, homlokával a párnán támaszkodott, ahogy lágy ringatózásba kezdett a csípőjével, minden mozdulatra egymáshoz értek, minden mozdulatra nyögés szakadt fel belőlük, ziháltak, a kanadai szorította magához, a nevét suttogva, nyögve, kiáltva. Ennyire talán még soha nem vágytak egymásra, mint most, csókjaik soha nem voltak ennyire egymásra szomjazók, és a kezdeti óvatoskodásokhoz képest most gyorsan egymásra hangolódtak.  
Pár percig feküdtek egymás karjaiban, finom cirógatásban, boldog eufóriában, aztán Francis kibontakozott az ölelésből, és felkelt az ágyról, de csak a táskájáig ment, matatott valamit, végül visszatért mellé. Nem látta pontosan, mit hozott magával, végül mégis rájött a formákból: síkosító és gumióvszer. Kissé zavartan lökte fel magát félig ülő helyzetbe, egyik karján támaszkodott.  
- Mindig hordasz magadnál ilyesmit? – kérdezte meggondolatlanul.  
- Többnyire – biccentett mosolyogva, és homlokon csókolta.  
- Nekem meg sem fordult a fejemben – vallotta be halkan, mire a másik felnevetett.  
- Neked nem is indokolt, te bírsz magaddal – cirógatta meg az arcát. – Igazából mostanában csak megszokásból van nálam. Bár nem állítom, hogy nem képzeltem el egy hasonló jelenetet az elmúlt héten… néhányszor. – Pirulva sütötte le szemeit. Francis odahajolt hozzá. – Nyugodtan szólhatsz bármikor, ha valamit úgy csinálok, hogy az neked nem tetszik, rendben? Ígérd meg, hogy szólni fogsz. – Finoman az álla alá nyúlt, és megemelte kissé, hogy a lila szemek őt nézzék.  
- Rendben – súgta. – Ígérem. – Francis rámosolygott, és megcsókolta. Aztán helyezkedni kezdett, vele szembefordulva ült az ágyon.  
- Térdelj fel – kérte halkan, a fiú pedig engedelmeskedett. Magához karolta, egészen összesimultak. – Nyugodtan öleld át a vállaimat – és lehelt egy csókot a kulcscsontjára, mikor megtette.  
Hallgatta a férfi halk hangját, ahogy csendesen és türelmesen elmagyarázta, mit fog tenni, és miért van szükség rá, hálásan hajtotta fejét a vállára, mert érezte szavai mögött azt is, hogy megpróbálja elterelni figyelmét, hogy ne izguljon annyira. Mégis megfeszült, mikor megérezte az ujját magában, lehunyta a szemeit, és próbált nem mozdulni.  
- Nagyon rossz? – kérdezte halkan Francis.  
- Ne-nem – súgta válaszul. Amikor érezte a mozgást, összerándult, de csak akkor szisszent fel, mikor az érzés valóban kissé fájdalmas lett. A férfi halkan csitította, kényeztette az ajkaival kárpótlásul. Ha kérdezik, nem csak azt feleli, hogy a szemei könnybe lábadtak tőle, hanem azt is, hogy valami izgalom is erőt vett rajta. És a szerelme hangja, ahogy hozzá szólt, varázsos és megnyugtató volt.  
- Minden rendben – mosolygott rá, és finoman lefektette az ágyra. Nem figyelt arra, mit csinál, bár volt elképzelése, csak mikor ráfeküdt, és összesimultak, amitől megint lángra lobbant a teste. Őrülten vágyott a férfira, és ahogy szinte rajta feküdt, átkarolta, átölelte lábaival a derekát. – Szeretlek, kicsim – suttogta, mielőtt beléhatolt volna.  
Rekedt-remegő hangon kérte, hogy várjon, és hálásan rebegett köszönömöt, mikor rábólintott – mindig úgy viselkedett, mintha kéréseit külön probléma lenne teljesíteni. Aztán Francis megmozdult. Fájt, az elején még nagyon, de nem ez volt a lényeg. Hanem az, hogy milyen fantasztikusan jó érzés, mennyire hihetetlenül jól csinálja a másik, hogy úgy érezte, szerelmük beteljesedett, hogy most már elszakíthatatlanok egymástól. Az orgazmus pedig mindent elsöprő betetőzése volt ennek a varázsos élménynek a szerelmével.

Fogalma sem volt, mennyit feküdtek összebújva, de egy idő után tényleg fázni kezdett, ezért mocorgott, finoman arrébb tette Francis őt ölelő karját, de az rögtön visszacsúszott a helyére, és félálomban morogva adta tudtára, hogy nem tetszik neki a szökési kísérlet. Bágyadtan elmosolyodott, és lehelt egy finom csókot a kézfejére.  
- Csak egy pillanat, kedvesem – suttogta, és óvatosan felkelt mellőle, becsukta az ablakot, elhúzta a sötétítőfüggönyöket. Visszabújt a férfi mellé, még a paplant is magukra rántotta, ahogy lefeküdt. Francis tapogató mozdulatokkal simított végig a mellkasán és nyakán, hogy utána végighúzza ujjait az ajkán, és összeborzolja amúgy is mindenfelé álló haját. Kicsit közelebb mozdult hozzá, lágy csókot lehelt a paplan alól elővillanó, hófehér vállára, és felhunyorgott rá.  
- Minden rendben? – kérdezte, ahogy állát odatámasztotta, mire a fiú nevetősen összerándult. Szúrta, csiklandozta a szakálla.  
- Hát persze – susogta mosolyogva. – Szeretlek – fűzte össze ujjaikat.  
- Én is téged, kicsim – válaszolta.  
- Ugye… nem voltam nagyon béna?  
- Hogy érted?  
- Én csak attól féltem, hogy elrontok valamit – motyogta a párnájába.  
- Ugyan, hiszen akkor sem lett volna semmi baj – nyugtatta megcirógatva a bőrét. – Egyáltalán nem vártam, hogy mindent tudj, rendben? Nem is fogom ezt várni. Azért szeretkezünk, mert jól akarjuk érezni magunkat egymással, igaz?  
- Igen…  
- És én jól érzem magam veled.  
- Én is – suttogta.  
- Akkor jó. – Hallgattak egy ideig, aztán Francis megint megszólalt: – Emlékszel arra, mikor felmentünk a toronyba?  
- Persze. Hogy jön ez ide?  
- Megcsókoltalak.  
- Igen – biccentett.  
- Én is féltem.  
- Hogy?! De hát miért? – pislogott rá Matthew hatalmas szemekkel, előbbi zavarát elfelejtve.  
- Mi lett volna, ha ellöksz magadtól? Vagy dühös leszel, és soha többé nem állsz szóba velem? Mi lett volna, ha téves következtetéseket vonok le a viselkedésedből, és egyáltalán nem is érdekellek? – sorolta egykori aggályait.  
- Tényleg? Tényleg féltél ezektől?  
- Én is ember vagyok, engem is utasítottak már vissza. De úgy gondoltam, hogy egy próbát megér. Akkor még nem voltál ennyire fontos, talán még sikerült volna elfelejtenem téged, ha nemet mondasz.  
- Ne felejts el – suttogta.  
- Dehogy is – rázta fejét. – Csak meg akartam mondani, hogy nekem is vannak kétségeim.  
- Nem látszik rajtad – jegyezte meg.  
- Jól titkolom – mosolyodott el, mire a másik halkan nevetett, és fekve nyújtózott. – Elmenjünk tusolni, vagy aludjunk?  
- Egy zuhany jól esne. Menjünk – választotta az előbbi lehetőséget.

~*CrossRoads*~

- Szeretnék mutatni valamit – szólalt meg Matthew reggel, és kibontakozott a meleg ölelésből, kibújt a paplan alól. Egy képpel a kezében tért vissza, és az ágyra ült, finoman Francis hasának dőlve. – Ez az utolsó közös karácsonyunkon készült… – Megnézte a képet, családi fotó, mindenki ünneplőbe öltözve, jólfésülten, és vidáman mosolyogva. – Ő William, a nevelőapánk, róla kapta a legidősebb bátyánk a nevét – mutatott két személyre. Az idősebb William Kirkland szőke volt, és kék szemű, míg a fiatalabb vörös hajú és zöld szemű, testalkatuk viszont egyformán nyúlánk. – Ő Alice – mutatott a nőre. Hosszú, vörös haj, enyhén szeplős, de csinos arc, és azok nagyon zöld szemek. A második fiú, Flynn is vörös volt, bár kissé alacsonyabb és szélesebb vállú, világosabb szemű. Arthur örökölte százszázalékosan apjuk szőke haját, viszont neki is zöld szemek jutottak, csak úgy, mint húgának, Gwendolynnak, akinek kissé világosabb vörös volt a haja, mint édesanyjuknak. A legkisebb, Peter még karon ülő volt, szöszke haja, és hatalmas kékeszöld szemei voltak, édesanyja ölében ült. Matthew és Alfred sem lógtak ki a családból, bár nekik kissé sötétebb árnyalatú a hajuk, Alfrednek alaphangon is sötétebb egy kicsit a bőre, és ragyogóbb kék a szeme, Matthew viszont volt olyan fehér bőrű, mint a többiek, neki a kissé göndör haj nem passzolt, és a lila szemek. Akkor még egyikük sem hordott szemüveget. – Mivel én ismerem a családod, gondoltam, megmutatom az enyémet – magyarázta halkan.  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá Francis.  
- Nincs mit – egy pillanatig még elnézte a képet, aztán az asztalra csúsztatta, és odahajolt a férfihoz egy csókra. – Mi lenne, ha reggeliznénk valamit?  
- Te leszel a reggelim – jelentette ki a férfi, és visszahúzta magához, majd kijelentését bizonyítandó, beleharapott a nyakába.  
- Hé… Én tényleg éhes vagyok – mormogta.  
- Én is – pillantott fel rá, mire Matthew fülig vörösödött, és finoman eltolta magától.  
- Menj már – motyogta mosolyogva, és felkapta kedvese ingét a földről, majd belebújt. A ruhadarab éppen takarta mindenhol. – Amúgy is csak juharszirup van itthon – jegyezte meg, miközben elindult az ajtó felé.  
- Kettőnk közül te vagy az édesszájú. – Matthew megtorpant a küszöbön, egyik kezét felcsúsztatta magának szemmagasságba, és csábos mosollyal hátrapillantott válla felett az ágyban hagyott szerelmére.  
- Akkor te leszel az én reggelim – közölte, majd kilibbent a szobából, hogy pár perc múlva egy nagy tál zabpehellyel térjen vissza. Tényleg hozta a juharszirupos üveget is. Óvatosan odafeküdt szerzeményeivel az ágyra, és belekanalazott a reggelijébe. – Ááá – tartotta Francis felé mosolyogva a kanalat, aki engedelmesen leette róla a mézes finomságot.  
Megreggeliztek, és mikor a fiú letette az ágy mellé a kiürült tálat, Francis lágyan végigcirógatta a hátát és derekát, lassan haladva lefelé.  
- Akartam már mondani – kezdte –, hogy még nem is ünnepeltünk rendesen.  
- Még nem is gratuláltam rendesen – jegyezte meg, ahogy közelebb hajolt hozzá, és hosszan, kényeztetőn megcsókolta. – Szóval gratulálok.  
- Köszönöm – mosolygott rá hálásan. – Mit szólnál egy együtt töltött hosszú hétvégéhez? – érdeklődte.  
- Mit tervezel? – vonta fel szemöldökét.  
- Van egy szálloda Saint Tropez mellett. Elgondoltam egy kellemes, egymás karjaiban pihenős csütörtök estét – ecsetelte, és finoman lejjebb simította a tenyerét a fiú fenekére. – Egy nyugodt péntek reggelt, csak te meg én, és a szálloda csodálatos panorámájú terasza, egy finom reggeli, tengeri kilátás – fűzte tovább, miközben ujjai már a hófehér combokon siklottak. Matthew halkan sóhajtott. – Délután elmehetünk sétálni, vagy amit kitalálunk. Szombaton ráérünk lustálkodni egy kicsit, mondjuk ágyban tölteni az egész délelőtött, utána körbejárni a falut, szétnézni, még nincs szezon, nincs tömeg. – Keze visszafelé indult, beszökött az ing alá, a fiú egy pillanatig sem tiltakozott az érzéki simogatás ellen. – Vasárnap délutánra itthon is vagyunk, mit szólsz?  
- Leszervezted az egészet, igaz? – kérdezte halkan, izmait megfeszítve a meleg tenyér alatt.  
- Már két hete – biccentett.  
- Csak úgy kíváncsiságból… mit csinálsz, ha azt mondom: nem? – érdeklődte, pimaszul felpillantva.  
- Először is megpróbállak meggyőzni – válaszolta, és közelebb hajolva a fülébe harapott. – Nem esélytelen, igaz?  
- Hát nem… – nyögött fel.  
- Amúgy meg lepasszolnám a hétvégét Antoniónak és Lovinónak – felelte.  
- Miért pont nekik?  
- Feliciano ösztöndíjjal Németországban tanul a szemeszterben – felelte. – Ennyit nem utaznának, és neki amúgy is vakációnak számít, ott van Ludwignál.  
- Áh értem. Amúgy bűn jól hangzik a hétvége. Ragaszkodsz hozzá, hogy te fizesd az egészet, mi?  
- Még szép – vigyorgott rá a férfi.  
- Ah, fene a jó dolgom – csóválta meg a fejét mosolyogva. – Meggyőztél – egyezett bele.  
- Máris? Pedig már elképzeltem, hogyan veszlek rá. – Matthew némán nevetett, és kényelmesen az oldalára fordult.  
- És a módszered nem alkalmazható csak úgy? – érdeklődte beletúrva a férfi hajába.  
- Ó, dehogynem – vágta rá elmosolyodva, szemei megvillantak.  
- Akkor hajrá – biztatta halkan, bár a férfinak igazán nem volt szüksége rá.

2012. október – 2013. március

~*KWR*~

Hát-hááát, elérkeztünk a végére :D Szóval gratulálok mindenkinek, akinek volt türelme hozzám, és végigolvasta, köszönöm. Amikor elkezdtem, nem gondoltam volna, hogy ennyire magába szippant ez a történet, és, hogy ennyire lelkes reagálásokat kapok, ennyire lelkes olvasókkal, úgyhogy ezt megint csak, külön köszönöm ^^ Nagyon jó érzés volt, főleg az, hogy december-januárban írtam meg lényegében két hónap alatt a nagy részét, régen volt ilyen, hogy ennyi idő alatt ilyen sokat írtam volna, és ez a biztatásotoknak köszönhető, úgyhogy szeretek mindenkit :D  
** Külön köszönet jár:**  
**Kijának**, amiért folyton nyüsztethettem a problémáimmal;  
**Timkónak**, amiért beszélgethettem vele a történetről;  
**Susie-nak és EroBattonak** a kedves véleményekért;  
**Heinek** az illusztrációkért.  
Sok-sok köszi nektek, hogy itt voltatok ^.^

Folytatás lesz, mivel nem egy dolgot hagytam nyitva vagy megválaszolatlanul, de, hogy mikor, azt még nem tudom, ezzel kapcsolatban mindenkitől türelmet kérek. Addig is, a blogomon biztosan elcsíphettek információkat róla ;)

Üdv: KatieWR; 2013. március 8.


End file.
